Caminos Oscuros
by Ash Whisper
Summary: Naruto es el contenedor de la conciencia de Kyuubi, Kushina sobrevive y centra toda su atención en Menma el contenedor del chakra del kitsune. Ignorado y despreciado Naruto se va de la aldea con unas personas que lo entrenaran y volverá para proteger a su hermana y demostrarles a todos lo que es un demonio.
1. Chapter 1: The Night

**Capitulo 1: The Night**

Naruto miraba con ojos tristes como su madre, Kushina, entrenaba en el dojo de la mansión Uzumaki a su hermano gemelo, Menma. Habían pasado ya casi 7 años luego del ataque del Kyuubi a la aldea, ataque que el gran Kiiroi Senko (Rayo Amarillo) de Konoha, Minato Namikaze, había perpetrado logrando usar un sello prohibido para dividir el poder y la conciencia del poderoso demonio encerrando el poder en su hijo menor, Menma, el cual presentaba mayor cantidad de chakra que su primogénito, Naruto, en el cual había encerrado el alma y la conciencia del zorro ya que Naruko, su hija más pequeña presentaba la menor cantidad de chakra de los tres, lamentablemente Minato el Yondaime Hokage había dado su vida como sacrificio al Shinigami al haber utilizado ese sello pero por suerte su esposa Kushina había sobrevivido la cual se encargaría de proteger a sus hijos y entrenarlos, lamentablemente no cumpliría eso del todo. Luego de ese día Kushina disfrutaba de la vida junto a sus hermosos hijos, los trillizos Uzumaki. Al cumplir 5 años y los trillizos tras haber aprendido a caminar y hablar, Kushina se centro en Menma entrenándolo así podría utilizar el poder del poderoso kitsune con sabiduría comenzando a dejar de lado sin darse cuenta a Naruko y Naruto, razón por la cual ahora mismo Naruto observaba por la puerta entreabierta como Kushina trataba de que Menma invocara unos bunshin, veía con tristeza como la pelirroja veía con orgullo y con una gran sonrisa a su hermano, sonrisa que él jamás recibió… de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con unos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

-Naruto-nii vamos a Ichiraku, tengo hambre- menciono Naruko, la hermana gemela de Naruto a lo cual el rubio asintió y sin más salió de la mansión Uzumaki junto a la rubia menor con rumbo al puesto de ramen.

Salieron del puesto de ramen luego de 6 tazones de ramen cada uno, se despidieron de los dueños y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de la aldea siendo solamente iluminada por la luna.

-Naru-nii el próximo año entraremos en la academia, ¿no estás emocionado?- pregunto la rubia viendo a su hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí podría decirse que si- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Es el demonio con la bruja!-

Escucharon ambos infantes al doblar en una esquina, al ubicar el origen del grito pudieron ver a una turba de aldeanos junto a unos ninjas mirándolos con malas caras, inmediatamente Naruto tomo de la mano a su hermana y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta de las personas que comenzaron a perseguirlos. Naruto sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasarle tanto a él como a su hermana si no lograba ponerla a salvo, muchas veces lograron atraparlo con ella pero siempre cubría a su hermana con su propio cuerpo como si fuese un escudo humano, ella salía con unos cuantos raspones o cuanto mucho un moretón pero él se llevaba la peor parte al quedar gravemente lastimado, incluso termino en el hospital por un mes completo pero siempre seguía adelante por su hermana, si ella llegaba a salir gravemente lastimada jamás se lo perdonaría, no podía ver a su hermana lastimada, sería un dolor tan grande que comparado con las golpizas que le daban no sería nada.

Al doblar en una esquina Naruto vio un callejón completamente oscuro y sin más empujo allí a su hermana.

-¡No salgas sin importar lo que pase!- le grito Naruto a su asustada hermana que pese a todo asintió y se oculto lo mejor que pudo.

Naruto formo una sonrisa al ver a su hermana cumplir con lo que le pidió ya que ella era muy testaruda pero siempre obedecía a lo que él le decía, de repente sintió como algo se enterraba en su pierna izquierda más específicamente en su muslo, reteniendo el grito de dolor pudo ver que era un kunai lo que le habían arrojado, vio como las personas se comenzaban a acercar más a él, trato de correr lo más que pudo con su pierna buena pero tres kunais clavados en su espalda se lo impidieron, cayo arrodillado jadeando debido al dolor de las armas punzo-cortantes.

-Al fin te atrapamos demonio, ahora escupe donde está la puta de tu hermana- menciono uno de los ninjas que le habían arrojado los kunais.

-Sí donde está la bruja- comento un aldeano apoyando al ninja.

-No les diré nada- dijo Naruto entre dientes.

-No importa, luego de divertirnos buscaremos a la bruja- dijo otro ninja al momento de sacar otro kunai.

-¡Argh!- exclamo Naruto al sentir como un kunai se clavaba en su mano derecha.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue en verdad horrible, mientras los ninjas le lanzaban kunais o shurikens, los aldeanos pateaban el infantil cuerpo del rubio, comenzando a llevarlo a la inconsciencia mientras un gran charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse alrededor del rubio. Naruko que veía todo esto se cubría la boca con sus manos para que no escuchen sus gritos mientras enormes lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules viendo lo que parecía el fin inminente de su hermano, solo suplicaba a Kami para que alguien ayude a su hermano.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- informo un ninja mientras los aldeanos se detenían y comenzaban a respirar agitados luego de sus movimientos.

-Ahora hay que encontrar a la bruja- comento otro ninja mirando a un ninja perteneciente al clan Hyuuga, este simplemente asintió y activando su doujutsu comenzó a buscar en los alrededores hasta ubicar a su blanco.

-Está en ese callejón- informo el Hyuuga señalando el lugar en donde Naruko se ocultaba, dos aldeanos fueron al lugar indicado y llevaron a la pequeña rubia que lloraba y gritaba que la suelten hacia el grupo que había maltratado al rubio, sin contemplaciones arrojaron a la oji-azul a los pies de todos que miraban a la pequeña con miradas nada santas.

-Que dicen si antes de matarla nos divertimos un poco con ella- menciono uno de los aldeanos con una mirada lasciva mientras los demás lo veían un poco cohibidos pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos asintieron con grandes sonrisas, después de todo la niña iba a morir, centraron su atención en la aterrada Naruko que a pesar de su tan corta edad sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, un nudo en su garganta se formo y grandes ríos de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, quería que alguien la salve… Tsunade… Sarutobi-jiji… Jiraiya o incluso Kushina… pero parecía que nadie iba a poder salvarla de esa, se desespero al ver como uno de los aldeanos comenzaba a acercar sus grotescas manos hacia ella.

-N-No se l-le ace-acer-quen-

Escucho claramente la rubia la voz de su hermano mayor quien pese a su estado trataba de llegar a ella.

-El demonio sigue vivo- mascullo un aldeano.

-No por mucho- respondió un ninja acercándose al rubio, desenfundo su tanto y sin un ápice de remordimiento la enterró en medio de la espalda del rubio deteniendo su pobre avance, con una sonrisa volvió hacia donde estaba la pequeña que veía a su hermano en shock.

-Ahora vas a disfrutar por primera vez en tu vida mocosa y luego te tendremos que matar- menciono uno de los aldeanos agarrando la camiseta azul de la rubia y procediendo a rasgarla sin que la oji-azul hiciera algo para defenderse ya que aun seguía mirando a su hermano quien la miraba con sus ojos azules comenzando a perder el brillo tan característico que tenia pero aun así quería llegar a ella ya que estiraba su brazo derecho con la intención de llegar a ella, el aldeano termino de rasgar por completo la camiseta de la rubia y cuando estuvo a punto de poner sus manos en el pantalón de ella cayó pesadamente al suelo con la garganta abierta y sangre escurriendo de esta, todos abrieron sus ojos impactados al ver lo que paso y justo cuando estaban por decir algo una figura apareció frente a todos mirándolos con unos ojos rojos con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila girando furiosamente, la figura comenzó a acercarse a ellos hasta ser visibles para todos y ciertamente se asustaron, frente a ellos estaba el prodigio del clan Uchiha vestido con su traje característico de ANBU, frente a ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Todos ustedes morirán aquí- menciono el pelinegro con su tanto en la mano derecha con algo de sangre en la hoja proveniente del aldeano que había matado.

Sin dudar Itachi se abalanzo contra las personas comenzando una verdadera masacre, degolló a tres aldeanos mientras los ninjas que pudieron reaccionar quisieron hacerle frente, grave error, al desviar dos kunais con su espada dio un giro sobre su propio eje decapitando a un ninja, tomando tres shurikens los arrojo a unos aldeanos matándolos al instante al clavarlos en sus cabezas, dando un salto se arrojo hacia tres ninjas atravesándole el corazón a uno de ellos, esquivo un puñetazo al poder ver la acción de uno de los ninjas gracias a sus ojos y aprovechando el impulso del ninja lo atravesó de lado a lado con su tanto mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados a la vez que le arrojaba un kunai al último ninja perforándole el ojo izquierdo y matándolo al instante, dando media vuelta se dirigió al último ninja y a los últimos dos aldeanos, con un rápido movimiento decapito a los aldeanos escuchándose el sonido de sus cabezas impactar contra el suelo a la vez que la sangre salía a chorros de los cuerpos sin vida, al acercarse al único sobreviviente siendo un ninja y a la vez un Hyuuga pudo ver como este activaba su byakugan y se ponía en la clásica pose de pelea de su clan y al estar lo suficientemente cerca el Hyuuga ataco, gracias a su doujutsu pudo ver como la palma de su contrincante iba dirigida directo a su corazón, sin dificultad pudo esquivar el mortal ataque y con un movimiento de sus manos dirigió su espada con dirección al cuello del Hyuuga dando un corte certero decapitándolo y escuchando como cabeza y cuerpo caían al suelo sin vida mientras la sangre emanaba a borbotones del ahora cadáver.

Enfundando su tanto se dirigió con calma hacia Naruko que no se había movido un centímetro debido a la sorpresa de su repentina aparición, al estar frente a ella se acuclillo tomándola de los hombros logrando que ella lo vea a sus ahora negros ojos.

-¿Estás bien Naruko?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Sí pero Naruto-nii- exclamo la preocupada y desesperada rubia logrando que Itachi ponga toda su atención en el lastimado rubio, inmediatamente se dirigió a él y comenzó a sacarle cuidadosamente las armas de su infantil cuerpo, Naruko se acerco rápidamente al cuerpo de su hermano a quien el pelinegro logro voltear quedando boca arriba -Naru-nii por favor despierta- menciono la pelirroja con lagrimas en sus ojos sin recibir respuesta del rubio.

-Naruko- dijo Itachi con pesar e ira contenida posando su mano izquierda en el hombro derecha de la rubia.

-No… no, Naruto-nii no puedes dejarme… ¡Naruto-nii!- grito lo ultimo la oji-azul enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano comenzando a llorar fuertemente solo para sentir una mano en su mejilla izquierda, al levantar la mirada pudo ver a su hermano viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Yo… no..- susurro Naruto solo para caer al mundo de la inconsciencia dejando a una rubia llorando en su pecho de felicidad y a un Itachi sorprendido.

-"Como es posible, hace unos segundos estaba muerto y ahora esta vi…"- los pensamientos de Itachi fueron interrumpidos al poder ver con detenimiento como las heridas del rubio se iban cerrando, activando su doujutsu pudo ver como desde su estomago se emanaba un chakra muy poderoso con dirección a las heridas del rubio curándolas lo mejor posible y eso en verdad lo sorprendió -"no puede ser, todo el poder del Kyuubi fue sustraído y encerrado en Menma… acaso será posible que el Kyuubi regenere su poder al haberlo perdido como si se estuviese recuperando de una pelea"- pensó el pelinegro y luego de analizar todo lo acontecido tuvo una idea, un tanto loca pero no imposible, con cuidado tomo en brazos al pequeño rubio.

-Naruko vamos te llevare a tu casa- comento el Uchiha comenzando a caminar seguido de la rubia que trataba de cubrir su torso con su antigua camiseta.

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea con dirección a la mansión Uzumaki, que se encontraba cerca del clan Hyuuga, pero siempre con algún que otro impedimento ya que algún aldeano o ninja aparecía en el camino pero al ver a Itachi con su sharingan activado salían inmediatamente corriendo, gran decisión, al cabo de unos minutos pudieron llegar a la mansión Uzumaki la cual estaba completamente oscura dando a entender que los habitante estaban durmiendo. Chasqueando la lengua Itachi le dijo a la rubia que lo siga y rodeando la casa entraron por una ventana que el Uchiha logro abrir, silenciosamente se adentraron y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a las escaleras, subiendo por estas y llegando a la segunda planta, se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia al doblar a la derecha, se detuvieron en la tercera puerta y la pequeña rubia ingreso sin más.

-Gracias por habernos salvado Itachi-nii-san- agradeció la oji-azul en un susurro con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada- dijo el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa viendo como la rubia cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y él suspiraba mientras caminaba con dirección al cuarto del rubio.

Se lamentaba no haber podido llegar antes pero algo inesperado lo había retrasado, se detuvo en la sexta puerta siendo la penúltima, era algo bueno el saber la habitación del rubio al haberlo traído varias veces a su casa. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cama del rubio escudriñando el lugar, una cama, un closet y una mesita de noche con una fotografía enmarcada, sin duda era triste ver un lugar así, sin color en las paredes, dibujos, juguetes o peluches, al desvestir al rubio se dirigió al closet y tomo una camiseta de mangas corta color azul y unos pantaloncillos naranjas, dirigiéndose nuevamente al rubio le coloco la nueva ropa y lo tapo con las sabanas, dando un suspiro se irguió y se centro en la fotografía del rubio, allí podía verse claramente a Naruko abrazando fuertemente a Naruto, ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y abrazándolos a ambos estaba Tsunade con una sonrisa, él recordaba muy bien ese día ya que había ido con los Uzumakis y la Senju al parque gracias a una "invitación" que le dio Tsunade y debido a una "amigable" charla con su querida y dulce madre, rayos su madre le daba más miedo que Tsunade, debido a eso fue al parque junto a los rubios y luego de unos minutos quisieron tomarse una foto a lo cual él lo hizo y aunque nunca lo admitiría ese día lo había pasado muy bien.

-Gracias por salvarla-

Escucho el pelinegro en un susurro, al ver hacia el rubio lo noto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa.

-En verdad no fue nada- susurro el Uchiha con una sombra de una sonrisa.

-Si lo fue, si ella hubiera salido lastimado no me lo perdonaría jamás- comento el rubio volviendo a dormirse.

\- … Yo tampoco lo haría, descansa Naruto- musito el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la ventana, la abrió y salto al suelo comenzando a correr con dirección a la torre Hokage.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage luego de saltar por los techos entro por la ventana de la oficina del Hokage encontrando al Sandaime tratando de esconder un librito de portada amarilla.

-Debe dejar esas malas lecturas Hokage-sama- comento Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah eres tu Itachi… y dime qué quieres- interrogo Sarutobi amablemente.

-Quería hablarle de Naruto-

-Directo como siempre, ¿Qué quieres hablar de Naruto?-

-Me lo quiero llevar de la aldea- dijo Itachi simple y fácil como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Por qué lo harías?- pregunto Hiruzen bastante interesado.

-Aquí solo lo maltratan, quiero llevármelo para entrenarlo y que pueda controlar al Kyuubi-

-Como lo haría si solo tiene el alma y la conciencia del zorro-

-Correcto, al tener el alma y la conciencia del zorro este está regenerando su poder por cuenta propia, es como si estuviese descansando y recuperando sus energías luego de una extenuante batalla- explico el Uchiha dejando pensativo al kage.

\- … Ya veo, al final será igual de fuerte que Menma- analizo el kage.

-No- negó Itachi llamando la atención del Shinobi no Kami (Dios de los Shinobis) quien con la mirada le indico que continuara -estoy seguro de que Menma irá perdiendo gradualmente el chakra que tiene sellado al utilizarlo, en este tiempo que entreno con Kushina seguramente habrá gastado media cola, si continua utilizando el poder del zorro gradualmente lo irá perdiendo con el tiempo, calcularía que para sus 16 o 17 años ya tendrá dos o tres colas cuanto mucho-

-Valla no por nada eres un prodigio si pudiste deducir todo eso… bien si quieres llevarte a Naruto hazlo pero todo esto será un secreto rango S entre nosotros, asegúrate de que se despida de todos- informo Hiruzen encendiendo su pipa.

-Lo hare pero quisiera que también Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama nos acompañen- menciono Itachi dando media vuelta preparándose para salir por la ventana.

-Bien diles, estoy seguro que aceptaran-

-De acuerdo… ah sí, mate a unos aldeanos y shinobis que golpearon a Naruto y quisieron propasarse con Naruko- comento el Uchiha desapareciendo por la ventana mientras Sarutobi suspiraba, eso solo le traería más papeleo y ya estaba demasiado viejo para todo eso, debía buscar a un sucesor y rápido, ya había hablado con sus alumnos y ninguno quería ser kage, dando un suspiro se pregunto qué haría Minato.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en las naciones elementales y un rubio de ojos azules despertaba de su sueño debido a los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro, se levanto de la cama dando un bostezo y saliendo de su habitación se dirigió al baño atendiendo sus necesidades, luego de haberse cepillado los dientes bajo por las escaleras con dirección a la cocina para poder desayunar encontrándose con su madre quien iba con dirección a la puerta siendo seguida por su hermano.

-Buen día amor- saludo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente al rubio -tienes el desayuno en la mesa- informo la hermosa oji-violeta saliendo por la puerta.

-Quítate estorbo- dijo Menma, su hermano pelirrojo de ojos violetas como los de su madre, chocando el hombro de él contra el suyo.

Naruto solo continuo caminando hacia la cocina con la mirada gacha, se sentó y comenzó a comer el desayuno preparado por su madre -Buenos días Naruko-nee- saludo el rubio.

-Buenos días- le saludo la rubia que aun continuaba mirándolo desde que bajo las escaleras viendo toda la interacción sucedida con su familia.

Al terminar de desayunar Naruto se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación cambiándose su ropa por una camiseta de manga larga color negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda de color rojo y unos pantalones de color azul junto a las sandalias ninja azules, luego de cambiarse se dirigió a la planta baja.

-Naruko-nee saldré por unas horas- informo el rubio saliendo de la mansión, la rubia solo vio la puerta, sabía que su hermano tenía que pensar en lo sucedido de la noche anterior y seguramente estuvo hablando con el Kyuubi ya que ella sabía muy bien sobre lo que su hermano tenía en su interior y que era la causa del odio de la aldea además de que el rubio muchas veces le conto de que hablaba con el gran kitsune casi siempre, con esos pensamientos procedió a lavar lo que ella y su hermano habían ensuciado.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja sin ver las miradas de desprecio y odio de los aldeanos pero aun así sabía muy bien de la forma en la que lo miraban, continuo caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Naruto…- el rubio al levantar la vista se encontró con Itachi Uchiha - … sígueme- pronuncio simplemente el prodigio del clan Uchiha dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por el rubio.

Luego de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a lo que el rubio identifico como los campos de entrenamiento en donde otras dos personas más también estaban, al parecer los estaban esperando, dos personas que el oji-azul identifico inmediatamente.

-Hola gaki- saludo un hombre alto de largo pelo blanco, dos líneas rojas debajo de sus ojos, un gran pergamino en su espalda, un protector en su frente con el kanji "aceite", vestido con un atuendo verde y una manta roja sobre este.

-Hola Naruto- saludo igualmente una mujer alta muy hermosa, ojos miel, cabello rubio atado en dos coletas bajas, tez clara, con un collar de lo que parecía una piedra preciosa de color verde agua, vestida con una camisa gris estilo kimono sin mangas, una faja azul al igual que sus pantalones, sandalias de tacones altos y una chaqueta verde con el kanji "juego".

-Hola ero-sennin, oba-chan- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa a ambos sannin conocidos como Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-¡Que no me digas así!- gritaron los sannin al unísono con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien si terminaron sus rabietas pasemos a lo importante- intervino Itachi con su semblante serio logrando que todos le pongan atención.

-Hablando de eso para que nos citaste a todos- interrogo el gama-sennin con gran interés ya que había sido interrumpido por el Uchiha en una de sus importantes "investigaciones".

Cruzándose de brazos y suspirando Itachi fue directo al grano sin dar rodeos -Quiero llevarme a Naruto fuera de la aldea- fue simple y conciso, sin duda o nerviosismo sorprendiendo tanto a los adultos como al aludido.

\- … ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tsunade saliendo de su sorpresa.

-Saben del trato que la aldea tiene para con él- menciono el oji-negro a lo cual los sannin asintieron -bien quiero llevármelo para poder entrenarlo y poder terminar con los maltratos que tiene llevándomelo lejos de la aldea-

-Pero no sería traición lo que estarías cometiendo- indago el peliblanco -te tratarían de desertor y traidor, yo con gusto me llevaría a Naruto para entrenarlo si hablo con sensei, no tendría ningún problema aun si no lo hago- menciono ya que para él era simple irse de la aldea sin decir nada debido a su puesto de sannin, nadie podría cuestionarle nada además de que tendría el apoyo de su sensei y no era para alardear pero era bastante inteligente con sus jugadas y podría formular un muy buen plan para cuando hubiese vuelto con Naruto a la aldea dependiendo del tiempo que entrenara al muchacho.

-Lo sé muy bien Jiraiya-sama pero ya eh hablado con el Hokage y tengo permiso de llevarme a Naruto de la aldea para cuando esté listo… y la razón por la que los cite aquí fue para preguntarles si no nos quisieran acompañar y entrenar los tres juntos a Naruto- hablo Itachi viendo como ambos sannin se miraban debatiendo entre ellos siendo el albo quien dio su opinión.

-Yo no tengo problemas pero solo lo podría entrenar por dos años para atender mi red de espías y luego de otros dos años tengo que volver aquí para comenzar con el entrenamiento de Menma- menciono el gama-sennin a lo cual Itachi asintió y dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

-Yo tampoco tengo problema pero no podría enseñarle mucho a Naruto, solo lo entrenaría unos meses en algunas cosas- informa la legendaria perdedora logrando que el azabache también asienta.

-Bien pero antes tenemos que saber si Naruto acepta- dijo el Uchiha a lo cual todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio menor quien no había dicho nada en toda la conversación.

-Que dices gaki ¿aceptas?- pregunto Jiraiya con una sonrisa viendo los azules ojos del chico.

-Acepto- dijo Naruto sin vacilar un segundo extrañando un poco a los adultos pero aun así no preguntaron nada, lo que no sabían era que durante su charla el rubio había tenido una charla con su inquilino diciéndole que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poder darse un respiro de las golpizas y poder volverse fuerte para protegerse y proteger a su hermana, además de que Kyuubi no permitiría que su contenedor fuese alguien débil y para eso él también iba a entrenarlo mientras estuviese durmiendo para que aprenda jutsus katon ya que al tenerlo a él dentro su esencia se mezclo un poco dando afinidad al fuego además de explicar los rasgos que poseía Naruto siendo sus colmillos más largos de lo normal, sus marcas en las mejillas, su audición mejorada al igual que su vista y olfato, así como otras cosas que el rubio descubriría al crecer.

-Bien, nos veremos esta noche en la entrada sur a medianoche- dictamino el Uchiha a lo cual todos asintieron y despidiéndose cada cual se fue a pensar en lo sucedido y a realizar sus actividades.

Durante el resto del día, Naruto estuvo charlando con los dueños del Ichiraku diciéndoles lo que haría, al principio se entristecieron pero luego se alegraron al saber que el rubio se iría por unos años para entrenar y luego volvería además claro de no sufrir más las golpizas y maltratos de parte de la aldea. El rubio también estuvo con el Sandaime el cual estaba contento de lo que haría el rubio y mientras él no esté en la aldea se encargaría de que no tenga ningún problema al volver cuando quiera, pero el resto del día lo dedico especialmente a su querida hermana, le conto lo que haría logrando que llorara como si hubiese sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido aunque hablando metafóricamente la tendría, luego de que la rubia se hubiese calmado jugaron como nunca lo hubieron hecho hasta que tuvieron que volver a la mansión Uzumaki al empezar a atardecer, luego de que cenar junto a su hermano y madre se fueron a dormir y por petición de la rubia Naruto durmió con ella y al ser las once de la noche el rubio salió de la habitación de la pequeña rubia y se dirigió a su cuarto preparándose una mochila con algunas cosas y salió de su casa camino a la entrada sur tal como había dicho Itachi, al llegar se encontró con Tsunade, su alumna Shizune y Jiraiya quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa, al cabo de unos diez minutos apareció Itachi con un semblante entre serio y triste que los sannin entendieron y sin más los cuatro cinco partieron a lo que sería el camino que llevaría a Naruto a convertirse en una increíble y poderosa persona, el camino que convertiría a Naruto en el shinobi más fuerte e inteligente que se haya visto desde Hashirama o Tobirama Senju, el entrenamiento que recibiría Naruto seria duro y cansador pero él soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a su hermana, el camino de Uzumaki Naruto comenzaba esa misma noche….

Ya han pasado poco más de seis años luego de que Naruto hubiese "escapado" de la aldea en los cuales han ocurrido muchas cosas como el estado emocional de Kushina Uzumaki, luego de enterarse de que su primogénito escapo de la aldea, se culpaba a ella misma alegando que su hijo escapo por su culpa al no entrenarlo como a su hijo menor o no prestarle la atención suficiente, por las noches lloraba desconsolada en la soledad de su cama jurándose a sí misma que si volvía a ver a su hijo trataría de cambiar las cosas con él al mismo tiempo que comenzó a entrenar a su pequeña hija. También se supo de la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi Uchiha dejando solamente vivos a su hermano Sasuke y su madre Mikoto, el incidente ocurrió la misma noche en que Uzumaki Naruto había desaparecido.

El Hokage también tuvo muchos conflictos con sus consejeros al no advertir que el chico zorro desertaría de la aldea y verdaderamente podría llegar a convertirse en un problema si llegaban a extraerle el alma del zorro, otro problema fue la discusión que se llevo a cabo en la torre Hokage al momento de elegir los equipos genin, pero gracias al Sandaime se pudo arreglar al dejar a cargo a los gemelos Uzumakis con Hatake Kakashi un conocido y respetado jounin quien estaba contento al tener a los hijos de su sensei en su equipo, cosa que los demás jounins desconocían ya que se mantuvo en completo silencio sobre el padre de los Uzumakis hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad o sean lo suficientemente fuertes para valerse ellos mismos y que nadie tenga que defenderlos de los enemigos que su padre gano con los años, muchos jounins querían tener en sus equipos al "héroe" de la aldea y también a su hermana. Luego de una larga discusión se decidió que Kakashi era el mejor candidato como sensei además de tener al "ultimo" Uchiha en su equipo y a una chica llamada Haruno Sakura que nadie más quiso en su equipo o ninguno nombro, de todo eso ya pasaron varios meses y muchas misiones para todos los equipos genin y solamente faltaba un mes para los tan afamados y esperados exámenes chuunin que se llevarían a cabo en la aldea de la hoja.

Sobre la montaña de los kages, más específicamente sobre la cabeza del Sandaime Hokage podía verse una persona sentada y observando la aldea con expresión entre seria y aburrida, de ojos tan azules como el mar, cabello dorado, marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes, vestido con botas negras de combate, un pantalón gris estilo ANBU, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas con una chaqueta gris con capucha sobre esta, un porta-kunai en su pierna derecha, un porta-shuriken en la pierna izquierda y una tanto amarrada en su espalda.

-Con que esta es Konoha-

Escucho el rubio a su espalda, una voz suave.

-Sí y no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui- comento el rubio.

-Aun no entiendo por qué quieres volver aquí- menciono la voz correspondiente a una chica.

-Ya te lo dije, se lo prometí a alguien además de que tengo varios asuntos aquí-

-¿Por asunto no querrás decir que te estás escondiendo de las otras aldeas?- pregunto la voz con burla.

-Podría decirse, pero no es mi culpa que me hayan puesto en el libro bingo- se defendió el oji-azul un tanto avergonzado.

-Si claro tú no tuviste la culpa- se burlo la voz - … ¿y dónde nos quedaremos?- pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-No pienso alquilar un apartamento u hospedarme en un hotel, no pienso darle mi preciado dinero a alguna de las basuras que hay aquí- dijo el rubio con un poco de resentimiento.

-Bien, entonces donde dormiremos, ¿en la calle?- pregunto la voz de forma resignada.

-No… nos quedaremos en la mansión Uzumaki, solamente necesitamos un techo donde dormir, comer, bañarnos y nada más- comento el rubio.

-¿Estás seguro de querer volver allí?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Claro, ya no soy el mismo debilucho de seis años-

-De acuerdo, tú sabes que te acompañare a cualquier lado Naruto-kun- confeso la chica con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, ahora vamos a la torre Hokage, quiero volver a ver a jiji y pedirle que nos deje participar en los exámenes chuunin- comento el rubio identificado como Naruto con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y sin más salto del monte Hokage junto a su compañera comenzando a saltar de techo en techo con destino a la torre Hokage.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno soy nuevo y este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y gracias por tomarse tiempo en leerlo, nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 2: 4 Words

**CCSakuraforever:** gracias por tu opinión, a medida que pase el tiempo Naruto ira demostrando cual fue el fruto de su entrenamiento.

 **belsazar:** te explico; Naruko al estar siempre junto a Naruto (su querido hermano) los aldeanos la trataban mal al creer que tenía una relación con "el demonio" razón por la cual el rubio se fue, para que no la lastimen, al ver que el "niño demonio" había desaparecido de la aldea y ella comenzaba a asociarse un poco mas con Menma comenzaban a respetarla y con respecto a los jounins que la querían en su equipo aquí está la respuesta.

 **dark and red:** me alegra mucho que les gustara, aquí está la conti.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: 4 Words**

-Bien, veo que la misión fue todo un éxito- comento Hiruzen Sarutobi al recibir el informe de la misión designada al equipo 7 conformado por el famoso y reconocido jounin Hatake Kakashi y los genins Uchiha Sasuke uno de los últimos Uchihas con vida y novato del año, Uzumaki Menma el famoso "héroe" de Konoha y uno de los últimos Uzumakis conocidos junto a su hermana Uzumaki Naruko considerada la proeza de las kunoichis de su generación al demostrar habilidades comparadas al de un chuunin o al de un genio y por ultimo Haruno Sakura.

-Hai Hokage-sama, hubo unos contratiempos pero nada con lo que no pudiésemos lidiar- respondió Kakashi de forma aburrida mientras leía un librito de portada naranja.

-De acuerdo pueden…- unos golpes a la puerta de su despacho interrumpieron al Hokage -pase- fue lo que dijo prestando atención a la puerta solo para dejar caer de su boca la pipa que estaba degustando viendo como un rubio de 1.60 metros ingresaba a su despacho dejándolo sin habla mientras el rubio caminaba hasta posarse frente a su escritorio.

-Hola jiji- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo al viejo hombre quien formo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Sarutobi con una gran sonrisa y mucha alegría, se levanto de su asiento yendo hacia el rubio solo para abrazarlo de forma cálida -ya me estaba cuestionando cuando aparecerías, mira cuanto has cambiado- señalo tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Jeje eh estado ocupado- comento el rubio con media sonrisa, se separo del kage mirándolo a los ojos -tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

-Hablaremos cuando tú quieras… y dime qué puedo hacer por ti- interrogo el kage muy interesado volviendo a tomar asiento y prestando atención al rubio viendo su vestimenta notando unas botas negras de combate, un pantalón gris estilo ANBU, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y sobre esta una chaqueta gris con capucha, un porta-kunai en su pierna derecha, un porta-shuriken en la pierna izquierda y una tanto amarrada en su espalda además de notar el largo cabello rubio teniéndolo hasta el cuello con largos mechones en punta además de que varios mechones caían sobre su frente y uno de ellos tapaba su ojo izquierdo -"Ha crecido mucho, si tan solo lo vieras Minato"- pensó con mucho orgullo.

-Bueno primero quiero pedirte que nos dejes participar en los exámenes chuunin- pidió el rubio extrañando al líder de la hoja.

-¿Nos?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Ah! Cierto jeje… jiji déjame presentarte a Karin Uzumaki- dijo el oji-azul posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la aludida ganándose la atención del kage, tan absorto estuvo en el rubio que no noto a su compañera, prestándole más atención noto el rojo cabello característico de los Uzumaki siendo corto y desarreglado del lado derecho y largo y liso del lado izquierdo además de sus rojos ojos enmarcados en unas gafas marrones, vistiendo una chaqueta color roja, un pantalón color negro, unos guantes negros sin dedos y unas botas negras de combate.

-Es un gusto Karin- dijo el kage con una amigable expresión.

-El gusto es mío Hokage-sama- menciono la pelirroja con una sonrisa a la vez que se acomodaba sus gafas.

-¿Espera Naruto dijiste Uzumaki?- pregunto Hiruzen riendo en su mente por lo que acaba de pensar.

-Ehhhh sí- contesto el rubio un poco desconcertado.

-Es que no veo ningún anillo de bodas- comento el anciano hombre avergonzando y sonrojando a los adolescentes.

-¡Pero qué dices viejo, no estamos casados!- grito Naruto con el ceño fruncido y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿No?- pregunto inocentemente el anciano -entonces ¿está embarazada?-

-¡¿QUEEE?!- rugió Naruto rojo como una manzana.

-"Y-yo embarazada de N-naruto-kun, tal vez en unos años pero ahora…"- eran los pensamientos de Karin quien igual que el rubio se encontraba roja.

-Jajajajaja no te lo tomes tan mal Naruto- se carcajeo el kage.

-Jódeme de nuevo así y quemo tus "libros"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa escalofriante dejando blanco al anciano.

-No lo harías- lo reto el kage.

-Pruébame- contesto el rubio.

Ninguno decía nada, solamente se mantenían mirando los ojos del otro sin mover un solo musculo mientras los demás en la habitación solo se mantenían mirando la escena y en el equipo 7 se podía ver los rostros de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver al chico que hacía más de 6 años había desaparecido de la aldea de la hoja, Kakashi y tres de sus genins miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos al rubio teniendo diversos pensamientos.

El Hatake no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí frente a él se hallaba el hijo perdido de su sensei, estaba tan sorprendido por lo que veía que no podía moverse -"Kushina-sama se pondrá muy feliz al saber de que Naruto ha vuelto"-

Menma veía a su hermano mayor con enojo y sorpresa, nunca imagino que el debilucho de su hermano volvería a la aldea luego de desaparecer como un cobarde -"El muy idiota volvió para que lo avergüence y limpie el piso con él, además si logro derrotarlo seré el heredero del clan"-

-"Naru-nii volvió y se ha puesto muy lindo"- eran los pensamientos de una radiante y sonrojada Naruko al ver a su hermano mayor.

-"Con que volviste eh dobe"- pensó Sasuke mirando a su amigo de la infancia con una pequeña y media sonrisa que paso desapercibida por todos.

-"¿Quién es el rubio?... bah que importa, Sasuke-kun se ve tan sexy con esa sonrisa"- era el pensamiento de Sakura al ver la media sonrisa que tenia Sasuke, sonrisa la cual no paso tan desapercibida por todos.

-Ten- dijo el Hokage cambiando de tema entregándole al rubio dos hitai con el símbolo de la hoja en ellos.

Naruto simplemente estiro el brazo y tomo ambos hitai dándole uno a Karin quien se lo coloco en su frente mientras que Naruto se lo coloco en el brazo derecho.

-Bien jiji, dime ¿Karin-chan y yo podemos participar?- pregunto el rubio viendo expectante al kage.

-Si Naruto, si pueden… solo que necesitan un equipo y ya que tengo uno un tanto desproporcionando formaran parte del equipo 7- menciono Sarutobi al analizar un poco la situación.

-¿Quién es el equipo 7?- pregunto el rubio con un suspiro al saber que no podría librarse fácilmente de formar parte de un equipo.

-Son ellos- contesto el Sandaime señalando detrás del Uzumaki quien volteo viendo al susodicho equipo con un poco de sorpresa ya que cuando entro no los había notado.

-El equipo 7 conformado por Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia como jounin-sensei y los genin Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los últimos Uchiha, mi hermana Naruko, una cabeza de algodón de azúcar y el idiota de Menma- menciono Naruto al ver los integrantes de dicho equipo.

-¿¡Algodón de azúcar!?/¿¡Idiota!?- preguntaron los nombrados con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Naru-nii!- fue el grito que se escucho y lo siguiente que supo Naruto era que estaba recibiendo un fuerte abrazo que le cortaba la respiración poniéndolo de a poco azul.

\- … Na-ruko… aire…- escucho la rubia en un susurro, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con su hermano con la cara de color morado.

-¡Perdón!- exclamo la rubia soltando al oji-azul quien daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

-No.. te… preocupes- respondió el rubio recuperando el aire y mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa causando que la rubia se sonroje y desvié su mirada. Viéndola detenidamente Naruto pudo percatarse cuanto había crecido su pequeña hermana, debía medir 1.52 metros al igual que Karin, su cabello era largo y amarrado en dos coletas como cuando era niña dándole un aire inocente y tierno, vestía una camiseta de manga larga color azul con un remolino rojo en su espalda bastante ajustada dejando apreciar sus pechos copa b bordeando el c, sin duda eran la envidia de cualquier chica de 13 años, además vestía un entallado pantalón color negro dejando apreciar su redondo y respingón trasero y las tradicionales sandalias azules ninja, todo completado con el rostro angelical y de facciones finas y suaves, si, sin duda su hermana se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa.

-M-me alegro que hayas vuelto- menciono la rubia viendo a su hermano mayor y dándole una gran y hermosa sonrisa que por unos segundos atonto al rubio.

-P-podría decirse que yo también- contesto Naruto luego de salir del trance.

Un silencio se formo por unos segundos en donde nadie decía nada hasta que pudieron apreciar unos ronquidos, todo mundo miraba por todos lados tratando de descubrir de donde provenían dichos ronquidos hasta que todos dirigieron su vista hacia el rubio Uzumaki descubriendo sobre su cabeza un pequeño zorro de color anaranjado que dormía plácidamente y a pierna suelta sobre su cabeza, ninguno había notado al pequeño animal sobre la cabeza del rubio y eso si que fue raro.

-Ehhh Naruto, ¿por qué tienes un zorro sobre tu cabeza?- pregunto el kage lo que todos tenían en su cabeza y ninguno se atrevía a decir.

-Ah, es mi compañero, es algo así como el perro de un Inuzuka- contesto el rubio dirigiendo su mirada al kage quien asintió.

-¡Kawaii!- exclamo Naruko sorprendiendo a los presentes -es tan lindo- menciono mirando con estrellitas en sus ojos al pequeño zorro quien solo bostezo y continuo durmiendo sacándole una gota de sudor a todos menos a la rubia.

-Ehhh si me disculpan Karin-chan y yo tenemos que ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos- informo el rubio mayor dispuesto a retirarse.

-¿Dónde se quedaran nii-san?- pregunto la rubia con la esperanza de que diga que en casa junto a ella.

-Tal vez en casa- dijo el oji-azul poniendo feliz a la rubia y encabronando al pelirrojo -vamos Karin-chan- menciono caminando hacia la puerta y siendo seguido por la pelirroja.

-¡E-espera Naruto!- exclamo el Hatake pudiendo reaccionar al fin y ganándose la atención del rubio -mañana los espero en el campo de entrenamiento 7 para conocernos mejor y poder analizar sus habilidades-

-Seee como digas- contesto el rubio de forma aburrida, tomo la mano de la pelirroja y salió del despacho del kage.

Todos miraban la puerta por donde los Uzumakis se habían ido hasta que Sarutobi tomo la palabra -Ya pueden retirarse menos tu Kakashi- orden a lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron del lugar quedando solo el enmascarado y el líder.

-Usted sabía que volvería- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación de parte de Kakashi.

-Si- contesto Hiruzen con un suspiro.

-Si lo sabía ¿Por qué no le dijo a Kushina-sama?-

\- … Porque Naruto me lo pidió, él ya no la ve como si fuese su madre, solo es una extraña para él- revelo el kage dejando sorprendido al peliplata.

-Pero ¡ella es su madre!-

-Lo sé pero ya no la ve de esa forma, prácticamente él cuido y crio a Naruko debido al egoísmo de Kushina en centrarse solamente en Menma y jamás en ellos-

-… Ya veo- comento el peliblanco con un suspiro de tristeza.

-Por eso lo puse en tu equipo, quiero que trates de acercarte a él y que logres que se habrá contigo-

-Hai… pero ¿si no funciona?-

-Entonces lo colocare a él junto a Karin y si no te molesta a Naruko con otro sensei-

-Por mi está bien- respondió el Hatake teniendo una leve sospecha de quien podría ser el futuro sensei de los Uzumaki.

-Bien puedes retirarte Kakashi-

-Hai- con una leve inclinación el peliplata desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿E-esta es t-tu casa?- pregunto Karin incrédula.

-Hai- respondió levemente el rubio viendo divertido la expresión de la pelirroja.

-¡Es una mansión!- exclamo sorprendida.

-Claro pero solo la utilizaremos para comer, dormir, bañarnos y tal vez para una que otra cosilla- menciono Naruto extrañando a la pelirroja por esa ultima parte, estaba por preguntarle a que se refería cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda sonrojándola un poco.

-¿Q-que haces?- pregunto la pelirroja viendo de reojo al rubio.

-Sabes, podemos disfrutar mucho en esa mansión, hay lugares en los cuales podríamos hacer el amor sin que nos molesten- susurro el rubio con voz sensual en el oído derecho de la oji-roja causándole un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de él sobre ella, sintió una lengua lamer su lóbulo y fue cuando reacciono dándole un codazo en las costillas al rubio logrando que este la suelte y se doble un poco sobre si.

-¡Baka! Siempre con lo mismo- le dijo la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados, se alejo unos cuantos pasos del rubio con una sonrisa que el chico no noto.

Naruto la veía alejarse mientras sostenía su lado derecho y formaba una sonrisa -"Aunque no lo demuestre yo se que ella lo quiere tanto como yo, Karin Uzumaki sin duda te hare mía primita"- pensó el rubio al momento de incorporarse y comenzar a caminar.

-Vamos Karin, entremos- menciono el rubio viendo a la aludida quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la chica, sabía que ese enojo era falso ya que la conocía muy bien, seis años de convivencia no fueron en vano.

 **-Si sigues así cachorro terminaras muy lastimado-**

Escucho el rubio en su cabeza, una voz tenebrosa, aunque más perezosa que tenebrosa.

-"Je por qué lo dices"- contesto el rubio con un pensamiento.

 **-Te diste cuenta ¿no?-** pregunto la voz.

-"¿De qué tengo muerta a Karin?"- pregunto el rubio con duda.

 **-Eres idiota-** menciono la voz para luego no escucharse nada más.

-"Oye espera dime de que hablas… argh maldito infeliz"- maldijo el rubio al saber que no obtendría respuesta, siempre era así, lo dejaba con la intriga, suspirando abrió la puerta de lo que Karin dijo era una mansión y efectivamente lo era, caminaron por la sala y al ver los sofá a Naruto le entraron ganas de tirarse en uno y dormir por horas aunque también tenía ganas de hacer "ciertas cosas" con cierta pelirroja de gafas… fue en ese momento que el rubio se dio cuenta de algo, en el aire se podía percibir un delicioso aroma, ese aroma lo conocía bien… era ramen, un momento si había olor a ramen y su hermana y el idiota de Menma estaban en la torre Hokage cuando él se retiro eso solo quería decir una cosa, en ese preciso momento en la cocina debía estar la persona con la cual no quería encontrarse en esos momentos, fue cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa que cambio rápidamente a sorpresa, shock e incredulidad mientras él perdía el aliento al verla enfundada en un vestido color morado pálido y un delantal amarillo claro, su piel blanca y tersa, su larga cabellera rojiza que le llegaba hasta sus glúteos, tenía una pinza en el lado izquierdo de su cabello como separación, un hermoso rostro de suaves facciones pechos copa d y un trasero que cualquier mujer mataría por tener.

Kushina preparaba felizmente una gran olla de ramen para sus retoños esperándolos para comer los tres juntos, se encontraba revolviendo la gran olla con el delicioso contenido, escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, tapo la olla y apago la estufa al tener lista la comida, se limpio las manos y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina notando las cabelleras rubia y roja pero no eran sus hijos, al analizarlos descubrió a una pelirroja de cabellera dispareja y gafas que en cierta medida le recordó a ella sorprendiéndola un poco, volteo su mirada hacia el chico rubio que se parecía mucho a… abrió enormemente sus hermosos ojos violetas y la incredulidad y el shock la invadió, no podía ser cierto que su bebe había vuelto a casa, con ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblando comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía al rubio aferrado fuertemente en un abrazo mientras sollozaba.

-P-por favor q-quédatenotevayas- dijo Kushina rápidamente mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Naruto veía a su "madre" de rodillas en el suelo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y enterraba el rostro en su pecho, tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y decirle que la quería mucho y quedarse todo el día con ella entre sus brazos, aspirar su aroma y observar su hermoso rostro pero no podía, aunque no le gustara tenía que tener el menor trato posible y ser tan frio como podía con ella.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Naruto seriamente logrando que Kushina detenga sus sollozos al instante y levante su mirada viendo a su hijo mirarla penetrantemente cosa que la sonrojo sin saber por qué pero se sentía más triste e impactada por lo que le dijo su "bebe".

-¿Soc…- antes de terminar la frase Naruto la corto.

-No me llames así, perdiste ese derecho hace mucho- dijo el rubio fríamente, tomando los brazos de la pelirroja la aparto delicadamente y se acerco a su rostro -una mujer tan hermosa no debería llorar- menciono el rubio secando las lagrimas de la sonrojada pelirroja para luego separarse de ella unos pasos. Kushina estaba muy impactada por lo que su hijo le decía y confundida se puso de pie terminando de secarse sus lagrimas, luego pensaría bien en lo que le sucedía a su hijo, aunque no debía pensar mucho al saber de antemano el trato frio que tenia con ella, por el momento disfrutaría del milagro que Kami le había dado al traer nuevamente a su retoño con ella, formando una sonrisa de pura felicidad miro a la pelirroja que en todo momento no había dicho una sola palabra.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa amigable.

-Soy Karin señora mucho gusto- respondió la pelirroja menor ajustando sus gafas.

-Oh por favor no me digas señora que me haces sentir vieja jeje solo dime Kushina 'ttebane- comento la oji-violeta con una sonrisa amistosa.

-De acuerdo Kushina- respondió Karin con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien niños vamos al comedor que la comida esta lista- comento la pelirroja mayor dando media vuelta camino al comedor sin percatarse de que Naruto la seguía con la mirada completamente embelesado cosa que dejo de hacer cuando un golpe lo estampo de cara contra el suelo.

-¿Karin-chan y eso porque fue?- pregunto el rubio con espirales en los ojos, totalmente desorientado y con un enorme chichón.

-Por mirar de esa forma a tu madre pervertido incestuoso- contesto la pelirroja con rabia, dándole una última mirada al noqueado rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

Una vez estando el trío de Uzumakis en la mesa comenzaron a comer el delicioso ramen casero de la pelirroja mayor sumergidos en un raro silencio, Kushina no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con su hijo luego de lo que él le había dicho aunque agradecía a todos los dioses por tenerlo nuevamente junto a ella, Karin por estar enojada con el rubio y Naruto simplemente quería disfrutar del ramen casero de la pelirroja mayor que no había probado durante años.

Armándose de valor Kushina se decidió a hablar -Bueno… dime ¿dónde has estado estos años?- pregunto mirando al rubio muy interesada y algo avergonzada por lo que le podría llegar a contestar.

Con un suspiro contesto -Al irme de la aldea primero fui a entrenar al país de los campos de arroz, luego al país de la hierba donde conocí a Karin-chan… la encontré en un callejón con la ropa sucia y comiendo un pedazo de manzana podrida- comento el rubio con una sonrisa indescifrable mientras la aludida entristecía al recordar esa vieja época y Kushina prestaba mucha atención -decidí que esa no era vida para ella, la lleve conmigo, la alimente y conseguimos donde quedarnos, esa fue la primera vez que durmió bajo techo y yo conseguí una nueva amiga. Después de eso nos dirigimos cerca de Sunagakure para entrenar en el desierto, fueron meses exigentes pero prósperos, luego estuvimos yendo de aquí para allá haciendo pequeños trabajos de caza recompensas y entrenando donde podíamos, nos volvimos fuertes y bastante buenos y luego de un tiempo decidimos venir aquí- termino de relatar el rubio tras terminar su quinto plato de ramen.

-Vaya tuvieron aventuras interesantes- comento Kushina.

-Así es pero lo que más me sorprendió fue descubrir que Karin-chan es una Uzumaki- revelo el rubio sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja mayor.

-Lo sospechaba un poco jiji- alego la oji-violeta para mirar a la joven pelirroja -Karin-chan bienvenida a la familia, me alegra conocer a otra Uzumaki 'ttebane-

-Muchas gracias Kushina- agradeció la aludida con una gran sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento pudo escucharse como la puerta se cerraba y tras unos segundos Menma y Naruko aparecieron en el comedor, el pelirrojo al ver a su hermano frunció el ceño y la rubia formo una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- pregunto Menma con rabia.

-¡Menma!- reprocho Kushina mirando seriamente a su hijo quien simplemente la ignoro.

-Pues, esta es mi casa por ende aquí vivo tonto- contesto Naruto de forma relajada al momento que se levantaba de la mesa -ahora si nos disculpan Karin-chan y yo debemos descansar, el viaje fue muy largo y cansador- comento dirigiéndose a las escaleras junto a la pelirroja.

-Ehh Naru-nii, Karin puede quedarse conmigo hasta que le acondicionemos una habitación 'ttebaki- comento la rubia menor.

-Ah no hay problema Naruko ella dormirá conmigo- comento el rubio con una leve sonrisa desconcertando a la pelirroja mayor.

-Ejem ¿no sería inapropiado que ella y tú duerman en la misma cama 'ttebane?- pregunto Kushina un poco cohibida por lo que su retoño podría hacer estando ambos solos en una sola cama.

-No lo creo, ella y yo hemos dormido juntos desde que nos conocimos- revelo el rubio como si nada y sin más se dirigió a la segunda planta seguido de su prima siendo seguido por una mirada nada amistosa.

Al llegar a la habitación de Naruto notaron que estaba completamente limpia sin ningún rastro de polvo, el rubio supuso que su hermana había mantenido su habitación limpia o tal vez Kushina al sentir que le había fallado. Sacando un pergamino de almacenaje retiro unos bolsos los cuales dejo en un rincón, quitándose su tanto y su chaqueta gris las coloco sobre los bolsos y sin más se arrojo a su vieja cama con los brazos y piernas abiertas ocupando toda la cama, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Karin quien negó moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, sin otra cosa en mente la pelirroja cerró la puerta y camino hasta la cama recostándose sobre el pecho del rubio y rodeándolo con su brazo izquierdo al momento que cerraba los ojos, Naruto la vio con ternura y una gran sonrisa, la rodeo con sus brazos de manera protectora y beso su cabeza.

-¿Por que le mentiste a Kushina?- pregunto Karin de repente con seriedad.

-Sabes que no puedo decirle a nadie donde te encontramos- susurro el rubio con los ojos cerrados entristeciendo un poco a la oji-roja.

-Lo sé… pero tu estas bien con todo esto, digo no te sientes mal al estar tan cerca de ella- interrogo la Uzumaki levantando la mirada para verlo.

\- … Me siento mal, siento que no debería siquiera mirarla o tener un trato con ella por lo que hizo pero simplemente no puedo- confeso el rubio sin abrir los ojos.

-Dijiste que ella era una simple mujer para ti, que ya no la veías como tu madre, acaso le hablas porque muy en el fondo hay algo reprimido que te hace tener que acercarte a ella- interrogo muy intrigada la pelirroja recibiendo como respuesta el mutismo del rubio, volviendo a recostarse en su pecho y con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos musito -lo sabía-

Ambos terminaron dormidos en los brazos del otro al sentir el cansancio reclamándoles, después de todo viajaron por tres días sin detenerse para poder llegar de una vez y luego de comer el sueño les había ganado.

Ajeno a esto en un complejo con cientos de casas abandonadas, específicamente en una de ellas podía verse como en la parte trasera de la casa un pelinegro con una camiseta de mangas cortas y cuello alto color azul, un pantaloncillo blanco y calentadores en sus brazos y piernas terminaba de realizar un justu katon dejando el suelo carbonizado al igual que un muñeco de práctica, podían verse agujeros en el suelo y algunos árboles dañados, el pelinegro cayo sentado en el suelo respirando agitadamente y sin ningún reparo se arrojo completamente al suelo de espaldas contemplando el cielo y pensando en la llegada de cierto rubio, sin duda se encontraba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia pero también se encontraba curioso al pensar el nivel que tendría, no era tonto y sabia que en esos seis años en que el rubio se fue era para entrenar y sin duda tenía mucha curiosidad, ya quería medir fuerzas con él, con una sonrisa se levanto del suelo y se dirigió dentro de su casa para poder comer algo.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún inconveniente y así fue como llego la noche a la aldea de la hoja, en una mansión de uno de los clanes más poderosos y casi extintos se veía como un rubio bajaba las escaleras de la segunda planta con solo su camiseta negra de mangas cortas dejando ver que en su espalda portaba el remolino característico de su clan, su pantalón gris y sus botas de combate, no portaba ningún arma, descendía arrastrando los pies y con claras señales de sueño aun en su rostro, una vez en la planta baja se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y una vez lo acabo se estiro y despertó completamente, dirigiéndose a la sala noto como su querida y linda prima bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa, estaba tan absorto en ella que no noto la presencia detrás suyo hasta que fue tarde y fue tomado de su cuello con un fuerte agarre, mirando a su atacante pudo ver a su hermosa hermana viéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Naru-nii que dices si vamos a Ichiraku- propuso la rubia.

-Por supuesto ya tenía hambre jeje- comento con una risa el rubio mayor.

-¿Y tú zorrito?- pregunto la rubia ya que quería abrazar a esa animalito tan tierno.

-Pues aquí- el rubio señalo con un dedo su cabeza haciendo que la rubia mire hacia arriba y descubra efectivamente al anaranjado zorrito lo cual se le hacía raro porque al llegar y encontrar a su hermano no había visto a dicho animalito pero no importaba, estirando sus manos tomo al pequeño y dormilón animalito abrazándolo con cuidado quien se removió un poco en los brazos de la rubia acomodándose a gusto y continuando durmiendo, Naruko formo una enorme sonrisa y veía con ternura al animalito todo esto bajo la mirada de Naruto y Karin.

-Bueno chicas vamos a Ichiraku- comento el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido de ambas Uzumakis.

El trío de Uzumakis mas el pequeño zorro caminaban por la aldea apreciando la movilización nocturna ganándose la mirada de aldeanos y ninjas por igual al ver al rubio quien les parecía conocido pero no podían recordar de donde. Sin prestarles atención el pequeño grupo camino hasta detenerse por una voz.

-¿Naruto? -

Escucho el trío y al mirar hacia la derecha descubrieron a un castaño con pelo de piña y mirada sorprendida a quien Naruto identifico de inmediato.

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamo el rubio al reconocer a un viejo amigo, sin pensarlo se acerco con una sonrisa y estrecho la mano del castaño -cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo-

-Es verdad, me alegra volver a verte luego de tantos años- comento el castaño con una sonrisa -me dirigía a comer algo con todos los de nuestra generación, dime ¿quieres venir?-

-Me gustaría pero me dirigía con Naruko y Karin-chan a Ichiraku-

-Ya veo… ¿Karin-chan?- pregunto el castaño interesado.

-Si, Shikamaru ella es Karin, mi linda prima- presento el rubio pasando su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de la sonrosada pelirroja.

-Un gusto Karin- saludo el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja -bien tengo que irme o llegare tarde, espero verte nuevamente aunque sea problemático-

-Y lo harás ya que participare en los exámenes chuunin, ah y no le digas a nadie que volví quiero que sea una sorpresa-

-Así lo hare, adiós- se despidió el castaño levantando la mano y comenzando a caminar con la promesa de no decir nada sobre la llegada de su viejo amigo, sin duda estaba bastante feliz de volver a ver a ese rubio gritón y optimista, pero lo que no sabía era que el rubio que conoció hace tantos años había cambiado bastante.

Luego de la pequeña charla con el perezoso Nara disfrutaron de una agradable cena en Ichiraku, claro luego del encuentro emotivo de Ayame, Teuchi y Naruto. Después de unos 10 tazones de ramen cada uno se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la mansión Uzumaki donde se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar aunque al rubio se le hizo raro no ver a Kushina y el idiota de Menma aunque mucho no le importaba, sin más se recostó en su cama a dormir con Karin nuevamente en su pecho, esperaba ansioso el día siguiente porque mediría sus fuerzas con un jounin y ni más ni menos que con el famoso Kakashi del sharingan.

Lo único que Naruto pensó fueron cuatros palabras -"Konoha tu demonio volvió"- y formo una sonrisa sádica mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer al mundo de Morfeo.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger

**belsazar:** de nada y te aseguro que el rubio va a causar muchos problemas, lo que paso con Itachi se verá más adelante y también la razón por la cual Sasuke no es tan emo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y Menma tiene algo muy escondido que tal vez te sorprenda.

 **froggus:** en algunas situaciones Naruto mostrara un lado oscuro y tengo pensado algo que creo te gustara mucho.

 **Guest:** un Kushina x Menma? la verdad no lo tenía pensado y no creo que pase para lo que tengo planeado con el pelirrojo, lamento la desilusión.

 **imperial-san:** jajaja muy bueno, te agradezco tu opinión.

También agradezco a **diego uzumaki uchiha** y **mrcocomanx** por sus comentarios, no saben cuánto me alegra que les guste. Sin más les dejo el cap 3 que tanto ansiaban, espero que les guste.

Tanto Naruto como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son pura y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Stronger**

Los ahora seis integrantes del equipo 7 se encontraban esperando al sensei de susodicho equipo, ya habían pasado casi 2 horas esperando y ciertamente se encontraban aburridos, Sasuke apoyado contra un árbol de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, Sakura tratando de llamar su atención, Naruto con su zorro sobre la cabeza sentado bajo la sombra de otro árbol charlando con Naruko y Karin, y Menma bueno en este momento se dirigía hacia el trío de Uzumakis.

-Dobe pelea conmigo- demando el pelirrojo de pantalón negro con varios balsillos a los costados de sus piernas, camiseta blanca mangas cortas con el símbolo de su clan en los hombros y la espalda, las características sandalias ninja y el equipamiento de armas, con su hitai en la frente, mirando directamente al rubio atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué?- simplemente pregunto Naruto con mirada aburrida.

-Pues para ver qué es lo que has hecho estos seis años, según tú entrenando asique quiero ver que tan débil eres- contesto con arrogancia.

-No- dijo el rubio con un bostezo.

-¿No? ¿¡Por qué!?- pregunto Menma enojado.

-Porque ya llego Kakashi- contesto el rubio mirando detrás de su hermano a lo cual todos miraron en esa dirección descubriendo al nombrado peliplata leyendo su librito de portada naranja estando parado como si hubiese estado allí desde antes.

-¡Llega tarde!- chillo Sakura aturdiendo a todos los presentes.

-Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida- contesto el peliblanco con su ojo en forma de U como si estuviese sonriendo.

-Lo entiendo, ese camino es peor que un laberinto- contesto el rubio haciendo que todos excepto Kakashi caigan de espaldas al piso incluyendo el pequeño zorro.

-Me caes bien Naruto- confeso el tuerto con una sonrisa -muy bien chicos como falta menos de un mes para los exámenes chuunin quiero repasar las habilidades de todos, si quieren conocer mejor a Naruto y Karin lo harán en otro momento pero por ahora vamos a organizar una pelea… todos ustedes contra mi- revelo Kakashi sorprendiendo a todos menos a Naruto quien formo una sonrisa.

-Esto será interesante- murmuraron Naruto, Sasuke y Menma.

-Muy bien prepárense, ah si los golpeo una sola vez tendrán que dejar de pelear- dijo Kakashi y de inmediato todos se dirigieron al centro del claro del campo no sin antes de que Naruto dejara al zorro bajo la sombra del árbol llamando la atención del jounin.

-Interesante invocación Naruto- comento el peliplata.

-Gracias pero no es una invocación, es mi compañero- revelo el rubio tomando lugar con Karin.

-Muy bien… ¡empiecen!- ordeno el peliplata aun leyendo su amado librito para que al instante Sakura se interne en el bosque mientras los demás se quedaban en el claro sorprendiendo a Kakashi -"Atacaran directamente sin planear algo o esconderse como Sakura, por mi está bien después de todo es una pelea de práctica"- pensó al momento en que veía como Menma comenzaba a correr en su dirección.

Menma freno su carrera estando a unos metros de Kakashi y trazando sellos a una velocidad respetable - Fuuton: Repussho (Elemento Viento: Palma de viento violento)- y extendiendo las manos una potente ráfaga de viento salió disparada contra Kakashi impactándolo de lleno y explotando en una nube de humo revelando un tronco clara señal de un reemplazo.

-Un buen jutsu Fuuton, usado correctamente puede ser letal- alago Kakashi apareciendo detrás de unos árboles.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Menma formando un sello e invocando a cuatro clones los cuales se dirigieron hacia Kakashi comenzando un duelo de Taijutsu. Uno de los clones lanzo un puñetazo que el peliplata esquivo ladeando la cabeza y rodeando al clon con un giro le conecto una patada en la espalda desapareciéndolo en una nube de humo, se agacho para dejar que una patada pasara sobre su cabeza e irguiéndose le conecto un derechazo al clon desapareciéndolo, los dos clones restantes trazaron sellos y exclamaron - Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto (Elemento Viento: Ruptura de presión)- formándose una gran tormenta de aire que se dirigía hacia Kakashi quien creando a un clon pudo salir ileso gracias a que el clon lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrojo lejos del peligro, sacando unos shuriken los lanzo contra los clones quienes explotaron al recibir los ataques.

-Bien y ahora donde está el original- comento aburridamente aun leyendo su libro.

-¡Aquí!- exclamo Menma a espaldas de Kakashi con un Rasengan a punto de conectarlo en la espalda del peliplata quien con rápido giro tomo a Menma del brazo y lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo creando un cráter al haber impactado la técnica contra el suelo pero lo que Kakashi no espero es que el pelirrojo explotara en una nube de humo y dando un salto esquivo por los pelos al Menma original que casi lo impacta con otro Rasengan, haciendo gala de su velocidad se coloco detrás de Menma y lo golpeo en la espalda dejándolo sin posibilidades de continuar peleando.

-Bien Menma reglas son reglas asique no podrás seguir peleando aunque déjame decirte que te has vuelto muy fuerte desde la misión en Nami- alago el peliplata logrando una sonrisa de superioridad en el pelirrojo quien solamente camino hacia la sombra de un árbol y se sentó dispuesto a ver el combate del resto del equipo.

-De acuerdo quien sigue- apenas termino la frase Sasuke se abalanzo contra él trazando rápidamente sellos.

-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- exclamo el pelinegro soplando la gran bola de fuego que se dirigía a Kakashi arrasando con todo a su paso y atrapándolo en las candentes llamas. Sasuke no se preocupo al saber que Kakashi siempre tenía algún truco y podía salir ileso, justo como lo pensó el peliplata salió del suelo a sus espaldas con kunai en mano y libro en su otra mano tratando de herir al azabache quien giro sobre el suelo y lanzo una patada que el jounin tuvo que esquivar por poco y decidiendo que era suficiente guardo su libro ya que desde hace un tiempo Sasuke se había vuelto muy rápido asique trazando sellos a una velocidad rápida exclamo -Doton: Sinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Decapitación interior)- sorprendiendo al pelinegro quien miro al suelo viendo como unas manos aparecían y lo "arrastraban" hacía el suelo quedando solamente visible su cabeza y a unos pocos metros emergía Kakashi del suelo con una sonrisa en su ojo visible, se acerco con calma a Sasuke acuclillándose un poco y golpeando amigablemente su frente logrando que el pelinegro explote en una nube de humo revelando un tronco, con sorpresa Kakashi dio un salto solo para escuchar -Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- y al mirar hacia el suelo noto la gran bola ígnea a escasos metros, formando un sello creó un clon quien tomándolo de un brazo lo lanzo fuera del alcance de dicho ataque saliendo ileso, al aterrizar tuvo que levantar rápidamente sus brazos bloqueando una patada que iba dirigida a su rostro y sin poder reaccionar Sasuke giro hacia su izquierda en pleno aire y conecto un golpe con su talón izquierdo en la cabeza de Kakashi haciéndolo explotar en una bola de humo.

-Un clon- murmuro sorprendido el pelinegro al aterrizar, estando a punto de erguirse para buscar al peliplata sintió unas manos en sus tobillos y solo pudo pensar en una cosa -"¡Mierda!"- y fue jalado hacia el suelo quedando solo su cabeza visible.

-Quedas fuera Sasuke- anuncio el peliplata emergiendo de la tierra y golpeando suavemente la cabeza del moreno enojándolo.

-"¡Maldición desde el principio estuvo bajo tierra y ni siquiera pude utilizar mi sharingan!"- pensó el azabache al haber perdido tan rápidamente pero contra Kakashi uno debía estar bien preparado ya que por nada era apodado el ninja copia, una vez libre se dirigió en donde estaba Menma quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y sin prestarle atención salto a una rama en la cual se sentó para ver el resto de las peleas.

-Bien tres fueran solo quedan tres- anuncio Kakashi extrañando a todos ya que solamente Menma y Sasuke habían peleado y perdido, justo cuando Naruko estaba por preguntar a que se refería se pudo apreciar como de entre los arboles salía un clon del jounin con una Sakura inconsciente sobre su hombro, nadie dijo una sola palabra, el clon dejo a la pelirosa junto a Menma y dándole una cacheta la despertó y se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUIEN ME ABOFETEO!?- chillo mirando a todos lados.

-Sakura cállate y déjame ver lo que sigue- se escucho la voz irritada del azabache a lo cual la pelirosa simplemente acato.

-Hai Sasuke-kun- dijo con un suspiro soñador al escuchar de la boca del azabache su nombre.

-Bien ¿Quién sigue?- dijo Kakashi.

-Yo- levanto la mano Naruko dando unos pasos al frente.

-Bien- asintió Kakashi preparándose para cualquier cosa, le extraño que ni Naruto ni Karin se hayan movido de su lugar, al verlos estaban de brazos cruzados y mirando atentos las peleas, ya quería ver de que eran capaces esos chicos, tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al esquivar un kunai que se dirigía a su único ojo sano.

-No se distraiga sensei- anuncio Naruko al momento en que corría contra Kakashi y lanzaba un puñetazo que el tuerto atrapo con una mano y conecto un potente golpe en las costillas de la rubia sacando todo el aire que tenia y desvaneciéndola en una nube de humo -Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de cañón)- escucho a sus espaldas y sin poder hacer nada recibió el impacto de lleno y terminando de cara en el suelo sorprendiendo a todos al ser la primera en golpear verdaderamente al peliplata.

-Felicidades Naruko eres la primera en golpearme y gracias por no inyectarle mucho chakra sino hubiera sido en verdad doloroso- comento el Hatake poniéndose de pie, sabía que la rubia le aplico poco chakra ya que hubiera terminado con la espalda rota aunque tenía poco chakra igual dolía bastante -"Desde que me enfoque en Naruto y Karin se había reemplazado con un clon, se ah vuelto muy buena"- pensó.

-De nada sensei- dijo la rubia al momento en que se abalanzo contra el ninja copia con kunai en mano, el jounin imito a la rubia y saco un kunai impactándolo con el de la rubia, ambos retrocedieron y volvieron a atacar bloqueando e impactando los kunai sacando chispas, Kakashi bloqueo un corte dirigido a su cuello y ataco a la rubia en dirección a sus costillas solo para encontrarse con el kunai a modo de defensa, ambos dieron un salto creando algo de espacio.

-"Valla Naruko te has vuelto bastante fuerte en estos años, si te esfuerzas mas podrás ser más fuerte "- pensó Naruto al ver pelear a su hermana de esa forma, aunque nadie lo haya notado le dio algunos problema al jounin en ese intercambio de ataques al poder ver un pequeño corte en el antebrazo izquierdo del Hatake.

Naruko lanzo el kunai hacia la cabeza del Hatake quien lo esquivo al ladear la cabeza, estuvo por lanzar su kunai pero se percato de que la rubia había terminado una secuencia de sellos -Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de la gran cascada)- exclamo la rubia al momento que varios árboles se marchitaban saliendo liquido de ellos y se formaba una gran y poderosa ola que avanzaba hacia un shockeado Kakashi que no podía creer que su alumna pudiera crear un jutsu tan poderoso sin ninguna fuente de agua, vio como la ola estaba por impactarlo y solo pudo pensar que iba a dolerle y mucho; la poderosa ola impacto al Hatake y lo arrastro varios metros hasta impactarlo contra unos árboles y dejándolo adolorido, al momento de levantarse pudo ver como la rubia estaba de rodillas respirando agitadamente por el uso de tanto chakra en esa técnica. El peliplata veía con admiración a su pequeña alumna, era joven pero con un futuro prometedor, sería una gran kunoichi después de todo era hija de Kushina, una Uzumaki y era bastante inteligente; vio como la rubia poco a poco se levantaba y formando un sello creaba un clon.

-Suficiente-

Se escucho la voz de Naruto llamando la atención de todos -No sigas Naruko o terminaras desmayada por el uso excesivo de chakra- dijo el rubio a lo cual la rubia desapareció el clon.

-Él tiene razón Naruko, además ya me demostraste que eres muy fuerte y estas más que lista para los exámenes, después de todo pudiste dañarme tres veces- comento el usuario del sharingan con una sonrisa en su ojo pero bastante adolorido.

-Está bien- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa y cayendo de rodillas al suelo por el agotamiento, cerró los ojos y estuvo por levantarse cuando sintió como era elevada del suelo, al abrir sus ojos se encontró siendo sostenida por su hermano quien la llevaba al estilo nupcial hacia donde se encontraban los demás que perdieron las peleas.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruko, te has vuelto muy fuerte, sin duda serás una gran kunoichi- dijo Naruto mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa sonrojándola y sacándole una gran sonrisa de felicidad, el rubio deposito a su hermana al lado de Sakura y comenzó a caminar hacia Karin.

-No hace falta que pelees dobe sino pasaras vergüenza- comento Menma mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa socarrona pero el oji-azul simplemente lo ignoro y siguió su camino enojando al pelirrojo.

-Peleaste muy bien Naruko- comento Sasuke mirando seriamente al frente para ver las siguientes peleas, Naruko lo miro y le dijo gracias al momento en que notaba como el zorro de su hermano caminaba en dirección a ella y se recostaba en sus piernas y ella simplemente acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Y yo Sasuke-kun? Yo también pelee bien- dijo la pelirosa mirando a su amor platónico.

-Hmp- dijo simplemente Sasuke ya que no vio pelear a la rosada, solo la vio esconderse y luego aparecer inconsciente sobre el hombro de un clon de su sensei y además la oji-verde simplemente era débil a comparación de Naruko a quien si consideraba fuerte ya que lograr dañar a un jounin como Kakashi sin duda era un logro, debía entrenar mas y volverse más fuerte si no quería quedarse atrás, aparto sus pensamientos y centro toda su atención en las últimas dos peleas ya que quería ver de que era capaz Naruto y la pelirroja.

-Bien, ¿cuál de los dos peleara?- pregunto Kakashi esperando pacientemente.

-Yo iré- dijo Karin dando un paso adelante haciendo asentir al jounin.

-Ten cuidado Karin-chan, después de todo es un jounin- comento Naruto a lo cual la mencionada asintió con una sonrisa.

Karin centro su atención en el jounin comenzando a caminar hasta detenerse a unos 6 metros de distancia, ajusto sus guantes sin dedos y llevando su mano derecha a su bolsa ninja saco 3 kunais que lanzo inmediatamente contra el peliplata quien dando un salto hacia un lado los eludió pero noto como la pelirroja de un jalón con su mano desvió los kunai en su dirección dándole a entender que la chica estaba usando hilo ninja, dio un salto esquivando las armas punzo-cortantes notando como volvían a dirigirse hacia él, sacando un kunai de su propia bolsa ninja y con unos giros elegantes corto los hilos y al girarse en dirección de la pelirroja la noto casi sobre él a punto de conectarle un puñetazo, haciendo gala de sus reflejos y velocidad dio un salto hacia su derecha al momento en que el puño de la Uzumaki golpeaba el suelo dejándolo en completo shock ya que al momento de hacer contacto el suelo se cuarteo en un radio de al menos 5 metros y varios pedazos se levantaron a la vez que esa parte temblaba un poco mientras la adolescente sacaba su puño del suelo y centraba su atención en el conmocionado Hatake.

-"E-esa fuerza es co-como la de Tsu-tsunade-sama"- pensó Kakashi muy alarmado y un poco tembloroso -"debo cuidarme, si uno de esos golpes me toca estoy perdido, no debo jugar con ella"- pensó al momento de levantarse y ponerse serio.

Vio como la oji-roja se lanzaba hacia él y arrojaba un derechazo que esquivo haciéndose para atrás solo para tener que rodar sobre el suelo al tener que evitar una patada de la chica que al caer sobre el suelo logro el mismo resultado de hace unos momentos con su puño, llevando su mano a su bolsa ninja arrojo una bomba de humo y aprovechando la distracción se escabullo hacia el bosque subiendo a la rama de un árbol a tomarse un respiro para analizar la situación.

-"Es muy fuerte, con esa fuerza estoy en desventaja pero tengo a mi favor otras cosas que me pueden ayudar, no tiene el nivel de un genin recién graduado, cuanto mucho es un chuunin bajo, solamente ah usado su fuerza cosa que tengo que utilizar a mi favor"- analizo Kakashi, al asomarse un poco para ver dónde estaba la pelirroja no la encontró en el claro y abriendo grande su ojo salto del árbol donde estaba para ver como este prácticamente estallaba al recibir uno de los golpes de la chica, usando el shunshin apareció nuevamente en el claro con seriedad en su ojo visible. Karin lo vio a varios metros de ella y con paciencia comenzó a caminar y sin previo aviso lanzo unos senbon hacia el adulto que dando un pequeño salto los eludió, al momento de aterrizar sintió como en su pierna izquierda se clavaban algunas cosas, al dirigir su vista allí noto 5 senbon y al mirar a su izquierda vio un clon de la chica en cuestión que estaba trazando sellos y al abrir su boca una sustancia morada se dirigía a Kakashi quien abrió grande su único ojo visible al saber lo que era -"¡ES VENENO!"- pensó alarmado y sin importar el dolor de su pierna dio un gran salto alejándose de la peligrosa sustancia y se coloco a una distancia prudente, con decisión tomo los senbons y uno por uno se los saco, se enderezo y comenzó a trazar sellos e inyectando chacra menciono -Doton: Doro Hoshi (Elemento Tierra: Lodo resbaladizo)- a los pies de las Karin se formo bastante lodo haciéndolas desestabilizarse cosa que el ninja copia aprovecho para volver a trazar sellos a gran velocidad y exclamar -Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de cañón)- y escupió el disparo de agua que a bastante velocidad se dirigió a una de las Karin y al impactar la susodicha desapareció en una nube de humo dando a entender que era el clon, miro a la pelirroja restante que intentaba mantenerse en pie y con uno de los senbon que le arrojo el clon repitió la acción y al momento de impactar contra la pelirroja exploto en una nube de humo poniéndolo en alerta revisando en todas direcciones y al momento de voltearse pudo ver a la oji-roja prácticamente sobre él y a punto de golpearlo -"Mierda, esto va a doler"- fue en lo único que pudo pensar y acto seguido sintió el golpe en su mejilla izquierda ladeando un poco su rostro, abrió su ojo y miro sorprendido a la Uzumaki quien le sonreía.

-No quería hacerle daño sensei- revelo ajustándose sus gafas.

Kakashi solo asintió con efusividad y sudando a mares, había visto toda su vida pasar delante de sus ojos y solo se lamentaba el no haber podido obtener la última edición del libro Icha Icha volumen 7: Kofun no Shin'en (El Abismo de la Excitación), eso y el no haber conseguido alguien con quien compartir sus mismos gustos.

-Karin creo que estas más que capacitada para los exámenes, solo te pido que no golpees a nadie ¿sí?- comento con un poco de miedo, miedo de ser uno de a los que golpee porque aunque no hubiese golpeado su rostro con toda su fuerza ese golpe igualmente dolió.

-No prometo nada sensei- canturreo la pelirroja caminando hacia el resto del equipo 7 que estaba más que impactado al ver la fuerza que la chica poseía, ninguno quería hacerla enojar era lo que todos concordaban. Karin se sentó junto a Naruko quien la felicito por su pelea y le dijo que estaba en verdad sorprendida por su fuerza alegrando a su prima.

-"Tiene una fuerza descomunal, buenas estrategias y tácticas defensivas, además de que sabe usar venenos, no me sorprendería que sepa ninjutsu medico, sin duda será otra gran kunoichi pero lo que me intriga es quien la entreno"- pensó Kakashi al momento de ver como Naruto se descruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a caminar en su dirección -"si ella es así de fuerte ¿Cómo serás tú Naruto? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¿eh?"- al terminar su tren de pensamientos se preparo para lo que sea tensando sus músculos.

Naruto se detuvo creando algo de espacio entre ambos y simplemente miraba al ninja copia con seriedad, ninguno se movía mientras el viento soplaba y mecía un poco el cabello del rubio quien al mirar de reojo hacia sus compañeros de equipo vio algo que lo molesto bastante.

-"Con que él es uno de los últimos Uchiha, es bien parecido pero a mí solo me gusta mi rubio tonto"- pensó Karin al estar mirando a Sasuke, se sintió observada y al mirar de reojo hacia el claro pudo notar como Naruto la miraba a ella seriamente, sabía muy bien que estaba enojado y mucho por mirar al pelinegro y eso le gusto mucho, en cierta medida le gustaba que el oji-azul fuese celoso pero más le gustaba hacerlo enojar, formo una sonrisa y pensando en algo que implicaba al rubio sus mejillas se sonrojaron y devolvió la vista hacia el claro.

-"¡Se sonrojo! ¡Todo por mirar al teme!"- pensó Naruto muy enojado aunque exteriormente estuviese serio por dentro explotaba de la rabia, nadie más que él podía hacer sonrojar a SU pelirroja, apretando fuertemente sus puños centro su atención en el peliplata quien aun se mantenía tenso y listo para cualquier cosa.

Sin que Kakashi se lo esperara Naruto se lanzo a él a una velocidad que competiría contra un chico de peinado de tazón y expandes verde, subiendo su guardia y poniéndose firme bloqueo una patada con sus brazos que iba dirigida hacia su cabeza haciéndolo retroceder un poco y dejando un surco por donde sus pies pasaron sorprendiéndolo en gran medida, de un salto se alejo del rubio masajeándose los antebrazos, esa patada sí que había dolido, si el rubio era capaz de mas no debía subestimarlo, además las peleas anteriores extrañamente lo agotaron bastante y había gastado mucho chakra, eso mas los golpes de Naruko y las heridas de Karin le daban una clara desventaja y todavía quería seguir peleando para ver que tan fuerte era Naruto, dirigiendo su mano a su banda ninja la levanto dejando apreciar su ojo izquierdo con una cicatriz que lo atravesaba verticalmente, abriéndolo de golpe dejo ver un ojo rojo con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila.

-El famoso sharingan, veo que se está poniendo serio sensei o acaso será porque quiere seguir peleando para ver de lo que soy capaz o Jiji te dijo que analices mis capacidades- comento un serio Naruto que formo una sonrisa burlona -o acaso será que no puede seguirme el pasado, solo fue una simple patada, si quiere que se lo haga más fácil así lo hare- comento el rubio volviendo a su seriedad y desapareciendo de golpe creando una nube de humo que hizo que Kakashi abriera enormemente sus ojos.

Podía ver al rubio y lo que veía lo sorprendía, no podía verlo muy bien pero podía seguirlo, su velocidad era increíble, de compararlo con cierto chico amante del entrenamiento y la copia exacta de su sensei podía asegurar de que tenían la misma velocidad, sin dudarlo un segundo cruzo sus brazos en forma de X frente a su rostro y espero el golpe que Naruto ya tenía preparado, lo que el jounin no calculo bien fue que dicho puñetazo impacto en su estomago sacándole todo el aire y enviándolo a volar varios metros de distancia.

Los integrantes del equipo 7 tenían sus quijadas por el suelo y los ojos abiertos como platos, nunca habían visto que su sensei recibiera golpes así sin devolver uno ni mucho menos que tenga algún percance utilizando su sharingan, Sasuke miro de reojo a Karin y la noto mirando la pelea un tanto aburrida sorprendiéndolo aun mas.

-"Si esto es apenas algo de lo que puedes hacer entonces ¿Cuál es tu verdadera fuerza eh dobe?"- se pregunto el Uchiha con un nuevo objetivo en mente, pedirle a su sensei y alguien que no creyó que se lo pediría que lo entrenen, no podía quedarse atrás al ver la muestra de fuerza y velocidad que poseía su viejo amigo, no le importaba si desfallecía en el intento él se volvería más fuerte.

-Vamos sensei levántese, se que ese golpe cuanto mucho le dolió- comento Naruto tronándose sus nudillos.

Kakashi de a poco se puso de pie mientras se tomaba su estomago, el rubio tenía razón, ese golpe le dolió y mucho, la fuerza que tenia era sorprendente, no era igual a la de Karin pero poco no le faltaba, si no se defendía podía resultar lastimado y a decir verdad sabía que Naruto podía aguantar uno que otro golpe asique respirando profundo desapareció en un impulso de velocidad y apareció nuevamente a la izquierda del Uzumaki lanzando un zurdazo que el rubio bloqueo con su antebrazo y dando un giro lanzo un codazo en dirección del rostro del peliplata, agachándose esquivo el golpe y a una velocidad increíble trazo sellos y exclamo -Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu Suukoujutsu: Itami no Sennen (La antigua técnica Taijutsu suprema de la aldea escondida de la hoja: Los 1.000 años del dolor)- y aprovechando el giro que el rubio dio juntó sus dedos índices y los llevo en dirección al trasero del rubio quien abrió enorme sus ojos.

Un raro silencio se formo en el campo de entrenamiento 7, todos los integrantes incluido el pequeño zorro del rubio miraban en dirección a la escena frente a ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh! -

Podía verse a los genin del equipo 7 destartalándose de la risa mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se sujetaban el estomago, el haber visto al serio y fuerte Naruto que había peleado contra el famoso ninja copia y haberle dado algunos problemas salir disparado por los aires con una cara de dolor del más puro debido a que el gran Kakashi Hatake hubiera hundido sus dedos índices en su trasero era en verdad gracioso.

Luego de unos minutos en que Kakashi se recupero un poco del cansancio aunque se sentía fatal pudieron ver como Naruto aparecía en el claro caminando tranquilamente pero aun así con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Sensei eso en verdad que no me gusto para nada- comento el rubio estrechando la mirada y con una voz dura.

-Jeje perdón Naruto pero tenía que actuar rápido y aprovechando el momento esa técnica se me vino a la mente- revelo Kakashi poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su nuca, riendo nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca causando que una vena se marque en la frente de Naruto quien simplemente dijo una palabra.

-¡Ataca!- exclamo.

Kakashi se sorprendió creyendo que le dijo a él pero de pronto sintió algo que se acercaba a él y dando media vuelta pudo percatarse como el pequeño zorro de Naruto había saltado hacia él más específicamente a cierta zona entre sus piernas, ya con su hocico abierto y al hacer contacto cerro fuertemente sus mandíbulas creando esta vez un sepulcral silencio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Todos los ninjas y equipos que en esos momentos estaban entrenando detuvieron su entrenamiento al escuchar semejante grito de dolor desgarrador a la vez que las aves se alejaban del lugar y escalofríos recorrían sus espaldas al escuchar ese grito mientras tenían compasión por la pobre alma que estuviera siendo castigada y todos los hombres sin saber el por qué cerraban sus piernas y sentían un gran pesar sin saber la razón pero tenían un pensamiento en común, ese dolor no les gustaría sentirlo jamás en sus vidas.

De regreso podía verse a un desesperado Kakashi tratando de sacarse al pequeño zorro de su perjudicada entrepierna, lo tomo de sus patas traseras mientras lo jalaba tratando en vano de que se suelte, parecía imposible poder quitarlo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH SUÉLTATE SUÉLTATE!- grito el desesperado Kakashi corriendo de un lado a otro sujetándose la cabeza, corrió hacia un árbol del cual se aferro con sus manos y comenzó a mover fuertemente su cadera de atrás hacia adelante golpeando al zorro contra el árbol en cuestión para lograr lastimarlo y que lo suelte pero era en vano, el agarre del zorro parecía cada vez más fuerte, se soltó del árbol y dando un salto tomo una rama con la cual comenzó a golpear repetidamente al zorro en un vano intento de liberación -¡POR KAMI Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAS NARUTO DILE QUE ME SUELTE!- grito desesperadamente el peliplata viendo al rubio en el suelo sujetándose el estomago y riendo como poseso al igual que sus compañeros de equipo.

-Jajaja n-no jaja pu-pu-puedo respirar jajajajajajajajajaja- alcanzo a decir Naruto soltando lagrimas pero finalmente pudo dejar de reír un poco -ya suéltalo jajajaja- volvió a caer al suelo riéndose sin poder evitarlo mientras el zorro soltaba la entrepierna del Hatake quien soltó una expresión de liberación y alivio mientras tomaba su zona maltratada y sin que nadie lo espere cayo desmayado al suelo sosteniendo su virilidad, todos se acercaron hacia el jounin algo preocupados preguntándose qué le pudo suceder, pensaron que el dolor pudo haber sido muy grande.

-Ahora que recuerdo mi clon mojo los senbons con somníferos, me sorprende que haya tardado en hacer efecto- menciono Karin mientras todos le dirigían la vista y Naruto entendía por fin porque le había podido dar esos golpes tan fácilmente al jounin aun con su sharingan, además del chakra que uso en los jutsus y el sharingan lo agotaron bastante.

-Bien, ehhhh yo lo llevare al hospital y diré que tuvo un exceso de esfuerzo en su entrenamiento- comento Naruto pasando uno de los brazos del Hatake sobre sus hombros y desapareciendo en un shunshin de hojas dejando a su equipo en el claro.

-Naruko que dices si vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre- dijo Karin mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa y dándose leves golpes en el estomago.

-Por supuesto, ¡vamos a Ichiraku!- exclamo la rubia tomando la mano de su prima y comenzando a correr a dicho establecimiento.

-Sasuke-kun que dices si…- Sakura no termino su oración ya que al voltearse el pelinegro había desaparecido del lugar, cuando se fue ni cuenta se dio, al voltearse al otro lado descubrió que Menma tampoco estaba, al percatarse de que se encontraba sola decidió ir en busca de su príncipe oscuro.

Naruto llego al hospital con el desmayado Hatake sobre sus hombros mientras un medico se le acercaba y lo miraba con sospecha, el chico se le hacía conocido pero no podía saber de dónde, sin tomarle mucha importancia decidió saber que necesitaba.

-Mi sensei sufrió un gran sobre-esfuerzo debido a tanto entrenamiento y al preocuparme mucho por su estado decidí traerlo con un gran experto como usted para tratar sus heridas- comento el rubio con un rostro preocupado y desesperado.

-Claro chico no te preocupes, déjanoslo a nosotros que lo atenderemos muy bien- comento el médico de pelo grisáceo y ojos negros bastante alagado por las palabras del chico. Inmediatamente llamo a unas enfermeras y se llevaron al lastimado jounin para atender sus heridas mientras el médico iba a ser el encargado de todo.

-Jejeje debería ser actor- se dijo el rubio viendo como se llevaban al Hatake en la camilla, abrió un poco la cremallera de su gris chaqueta y guardo un libro de color naranja, soltó una risita divertida y volvió a subir el cierre, dio media vuelta encaminándose a la salida y a punto de salir una mano que se poso en su hombro derecho lo detuvo, volteo para ver quién era y se sorprendió bastante al reconocer a la persona que lo detuvo.

-Bien como sabes un equipo genin debe estar conformado por 3 genins y Kakashi tiene 6, dejare que él tenga a Sasuke y Sakura para pulir sus habilidades y también pondré a Menma para que el equipo este nivelado, a ti te dejare a cargo a Naruko, Karin y Naruto, en cualquier momento debe venir Kakashi para darme el informe de las habilidades y si no me equivoco ellos 3 son los más destacados- menciono Sarutobi a la persona frente a él.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro viejo?- pregunto la persona con voz femenina.

-Confía en mí, se lo que te digo, solo esperemos un poco más a Kakashi y podrás tener tu equipo genin- termino de decir el Hokage mientras la persona asentía, lástima que esperarían bastante antes de que el peliplata apareciera porque en este momento los médicos trataban de determinar si el miembro del Hatake era así de grande o no y cómo fue que se causo esa profunda mordida mientras algunas enfermeras estaban en el suelo desmayadas con profundos sonrojos, grandes sonrisas y mucha sangre que goteo de sus narices.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Prophecy

**CCSakuraforever** : me alegra que te haya gustado y con respecto a los exámenes en unos capítulos más iniciaran.

 **Belsazar** : no, no es el estilo de Kakashi pero algo rápido tenía que hacer para no terminar carbonizado, si Sakura seguirá débil y lo de Karin es muy obvio pero por el momento Kakashi y otros tienen esa sospecha, quien detuvo al rubio se verá más adelante y me alegra que te gustara.

 **meza ivan** : la relación aun no la decidí bien asique tengo que pensarla bien pero créeme que en un solo punto quedara.

 **termineitors** : jeje tú crees que sobraba? Te digo que pueden llegar a haber otras cosas así.

 **imperial-san** : la sensei de Naruto se revela en este cap y con respecto al clan Uchiha hay probabilidades de que resurja pero por el momento son 3 hasta ahora pero tengo pensado algo jeje.

 **sombra** : me alegra que te guste y no te dejo mas con las ganas, aquí está la conti.

Disclaimer: todo lo referente a Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: A Prophecy**

Naruto simplemente no podía creerlo y no quería, en ese momento se encontraba con su hermana y su querida y hermosa prima en el campo de entrenamiento 15, un lindo lugar con un lago, rodeado de arboles, un pequeño claro y algunas piedras de distintos tamaños, pequeñas, de su tamaño o más grandes. Ya había pasado exactamente una semana luego del enfrentamiento con Kakashi, dos días antes les habían avisado a todos los miembros del equipo 7 que serian separados en 2 grupos de 3 y que uno se quedaría con el peliplata mientras el otro tendría un nuevo sensei, la verdad estaban intrigados de quien sería el otro sensei; ese mismo día se les informo a los 3 Uzumakis que fueran al campo 15 para conocer a su nuevo sensei, Naruto estaba intrigado y emocionado de tener otro sensei que al menos pudiese enseñarle algo nuevo, al llegar la cara de Naruto se torno seria ya que frente a ellos se encontraba ni más ni menos que Kushina Uzumaki enfundada en la clásica vestimenta jounin, su banda ninja amarrada en la frente y lo más característico era su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro como cuando era joven acentuando su belleza y dándole un aire juvenil que sin duda harían babear a cualquier hombre que la viese porque ese traje en verdad que resaltaba sus curvas.

-¿Kaa-san tú serás nuestro sensei 'ttebaki?- pregunto Naruko en verdad sorprendida.

-Claro que si 'ttebane- contesto Kushina con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo sonreír a su hija y sobrina -muy bien lo que ahora haremos será conocernos un poco mejor asique empezare yo… mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina, mis gustos son el ramen, mi familia, mis amigas, mi sensei y los sellos de mi clan, mis disgustos son los vagos que nunca llegan a tiempo a ningún lugar- en cierto lugar de la aldea un peliplata salido del hospital estornudaba fuertemente -los que se burlan de mi cabello y cierto libro naranja, mi pasatiempo es estar con mi familia y mi sueño ya se cumplió hace un tiempo- con eso miro a Naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad -bien, tú sigues Naruko-

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruko, mis gustos son el ramen, mi kaa-chan, baa-chan, mi nueva prima y mis nii-chan, mis disgustos son los que maltratan y miran mal a Naru-nii- ante eso Kushina sintió una punzada en el pecho -mi pasatiempo es entrenar y ahora conocer mejor a mi prima y mi sueño es algo personal- menciono la rubia sonrojándose y mirando discretamente a su hermano.

-Bien hija, Karin sigues- dijo la pelirroja mayor.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Karin, me gusta investigar y saber sobre mi clan, mi nueva familia y Naruto-kun, no me gusta los que se burlan de mí, mi pasatiempo es estar con Naruto-kun y mi sueño es también algo personal- conto la pelirroja también sonrojándose y mirando de reojo al rubio.

-De acuerdo, sigues tu Naruto- menciono Kushina.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta estar con Naruko-nee y Karin-chan, odio muchas cosas, mi pasatiempo es entrenar, pasar tiempo con Naruko y Karin, conocer bonitos paisajes, conocer chicas lindas- al escuchar eso Kushina frunció el ceño -y pelear, mi sueño es renacer mi clan- ante eso Karin y Naruko se sonrojaron aun más -volverme más fuerte y tratar de que una gran persona vuelva- al mencionar eso Naruko y Kushina quedaron confundidas pero no quisieron preguntar nada.

-Muy bien como ya nos conocemos un poco mejor que dicen si tenemos una pelea de practicar para poder saber el nivel de cada uno, después de todo quiero que entren a los exámenes chuunin- comento Kushina, sabía que era algo apresurado al ser su primer equipo genin en mucho tiempo pero por lo que el Sandaime le conto, Naruto quería entrar y estaba muy segura de que no sería problema gracias al informe de Kakashi pudo saber un poco de las habilidades de cada uno y tanto a ella como al Hokage les sorprendió bastante que Karin tuviera esa fuerza como la de Tsunade y supiera manejar venenos, de Naruko no estaba tan sorprendida después de todo ella fue quien la entreno pero se enorgulleció mucho al haber sido su niña la primera en golpear a un jounin como Kakashi y hasta incluso 3 veces lo hizo con jutsus de agua, el que los dejo en verdad intrigado fue Naruto ya que según Kakashi su taijutsu podía compararse con Rock Lee el pupilo de la bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai, ambos grandes peleadores y muy buenos en taijutsu, además de que el rubio le asesto 2 fuertes golpes al Hatake y no demostró nada mas al haber recibido un ataque del peliplata, pero lo divertido fue lo que estaba en el informe sobre el "sorpresivo" ataque del zorro del rubio, cada vez que lo recordaba Kushina no podía evitar reírse como loca.

-Bien ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- pregunto Naruko un tanto impaciente sacando a Kushina de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora mismo- contesto la oji-violeta poniéndose en posición defensiva y la primera en atacar fue Naruko tal como la pelirroja mayor esperaba.

La rubia lanzo un derechazo que Kushina bloqueo e iba a devolverle el ataque pero se detuvo al ver como Naruto se alejaba del claro bajo la mirada de Karin.

-¿Naruto a dónde vas?- pregunto la pelirroja mayor mientras las tres féminas miraban la espalda del rubio.

-Tengo hambre además de que hacer esto es ridículo, ya sabes de lo que somos capaces gracias al informe de Kakashi aparte de que no hay nada que me puedas enseñar- señalo el rubio sin detener su andar logrando una mirada triste de Kushina.

-…Atácalo- menciono Karin llamando la atención de la oji-violeta.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Atácalo, de esa manera lograras que demuestre de lo que es capaz- menciono la pelirroja menor. Kushina miro su espada amarrada al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y luego al rubio distante.

-Tsk- fue todo lo que salió de la boca del rubio al dar rápidamente media vuelta con su Tanto desenvainada y sosteniéndola firmemente frente a él bloqueando la Katana de Kushina quien ejercía presión.

Dejando de ejercer oposición el rubio dejo que la pelirroja fuese hacia él y antes de que lograse tocarlo dio un giro sobre su propio eje golpeando con el mango de su Tanto las costillas de Kushina logrando que esta retroceda sujetándose su costado derecho. Tomando firmemente su Katana con ambas manos y colocándola hacia su lado derecho se lanzo hacia el rubio con velocidad y levantando el arma rápidamente se dirigió hacia el torso del rubio quien con una sola mano bloqueo el ataque y haciendo girar su muñeca logro que las manos de Kushina giraran y con un brusco movimiento logro desprender la espada de la pelirroja de sus manos solamente para atraparla con su mano libre. Mirando seriamente a la pelirroja le lanzo la espada y al momento de atraparla la pelirroja se arrojo al rubio lanzando un corte que el Uzumaki eludió doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás y dejando que la punta de la espada pase rosando su nariz, con un movimiento rápido la Uzumaki dirigió su espada en un corte vertical que el rubio bloqueo con su Tanto y ejerciendo presión logro que la pelirroja retroceda sorprendida por la fuerza que aplico, con una sonrisa sujeto firmemente su Katana y aplicando chakra corrió hacia el rubio quien aun sosteniendo su Tanto con su mano derecha aplico también chakra y al momento en que la pelirroja lanzo el corte él levanto su brazo creando un impacto que saco chispas y creó un sonido metálico que las Uzumakis menores escucharon mientras veían sorprendidas lo que ocurrió.

-Te dije que no puedes enseñarme nada que yo ya sepa, el kenjutsu del clan es algo que aprendí hace unos años… tu espada debe ser una extremidad más de tu cuerpo- menciono Naruto mirando seriamente a Kushina.

-Eso lo sé, por años, desde joven que eh estado practicando el kenjutsu Uzumaki y esa frase la sé muy bien- contesto Kushina un tanto ofendida de que su hijo quiera enseñarle como usar una espada.

-La conoces pero aun no la has asimilado además estás oxidada… la espada se creó para matar pero también fue creada con el propósito de que se convierta en símbolo de paz, lamentablemente muchos la usan para matar, cuando entiendas lo que tu espada significa tu cuerpo, mente, alma y espada serán una sola; saber cómo usar una espada no es solo cuestión de práctica y conocimiento sino de respeto, admiración, dedicación y pasión, debes saber que tu espada es como tu cuerpo, tienes tu vida en tus manos y yo pude haberte matado, trata de que tu espada no se rompa la próxima pero antes asimila lo que te dije- relato Naruto enfundando su Tanto y comenzando a caminar para salir de los campos de entrenamiento dejando tras de sí a Kushina quien miraba el suelo con una mirada seria mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía lo que una vez fue una Katana y a unos metros de ella se hallaba la mitad de esta.

Naruko no podía creer que su hermano fuese tan bueno en kenjutsu, sabía que su madre era considerada la mejor en el manejo de la espada en la aldea, al contemplar la pelea podía ver la velocidad jounin que ella poseía, sus rápidos reflejos y ataques, y para su hermano no fue nada, incluso llego a partir en dos la espada de su madre, cada vez admiraba aun más a su hermano y si ese era su alcance entonces era alguien muy fuerte.

-"Es imposible, nadie me había vencido en un duelo de kenjutsu, él lo hizo fácilmente y además partió mi espada, su velocidad estaba a la par de la mía y no parecía esforzarse, su tranquilidad y frialdad al pelear son admirables, este no es todo su alcance, ¿cuán fuerte serás 'ttebane?"- era lo que pensaba Kushina ya que en esa pequeña demostración pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas sobre el rubio y en verdad estaba sorprendida y en cierta medida enojada por la "clase" que le dio el Uzumaki ya que tenía razón en cada palabra dicha.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la pelea con Kushina y Naruto solamente se la pasaba durmiendo, comiendo, leyendo o paseando y eso no le gustaba nada a la pelirroja, ella entrenaba todos los días a Naruko y Karin pero el rubio jamás se presentaba a los entrenamientos y eso la entristecía y en parte la enojaba pero la oji-roja le decía que se calmara que Naruto solamente se estaba tomando un descanso y que pronto estaría entrenando con ellas lo cual la calmaba un poco. Kushina les había informado que no tenían ninguna misión por ser un equipo nuevo además de que todos se estaban preparando para los exámenes chuunin al faltar tan solo 5 días y que ellos no eran la excepción ya que el equipo 18 o más bien el equipo Uzumaki iría a los exámenes cosa que emociono a las dos féminas menores y al informárselo al rubio este solamente asintió porque desde el principio los exámenes habían sido su objetivo.

En el despacho del Sandaime se podía observar al mencionado enfrentando torres y torres de papeleo -Maldición por qué acepte este empleo- mascullo al aire.

-Porque otro viejo no iba a tomar tal puesto- se escucho una voz grave que el kage reconocía muy bien.

-¡Jiraiya! Qué alegría verte aquí- exclamo el kage viendo a su alumno sentado en el marco de la ventana.

-No iba a perderme los exámenes, ansió mucho ver que harán Menma y Naruko- menciono el sannin con una sonrisa.

-No te olvides de Naruto- dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa.

-Claro de Naruto también, hace tiempo que no veo a ese cabeza hueca- menciono el gama-sannin sacando una carcajada interna del viejo hombre -… ¡un momento! ¿¡Naruto está aquí, en la aldea!?- pregunto al momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que su sensei dijo.

-Jajaja claro Jiraiya, hace unas semanas que vino- revelo el kage sorprendiendo al sannin -luego podrás ir a verlo, ahora dime, ¿a qué viniste?-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! ¿Recuerdas esa profecía que te dije hace algunos años?-

-Claro… decía: "Su destino con el poder de la bestia marcado esta, la sangre del líder y la guerrera que por él corre su camino marcara, es él quien nuestro futuro decidirá y nuestro camino guiará", claramente habla de Menma, él es el chico de la profecía- recito Sarutobi con una sonrisa de orgullo al saber el futuro que le deparaba al pelirrojo.

-Eso pensaba yo- dijo el sannin misteriosamente llamando la atención del kage quien con la mirada le indico que continué -el sabio sapo me llamo hace unos días para decirme que la profecía había cambiado, la nueva dice: "Del fuego hijo será y de él renacerá, su sangre será la más pura que jamás habrá, su camino brillante y glorioso será pero su destino marcado por el dolor y la bestia esta, el heraldo y verdugo de todos será y la oscuridad abrazara"- recito el sannin con una mirada seria sorprendiendo al kage por esas palabras.

-Pero eso es imposible aunque ahora que lo pienso… Menma muestra actitudes negativas y es muy arrogante, quizás debamos mantenerlo vigilado, tú debes cuidarlo Jiraiya, no debemos dejar que se convierta en alguien malo- ordeno el kage mirando seriamente al sannin.

-Claro que no sensei, yo mismo lo vigilare, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a investigar jeje- dijo con una risilla pervertida al momento de salir presuroso por la ventana mientras el kage suspiraba con una sonrisa y ni pasados 10 segundos se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de huesos rompiéndose y un grito lastimero, dando otro suspiro se preparo para mas papeleo pero esta vez de la factura del hospital ya que habían vuelto a descubrir al albo en su espionaje, a estas alturas ya debía tener una habitación reservada exclusivamente para él.

-Ya soy muy viejo para esto, debo encontrar a alguien que me reemplace- se dijo Hiruzen mientras veía entrar a su secretaria con mas papeles para leer, releer, firmar, sellar y autorizar, maldecía mil veces a Minato por haberse librado de todo eso y jamás haberle contado su secreto para liberarse de tal tarea al igual que el Shodaime y Nidaime, ninguno le dijo como librarse de ese eterno y mortífero enemigo que sin duda hasta el mismísimo Raikage o incluso Orochimaru temblarían ante esa fuerza siniestra.

Naruto caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por un campo de entrenamiento el cual tenía una enorme cerca y un letrero que claramente decía: Peligro, pero eso simplemente le genero más curiosidad, el único que lo acompañaba era su pequeño zorro anarajando y con líneas negras desde los ojos hasta el centro de sus orejas sobre su cabeza quien fiel a su costumbre seguía dormido, en resumen, era lo mismo que ir solo. El lugar en si era un poco tétrico, animales, plantas e insectos extraños por no decir que los insectos eran tan grandes como los arboles del lugar, el aire tenía un olor a sangre y podía escucharse como si fuesen lamentos de algún muerto o un alma torturada, en opinión del rubio, era el mejor lugar que había visto desde que llego a la aldea. Los exámenes comenzarían en 5 días y desde que se había formado el equipo 18 bajo el mando de Kushina no habían misiones por los supuestos exámenes y lo único que había para hacer era entrenar y entrenar pero como él ya había dicho: la pelirroja mayor no le podía enseñar nada que a él le sirva además de que siempre entrenaba hasta desfallecer por esa misma razón se tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones para investigar la aldea mediante clones con henges y una que otra invocación y descubrió muchas cosas interesantes que giraban en torno a un solo punto o bueno tres, los consejeros del Hokage de los cuales ese tal Danzo era el más peligroso, no sabía porque pero ese viejo le era muy sospechoso con esos vendajes, algo debía esconder pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?, no le dio más vueltas al asunto y siguió caminando para despejar su mente, después de todo eran sus vacaciones.

De pronto escucho un ruido que lo puso alerta, no sentía ninguna firma de chakra y los animales lo veían como si fuese un bocadillo pero no se le acercaban, escucho nuevamente el mismo sonido y por más que buscaba y miraba por todos lados no lo encontraba, volvió a escuchar el ruido y una gota de sudor bajo por su frente al darse cuenta de que era su estomago -Mierda, tengo hambre- menciono agachando la cabeza y sobándose el estomago continuando su marcha pero dando media vuelta para poder salir.

-Oye gaki ¿no quieres un dango?- pregunto una voz femenina deteniéndolo en seco, tan absorto estuvo en su hambruna que no sintió cuando esa mujer había llegado, girando su cabeza a la derecha vio sentada sobre una enorme raíz a una mujer de cabello morado atado en una coleta parecida a una piña, varios mechones caían por su frente en donde podía verse su banda con la insignia de Konoha, grandes ojos marrones, vestía una gabardina café abierta dejando ver un traje de malla desde su cuello hasta los muslos, ajustado y contorneando su esbelta figura de anchas caderas, estomago plano y grandes pechos copa d, una minifalda naranja oscuro y espinilleras.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto el rubio bastante interesado.

-Este lugar es como mi hogar asique déjame preguntarte ¿qué hace un bebito llorón en mi casa?- contra pregunto la pelimorada con el ceño fruncido.

-Solamente estaba paseando y encontré este hermoso lugar, sin duda tu casa es muy acogedora- menciono el oji-azul mirando directamente los pechos de la mujer donde podía vislumbrar sus pezones rosados.

-Oye pequeño pervertido mis ojos están aquí arriba- dijo la oji-marrón saltando de la raíz y cayendo frente al rubio que por alguna razón le parecía conocido de algún lugar pero no podía recordar de donde.

-Perdóneme mi hermosa dama pero es inevitable tan apetitosa y hermosa vista si usted misma es quien expone esas bellezas- comento el rubio con media sonrisa haciendo sonreír a la pelimorada.

-Oh el pequeño pervertido se enamoro de mis pechos, que ternurita, pero debes saber que con solo palabras no me tendrás en tu cama además de que yo prefiero a los hombres no a un simple mocoso- menciono altanera y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-Pues este mocoso podría hacerte muchas cosas preciosa-

-¿Acaso se acabo el mocoso caballero y salió a la luz el mocoso pervertido de hace rato?-

-No te confundas, puedo ser muchas cosas- dijo el rubio misteriosamente, al notar algo en la mujer formo media sonrisa y dio media vuelta comenzado a caminar por donde había llegado hasta ese punto.

-Oye espera, me coqueteas y no preguntas mi nombre- interrogo muy indignada con el ceño fruncido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese chico le empezó a interesar, vio como el rubio se detuvo y la miro de reojo.

-Esperaba que mi hermosa dama me diga primero el suyo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Anko-chan- menciono con una gran sonrisa viendo como el rubio asentía y continuaba su camino, estaba por preguntarle su nombre cuando escucho al oji-azul hablar.

-Soy Naruto, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver mi linda Anko-chan- fue lo que dijo el rubio perdiéndose en la negrura del bosque.

-Esperare ansiosa gaki- menciono Anko relamiéndose los labios y desapareciendo del lugar en una explosión de humo.

Amanecía en la aldea de la hoja, los shinobis comenzaban con sus encomiendas, los aldeanos despertaban de sus letargos o ya circulaban por las calles, los negocios abrían, el Hokage volvía a lidiar con torres de papeleo, Jiraiya salía del hospital en una silla de ruedas con ambas piernas enyesadas al igual que su brazo derecho y la marca de una mano en su mejilla izquierda siendo empujado por la misma enfermera a la cual le toco el trasero la cual tenía una seria mirada, sin miramientos o remordimientos empujo al invalido Jiraiya por una empinada calle que convenientemente estaba frente al hospital y el sannin comenzaba la graciosa carrera con ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos y gritando a todo pulmón, los pocos aldeanos que transitaban por ese lugar vieron el blanco bólido estrellarse contra una pared y sin querer inmiscuir en asuntos ajenos continuaron con sus tareas mientras en el suelo el albo suplicaba por ayuda en susurros.

En una mansión de uno de los clanes de Konoha un rubio abría perezosamente sus ojos y se levantaba de su cama notando que cierta pelirroja no estaba junto a él, colocándose sus botas y su chaqueta salió de la habitación pasando por el baño y yendo directamente a las escaleras, llego hasta la sala y camino hacía el comedor encontrando extrañado a toda su "familia" incluyendo a Menma y claro Karin, pero lo que más lo extraño fue ver a una hermosa pelimorada de ojos almendra, labios rojos, tez blanca, un tatuaje en su brazo derecho enfundada en un traje ANBU.

-Buen día Naruto, ven siéntate que ya te sirvo tu desayuno- menciono la pelirroja mayor parándose y yendo efectivamente a preparar el desayuno del rubio, tenía unas ganas enormes de llamarlo hijo pero no quería que el poco trato que tenia con él se esfuminara.

Naruto simplemente tomo asiento al lado de la pelimorada quien dirigió su vista hacia él mirándolo profundamente y con seriedad.

-…Imagino que no solo me miras por ser lindo- menciono el rubio atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Jamás creí que el hijo de sensei volvería, pero ella jamás perdió la esperanza- pronuncio la oji-marrón con una voz aterciopelada y seria.

-Asique eres alumna de Kushina-

-Hai, tu madre me entreno por mucho tiempo, yo soy una de sus primeras alumnas-

-Ya veo- fue lo último que menciono el rubio al tener su desayuno frente suyo, estaba por comenzar a comer pero sentía una insistente mirada sobre él, levanto la vista y se encontró con la enojada mirada de Karin quien movió los labios y entendiendo claramente el mensaje dijo -Itadakimasu- y comenzó a comer un poco pálido.

Yugao formo una diminuta sonrisa al leer los labios de la pelirroja, claramente leyó: "Da las gracias o te rompo todos los huesos del cuerpo", había encontrado uno de los puntos influyentes en el rubio y ciertamente le divertía que esa joven con un futuro talentoso sea alguien a quien el rubio no le podía negar nada.

Luego de terminar de desayunar en "familia" como Kushina le decía al ser Yugao alguien muy apegada a ellos, Menma se fue a encontrar con el equipo 7 para entrenar, la pelimorada a realizar sus deberes como ANBU y el resto quien conformaba el equipo 18 fue a entrenar a excepción claro del rubio quien por más que su hermana le rogo no acepto con la excusa de que estaba descansando y que luego irían por un helado lo cual emociono a la rubia ya que la última vez que fueron a comer un helado fue en una salida con su querida obaa-chan e Itachi, al irse las féminas el rubio uso un henge transformándose en un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y sin sus marcas en las mejillas, salió de la mansión y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la aldea buscando una tienda de ropa para cambiar su atuendo para los exámenes.

En una base subterránea llena de laberintos y ANBU's con mascaras lisas y con el kanji "Ne" en la frente se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con una cicatriz en forma de X en su barbilla, su ojo derecho y frente estaban cubiertas por vendas al igual que su brazo derecho el cual reposaba dentro de su túnica marrón y en su mano izquierda empuñaba un bastón, se encontraba sentado en un sillón de su salón privado decorado como si fuese el de un feudal, se notaba que esperaba algo o más bien a alguien, de pronto del suelo comenzó a emerger una figura como si fuese un fantasma y se quedo estática viendo detenidamente al hombre frente suyo.

-Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías… Orochimaru- comento el hombre del bastón.

-Kukuku mi querido Danzo sabes perfectamente que necesito de tu ayuda para los exámenes, en cualquier momento necesitaba hablar contigo- comento el hebi-sannin.

-Lo sé y puedo asegurarte de que serán unos exámenes interesantes- menciono con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me intrigo mucho tu mensaje, que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir- interrogo el pelinegro con interés.

-Recuerdas que hace poco más de 6 años uno de los hijos de Kushina desapareció misteriosamente de la aldea-

-Claro, la noticia se esparció como pólvora- señalo el invocador de serpientes bastante intrigado en el tema.

-Al parecer el niño demonio volvió a la aldea- revelo Danzo haciendo que los ojos del azabache se abran un poco de la sorpresa.

-Kukuku con que el contenedor de la conciencia del Kyuubi regreso, eso es bastante interesante- murmuro el sannin con una sonrisa maliciosa -Danzo diles a tus ANBU's que lo vigilen y recolecten toda la información que puedan, quiero saber sus habilidades, limites, debilidades, quienes son sus confidentes, con quien tiene más confianza, en qué puntos atacar, todo lo referente a Naruto-kun lo quiero saber- ordeno el sannin dispuesto a desaparecer del lugar siendo detenido por la voz de la vieja águila de guerra.

-Tú no me ordenas Orochimaru y podría saber ¿por qué tanto interés en el chico Uzumaki?- interrogo bastante interesado.

-Mi querido Danzo, harás lo que yo te ordeno porque sin mí no podrías siquiera aspirar a ser Hokage ya que cuando mate a sensei tú podrás hacer lo que quieras con la aldea solo debes jugar bien tus cartas- comenzó a decir el azabache para empezar a prácticamente hundirse en el suelo -y mi interés en Naruto-kun es personal además de que esa noche fue la masacre Uchiha por Itachi-kun y la desaparición de los sannin, solo piénsalo, esa noche nada fue casualidad- termino de decidir al momento de desaparecer por completo del salón privado del hombre vendado.

-"Quieres decir que los sannin aprovecharon esa noche de caos para escapar con el demonio, ¿pero con qué objetivo?, ¿protegerlo? o ¿entrenarlo?"- eran los pensamientos de Danzo Shimura quien solamente tenía una duda en su mente. Orochimaru quería al niño demonio pero ¿para qué? era la gran interrogante que dominaba su curiosidad -¡ANBU!- exclamo al momento en que un ANBU con mascara lisa aparecía frente a él arrodillado.

-¿Qué desea Danzo-sama?- pregunto servicial y sin ningún rastro de emoción.

-Quiero que tomes un grupo de hombres y mantengan vigilancia constante sobre el niño demonio, quiero saber todo sobre él, habilidades, debilidades, amigos, mascotas, que marca de cereal come, a qué hora va a dormir, si se cepilla los dientes, incluso si se lava las manos cuando va al baño, quiero saber absolutamente todo sobre él, ¿entendido?- pregunto seriamente el pelinegro.

-Hai Danzo-sama, partiré inmediatamente con un grupo de 5 hombres- dijo el ANBU al momento de desaparecer del lugar en una bola de humo y dejar solo al Shimura con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles de la aldea con una bolsa en su mano y aun utilizando su henge, sabía que aun nadie lo reconocía pero todavía no quería arriesgarse, eso y el hecho de que podía comprar a buen precio, había comprado la ropa que usaría para los exámenes y ahora caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió que algo lo seguía, freno su andar y suspiro mirando detrás suyo una roca cuadrada con ojos sacándole una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Konohamaru ese es peor que el de ayer- señalo el azabache con mirada aburrida al momento en que la roca explotaba en una nube de humo.

-Cof cof te dije que era mucha pólvora- se escucho proveniente de la bola de humo y al disiparse revelo a tres niños con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Yo soy Udon y me gustan los números- comento un niño de cabello marrón, con lentes y un moco cayendo de su nariz.

-Yo soy la kunoichi más hermosa de la aldea y me llamo Moegi- hablo una niña de cabello naranja atado en dos grandes coletas apuntando al cielo con un sonrojo permanente.

-Y yo soy Konohamaru futuro Hokage- señalo un niño castaño con una larga bufanda azul en su cuello.

-¡Y juntos somos el equipo Konohamaru!- gritó el trió al unísono.

-Y a mí no me importa- dijo Naruto siguiendo caminando mientras los tres niños corrían hacía él.

-Por favor jefe enséñenos alguna técnica cool o mejor vayamos a jugar- comento Konohamaru.

-No- dijo Naruto seriamente caminando con el trío tras él. Y pensar que se volvieron sus fans cuando lo vieron golpear a un chuunin que trato de propasarse con Naruko, en ese momento un chuunin de cabello gris y de unos 16 años estornudaba fuertemente en su habitación del hospital con brazos y piernas rotos, los ojos morados e hinchados, el labio partido, la nariz rota y con dificultades para respirar debido a algunas costillas rotas, si, el rubio estaba seguro que ni siquiera volvería a ver a su hermana ni aunque la tuviese frente a él.

-Por favor jefe juegue con nosotros- rogo Moegi aplicando la temible técnica de los ojos de cachorrito.

-Tsk, no se rinden nunca verdad- señalo con pesadez.

-Claro que no, el futuro Hokage jamás se rinde- alardeo el Sarutobi.

-Jajaja no puedo creer que hayas podido pelear contra Kakashi-sensei golpeándolo hasta enviarlo al hospital con ayuda de tu mascota y no puedas contra tres simples niños jajajajaja- escucho Naruto y al desviar su mirada descubrió a Sakura burlándose de él.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?- pregunto el Uzumaki un poco irritado.

-Una vez te vi utilizando este henge cuando salías de tu casa- señalo la rosada mientras los tres niños prestaban atención a la charla.

-Oye jefe ¿usas un henge?- pregunto Konohamaru.

-Sí y no preguntes por qué- señalo seriamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el jefe es aun más lindo?- se pregunto Moegi atrayendo la atención de todos sonrojándola enormemente.

-Jajajaja hasta tienes una fan, no-no sabía que eras lolicon jajajajaja- comento la oji-jade muerta de risa.

-Jefe por qué tu novia se burla de ti- dijo Udon de forma inocente acallando las risas de Sakura.

-¡Él no es mi novio!- chillo la rosada creando una mueca de disgusto en Naruto.

-Valla jefe no creí que te gustaban las planas, yo pensé que te gustaban las chicas con pechonalidad como a mí pero con la rosita y Moegi no creo que…-

-Konohamaru- le corto Naruto de forma aburrida.

-¿Sí?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Corre- señalo confundiendo al castaño quien al ver a ambas féminas sintió pavor y sin siquiera pestañar había comenzado a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban mientras las féminas iban a por su cabeza.

-¡JEFEEEEEE AYUDAMEEEEeeeeee!- fue lo último que escucho el Uzumaki antes de volver a caminar con dirección a donde el castaño había ido, quería saber si seguía vivo o no, al doblar la esquina con Udon siguiéndole descubrió al castaño siendo sujetado por un sujeto cubierto de ropas negras con pintura en el rostro y lo que parecía un cuerpo vendado en su espalda y una rubia de cuatro coletas con un gran abanico detrás de ella mirándolo con una expresión enojada, Naruto solo suspiro.

-Ten Udon cuídamelo un momento- dijo dándole al pequeño castaño la bolsa que había cargado todo el tiempo.

-Kankuro ya suéltalo- exigió la rubia mirando desaprobatoriamente a su hermano.

-No, me golpeo y me dolió, le devolveré el favor- comento el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando al aterrado chico.

-¡Ya suéltalo, solo fue un accidente!- dijo Sakura con Moegi detrás de ella.

-¡Tú no te metas!- gritó.

-Ya basta Kankuro, se va a enojar- señalo Temari con una pizca de miedo en su voz.

-¡Cállate, no me importa!- volvió a gritar cerrando su mano en un puño y tomando impulso para golpear en el rostro al aterrado Konohamaru, soltó el golpe y lo único que golpeo fue el aire desconcertándolo y de la nada fue enviado contra la pared que estaba a su izquierda atontándolo por un momento, se sujeto la cabeza del lado derecho sintiendo un dolor punzante y al levantar la vista con el ceño fruncido vio a un pelinegro de chaqueta blanca y una Tanto en su espalda mirándolo seriamente, enojado se levanto rápidamente tratando de conectar un puñetazo en el chico que lo esquivo con una expresión de aburrimiento enfureciendo aun mas al de ropas negras quien lanzo un derechazo el cual Naruto esquivo girando la mitad de su cuerpo a la izquierda y aprovechando ese impulso coloco sus manos en la espalda del oji-negro ejerciéndole presión hacia abajo y levantando su pierna derecha con fuerza enterrando su rodilla en el estomago del castaño logrando que escupa saliva y caiga al suelo sujetándose el estómago.

-Alguien que trata mal a niños y mujeres merece ser castigado- comento el Uzumaki mirando al de ropas oscuras aun en el suelo -tsk, patético- murmuro mirando a su derecha directamente a un árbol -por qué no bajas de una vez- dijo atrayendo la atención de todos viendo como un pelinegro saltaba de una rama cayendo a un lado del oji-verde.

-Pensé que tendría que rescatarte dobe- señalo el recientemente aparecido Sasuke Uchiha.

-En tus sueños teme- comento el Uzumaki -que raro que tu perrito faldero no esté detrás tuyo- haciendo referencia a Menma.

-Hazte un favor y quítate ese ridículo henge- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa viendo como el Uzumaki volvía a tener su cabello rubio, ojos azules con la pupila rasgada y sus marcas en las mejillas atrayendo la atención de la rubia de coletas y sonrojando aun más a Moegi quien lo miraban con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Como ordene mi hime- enojando al Uchiha -pero antes le hable al pelirrojo sobre tu cabeza no a ti teme- menciono el rubio desconcertando a todos y al mirar hacia el árbol donde antes estaba el Uchiha descubrieron que efectivamente sobre donde antes estaba se encontraba un pelirrojo con una enorme calabaza en su espalda y un tatuaje con el kanji "amor" tatuado en su frente, el pelirrojo desapareció en un shunshin de arena apareciendo junto a la rubia de coletas.

-Kankuro levántate y no digas nada o te mato- menciono fríamente y con una enorme seriedad haciendo que el mencionado se levante a duras penas y se coloque al lado de la rubia mirando con el rostro descompuesto por la ira al rubio -nos vamos- susurro dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-Esperen, ustedes son ninjas de Suna ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto demandante la Haruno.

-Estamos aquí por los exámenes chuunin- menciono la rubia de coletas a punto de darse vuelta pero Naruto la detuvo al hablar.

-Oye preciosa cómo te llamas- quiso saber el rubio.

-Sabaku no Temari- contesto la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Un placer- dijo el rubio notando como el trío de Suna iba a continuar su marcha pero lo siguiente que dijo el oji-azul los detuvo y sorprendió -y tu Ichibi ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto congelando a los hermanos en su sitio quienes se voltearon a verlo con sorpresa y uno de ellos con curiosidad.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, tuve unos problemas con mi computadora pero ya lo solucione. Agradezco a quienes siguen mi historia, sus reviews y la molestia que se toman en leerlo, sin nada más que decir les dejo el capitulo 5 y espero que lo disfruten, saludos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Cold**

El trío de Suna miraba con sorpresa al rubio de sonrisa confiada, no tenían idea de donde había sacado esa información confidencial, pensaban que tal vez fuese un espía pero era imposible, nadie se acercaba a Gaara sin que él se pudiese dar cuenta o sintiera que alguien lo vigilaba, por lo tanto era de lo más extraño al no encontrar una posible explicación. En cambio el equipo Konohamaru y Sakura estaban muy extrañados por lo que el rubio había dicho y prácticamente no entendían nada; Sasuke al contrario estaba por demás sorprendido al no haber siquiera notado al pelirrojo sobre él, solamente Kakashi podía hacer eso sin que él pudiera darse cuenta y lo que más lo enfurecía era que Naruto pudo percatarse cuando él teniéndolo prácticamente respirando en su nuca no lo sintió y eso le molestaba, por esa misma razón decidió hablar.

-Tu el pelirrojo, cuál es tu nombre- exigió saber el pelinegro.

Gaara simplemente lo miro y contesto de forma fría -Tu primero-

-Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los últimos Uchiha- declaro con orgullo llamando la atención del pelirrojo, por lo que había escuchado y leído, los Uchiha eran la policía de Konoha y eran considerados la elite, sabía que eran fuertes además de contar con el poderoso sharingan y eso lo atraía, ese poder.

-Uchiha Sasuke, tu probaras mi existencia- declaro el pelirrojo -Sabaku no Gaara- agrego dando a notar que ese era su nombre.

-Con que Gaara ¿eh?- menciono el rubio de brazos cruzados llamando la atención del pelirrojo quien por un momento había olvidado lo que el rubio dijo debido a la distracción del famoso sharingan.

-Como es que sabes 'eso' rubio- interrogo Gaara con voz fría y seria.

-Te sorprenderías mi querido Gaara y no creas que concentrando tu instinto asesino en mi lograras intimidarme- declaro el rubio sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo aunque no lo demostrara, de pronto los hermanos Sabaku vieron como el rostro del rubio cambiaba de tener una sonrisa tenue a estar completamente serio, tanto que incluso rivalizaría con Gaara -escúchame Ichibi, tu y yo nos enfrentaremos- menciono con voz fría y carente de emociones comenzando a liberar instinto asesino y concentrándolo en el pelirrojo paralizándolo y haciendo que abra sus ojos con ojeras un poco más de lo normal -y espero que estés preparado porque no me contendré en nada- termino de decir con una sonrisa depredadora a la vez que el pelirrojo se daba vuelta y con una mirada dirigida a sus hermanos comenzaban a caminar para desaparecer al doblar en una esquina.

-¿Estás bien Konohamaru?- pregunto el rubio recibiendo una afirmación del castaño.

-"Sabaku no Gaara, tan silencioso como Kakashi pero ¿será igual de poderoso?"- era lo que se preguntaba un azabache -me voy, necesito entrenar- anuncio mirando de reojo al oji-azul y comenzando a caminar.

-Espero que cuando barra el piso contigo no te largues a llorar- comento Naruto viendo como el oji-negro detenía su andar y volteando un poco su cabeza miraba al rubio con una sonrisa socarrona para luego desaparecer en un shunshin, suspiro y dando media vuelta llamo al castaño de lentes pidiéndole la bolsa que anteriormente le había dado, tomándola desapareció en una bola de humo dejando a Sakura con los tres infantes.

Dejo la bolsa con la ropa que compro dentro del closet de su habitación y saliendo bajo las escaleras solo para encontrarse al final de la misma a una rubia de coletas y radiante sonrisa junto a una pelirroja de cabellera dispareja con lentes marrones sosteniendo una canasta.

-Hola chicas- saludo el rubio terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Naru-nii con Karin-onee pensábamos pasar la tarde juntas y queríamos invitarte- comento la oji-azul con una tierna sonrisa.

-"¿Onee?"- pensó el rubio arqueando una ceja, sin duda en todo ese tiempo ambas Uzumakis debieron conocerse aun más volviéndose bastante cercanas, estaba por rechazar la oferta para poder descansar el resto del día o mejor dicho dormir todo el día pero al ver la esperanzada mirada de su pequeña hermana sumada a la amenazante mirada de la pelirroja termino aceptando sin rechistar.

Naruto veía la aldea de brazos cruzados con una expresión seria, las cosas que había descubierto en esos días era sin duda perturbante pero lo que más le preocupaba era sobre ese rumor de que invadirían la aldea, gracias a un clon sabía sobre eso al escuchar hablando a dos shinobis de Suna que habían acompañado al kage de dicha aldea y eso sería preocupante si le importara la seguridad de la aldea pero por el momento no pensaría en eso y trataría de divertirse con Karin y Naruko, dando media vuelta pudo ver como las chicas ya estaban sentadas sobre una manta y reían divertidas, eso le gustaba, ver a ambas chicas felices le agradaba, camino hasta ellas y tomo asiento con una sonrisa. Estaban sobre la montaña del monumento a los Hokages donde había un bonito bosquecillo lleno de arboles, flores, una que otra roca y un claro en donde los Uzumakis se encontraban disfrutando la sombra de un árbol mientras degustaban un pastel que las féminas habían preparado recibiendo los halagos del rubio por el delicioso sabor sonrojándolas bastante, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron recostados sobre la manta con el rubio convenientemente en medio mirando las nubes y conversando, a Naruto al principio le extraño la ausencia de Kushina pero Naruko le había dicho que estaba en la mansión Uzumaki leyendo unos pergaminos.

-Necesito tu ayuda- menciono un pelinegro mirando el suelo del jardín de su casa.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Para entrenar- contesto mirando a un lado.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar la misma voz -según recuerdo no te hacía falta mi ayuda- señalo disgustando al oji-negro.

-Lo sé- murmuro con disgusto para luego suspirar -pero necesito volverme fuerte, necesito estar a la altura de Gaara- con mirada decidida.

-¿Gaara? ¿Quién es Gaara?-

-Un ninja de Suna-

-Debe ser bastante fuerte si me pides ayuda-

-Lo es solo que no vi ni una muestra de su poder-

-Ya veo, pero debo advertirte que no te lo pondré fácil, si rompiéndote los huesos puedo volver a tener al Sasuke de hace años lo hare- menciono la mujer con una voz amigable.

-Tsk- mascullo el mencionado -entonces, cuando empezamos… kaa-san- dijo mirando frente a él a una hermosa mujer de ojos y cabello negro largo, con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro al igual que el azabache, usando un vestido gris y un mandil amarillo pálido, la pelinegra centro toda su atención en el adolescente frente a ella dejando a un lado las flores que estaba regando mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Mañana, por el momento ayúdame a sacar la mala hierba- menciono la pelinegra volviendo a atender sus flores escuchando como el oji-negro murmuraba cosas sobre que ese no era trabajo para un shinobi como él y comenzaba a realizar lo dicho siendo observado por la feliz oji-negra, ella aun no perdía la esperanza de volver a recuperar a ese Sasuke de sonrisa eterna y su esperanza aumento al verlo llegar hace unas semanas de la torre Hokage con una sonrisa y una mirada que demostraba felicidad, al preguntarle la causa de su felicidad él solamente le contesto que se había encontrado con un viejo amigo, eso la extraño pero no pregunto nada al volver a ver a su pequeño feliz y eso la hacía feliz.

Los últimos días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sasuke entreno tanto con su madre como con Kakashi sin descanso, hasta que no se desmayaba no dejaba de entrenar; Kakashi era exigente y le hacía utilizar en todo momento el sharingan para acostumbrarse mejor, en cambio Mikoto era estricta, demasiado estricta, no lo dejaba utilizar su amado sharingan para que se acostumbre a la velocidad que ella poseía, velocidad que un jounin envidiaría, eso sumado a jutsus katon era un entrenamiento que a Sasuke lo dejaba más que molido pero no le importaba, seguía a pesar de todo. Mientras él entrenaba Naruko y Karin también lo hacían con ayuda de Kushina, Menma por su parte no se sabía dónde ni con quien entrenaba y nadie le preguntaba, en cambio Naruto se la pasaba durmiendo, paseando por la aldea y tratando de escaparse cada vez que el equipo Konohamaru lo seguían como si fuese su propia sombra cosa que molestaba al rubio y trataba de desaparecer con algún shunshin o clones de sombra.

Finalmente el momento tan esperado para Naruto había llegado, el día de los exámenes chuunin había llegado, se levanto, fue al baño en donde aprovecho a recortarse un poco el cabello en su frente dejando ver sus dos ojos azules rasgados verticalmente y desayuno junto a su equipo incluida Kushina, no se había quejado, salieron de la mansión tranquilamente sin Kushina pero tuvieron que detenerse a unos cuantos metros de la mansión porque Naruko había olvidado su bolsa de kunais, tampoco se quejo, llegaron al dichoso edificio donde sería la primera etapa del examen y al ingresar se encontraron con un tumulto de gente exigiendo que los dejen ingresar al salón donde debían empezar el examen chuunin pero dos chuunin les bloqueaba la entrada, de a poco la paciencia se le acababa, una chica castaña con dos bollitos en la cabeza, un pantalón azul y una camiseta china sin mangas color rosa se acerco a los chuunin exigiéndoles el paso a lo cual se negaron y uno de ellos le dio un golpe mandándola al suelo dejándole la mejilla roja y ahí fue cuando la poca paciencia de Naruto se fue al caño, podía permitir que muchas cosas pasaran pero ver alguien que golpeaba una mujer por mas kunoichi que fuera en verdad le molestaba.

-Oye no tenias que golpearla imbécil- chillo una pelirosa quien hacía solo 5 minutos había llegado con su equipo y al ver el tumulto de personas decidieron esperar para ver si podían encontrar una solución y fue cuando la castaña se presento ante ellos y decidió enfrentar a los chuunin por cuenta propia.

-Tú no te metas o te pasara lo mismo- menciono el chuunin que había golpeado a la castaña para acto seguido doblarse sobre si mismo agarrando una pierna que sobresalía de su estomago, al levantar lentamente la vista se encontró con un rubio mirándolo seriamente.

Naruto veía al chuunin tratando de sacarse su pie del estomago, de reojo noto como todos lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, tal parece que aparecer de la nada y golpear a un chuunin siendo un genin era algo sorprendente, sacando su pie del estomago del chuunin y dijo -Solo un idiota golpea una mujer, mas si es un idiota como tú, o que, acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte a un hombre- seriamente vio como el chuunin frunció el ceño y en un impulso de rabia trato de conectarle un derechazo que el rubio esquivo fácilmente y aprovechando el impulso del sujeto le conecto un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo arrodillado y escurriendo saliva de su boca abierta, retrajo su brazo derecho y apretando su mano formando un puño tiro el golpe que simplemente no llego, observo un pelinegro con corte de tazón, grandes ojos, cejas increíblemente espesas, un traje verde de expandes y las manos y antebrazos cubiertas por vendas, dicho pelinegro había detenido su golpe y lo miraba con calma y algo de seriedad.

-Basta de pelear, esto es innecesario- comento el azabache soltando el puño de Naruto.

-No tenías por que hacerlo- menciono la castaña a quien el chunnin había golpeado mirando desaprobatoriamente a Naruto.

-Bien, la próxima no tratare de ayudarte y espero que ustedes tampoco lo hagan- dijo Naruto lo mas fríamente que pudo, él trato de ayudar y lo único que obtuvo fueron regaños -tú el cejudo, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto un poco interesado ya que su velocidad y fuerza en verdad eran sorprendentes.

-¡Soy Rock Lee y mi meta es convertirme en un gran shinobi como Gai-sensei!- exclamo con un puño en alto y estrellitas en los ojos; gota en la nuca general.

-"Solo le pregunte el nombre no su vida entera, en verdad que estos chicos están perdidos además son idiotas al no darse cuenta del patético genjutsu que hay aquí"- pensó Naruto comenzando a caminar con dirección a las escaleras siendo seguido por Naruko y Karin solo para detenerse al tener frente si a un castaño de ojos perlados mirándolo indiferentemente.

-Eres rápido, tu nombre- exigió con voz de mando, Naruto solo arqueo una ceja y paso por al lado del sin prestarle atención enojando al castaño quien se dio vuelta -¡tu nombre!-

-Para saber mi nombre primero deberías decir el tuyo y tratarme con respeto maldito creído- dijo el rubio sin dejar de caminar y sin mirarlo enojando aun más al oji-perla quien notando quien lo acompañaba comento con desprecio y celos.

-¿Y por qué una escoria como tú va acompañado por mi hermosa Naruko-hime?-

Ante eso Naruto detuvo su andar y miro de soslayo al oji-perla -¿Qué carajo acabas de decir?- pronuncio lentamente cada palabra.

-Que eres una escoria- repitió con soberbia.

-Eso no maldito ciego, lo que dijiste después- menciono el rubio dándose la vuelta mirando con el ceño fruncido al castaño mientras Karin a su izquierda le decía que no haga un escándalo y Naruko a su derecha le decía que no valía la pena y que sigan con su camino, cabe destacar que todo mundo estaba atento a lo que estaba por ocurrir en el pasillo, parecía que el asunto con los chuunins se había olvidado porque incluso ellos estaban atentos a lo que estaba pasando ya que el supuesto ciego era bastante conocido por muchos, ni siquiera Rock Lee se atrevía a interferir, Menma miraba esto con una expresión divertida porque sabía muy bien de lo que su castaño amigo era capaz y solo esperaba una paliza para su hermano, Sasuke quien se mantenía a raya miraba detenidamente lo que podía suceder, sabia quien era el castaño por lo que escucho de su compañero Uzumaki al ser los dos amigos y también sabía lo que Naruto podía hacer aunque sea todo o algo de sus habilidades asique esperaba lo que sucedía como un espectador mas del montón.

-Que por qué vas acompañado de MI hermosa Naruko-hime- repitió el oji-perla con sorna casi saboreando cada palabra al decirlas. Naruto no iba a dejar pasar simplemente eso, podía permitir que lo golpeen, lo insulten, lo menosprecien, cualquier cosa dirigida a su persona pero lo que no podía tolerar era que insulten, golpeen, toquen a Karin o Naruko, y mucho menos que algún idiota trate de SU propiedad a alguna de ellas o a alguna otra conocida suya como justamente estaba haciendo el idiota frente a él.

-¿Tu Naruko?- pregunto el rubio con una amplia sonrisa dejando entrever sus alargados colmillos y apretando los puños -dices que es tu Naruko… estas muy equivocado cieguito con aires de princesa porque antes de poder siquiera acercártele te arranco la cabeza- dijo con voz fría y liberando un poco de instinto asesino.

-Crees que con eso me asustare- menciono con arrogancia formando una sonrisa de superioridad -mi Naruko-hime se merece lo mejor que en este caso sería yo porque el destino así lo quiere además quien rayos eres para decir que no me pertenece, solo eres un debilucho mas quien ni siquiera merece ser llamado genin o que yo mismo te hable y muchos menos estar en el mismo equipo que Naruko-hime, lo único que te mereces es ser una escoria y dejar que personas como yo seamos ninjas, pierdes tu patético tiempo inútil sin habilidades- arrogantemente miraba como Naruto agachaba la cabeza con cada palabra y muchos de los presentes pensaban que iba a llorar al recibir esas palabras hirientes.

-Ja.. ja.. jajajajajajajaja- rio el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a todos, levantando la cabeza mostró una sonrisa divertida -¿acaso eres kage o un feudal?- pregunto entretenido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el castaño desconcertado.

-Te crees la mucha cosa por ser un Hyuuga y portar el byakugan, ¿en serio no merezco que me hables? Oh no mi mundo se desmorona, mi corazón se parte en pedazos, sufro como jamás sufrí en toda mi vida, que hare si ya no escucho tu melodiosa voz- comento burlonamente realizando poses dramáticas causando risas en los presentes, retirando el brazo izquierdo de sus ojos miro seriamente al castaño -vete a la mierda con todo y tu byakugan, quieres a MI Naruko entonces infórmale a tu amado destino que cuando quieras te pateo tu honorable y soberbio culo- informo dejando a todo mundo con los ojos bien abiertos y una Naruko tan roja como el cabello de la sorprendida Karin.

-¿Tu Naruko? ¿Tuya?- mascullo con rabia el Hyuuga -con esas palabras cavaste tu tumba, en estos exámenes te destruiré porque el destino lo ah dicho y de esa manera le demostrare a la hermosa Naruko-hime que su lugar es conmigo-

-Entonces que así sea, en estos exámenes te matare- anuncio Naruto con una gran sonrisa psicópata que causo varios escalofríos.

-Eso está por verse- comento el castaño viendo como el rubio daba media vuelta comenzando a caminar seguido de las féminas -el destino exige saber el nombre de la escoria a la cual aplastare-

Sin detenerse Naruto giro un poco su cabeza -Esta escoria es la peor pesadilla a la cual te podrías enfrentar- comento enigmáticamente desapareciendo al doblar en el pasillo a su derecha dejando al castaño picado por todo lo sucedido y a un público sorprendido.

-¿Naruko quien es ese idiota?- interrogo el rubio con seriedad mientras subían las escaleras.

-S-se llama Neji Hyuuga, es considerado un genio y es el genin más fuerte de la aldea- contesto la sonrojada rubia mirando tímidamente la espalda de su querido hermano.

-Te dije que no armaras un escándalo- reprocho Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé pero ese idiota trato a Naruko como de su propiedad y no pude evitarlo, agradece de que no destruí el edificio- comento el rubio viendo frente a ellos el salón en el cual debían ingresar.

-Como digas- murmuro la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista, como hubiera querido que Naruto la defienda de la forma en que hizo con Naruko y declare frente a todo mundo que ella era de él, al parecer no podía cumplirse, como envidiaba a Naruko.

Antes de entrar al salón donde sería la primera etapa del examen apareció Kushina -Chicos estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, se que son muy fuertes y podrán llegar más lejos, no me sorprendería nada que se conviertan en chuunins, solo quiero desearles suerte y tengo mucha fe en ustedes- confeso la pelirroja para acto seguido besar la frente de Naruko y Karin, cuando estuvo frente a Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y solo le dijo suerte desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

A Naruto mucho no le importo eso y una vez que la pelirroja se fue ingresaron al salón donde vieron muchos ninjas que les dirigían la mirada como si quisieran intimidarlos -¡Que miran, acaso les gusto pedazo de idiotas!- exclamo el oji-azul sobresaltando a sus compañeras y enojando a todos los shinobis presentes quienes se juraban matar a ese rubio a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

Luego de unos minutos en los que la tensión se podía palpar entre todos los shinobis y el rubio la puerta se abrió atrayendo la atención de todos viendo al equipo 7 ingresar con un Sasuke medio golpeado, en ese momento unos chicos se acercaron a ellos.

-Así que estamos todos los novatos eh- hablo de manera perezosa un chico con peinado de piña.

-Shika que bueno volver a verte amigo- menciono Naruto con media sonrisa amigable notando a 5 chicos junto al Nara.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto- y fue en ese momento que los que estaban con el Nara y sabían quién era el mencionado reaccionaron sorprendidos ante el nombre.

-¿¡Naruto!?- exclamaron incrédulos, vieron el cabello rubio alborotado, los ojos azules, las marcas en las mejillas, sin duda era el rubio que conocían.

-Es bueno volver a verlos Chouji, Shino, Ino, Hinata… ah y a ti no tanto aliento de perro- saludo el rubio con media sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón causando conmoción en los mencionados, bueno no en todos ya que Shino es Shino y Kiba se había ofendido por el insulto.

-Como que aliento de perro- reclamo el castaño acercándose al rubio de forma intimidante.

-No creas que me olvide todas las veces en que querías intentar algo con Naruko pulgoso- menciono Naruto de forma aburrida causando una sonrisa socarrona en el Inuzuka.

-Que bueno, de ahora en más me tendrás que tratar como parte de tu familia porque un perro alfa como yo merece las mejores perras, y Naruko será una de mis mejores perras- dijo con sorna enojando un poco a Menma, podía permitirlo de Neji por ser su amigo y caerle muy bien además de ser un buen prospecto para cuñado pero escuchar al idiota de Kiba decir eso era algo que no podía tolerar y estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Naruto hablo.

-¿Si? Y dime ¿cómo esta Hana-chan? hace mucho que no la veo, recuerdo que hace unos años era una linda cachorrita, creo que debe ser tooooda una hermosa perrita ahora ¿no? y que me dices de tu madre, creo que luego podría visitar tu casa y quién sabe, tal vez luego tengas que decirme papa- comento lascivamente y con malicia dejando a todos los que estaban cerca de él con la boca abierta, a los shinobis que habían logrado escuchar eso bastante entretenidos y a un Kiba con el rostro rojo de la ira.

-¡No te acercaras a ellas!- exclamo el castaño a punto de saltar sobre el rubio siendo detenido por Shikamaru y Chouji -pero que..-

-Kiba termina de una vez con esto- reprocho el Nara mirando de forma desaprobatoria al castaño quien con el ceño fruncido solo bufo, se cruzo de brazos y se alejo un poco del grupo mirando al rubio con ira en todo su rostro.

Aprovechando esto una rubia se acerco a otra rubia rodeándole el cuello con su brazo izquierdo -Y dime Naruko por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano había vuelto y además se puso muy bueno, esta para comérselo- susurro Ino mirando coquetamente a la sonrojada Naruko, era bien sabido por la Uzumaki que la Yamanaka se había enamorado de su hermano cuando eran pequeños pero al desaparecer el Uzumaki la heredera de la floristería centro su atención en el Uchiha pero al parecer no había terminado de desaparecer su enamoramiento.

-Bu-bueno yo…-

-Oigan hacen mucho ruido no creen, eso es malo- corto a la rubia una voz masculina denotando ser de alguien joven, al girarse vieron a un peliblanco con una cola de caballo, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y lentes mirándolos con una sonrisa amigable -mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y déjame decirte rubio que esa entrada fue genial aunque bien te ganaste el puesto número uno en la nomina de muchos- comento viendo a Naruto quien miro en dirección del tumulto de shinobis en donde muchos lo miraban de forma nada amigable, levantando los hombros miro de forma aburrida al peliblanco.

-Que puedo decir, es mi forma de expresarme- dijo Naruto de forma aburrida mirando profundamente al peliblanco quien asintió y procedió a hablar con todo el grupo presente -"Ese olor, es de serpientes como el que sentí esa vez en Anko pero el de él es mucho más denso, es distinto, se parece al de Orochimaru"- pensó el oji-azul al sentir el olor del peliblanco, con esa forma de ser parecía amigable y una buena persona pero uno jamás debe dejarse llevar por las apariencias, sería mejor mantener un ojo sobre ese Kabuto ya que uno nunca sabe que podría pasar.

 **-Chico dime que también lo sientes-** escucho el rubio en su mente.

-"Cuanto tiempo, hola ¿cómo has estado?"- pensó de forma burlona al escuchar la voz del kitsune, hacia unos días que no lo había oído hablar -"¿qué quieres decir con si lo siento?"-

 **-Serás idiota, mira hacia donde está el pelirrojo de Suna-** informo el kitsune.

-"Que hay con Gaara, ya me dijiste que es el contenedor del Shukaku"- menciono el rubio mirando donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo quien desde que había llegado le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina.

 **-Él no cachorro, mira unos tres asientos sobre él, a la derecha-**

-"¿Te refieres a esas tres chicas de Kumo?"- pregunto el rubio con intriga mirando a una rubia de coleta y tez blanca, una seria rubia de enormes encantos y una pelirroja de tez morena y ojos ámbar quienes se les hacía un poco familiar y raramente las tres lo miraban, tal vez por lo que dijo al entrar.

 **-Esas mismas son la de esa vez en que fuiste al país de los osos y mataste a ese traficante, ¿recuerdas? Ellas te querían matar porque interferiste en su misión, estaban desde hacía 5 meses tras ese sujeto-** le recordó Kyuubi a lo cual Naruto hizo un poco de memoria y recordó esa vez en que mato a ese sujeto porque le dijeron que era uno de los principales socios de un tal Gato de Nami y un gran exportador además de haber matado a la mitad de la población de un pequeño pueblo cerca del país de los osos y la mitad sobreviviente los tomo de esclavos sexuales al ser puras mujeres y niñas las que sobrevivieron.

-"No es mi problema que hayan tardado tanto en infiltrarse y buscaran el momento adecuado para matarlo, yo lo hice rápido y sencillo"- se defendió el Uzumaki.

 **-Eso es porque fuiste entrenado por dos sannin y un ANBU prodigio, ellas solo son chuunin-**

-"Tienes razón pero ¿por qué rayos están en los exámenes siendo chuunin?"- se pregunto Naruto con verdadera intriga.

 **-Idiota es obvio que están aquí por ti, después de todo llamaste a la rubia diciéndole Nibi además de estar en el libro bingo, era obvio que una vez que te asociaras a una aldea alguien vendría a buscarte-** informo el poderoso kitsune añadiendo un bostezo.

-"Ya veo, bueno que problema hay después de todo es bueno volver a ver a esa seria diosa, a la gatita y la hermosa pelirroja"- comento Naruto viendo hacia el trío de Kumo a quienes les sonrió y les guiño un ojo haciendo parpadear a dos de las tres féminas.

-Rock Lee- escucho el rubio proveniente de Sasuke llamando su atención.

-Sabes su nombre así no es divertido- comento Kabuto jugando con unas cartas que tenia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Naruto al haberse acercado a Karin quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Vete a coquetear con esas perras de Kumo- le contesto con rabia alejándose del perplejo rubio a quien le bajaba una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Parece que alguien tiene problemas- escucho el rubio una voz cantarina, al ver a su derecha se encontró a una rubia de ropas moradas.

-Hola Ino, déjala ya se le pasara ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que pasa?- interrogo el rubio viendo como en la carta que el peliblanco tenía en el piso comenzaba a aparecer algo.

-Kabuto-san dijo que esas son cartas especiales que al aplicarle un poco de chakra podía aparecer la información de cualquier ninja que uno quiera- le informo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo, gracias- dirigió la vista hacia el peliblanco -"Asique también recolecta información de cada uno de nosotros, por qué no me sorprende"-

-Rock Lee- comenzó a hablar el Yakushi -forma equipo con Neji Hyuuga y Tenten, su sensei es Maito Gai, se especializa en Taijutsu siendo uno de los mejores, su Ninjutsu y Genjutsu es nulo, ha completado 20 misiones rango D, 11 rang rango B- dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-Sabaku no Gaara- menciono el Uchiha atrayendo la atención del nombrando.

-Sabaku no Gaara forma equipo con sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, son hijos del Kazekage, su sensei es Baki, su especialidad son los Ninjutsus de arena, completo 0 misiones rango D, 8 rango C, 1 rango B, 2 rango A, y lo más impresionante es que ha venido de todas sin un rasguño- termino el peliplata para la impresión de todos y ocasionando que varios tuvieran un escalofrío.

-Uzumaki Naruto- se escucho proveniente de Menma sorprendiéndolos y mirando al rubio de mirada aburrida.

-Uzumaki Naruto- comenzó el albo ocasionando que todos prestaran atención especialmente los de Suna, Kumo y otros mas -aquí dice que desapareció de la aldea misteriosamente a la edad de 6 años, actualmente está aliado a Konoha, forma equipo con su hermana Naruko Uzumaki y con Karin Uzumaki, su sensei es la Akai Chishio no Habanero (La Habanera Sangrienta) Uzumaki Kushina la princesa del remolino; no dice mucho sobre sus habilidades solo que es bastante competente en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, como equipo no han completado ninguna misión, y aquí viene lo raro…- pauso haciendo a todos intrigarse -anteriormente trabajo de mercenario realizando misiones de nivel chuunin o jounin, trabajaba con un compañero jamás reconocido o en solitario, actualmente está en el libro bingo como ninja clase B catalogado como el Akuma no Kasai (El Demonio de Fuego) y tiene una recompensa de 8.000.000 ryos- termino de informar sorprendiendo a todos quienes miraban a Naruto como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza -"Con que él es el segundo contenedor de Kyuubi, tal cual lo acordado lo tendré vigilado por usted Orochimaru-sama"- pensó el Yakushi mirando con algo de seriedad al rubio.

\- … ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado y los murmullos comenzaban a escucharse en el lugar.

-El Akuma no Kasai, escuche hablar de él- menciono una kunoichi de Taki.

-Yo también- comento un shinobi de la roca -se de buenas fuentes que él solo barrio con un pequeño ejército que planeaba derrocar al Daimyo del país helado- ganándose exclamaciones de los que lo rodeaban.

-Lo que yo escuche es que es el protector íntimo de la princesa Koyuki Kazahana y el guardián del país de la nieve- revelo un genin de la arena.

-Yo escuche que se enfrento contra el criminal de rango S Sukina (Desollador) y ahora está siendo casado por él- comento una kunoichi del sonido ante eso todos se sorprendieron, era bien sabido que el Desollador era uno de los más peligrosos criminales, le gusta torturar a sus víctimas y quitarles la piel conservándolas como trofeo, se dice que en su juventud mato a su equipo y sensei quitándoles la piel y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, nadie es tan idiota o temeroso de enfrentársele.

-No sé si escucharon sobre el grupo Ono (Hacha)- hablo un ninja de la hierba ganándose la atención de todos, el grupo Hacha era un grupo mafioso conformado por criminales rango B, C y liderados por 6 criminales rango A por lo cual era bien conocido por destruir pequeños poblados, matar a todos y tomar a las mujeres como esclavas sexuales -bien lo que sé es que el Akuma no Kasai los extermino a todos en una noche y lo único que encontraron de ellos y su organización fueron cenizas, quemo absolutamente todo- ante eso ultimo todos quedaron estáticos, el Demonio de Fuego comenzaba a ser famoso entre los shinobis y los criminales y habían varios que no querían llegar a enfrentarse a él, lo que nunca imaginaron es que el tan famoso guerrero era un niño y que estaría en los mismos exámenes que ellos tomarían.

-¡Oh! mi lindo príncipe es muy fuerte, me podrá proteger de todo el que quiera aprovecharse de mi- comento dramáticamente Ino aferrándose al brazo derecho del Uzumaki con un rostro de colegiala enamorada sacando gotas de sudor de todos los presentes, enojo de un par de Uzumakis y una sonrisa nerviosa de Naruto.

-¡Agh por favor, ahora Ino, esa porquería de carta les dice algo y ya se lo creen, que mierda tiene ese rubio idiota que no tenga yo!- exclamo Kiba con rabia llamando la atención de todos.

-A ver- hablo Naruto aclarando su garganta -para empezar, yo me baño siempre, tengo buen aliento, no duermo con perros, soy bien parecido..- comenzó a catalogar contando con los dedos y mirando hacia el techo causando risas en varios y cabreando más al Inuzuka quien camino hasta quedar frente a frente del rubio y lo tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Vuelve a decírmelo en la cara que me tienes cansado maldito paria- mascullo Kiba.

-Ya basta Kiba, detente- reclamo Ino.

-¡Tú no te metas!-

-Sabes Kiba de cerca eres aun más feo y tu aliento en verdad que me marea- dijo Naruto con asco a lo cual el insultado frunció aun más el ceño y pelo los dientes, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Muy bien ustedes dos está prohibido pelear- menciono un sujeto de ropas negras, con cicatrices en su rostro y una banda con protector en su cabeza causando que el Inuzuka suelte al Uzumaki diciéndole que la campana lo había salvado -yo soy Ibiki Morino y seré el sensor de la primera prueba, tomen un numero y vallan a sus asientos designados- acto seguido todos tomaran un numero y fueron a sentarse en sus lugares correspondientes.

-Antes que nada les iré dejando sus exámenes y no los pueden ver hasta que les haya explicado las reglas- menciono el Morino pasando por cada uno y dejando las hojas dadas vuelta en los pupitres de todos.

-Rayos si sabía que iba a haber una prueba escrita no tomaba estos exámenes- dijo Naruto con ríos de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos cómicamente.

-Rubio cállate o mejor vete- ordeno el sensor - las reglas son simples: ya tienen cada uno 10 puntos y su prueba son de 10 preguntas, si contentan una pregunta mal tienen un punto menos, si contestan todo bien tendrán un diez, la puntuación final se determina por la cantidad de puntos de sus equipos, si un examinador los descubre haciendo trampa se les resta dos puntos por cada intento y si un miembro de su equipo saca cero, todo el quipo esta fuera. Constan de una hora para terminar el examen y la decima pregunta se las daré 15 minutos antes de terminar… ¡comiencen!- luego de esa orden todos voltearon sus exámenes y comenzaron a resolver o leer.

-"La parábola B representa la distancia máxima de un shuriken lanzado por un ninja enemigo A. Este se sitúa a siete metros. Calcule la trayectoria de la que… mierda estoy perdido esto es más complicado que esa vez en la que Ero-sannin trato de espiar a Shizune-nee-chan, lo hubiera logrado si Tsunade-ba-chan no hubiera estado vigilando la puerta, estoy frito, esto esta difícil además Karin-chan está enojada conmigo, me querrán matar si no contesto al menos 6 preguntas"- pensó Naruto con pesar, vio a muchos resolver el examen y solo agacho la cabeza diciendo cuanto odiaba los exámenes escritos.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Dignity

**CCSakuraforever:** me alegra que te guste y créeme que por ser mercenario se generaran algunos asuntos que lo meterán en problemas, aquí está la conti de los exámenes espero la disfrutes.

 **Homicidal Liu:** no te preocupes que Sasuke no se hará emo eso te lo aseguro, en este fic quise que tenga otra actitud. Orochimaru tiene en mente otro cuerpo desde hace un tiempo jeje. Oh claro que Naruto le dará una paliza a lady destino y si no se corrige a golpes pues luego se verá jejeje. Créeme por más peligroso o famoso que sea el rubio no le va a poder ganar a un examen escrito, es lo peor que le puede pasar y con respecto a las kunoichis de Kumo, ellas van a meter en un gran problema a nuestro querido protagonista.

 **Naruhina:** gracias por la opinión y para satisfacción tuya y de todos aquí está el cap 6.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta historia y las cosas locas que se me ocurren.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Dignity**

Naruto miraba la hoja del examen y lo único que veía era su perdición, jamás le gustaron los exámenes escritos y frente a él tenía uno que simplemente era una tortura tratar de resolverlo, miro de reojo como algunos parecían hacerlo fácil, otros se comían las uñas y Shikamaru ya estaba durmiendo, maldito perezoso con gran coeficiente intelectual. Rayos incluso el idiota de Menma lo estaba resolviendo, como odiaba toda esa mierda, volvió a mirar su examen y solo suspiro, a medida que pasaban los minutos varios equipos eran descalificados por encontrarlos copiándose, miro a su derecha a Hinata resolviéndolo haciéndolo parecer fácil, miro a su izquierda a esa pelirroja de Kumo también resolviéndolo, se tomaba su tiempo en pensar entre pregunta y pregunta pero lo resolvía, miro hacia Ibiki notando como vigilaba todo como si fuese algún tipo de animal que monitorea el área en busca de peligro para poder dar la alerta a toda la manada, sin más dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa causando un sonido hueco que atrajo la atención de varios.

-Psst N-na-naruto-k-kun-

Escucho el rubio un susurro tartamudo, levantando lentamente la cabeza miro disimuladamente a su derecha notando como la Hyuuga había terminado su examen faltando media hora para el final, noto como le volvió a llamar con un tímido susurro.

-¿Qué?- también susurro.

-C-có-cópiame- susurro tímidamente mostrando con cuidado parte de su examen por debajo de su antebrazo izquierdo asombrando un poco al rubio.

-"¿En verdad se arriesga por mi? Prefiero dormir a copiar, sería muy estresante"- pensó de forma cansada -No gracias, podrían descalificarte por mi culpa- susurro sin dejar de ver su examen sonrojando a la morena y sacándole una sonrisa, noto como retrajo su examen y solo suspiro -"mierda hubiera aprovechado pero creo que se cómo salir de esta, solo espero que funcione"- pensó.

Ibiki era conocido por ser muy estricto y también por su profesión, se dedicaba a la tortura tanto física como psicológica, era alguien con quien uno no desearía meterse o eso era lo que muchos decían, el examen en si tenía una forma simple de resolverlo y por lo que podía ver muchos se dieron cuenta o lo hacían por tratar de salvar sus traseros, podía ver insectos, arena, algunos doujutsus, técnicas especiales, un chico durmiendo, un rubio comiendo ramen, un castaño siendo ayudado por su perro, espejos en el techo, un segundo… ¿un rubio comiendo ramen?, Ibiki devolvió la vista y efectivamente podía ver a un rubio comer un tazón de ramen, de donde rayos había sacado ese tazón en verdad que no tenía la mas mínima idea.

-¡Rubio!- exclamo sobresaltando a todos, vio como el oji-azul con fideos sobresaliendo de su boca miro a todos lados tratando de buscar otro rubio -si a ti te hablo- menciono ganándose la atención del chico al notar su mirada sobre él, trago los fideos que tenía y hablo.

-¿Qué?- simplemente pregunto Naruto extrañado de que le hablen a él.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese tazón de ramen? Está prohibido comer durante el examen- pregunto Ibiki con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah pues fui hasta Ichiraku, es que tenía hambre ¿quiere un poco?- menciono el Uzumaki de forma inocente, absolutamente todos incluso los examinadores estaban atentos a la charla, a todos se les hacía extraño que el rubio estuviera comiendo ramen, se halla ido y vuelto y nadie lo notara.

Ibiki frunció aun más el ceño si eso fuera posible -Eso quiere decir que te escapaste en pleno examen-

-Oiga claro que no, dejar un clon en mi lugar y luego volver no es escaparme- se defendió Naruto ofendido.

-Acabas de decir que te fuiste, está claro que te escapaste, eso es más que suficiente para expulsarte a ti y tus compañeros del examen y como bonificación no podrán presentar el examen nunca más en lo que les resta de vida- declaro el Morino dejando sorprendidas a Naruko y Karin, eso era injusto y miraron a Naruto de forma asesina, por su culpa estaban suspendidos del examen.

-¡Oiga no puede hacer eso!- exclamo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que puedo ahora tú y tu equipo retírense- ordeno el de gabardina negra apuntando hacia la puerta.

Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Naruko y Karin solo miraron la mesa con tristeza y se levantaron para retirarse -Chicas siéntense- menciono el rubio seriamente atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Creo que les ordene algo- menciono Ibiki con el ceño fruncido.

-Usted no nos expulsara y sabe ¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que el sensor arquee una ceja -porque usted claramente está violando las reglas en este examen por lo cual yo podría decirle al Hokage que está cometiendo una violación grave- declaro extrañando al Morino.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate- ordeno cruzando los brazos.

-Es fácil marquitas- ceño fruncido del aludido -este examen es una trampa, está claro que jamás lo podremos resolver porque no es una prueba característica de genin, es más, incluso un jounin tendría algunos problemas resolviéndolo, claro podrías hacerlo fácilmente si fueras inteligente como el muerto viviente del Nara- todo mundo miro al nombrado roncando -un Hyuuga que tiene la mejor educación- todos miraron a la sonrojada Hinata -o bien ser un genio, este examen lo hizo para que todos desaprobaran, las reglas claramente dicen que se deben tomar pruebas de acuerdo al grado destacado al que alguien quiere llegar y este examen no es para pasar a chuunin ya que ni un chuunin podría responder una de estas preguntas; admítalo no quiere que nadie apruebe, dígame que cree que el Hokage pensaría de su desempaño al tratar de arruinar la carrera ninja de cientos de shinobis que no solamente son de Konoha, sino que de todo el continente shinobi, por su culpa podría haber un conflicto entre aldeas y Konoha seria la perjudicada ya que sería atacada por una o por todas las aldeas- relato Naruto sorprendiendo a todos y mas al sensor del examen por no darse cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle.

Ibiki sabía que tenía razón, podía causar una guerra para Konoha por culpa de su estupidez y principalmente contra Suna porque allí mismo estaban los hijos del Kazekage, además de su rango ninja y su reputación, no podía permitir que alguien se entere de que un mocoso de 13 años lo tuvo entre las cuerdas, con un suspiro de derrota menciono -Tienes razón- todos los examinadores miraron al Morino con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, no podían creer que un simple chico le ganara al gran Ibiki Morino, el mejor torturador y uno de los mejores ninja conocidos.

-Sabes ahí una forma de que ambos salgamos beneficiados en esto- menciono el rubio tomando un trago de su lata de gaseosa que en verdad nadie sabía de donde la había sacado, ese rubio era en verdad raro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el sensor con algo de curiosidad, si la oferta era buena podía llegar a pensarlo.

-Nadie sabrá lo que paso aquí si me dejas a mí y mi equipo seguir participando en los exámenes, nada saldrá de esta cuatro paredes y tú sigues con tu fachada de tipo rudo- propuso Naruto jugando con un cubo mágico -¡genial tres caras!-

Ibiki en verdad no podía creer que un chico aspirante a chuunin lo haya puesto contra la espada y la pared, por su negligencia podía causar una guerra y nunca se había dado cuenta si no fuera por ese mocoso. El trato que ofrecía iba en contra de su política porque una vez que descalificaba un equipo no había vuelta atrás y en esta ocasión era distinto, si descalificaba a ese rubio y su equipo seria acusado con el Hokage por incitación de guerra sin conocimiento y eso era un delito grave, podía perder la cabeza pero si aceptaba lo que el rubio le decía podría librarse de todo un sermón y tener su dignidad intachable, por más que lo pensara no había otra salida sea fácil o difícil, lo único que le quedaba era aceptar el trato de ese mocoso, suspiro profundamente y dirigió su vista hacia el rubio quien leía una revista y acariciaba un pequeño zorro, de donde sacaba esas cosas la verdad nadie lo sabía ya que todo el que estaba presente en ese salón no quitaba los ojos de ellos dos desde que el rubio había ordenado a su equipo que permanezcan en sus asientos.

-Ey rubio- llamo Ibiki con todo el pesar del alma aunque más le dolería su dignidad si toda la aldea se enteraba de que perdió contra un mocoso de 13 años.

-¿Si?- respondió Naruto sin despegar la vista de su revista.

-Acepto- menciono con esfuerzo sorprendiendo a todos y sacando una gran sonrisa de Naruto quien lo veía fijamente con el zorrito en su hombro izquierdo -tú y tu equipo pueden seguir participando si nada de lo que ocurrió aquí se llega a saber-

-Tienes mi palabra marquitas, además si alguien dice algo créeme que lo mato- menciono con una gran sonrisa inocente y un aura oscura asustando a varios tanto por esa mezcla extraña como por los rumores de que él era el famoso asesino Akuma no Kasai -ahora si no es mucha molestia podrías decirnos la decima pregunta- propuso haciendo parpadear a Ibiki quien miro el reloj de pared en donde faltaba claramente 15 minutos para cumplir la hora establecida, todo mundo al escuchar eso abrieron los ojos como platos, tan distraídos estuvieron en el pleito entre ambos shinobis que olvidaron seguir copiándose y en otros casos terminar de resolver, vieron hacia el rubio de enorme sonrisa y actitud relajada y juraron matarlo a la menor oportunidad por segunda vez consecutiva.

-"Este chico en verdad es bueno, distrajo a todos con nuestra cháchara para reducir la cantidad de oponentes aunque es un alivio porque podre salvar mi trasero, el año entrante cambiare al menos cinco preguntas"- pensó Ibiki con gran alivio, se aclaro la garganta y miro seriamente a todos -Muy bien es hora de la decima pregunta- dijo haciendo a todos agarrarse de los pelos, estaban tan jodidos, algunos ni siquiera habían podido responder cuatro preguntas y muy pocos estaban aliviados al haber copiado a alguien.

Naruto estaba fresco como lechuga con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirada relajada mirando a Ibiki quien dirigía su vista hacia todos en el lugar -"Funciono no lo puedo creer, sino Karin y Naruko me hubieran enviado al hospital por un buen tiempo, ¡gracias Kami!"- fresco por fuera aunque por dentro lloraba como niña.

 **-"A veces me pregunto si es un genio o es pura suerte, a lo mejor debe ser algún dios que interfiere a favor del cachorro"-** pensaba Kyuubi al ver la suerte que tuvo su contenedor.

-Antes de darles la decima pregunta deben escoger si contestaran o no la pregunta, si el equipo decide responder y falla en esa pregunta todo el equipo no podrá volver a repetir jamás el examen chuunin- menciono Ibiki sorprendiendo a todo mundo -aquel grupo que no esté seguro de no poder responder la pregunta puede retirarse ahora y si el equipo decide responder la última pregunta, solo hay dos opciones que evalúan el éxito de la respuesta- varios levantaban la mano y se retiraban al no tener la seguridad suficiente, pocos eran los que quedaban con la seguridad suficiente o un poco de ella.

-Marquitas apúrate que me estoy durmiendo- comento Naruto tomando un café sacándole a todos una gota de sudor -"Si llego a sobrevivir luego de esto me le declaro a Hana-chan, ¡lo prometo por la perversión de ero-sennin!"- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa ante lo cual Kyuubi tuvo una gran gota de sudor al poder escuchar los pensamientos del rubio, sin duda era el idiota con mas suerte de todo el mundo.

-Bien, solo tengo una última cosa que decir y es que… todos pasaron- revelo con una leve sonrisa logrando que todos se sorprendan y Naruto escupa su café sobre Menma quien convenientemente estaba delante de él ganándose una mirada asesina.

-¿¡Cómo que pasamos!? ¿¡Y la decima pregunta!?- exclamo el rubio en verdad sorprendido.

-No existe- comento sorprendiendo aun mas a todos -la prueba consistía en hacer trampa y evaluar sus capacidades para recolectar información sin que los examinadores se dieran cuenta, entre los examinadores dos de ellos tenían las respuestas listas para ser copiadas- revelo ante lo cual los mencionados se levantaron de entre algunos participantes sorprendiendo a todo mundo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Había que copiar!?- exclamo Sakura.

-Efectivamente, no creí que algunos no se darían cuenta pero en eso consistía, la verdad rubio cuando me dijiste de lo delatarme con el Hokage en verdad me preocupe porque podría haber una guerra si alguno de los participantes se llegara a quejar en su aldea por la dificultad del examen- confeso Ibiki un tanto cohibido recibiendo una sonrisa del rubio.

-"Mierda si sabía que había que copiar me hubiera ahorrado todo ese teatrito que la verdad no creí que llegara a funcionar"- el zorrito que estaba en el hombro del rubio cayó de espaldas al suelo extrañando a todo mundo.

-La última pregunta era enseñarles a tomar riesgos pero preocupándose siempre por la seguridad de sus compañeros y tener un plan de respaldo- comento Ibiki sacándose su banda y mostrando su cabeza con muchas cicatrices -esto demuestra sus habilidades de recolectar información muy valiosa y jamás cederla-

-No querrás decir propasarse con una dama y ganarse un buen recordatorio- se burlo Naruto ganándose el ceño fruncido del Morino.

-Solo algunas- refunfuño Ibiki ganándose la risa de varios que lo entendieron y volviendo a colocar la banda en su cabeza.

Antes de que Ibiki pueda añadir algo mas una ventana se rompió por donde ingreso una bola marrón desenrollándose, clavándose dos kunais en el techo y otros dos en el suelo revelando una lona que decía: " _La sensor de la segunda prueba del examen chuunin, la bella y sensual Anko Mitarashi_ ", y frente a la lona había una mujer de cabello morado, gabardina y un traje muy ajustado de malla contorneando su figura y produciéndole a varios hombres una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Muy bien no hay tiempo de celebraciones, yo soy la segunda sensor Anko Mitarashi y desde ahora comienza mi examen!- comento causando en algunos una gota de sudor ya que en la lona estaba escrito quien era y no había razón para repetirlo.

-Te adelantaste otra vez Anko- menciono Ibiki saliendo detrás de la lona y viendo a la pelivioleta.

-Jejeje, disculpa… valla 25 equipos, 75 genins, te estás ablandando Ibiki son más que los de la ultima vez- se burlo la mujer al ver todos los que pasaron.

-Eso o este año son bastantes buenos, en especial ese gaki-

-¿Quién?-

-El rubio- señalo Ibiki con el ceño fruncido.

-Valla gaki que sorpresa verte de nuevo- comento la oji-marrón con una sonrisa al ver a quien se refería su compañero de tortura.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Podría decirse que conozco un poco al pequeño pervertido- comento haciendo que todos dirijan su vista al rubio del tic en la ceja derecha.

-"No tenia porque decir eso frente a todos"- pensó sintiendo una mirada muy penetrante en su nuca, sin duda Karin estaba aun mas enojada con él.

-Bien inútiles basta de charla, los veo en el área de entrenamiento 44 y si no saben donde es cómprense un mapa- dijo la pelimorada para acto seguido saltar por otra venta rompiendo el cristal sacando en todos una gota de sudor al no haber salido por la ventana por la cual ingreso.

-Sin duda Anko me hará gastar toda mi jubilación con tantas ventanas rotas- murmuro Ibiki con un pesado suspiro.

Naruto junto a su zorrito en el hombro derecho se encaminaba lentamente hacia la puerta con cara de yo no fui y silbando inocentemente con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba el techo del salón como lo más interesante del mundo -¡NARUTO!- fue el tremendo grito combinado que se escucho para acto seguido ver como un bólido amarillo salía del salón por una ventana para luego verse una nube de polvo con destino a los campos de entrenamiento.

-¡Juro que cuando lo tenga enfrente lo mato, lo revivo para matarlo y luego lo remato!- exclamo Karin con rabia en toda su expresión, misteriosamente ningún alma había quedado en el salón salvo ella, Naruko e Ibiki quien miraba el suelo con expresión sombría y las manos empuñadas fuertemente denotándose como temblaba su cuerpo por la ira contenida.

-¡MALDITO RUBIO NI CREAS QUE VOY A PAGAR ESA VENTANA!- grito a todo pulmón mirando el techo del lugar con los puños en el aire, ese rubio era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Los aspirantes a chuunin al llegar al dichoso campo de entrenamiento 44 se encontraron con la escena del rubio estafador trepado sobre un árbol con una pelirroja en la base tratando de que baje para según ella mandarlo a volar hacia Yuki no Kuni y la segunda sensor mirando entretenida la escena comiendo unos dangos acompañada de una rubia de coletas.

Luego del acto de la pareja y de que Anko intervenga para salvar el pellejo del rubio, esta les explico sobre qué consistiría la segunda prueba.

-Muy bien su prueba consiste en supervivencia durante cinco días en el campo número 44 o mejor conocido como bosque de la muerte- comento con una sonrisa escalofriante preocupando a varios -antes que nada deberán firmar un acta de consentimiento porque si mueren nosotros no seremos responsables- ante eso muchos genin dudaban seriamente si haberse retirado antes no hubiera sido lo mejor -el área 44 es una zona circular rodeada por muchas puertas, hay un río, un bosque y una torre en el centro donde será el lugar de encuentro al que deberán llegar, este examen consiste en obtener estos dos pergaminos en donde todo está permitido incluso la muerte- revelo mostrando un pergamino marrón y otro celeste, algunos formaron una sonrisa al oír las palabras "permitido" y "muerte" -la mitad de los equipos tendrá el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad el de la tierra, deberán luchar entre ustedes para…-

Naruto entendió bien en qué consistía la prueba, lo que le preocupaba era ese olor a serpientes que sintió en ese chico Kabuto pero que se sentía peor, al percibir bien el aroma giro su cabeza a la derecha con aburrimiento y vio a una ninja de la hierba que despedía ese olor.

-"Esto no me gusta, ¿por qué rayos estaría aquí?"- se pregunto con duda.

 **-Tú sabes, el ANBU te lo explico, solo mantente alerta y trata de que no se acerque al idiota del Uchiha-** le respondió aburridamente el kitsune.

-"Lo sé solo que no entiendo porque decide aparecer ahora, esto no pinta para nada bien"- comento el rubio dirigiendo esta vez su vista hacia Kabuto quien tenía una sonrisa y expresión amigable, frunció un poco el ceño, ese sujeto era peligroso, con olerlo ya lo sabía.

Anko termino de relatar en qué consistía la prueba pero vio que el enamorado de sus pechos no le prestaba atención asique decidió lanzarle un kunai, al lanzarlo desapareció y todos se sorprendieron por sus acciones, apareció detrás del rubio notando que no estaba, sintió un metal frio en su pecho derecho y de reojo descubrió que el chico le estaba tocando dicho pecho con el kunai que le arrojo, sintió como la abrazo por la cintura y le paso la lengua por su mejilla derecha, provocando asombro y estupefacción en todos pero en Anko excitación.

-Me gusta como juegas gaki- susurro la oji-marrón con voz seductora.

-Créeme que podría gustarte aun mas con una cama de por medio- susurro el rubio sensualmente al oído de la Mitarashi.

-Eso quisiera verlo- murmuro de igual forma la pelimorada logrando que el rubio la suelte, una vez libre se aclaro la garganta y miro a todos los sorprendidos presentes -¡que creen que es esto mocosos un espectáculo gratis, pasen a las carpas, firmen el acta y retiren su maldito pergamino!- ordeno Anko -"Sus habilidades son increíbles, atrapo mi kunai y me tomo por sorpresa sin darme tiempo siquiera a notarlo ¿Quién es este genin?"-

-¿Qué carajo fue eso Naruto?- le mascullo la pelirroja de lentes con ceño fruncido, manos fuertemente apuñadas y pelando los dientes, estaba enojada y mucho, no había que ser un genio para saber eso, detrás de Karin vio a Naruko con los brazos cruzados y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y a su derecha Ino también con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera en forma de jarra, ¿qué hacia Ino allí?... mejor no averiguarlo.

-Soloooo emmm yooo quería ehhhh…- menciono el rubio sudando frío, no se le ocurría nada que lo pudiera salvar y verdaderamente dudaba que Kami lo ayude esta vez, sabia de lo que era capaz Karin estando enojada, mas siendo una Uzumaki.

-Dobe lo que hiciste con el primer sensor fue algo estúpido y temerario- escucho el rubio esa voz de la persona que había enviado Kami para sacarlo de ese aprieto.

-¡Teme! Ven quiero contarte algo- exclamo presuroso rodeando los hombros del extrañado Uchiha y llevándoselo lejos de allí a toda velocidad.

-¡Uuuugh hombres!, Uzumaki tenía que ser- exclamo Karin apretando manos y dientes, como odiaba que el rubio haga eso y con ella solamente una caricia, un beso en la cabeza o una sonrisa, sip Karin Uzumaki estaba que explotaba de los celos.

Luego del pequeño regalo del cielo convertido en Sasuke Uchiha el salvador del rubio escucho como llamaban a su equipo para recibir el pergamino, llenaron el acta, recibieron el pergamino del cielo y se dirigieron a su puerta asignada, Naruto como medida cautelosa caminaba unos ocho pasos detrás de las Uzumakis por si debía tomar la ruta de escape rápida, una vez en la puerta asignada esperaron a escuchar el sonido de una bocina que indicaba según les dijeron el inicio de la segunda fase de los exámenes.

Naruto miraba las espaldas de ambas Uzumakis mientras tragaba saliva, sabía que al menos Karin estaba muy enojada, Naruko estaba tranquila, la conocía muy bien y apostaba a que estaba calmada en cambio la pelirroja era otro tema, si no jugaba bien sus cartas podía despedirse de este mundo, miro el pergamino en su mano derecha y lo guardo en su bolsa ninja, había desechado su porta-shuriken y kunai sustituyéndolos por una bolsa ninja amarrada detrás de su cintura, había colocado su Tanto debajo de su chaqueta abierta por donde sobresalía el mango detrás de su nuca que era rodeada por su pequeño zorro quien como siempre dormía, quiso decir algo pero justo en ese momento una bocina sonaba y la enorme puerta se abría dando la clara señal de que la segunda parte de los exámenes chuunin daba inicio, sin tiempo que perder todos los equipos ingresaron presurosos comenzando a saltar de rama en rama.

Sasuke había decidido que el pergamino debía llevarlo Sakura por si eran emboscados así él y Menma distraían a sus atacantes mientras ella escapaba o se ocultaba, a medida que avanzaban con destino a la torre y los minutos pasaban podían escuchar gritos agónicos, algún ruido extraño, algún animal o insecto enorme y extraño, luego de avanzar unos cuantos minutos decidieron detenerse para planear una estrategia de emergencia por si los emboscaban y fue cuando un grupo de ninjas de la lluvia apareció de golpe listos para atacar si no les daban el pergamino.

Sasuke viendo que estaban en problemas y Sakura temblaba de miedo se maldijo al no detectarlos y el haberse detenido, de reojo vio a Menma mirarlo haciéndolo asentir levemente, rápidamente arrojo un kunai con sello explosivo y rodeo por el suelo al momento de la explosión y trazando sellos ataco a la primera figura que salió de la nube de humo con una gran bola de fuego causando que al hacer contacto con el sujeto explote en agua y cree algo de vapor, vio como Menma arrojo tres kunai con sellos explosivos hacia los otros sujetos creando el mismo resultado, rápidamente activo su sharingan ubicando a los verdaderos y sin perder tiempo hizo una seña a su equipo para empezar a saltar de rama en rama notando como los sujetos comenzaban a seguirlos.

-Rayos… Menma crea algunos clones y utiliza henges- ordeno a lo cual el menciono formando un sello creo unos 9 clones con henge haciéndolos dispersarse por distintas direcciones.

El grupo de la lluvia freno su andar al ver esa maniobra y maldiciendo decidieron seguir camino hacia la torre o hacia algún otro objetivo, Sasuke suspiro en señal de alivio y con su doujutsu verifico el área en la que se encontraban notando que el grupo más cercano a ellos estaba a unos 20 metros, por el momento estaban a salvo, con un asentimiento el equipo 7 emergió de unos arbustos y sin perder tiempo continuaron saltando de rama en rama esta vez con más cuidado en su entorno.

Naruto iba al frente del grupo inspeccionando su entorno, no podía permitir que alguien los ataque de sorpresa pero con su visión, olfato y oído mejorados gracias a cierto inquilino y la habilidad sensorial de Karin podían estar seguros, habían avanzado por un largo tiempo y podía notar como las chicas comenzaban a cansarse un poco y no debía arriesgarse solo avanzarían unos cuantos metros más y haría que se detengan.

-Bien, chicas detengámonos unos minutos- ordeno saltando de una rama hacia el suelo seguido de las Uzumakis -descansaremos un poco y luego seguiremos- propuso viendo como Naruko asentía y Karin miraba hacia otro lado -Naruko ve a buscar un poco de agua, hay un rio a unos metros de aquí por el oeste solo ten cuidado ¿bien?-

-Hai- respondió la rubia y sin más tomo camino en dirección a donde el oji-azul le había dicho.

Naruto sabía que podrían llegar a atacar a la oji-azul al separarse del grupo pero si lo hacían estando ella cerca del rio esos sujetos en verdad que estarían en problemas, miro a Karin estando de espaldas mirando hacia la espesura del bosque.

Karin en verdad estaba enojada, no era fácil que se le pase lo que el rubio hizo desde defender a Naruko hasta casi comerse a la sensor y sin duda no iba a.. de golpe sintió como la abrazaban por la cintura y un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda sonrojándola levemente -¿Karin por que estas enojada?- no podía creer que el muy imbécil encima se lo preguntaba con todo el descaro posible -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué?- pregunto sintiendo como el rubio asentía -porque mejor no se lo preguntas a la sensor, sabes que…- soltándose del agarre del rubio y encarándolo -¡vete a abrazar a la zorra de la Yamanaka o mejor ve a buscar a las perras de Kumo y que ellas te den consuelo maldito bastardo!- no pudo aguantarlo más y simplemente exploto.

Naruto miraba sorprendido a la pelirroja con lagrimas amenazando con caer de sus rojos orbes, el labio inferior temblando levemente de la ira y el ceño fruncido **-Chico demuéstrale que la quieres-** escucho la voz del zorro.

-"¿Cómo?, si digo algo de seguro pierdo la cabeza"-

 **-Demuestra con acciones lo que no puedes con palabras idiota-** y fue cuando entendió lo que el zorro le quería decir comentándole que no sabía que era capaz de saber qué hacer en una situación como esa **-pues claro si esto era cosa de todos los días con mis anteriores jinchuurikis, los sentimientos humanos en verdad son patéticos-**

Con eso último el rubio miro a Karin y sin que esta se lo espere la agarro de los hombros y la beso profundamente causando que la pelirroja abra enormemente sus ojos y se ponga tan roja como su cabello sintiendo como los labios del rubio oprimían los suyos en una caricia suave y cariñosa poniéndole la mente literalmente en blanco, luego de unos segundos más Naruto se separo lentamente mirando a la oji-roja con un enorme sonrojo viéndolo estupefacta.

-Eres mía y solo mía, no me gusto para nada cuando te sonrojaste viendo al teme- comento sacando una sonrisa de felicidad en la Uzumaki quien lo abrazo y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Baka esa vez estaba pensando en ti, sabía que estabas mirando y quería ver tu reacción- confesó cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como era envuelta en un abrazo.

-Pues la viste y no me gusta para nada que veas a otro sujeto, eres solo mía Karin-chan- comento el rubio apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, ambos disfrutaban del silencio autoimpuesto y del agradable momento en ese por así decirlo tenebroso bosque.

-Naruko se acerca- informo Karin.

-Bien, tomaremos agua, dejaremos que descanse unos minutos y luego seguiremos- separándose de la pelirroja le dio un corto beso en los labios y dándose media vuelta espero la llegada de Naruko quien no tardo mucho en llegar, bebieron un poco del refrescante liquido mientras la rubia les comentaba que se cruzo con un equipo de la lluvia pero que no la detectaron al haberse escondido a tiempo, lo demás fue tranquilo, luego de descansar unos minutos más retornaron el camino con dirección al centro del bosque y con el objetivo de tratar de conseguir el pergamino que necesitaban siendo el de la tierra.

-¿Puedes detectar a alguien Karin-onee?- pregunto la oji-azul luego de unos minutos.

-Hay un equipo a unos cuarenta metros más adelante pero…-

-¿Pero?- pregunto el único chico del grupo.

-Están muertos- completo sorprendiendo a la rubia y haciendo asentir al rubio.

Avanzaron los últimos metros restante y con indicaciones de Karin ubicaron al grupo más arriba de ellos, al encontrarlos Naruko se paralizo momentáneamente, era la primera vez que veía un muerto y de golpe encontraba tres, el rubio noto esa reacción pero decidió hablar luego con su hermana; al parecer un tipo de babosa ataco al equipo que parecía ser de la hierba y los mato, Naruto reviso a los sujetos y encontró el pergamino que para buena suerte necesitaban, el de la tierra, con eso listo partieron rumbo hacia el centro del lugar pero luego de unas horas decidieron detenerse y buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche al ver como el sol desaparecía por completo y la luna reclamaba su lugar.

-Necesitamos un lugar seguro, no podemos quedar al descubierto fácilmente o si nos dormimos seremos presa fácil- informo Naruto buscando desde lo alto de las ramas un lugar seguro.

-Naru-nii que te parece ahí- señalo Naruko ganándose la atención de su hermano que vio el lugar donde apuntaba su hermana, sin duda era el lugar perfecto.

-Bien hecho Naruko, pasaremos la noche allí- bajaron de las ramas y se adentraron por la hendidura del tronco de unos 2 metros de alto por 1 de ancho, era un árbol hueco con suficiente espacio para hasta cinco personas promedias -armen algo para dormir cómodas, yo buscare algo de comer- menciono el rubio haciendo asentir a ambas Uzumakis que pusieron manos a la obra y juntando algunas enormes hojas formaron una improvisada cama mientras el oji-azul gracias a su visión mejorada podía ver claramente en la oscuridad como si fuese de día -je quien necesita el sharingan- murmuro caminando hacia el rio del cual no se habían alejado por más que avanzaran, iba a tratar de conseguir algunos peces para cenar.

Una vez que las féminas terminaron con su trabajo vieron como el rubio llegaba con unos 6 pescados, prendiendo una fogata y colocando un genjutsu para no ser detectados cocinaron los peces y luego de comer las Uzumakis durmieron juntas en la cama improvisada mientras el rubio hacia guardia sentado contra la entrada del tronco -"A este paso llegaremos mañana o quizás al amanecer del tercer día"- pensó el rubio, miro a las Uzumakis dormir plácidamente -"descansen bien chicas mañana será un día agitado, lo presiento"-

 **-Entonces duerme, yo vigilare-** escucho el rubio en su cabeza.

-"¿Seguro?"- pregunto al dudar de que el zorro pudiera permanecer toda la noche despierto al ser muy dormilón.

 **-Claro cachorro, después de todo por más pequeño que sea tengo el poder de una cola, ningún idiota me podría enfrentar por más que reciba ayuda-** comento el bijuu muy orgulloso para acto seguido el pequeño zorro en el cuello del rubio saltara hacia el suelo y se sentara frente a la entrada.

-Gracias Kurama- susurro el rubio cerrando los ojos.

 **-Si si como digas mocoso-** escucho en su cabeza sacándole una leve sonrisa **-…"Otra vez solos tu y yo mi señora"-** se dijo a sí mismo Kyuubi mirando hacia la enorme y brillosa luna que alumbraba todo a su paso.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7: Run

**imperial-san:** gracias y con respecto a Karin pues ella tiene su temperamento y se verá bastante seguido jeje, espero que este cap te guste, saludo y nos vemos.

 **miguelgiuliano** **:** la habilidad del rubio en el sellado se irá viendo de a poco y no te ilusiones que no entreno en ese arte a fondo pero a medida que pase el tiempo se volverá mejor y en cuanto a los otros jinchuurikis lamento desilusionarte pero tal vez no suceda ya que tenía pensado otra cosa; oh créeme que se enfrentaran eso ya está decidido y no me gusta dar spoiler pero como que con todo lo que te dije ya que… si estará pero sé que a muchos no les gusta el incesto así que habrá una sorpresa jeje.

 **CCSakuraforever:** bueno mi fiel lectora aquí está todo lo que pediste jeje solo espero que sea de tu agrado.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es pura y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Run**

La noche transcurrió en calma dando paso al día, las Uzumakis se despertaron viendo que faltaba su compañero, al salir del árbol que usaron como refugio lo vieron sentado frente a la fogata de la noche anterior estando ésta apagada con su zorrito sobre su hombro derecho completamente dormido, el muchacho tenia la vista fija en un solo lugar dando como evidencia que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- … Karin mientras avanzamos quiero que trates de localizar al equipo 7- la voz del rubio hizo respingar a las féminas quienes creían que no se había dado cuenta de sus presencias.

-¿Los atacaremos?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada por la petición del rubio.

-No, quiero que me avises cuando los estén atacando- menciono como orden y levantándose miro a las Uzumakis ladeando un poco la cabeza como señal de continuar con el recorrido hacia la torre y sin más continuaron saltando entre los árboles.

-Debo ir al baño- escucho Sasuke la voz de su compañero pelirrojo.

-¿No te puedes aguantar?- pregunto un poco irritado, luego de la emboscada del equipo de la lluvia quería ser cauteloso y estar muy atento a su entorno.

-Ya me aguante lo suficiente- contesto con algo de desesperación, habían estado saltando de rama en rama desde la mañana, el almuerzo pudo dejarlo pasar pero ya no podía aguantar el llamado de la naturaleza por más tiempo -quieras o no me detendré- desafío.

-Tsk está bien maldito llorón- cedió el azabache descendiendo hacia un claro, lo que le pareció raro fue que la rosada no interviniera a su favor pero agradecía que al menos no dijo nada -escuchen antes de que te vayas necesitamos una contraseña, no quiero otra sorpresa como la de ayer- comento haciendo que sus compañeros se acercaran a él y comience a decirles la contraseña por si alguien llegaba a tenderles una trampa y reemplazarse con alguno de ellos, luego de decirles la contraseña Menma se alejo para vaciar su vejiga mientras Sasuke pensaba en algún plan de defensa y ataque ante algún ataque sorpresa, Sakura mientras tanto miraba al pensante moreno con rostro de colegiala enamorada.

Pasados unos 10 minutos Sasuke perdió su paciencia y estaba por ir a buscar al Uzumaki cuando este apareció en el claro -Era hora dobe, solo para estar seguros dime ¿Cuál es la contraseña?-

-Es fácil- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose de manera relajada hacia sus compañeros -la contraseña es…-

-¡Oye!- se escucho el grito por el claro llamando la atención del equipo 7 que dirigió su vista hacia uno de los enormes arboles de dónde provino el grito -tu maldita serpiente no me sirvió siquiera de calentamiento- exclamo Menma señalando al Menma del claro quién frunció el seño.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunto Sasuke dando un salto lejos del Menma cercano a él, acción que la Haruno imito.

-¿Quién soy?- contra pregunto con gracia el Menma del claro quién en una explosión de humo revelo a una kunoichi pelinegra de la hierba -solo alguien que busca una cosa de ti Sasuke-kun- sacando una lengua larga se relamió los labios generando escalofríos en Sakura.

-Onii-chan tengo hambre- exclamo Naruko sobándose el estomago.

-¿De nuevo? Ya comimos Naruko y no podemos parar, a este paso podremos llegar al anochecer- comento el rubio haciendo que la oji-azul llore dramáticamente debido a su hambruna, se habían detenido cerca del mediodía para comer y luego continuaron con su marcha.

\- … Naruto- menciono Karin.

-¿Hm?-

-Los atacan- ante eso el rubio paró en seco logrando que las chicas paren un poco más adelante por la brusca acción del chico.

-¿Cuántos? ¿Y en qué dirección?- pregunto seriamente.

-Solo uno, a casi dos kilometros hacia el noreste- suspirando aliviado decidió que continuaría avanzando, si era solo uno no habría problema en que no pudieran controlarlo porque si 'él' llegaba a atacar no pensaba que lo haría solo -pero…- ante eso miro a la pelirroja diciéndole con la mirada que continuara -Naruto es… es…- no podía siquiera nombrarlo a lo cual el rubio entendió perfectamente.

-Karin, Naruko ustedes sigan hasta la torre yo las alcanzare luego- ordeno rápidamente el rubio.

-Claro que no, no puedes solo con él y menos si tienes a Sasuke y Menma de tu lado, con nosotras y ellos podríamos darle algo de pelea Naruto- la pelirroja quiso hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

-Esperen, ¿de quién están hablando?- interrogo Naruko, tanto misterio no le gustaba para nada.

Naruto la miro y luego miro a Karin quien desviando la mirada asintió, suspirando miro de nuevo a su hermana -Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre el pasado de Karin- revelo descolocando a la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lo que le contaste a kaa-san es mentira?- interrogo sorprendida, sabia lo del supuesto pasado de su prima porque tanto su hermano como su madre le habían contado, al final resultaba ser una mentira pero ¿Por qué?.

-Karin de pequeña fue encontrada por un sujeto quien descubrió las habilidades que tiene y la secuestro para realizarle experimentos- se detuvo notando la impresión a flor de piel de la rubia mientras él empuñaba las manos -bien sabes que cuando me fui fue junto a baa-chan, ero-sennin y Shizune-onee-chan, luego de un tiempo de viajar y entrenar baa-chan quiso ir hacia Kusagakure por algunas hierbas, en ese lugar nos enteramos de que tanto niños como personas adultas desaparecían desde hacía un tiempo y sin poder contenernos con ero-sennin decidimos investigar y descubrimos una guarida subterránea en el bosque, nos infiltramos y encontramos cosas horribles pero entre todo encontramos una niña algo desnutrida y con ánimos de querer vivir, decidimos llevarla con nosotros y al regresar con baa-chan quien nos siguió y nos esperaba afuera del lugar para regañarnos nos encontramos con el dueño de la guarida, baa-chan y ero-sennin pelearon contra él y casi pierden, luego de eso decidimos llevarnos a la niña y baa-chan descubrió que la niña era una Uzumaki- termino el relato viendo como la pelirroja derramaba lagrimas al recordar los horribles experimentos a los que fue sometida.

-No lo puedo creer- musito la rubia -el sujeto…- no termino la frase sabiendo que su hermano entendería, vio como Naruto salto hasta donde estaba Karin y la abrazo logrando que la pelirroja entierre el rostro en su pecho y comience a sollozar.

-Ese mismo sujeto es quien está atacando ahora mismo al equipo 7- dijo el rubio mirando a su hermana -ese sujeto es el sannin Orochimaru- revelo haciendo que la rubia abra enormemente sus ojos de la sorpresa.

 **-No veo porque le ocultas que gracias al ANBU los sannin pudieron ganar esa vez contra la serpiente-** resonó la voz del Kyuubi en la cabeza del rubio.

-"No puedo mencionarle nada ni siquiera a ella, si le digo tendría que contarle también sobre esa noche y todo lo que implica"- contesto el oji-azul mirando de reojo al kitsune sobre su hombro quien abrió un ojo para mirarlo y luego lo cerro haciéndole entender que la conversación había terminado.

-Entre mas hablamos más tiempo se pierde, chicas vallan a la torre, las alcanzo luego- repitió el rubio separándose de la pelirroja quien con desesperación en el rostro lo agarro del brazo derecho.

-¡No vallas, no podrás hacer nada, puedes morir!- imploro con lagrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos.

-Karin si no hago nada mi mejor amigo esta perdido, tengo que intentarlo al menos- dijo suavemente mirando los rojos orbes de la Uzumaki y zafándose amablemente de su agarre.

-¡Si lo intentas estas muerto! ¡¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos?!-

-¡Porque no las quiero perder, no quiero que salgan lastimadas!- exclamo Naruto terminando la rabieta de la pelirroja quien lo miraba sorprendida al igual que la rubia -no quiero que salgan lastimadas Karin, prefiero que me lastimen a mi antes que a ustedes- menciono suavemente y con una suave sonrisa generando que Naruko recuerde la infancia que tuvo en la cual su hermano la protegía de todo -por eso quiero que se vallan, si algo pasa traten de encontrar a ero-sennin y díganle lo que sucedió… las amo a las dos- regalándoles una gran sonrisa y viéndolas por última vez tomo rumbo hacia donde Karin le había indicado dejando tras de sí a unas Uzumakis sonrojadas y con la desesperación a flor de piel.

-"No puedo permitir que esa serpiente obtenga lo que quiere, cueste lo que cueste tengo que impedirlo"- pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a aumentar la velocidad, sabía que desperdiciaría chakra que le sería útil en la pelea si llegaba a tiempo pero era la única forma de llegar más rápido, canalizando todo el chakra que podía en sus piernas en un impulso contra una rama la partió y salió disparado a una velocidad sobrehumana.

-"Así es como moriré, a manos de ella"- pensó Sakura con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sentía una opresión mortal y no podía siquiera mover un dedo, había visto su propia muerte a manos de esa mujer y en verdad ya estaba resignada.

-"Maldición debo hacer algo rápido o los tres moriremos aquí"- Sasuke miro de reojo a sus compañeros y con toda la fuerza de voluntad de sobrevivencia comenzó a mover lentamente su mano derecha.

-"Su instinto asesino es aun peor que el de 'él', ¿acaso tendré que usarlo en esta pelea?"- era la duda que rondaba la cabeza de Menma, por el rabillo del ojo vio el rostro decidido de Sasuke y supo que planeaba algo, lo único que debía hacer era esperar.

-Que aburridos- menciono la kunoichi de kusa y con un movimiento de su brazo arrojo varios kunais hacia el equipo 7.

-"¡Ahora!"- con decisión Sasuke clavo uno de sus kunais en su pierna derecha sorprendiendo a su atacante, con su movilidad recuperada tomo a sus compañeros por los antebrazos y de un salto los saco del peligro.

-Kukuku me impresionas Sasuke-kun, tu coraje es asombroso, infligirte dolor para escapar de la influencia de mi instinto asesino pero el coraje no es suficiente para enfrentarme- declaro la azabache y trazando sellos invoco una enorme serpiente marrón.

-Hagan lo que hagan no dejen que esa cosa los coma o que ella los agarre desprevenidos, mantengan su guardia siempre arriba en todo momento- ordeno Sasuke para acto seguido saltar junto a su equipo para esquivar la embestida de la serpiente.

En pleno aire tanto Uchiha y Uzumaki arrojaron kunais con sellos explosivos hacia la mujer logrando una considerable explosión y aterrizando en diferentes ramas esperaban expectantes a que el humo desaparezca, Sakura entre tanto se oculto lo mejor que pudo entre unos árboles algo lejos de la pelea, al disiparse poco a poco el humo descubrieron que la mujer había desaparecido por lo cual comenzaron a buscarla por todos lados y descuidándose de la enorme serpiente la cual sigilosamente subía por el árbol en el que se encontraba Menma hasta posarse detrás de él y abriendo la boca emergía la mujer quien con pasos lentos y sigilosos se acerco hasta el pelirrojo -¡Menma cuidado!- fue el grito de Sakura que lo alerto y dando un giro sobre la rama trato de conectar una patada a la pelinegra pero lamentablemente su patada había sido detenida fácilmente por la mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

-El contenedor del poder de Kyuubi, no eres tan fuerte como Naruto-kun- menciono de forma decepcionada, sorprendiendo y enojando al pelirrojo.

-Como te atreves a compararme con alguien tan patético como él- mascullo entre dientes y aprovechando que la mujer lo sostenía fuertemente impulso su cuerpo tratando de golpearla con su pierna izquierda solo para que la kunoichi se agache dejando pasar la patada sobre ella y aprovechando el agarre sobre el Uzumaki lo lanzo con una tremenda fuerza hacia un árbol logrando astillar el árbol y haciendo escupir algo de sangre al oji-violeta.

-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- escucho la invocadora de serpientes y dando un salto esquivo por poco la técnica de fuego, mirando hacia una rama descubrió al Uchiha mirarla con una sonrisa satisfecha extrañándola, mirando a sus pies descubrió que toda la rama y parte del tronco del árbol estaban cubiertos por papeles explosivos que ya habían comenzado a brillar y sin poder reaccionar explotaron generando un ruido ensordecedor, partiendo el árbol que caía al suelo en llamas y generando un humo negro que comenzó a elevarse por el aire.

Naruto detuvo de golpe su andar al escuchar semejante explosión, comenzó a percibir el aroma a madera quemada y alzando su vista al aire subió hasta la copa de uno de los arboles con una velocidad impresionante descubriendo una línea de humo negro dándole a entender que en ese lugar era en donde el equipo 7 se encontraba, si calculaba bien aun le faltaba más de un kilometro, mierda debía llegar rápido antes de que algo pudiera llegar a pasar, dando un salto bajo de la copa y apoyándose en una rama salió disparado hacia el lugar de la batalla, solo esperaba que al llegar no fuese tarde o lo lamentaría por siempre.

-"Es imposible como puede seguir ilesa"- pensó Sasuke al tener frente a él a la kunoichi sobre su serpiente marrón y sosteniendo del cuello a la inconsciente rosada con su mano derecha, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido a la explosión pero lo que supo era que la Haruno había gritado y acto seguido la pelinegra apareció ahorcando a la rosada hasta la inconsciencia y saltando hacia la cabeza de su mascota la cual jugo un rato con el azabache y ahora lo tenía acorralado contra un árbol y sin escapatoria -Me rindo, te entregare el pergamino solo suelta a Sakura- dijo el Uchiha buscando en su bolsa ninja el 'pergamino' y arrojándoselo a la mujer quien soltó a la rosado dejándola caer al vacío y atrapo el pergamino formando una sonrisa sádica -¡ahora Menma!- exclamo llamando la atención de la kusa-nin viendo detrás de si al nombrando terminando una serie de sellos y abriendo su boca la ataco con una bala de aire que al estar tan cerca no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla golpeando su espalda mandándola hacia donde antes se encontraba el Uchiha ya que este aprovecho el ataque del pelirrojo para saltar hacia el vacio y atrapar a la rosada antes de que tocara el suelo poniéndola lejos del peligro recostándola contra unos árboles.

-Esta mujer es muy fuerte- murmuro el pelinegro viendo hacia donde la mujer comenzaba a incorporándose y el pergamino que aun mantenía en su mano brillo y exploto mandándola a volar contra unos árboles con el brazo cercenado sacándole una sonrisa al ver que por fin pudieron herirla verdaderamente.

-¿Ahora qué?- interrogo Menma apareciendo a un lado del Uchiha.

-Tenemos algo de ventaja, somos dos y ella esta herida, debemos atacar con todo y no guardarnos nada- aun sabía que iba a ser imposible que ellos solos pudieran ganarle, en el tiempo que entreno con Mikoto ella le enseño a no atacar directamente a su enemigo con ataques fuertes que lo agotaran rápidamente en lugar de eso lo enseño a ser paciente, atacar con pocos o casi ningún jutsu, utilizar trampas y distracciones para poder ver la resistencia y el alcance del poder a quien enfrentara y por lo que aprendió esa mujer era en verdad un problema, si calculaba su poder debía llegar a compararse al de su madre y eso no le gustaba para nada ya que si bien hacia mucho que se retiro del servicio ninja su poder no había disminuido para nada, era tan fuerte que podría darle pelea a Kakashi si se ponía serio y no dudaba en nada que podría llegar a ganarle por más que posea medio sharingan y sea un experto en trucos.

-Eso me gusta- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa -"No debo atacar con todo, aun no debo mostrarlo, no aun"- pensó para sí mismo, era muy arriesgado ya que no lo podía controlar muy bien además de que lo estaba guardando para su 'querido' hermano -por cierto lo del pergamino falso fue muy bueno-

-Te lo dije, usemos trampas y trucos y de esa forma no gastaremos tanto chakra y la debilitaremos de a poco, ahora solo hay que seguir atacándola así-

Ambos vieron como la mujer se incorporo completamente y vio su brazo derecho o lo que quedaba de él luego giro su vista a los herederos y formo una sonrisa psicópata -Kukukuku no crean que con esto me detendrán- y sin más que decir desapareció hundiéndose en la rama causando impresión en los alumnos de Kakashi quienes espalda con espalda vigilaban todo a su alrededor en busca de su enemigo, no podían verla por ningún lado, todo estaba en calma y no podían percibir el más leve movimiento en ningún lado, lo que ninguno espero fue que saliera debajo de ellos separándolos con una patada a cada uno en la espalda causando que desaparecieran en explosiones de humo, captando el sonido del aire siendo cortado miro hacia arriba viendo cientos de shurikens dirigirse hacia ella, estaba por hundirse en el suelo cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo y dando un salto invertido aterrizo detrás del pelirrojo quien quiso apuñalarla con un kunai, lo que no advirtió fue que un segundo pelirrojo caía del aire con una esfera azul en su mano izquierda -¡Rasengan!- exclamo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de la kunoichi siendo demasiado tarde, conecto la esfera contra su pecho arrojándola varios metros contra el suelo y recibiendo los dos la lluvia de shurikens generando dos explosiones de humo sorprendiendo tanto al Uzumaki como al Uchiha quienes vieron todo estando escondidos entre la flora.

-Kukukuku en verdad ese ataque fue bueno- vieron como el primer clon que había atacado a la kunoichi y se había salvado de los shuriken explotaba en una nube de humo revelando a la susodicha kunoichi, ambos adolescentes maldijeron al darse cuenta que se reemplazo y ni siquiera lo notaron -ahora díganme donde están o los tendré que buscar, lo cual será muy divertido kukuku-

-¡Aquí maldito fenómeno!- exclamo Menma sobre una rama terminando una serie de sellos -Fuuton: Juuha Shou (Elemento Viento: Oleada descomunal)- inyectando chakra en enormes cantidades de las manos del pelirrojo salieron disparadas unas series de olas de viento que fueron cortando todos los arboles y ramas que tenía enfrente para llegar hasta la sorprendida kunoichi quien como pudo trato de esquivar el destructivo ataque saltando de un lado a otro y corriendo en zigzag logrando resistir el tiempo que duro el ataque no sin salir ilesa, tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo los cuales sangraban profundamente.

-Nada mal pero ni con eso me ganaras- comento la kunoichi desapareciendo en un impulso de velocidad y apareciendo detrás del sorprendido pelirrojo, conectándole una patada en el pecho lo envió a volar y trazando rápidamente sellos con su mano izquierda abrió la boca y escupió una bala de fuego alcanzando al pelirrojo quien grito al sentir como el fuego quemaba su torso e incineraba su camiseta, cayendo al suelo Sasuke lo socorrió rápidamente apagando el poco fuego que le quedaba y ayudándolo a erguirse.

-M-mierda ahora s-so-solo soy una ca-rga- mascullo Menma con dolor en sus facciones -"No, no puedo rendirme, esto no es nada, el dolor no existe es solo una estúpida barrera que me quiere debilitar y poner en ridículo"- pensó apartando a Sasuke y manteniéndose solo de pie, miro con rabia a la kunoichi y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar rápidamente mientras un manto rojo comenzaba a cubrirlo, sus colmillos crecieron, su cabello se torno mas alborotado y sus ojos adquirieron un tono peligroso que sorprendió a Sasuke al sentir tanto poder de su compañero dejándolo inmóvil y logrando que la kusa-nin se relama los labios y mire de forma divertida al Uzumaki.

-Al parecer esto se pondrá interesante kukuku- rio la kunoichi viendo el sello visible en el abdomen del pelirrojo y formando una delgada y peligrosa sonrisa.

-"Menma tu… cuando obtuviste este poder"- pensó Sasuke viendo sorprendido a su ahora salvaje compañero y notando el sello en su abdomen -"ese sello, ¿acaso será alguna especie de contenedor de chakra que cuando quiera lo libera y aumenta sus reservas volviéndose más fuerte?"- tan errado no estaba solo que tanto él como todos los de su generación no sabían que era lo que el pelirrojo contenía en ese sello, solo Menma, Naruko, Karin y Naruto lo sabían, aparte de ellos nadie más que sea genin sabia sobre lo que verdaderamente le sucedió al Kyuubi no Youko.

-Ese chakra- Naruto detuvo su andar al percibir el poder del Kyuubi siendo liberado -mierda aun me falta, algo habrá pasado para que el idiota se enojara-

 **-Chico debes tener cuidado y atacar con todo, si lo necesitas usa mi poder así tendrás algo de ventaja-** hablo el pequeño zorro anaranjado en el hombro del rubio para acto seguido desaparecer en una nube de humo volviendo al interior de su contenedor.

-No pulgoso, nadie debe saber que estas volviendo a recuperar tu poder, imagínate que los dos jinchuurikis de una aldea tengan el mismo poder, las demás aldeas caerán sin siquiera pelear por el poder bélico que posea Konoha además de que esas momias intentaran tomar el control y causaran algo peor que la masacre Uchiha, no debo permitir que tu poder caiga en malas manos- comento el rubio volviendo a saltar de rama en rama con su velocidad sobrehumana.

 **-Y que me dices de tus manos, en manos de cualquiera mi poder es peligroso, como estas tan seguro de que tu no cederás ante él o que lo usuras para un propósito perjudicial-** contraataco el Kyuubi dejando callado al rubio, siempre supo que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y por eso mismo entreno arduamente con los sannin e Itachi, su meta era volverse fuerte para proteger a su hermana pero en el transcurso descubrió que el poder del zorro estaba volviendo a regenerarse, al parecer no todo el poder fue extraído de él y aunque ello hubiera pasado no importaría porque gracias a sus propias reservas de chakra el kitsune robaba diminutas cantidades y aumentaba lentamente su poder o como le explico aceleraba el proceso de regeneración, era como si se estuviera tomando un descanso para recuperar su poder después de todo era un contenedor del chakra por más que fuese un ser hecho del mismo ya que el Shinigami al separar su conciencia de su poder de una extraña manera que ni él mismo puede explicar obtuvo un cuerpo capaz de regenerar su propio chakra o volver a recuperarlo, era algo por demás extraño y hasta al mismo Itachi le pareció extraño la noche en que salvo a la rubia de ser violada, el pelinegro sabía muy bien que los bijuus eran seres vivientes de chakra por lo cual no podía explicarse como era que el Kyuubi tenía cuerpo físico y no uno creado a base de chakra.

-Lo único que me importa ahora es que esa serpiente no cumpla lo que quiere- pronuncio Naruto acelerando mas el paso al escuchar una explosión.

 **-"Solo espero que si caes ante mi poder no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte mocoso"-** fue el ultimo pensamiento del bijuu, ahora solo se mantendría expectante de lo que llegara a suceder durante la batalla.

-"Es incrible, su velocidad y fuerza aumento considerablemente, esa reserva de chakra es algo más de eso estoy seguro"- pensó Sasuke al ver como Menma lanzaba otro puñetazo tratando de conectarlo al rostro de la kusa-nin quien se doblaba sobre su espalda dejando pasar el golpe colisionando con un árbol y partiéndolo verticalmente, con un rápido giro arrojo una patada que la mujer esquivo de una forma inhumana al doblarse su columna de una forma imposible, tomando la pierna atrajo hacia si al pelirrojo propinándole un codazo en el rostro haciéndolo tambalear pero recuperándose rápidamente y en un impulso de velocidad trato de golpear a la kunoichi que esquivo fácilmente el golpe, lo que no vio fue que de un movimiento brusco el pelirrojo pudo conectar su puño derecho en su mejilla mandándola a volar entre los árboles que eran arrancados de cuajo de la tierra y otros eran partidos hasta que se detuvo varios metros más con varios árboles cayendo sobre ella, Menma vio esto y respiro tranquilo, estaba muy seguro que con tremendo puñetazo la kunoichi no podría salir ilesa y con todos esos árboles sobre ella era seguro que con varios huesos rotos termino, Sasuke en cambio estaba con la boca abierta en una perfecta O jamás había visto a alguien dar tremendo puñetazo y que su compañero lo haya hecho era en verdad impresionante además de que si poseía esa fuerza y agilidad ya que en ningún momento perdió el ritmo de la kusa-nin de seguro podía lograr más, sin lugar a dudas su compañero era un oponente formidable, vio como el manto rojo que lo cubría desaparecía poco a poco y sus facciones volvían a la normalidad, de seguro se había vuelto loco porque juraba haber visto una cola formada por ese manto rojo si seguro algo en ese raro bosque le había afectado porque ver una cola, que su compañero tenga semejante poder y haber enfrentado a un enemigo poderoso que fue derrotado por un solo golpe de su compañero era algo de fantasía o digno de una broma, al pensar en eso comenzó a ver por todos lados por si no había alguna cámara oculta o todos los del examen viendo lo sucedido, esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecieran de todos lados riéndose de él por haberle jugado esa clase de broma. Ambos se miraron y Menma estaba por decir algo cuando escucharon esa risa que los dejo estáticos y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, miraron en dirección a los arboles derruidos y sobre ellos vieron a la kusa-nin pero con la piel del rostro desgarrada y caía mostrando una parte blanca.

-Ese golpe dolió un poco kukuku al parecer esto ya no me sirve- comento con diversión y con su mano izquierda prácticamente se arranco el rostro impactando a sus adversarios quienes vieron un rostro completamente pálido, ojos viperinos de color ámbar, marcas purpuras alrededor de sus ojos y una sonrisa por demás escalofriante.

Menma abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese rostro -¡T-tu eres Orochimaru!- exclamo señalándolo y retrocediendo unos pasos inconscientemente.

-Parece que reconoces a quien tratas de enfrentar- menciono con malicia y lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Menma como lo conoces?- pregunto Sasuke poniéndose serio y subiendo su guardia, en todo momento lucharon con trampas y pocos jutsus hasta que el pelirrojo libero ese poder y lo único que habían logrado fue cercenarle un brazo gracias a esa bomba que él había utilizado, todo esto no era ninguna broma y el escalofrío en su espalda se lo confirmaba.

-E-es u-uno de los sannin- balbuceo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al pelinegro, si era uno de los famosos y poderosos sannin eso quería decir que desde el principio estuvo jugando con ellos y siguiendo su juego de lastimarlo o al menos tratar de lograrlo, estaban perdidos y lo sabían bien, no era ningún juego el pelear contra un sannin mas con el nivel genin que ellos tenían o casi chuunin, el único que podría darle pelea es el Hokage o sus propios compañeros pero ellos solos eran como dos pequeños ratones contra un enorme y peligroso león, solo les quedaba pelear hasta el final con todo y morir con dignidad y eso ambos lo sabían muy bien, se miraron con resignación y asintieron formando una sonrisa.

-Este es el fin Menma, no saldremos de esta- comento Sasuke viendo atentamente al sannin.

-Lo sé pero no moriré sin pelear, no dirán que lo último que hice fue mojarme los pantalones, lo atacare con todo lo que tenga- menciono con determinación -"Podría usarlo pero me agotaría rápidamente y consumiría mucho mi chakra y no es conveniente, en esta pelea necesito todo el chakra que me queda, ya use el chakra del Kyuubi y estuve a la par de él pero usándolo o no estoy seguro que una gran diferencia habrá entre nosotros, solo soy un genin y él un sannin, paso por miles de peleas y guerras, su poder y habilidad esta en otro nivel, solo me queda morir con dignidad jejeje al parecer no podre patear el trasero del idiota de Naruto"- fue el pensamiento de Menma formando una sonrisa y apuñando sus manos viendo hacia el rival que sellaría su destino.

-"Este es el final, mi muerte a manos de uno de los sannin ¡maldición! Jamás podre vengar la muerte de mi clan, lo único que agradezco es la amistad que Naruto siempre me brindo en ese momento tan oscuro, si no fuera por él y mi madre de seguro estaría en un círculo vicioso"- miro el cielo que alcanzaba a captar gracias a los arboles que fueron destruidos en la batalla y pensó en su madre - … Mama te amo y te extrañare- susurro con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad a la vez que una solitaria y rebelde lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Mikoto disfrutaba de la agradable visita de sus amigas Kushina y Tsume, sin duda ellas son lo más apreciado que tiene además de su hijo y su sensei, sus amigas estuvieron para apoyarla cuando Itachi huyo esa noche dejando tras de sí una verdadera masacre aunque le agradecía el haberlos dejado con vida a ella y a su pequeño retoño. En ese momento las amigas disfrutaban de algo de té en la sala de su casa y de la mutua compañía generada, reían entre algunas bromas y regañaban a Tsume por sus insinuaciones de un trío entre ellas, la verdad lo pervertida y lanzada que era la castaña de marcas rojas en sus mejillas, cabello alborotado, pantalón ajustado contorneando sus largas y torneadas piernas, camiseta rosa de tirantes y sin sostén por los pezones marcados en la camiseta, les divertía bastante.

En ese momento Mikoto estaba por tomar su taza de té cuando esta se partió y sintió sus ojos humedecerse al oprimirse su pecho -Sasuke- musito con preocupación al momento en que sus amigas la veían extrañamente y con algo de preocupación al ver esas diminutas lagrimas.

Tsume para tratar de distraer a su amiga y aliviar un poco el aire preocupado centro su atención en la pelirroja -Y bien dinos Kushi-chan- comento llamando la atención de las otras dos féminas.

-¿Decirles que cosa?- pregunto la aludida desconcertada.

-Hace un tiempo que estas feliz, volviste al servicio ninja y tienes tu propio equipo genin el cual en estos momentos está cursando el examen para chuunin además te tomaste un tiempo para venir a ver a tus amigas así que anda dinos, ¿Quién te tiene loca?- con eso la pelirroja se quedo sorprendida y Mikoto presto mucha atención olvidándose momentáneamente de su preocupación.

-No digas tonterías Tsume, nadie me tiene loca- aseguro la Uzumaki cruzando sus brazos.

-Oh claro que si hay alguien- agrego la Uchiha mirando cómplice a la Inuzuka.

-Por favor Mikoto tu también, les aseguro que no hay nadie- afirmo con firmeza.

-No lo niegues- hablo la castaña formando una enorme sonrisa -tanto que decías que Minato era el amor de tu vida y cuando murió dijiste que no te volverías a enamorar cerrándote al amor pero hace un tiempo que vienes con corazones flotando alrededor de tu roja cabeza- Mikoto asintió con la cabeza al comentario enojando a la pelirroja.

-¡Esta bien! Es mi hijo ¡¿contentas?!- bramo la Uzumaki dejando en shock a las mujeres.

Todo era silencioso en la mansión Uchiha en donde dos mujeres de cabellera marrón y negra veían a una de cabellera roja -Estas enamorada de tu hijo ¡eres una incestuosa!- acuso Mikoto señalando a la Uzumaki la cual la miro con sorpresa pero luego recordó la pregunto de la castaña y su respuesta y fue cuando entendió su error.

-¡No! ¡No era lo que quería decir!- se defendió agitando sus manos en negación.

-Entonces explícate asaltacunas- siseo la Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es que… hace un mes, volvió Naruto, mi Naruto- revelo Kushina con una mirada de felicidad y una sonrisa completamente hermosa causando que sus amigas se miraran entre ellas.

-Y no pensabas decirnos- acuso Mikoto con una sonrisa yendo a abrazar a su amiga quien cerró los ojos al sentir el cariño de ese abrazo brindado por una de sus mejores amigas, sabía muy bien que ella había sufrido mucho y al volver a tener al rubio con ella era algo que de cierta forma le devolvía la vida pero luego recordó la vez en que Sasuke volvió con una sonrisa de felicidad y entonces encajo todo, su pequeño sabia sobre el regreso del primogénito de su amiga y no le había dicho nada aunque igualmente no importaba, estrecho el abrazo con su amiga.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kushi-chan pero ¿por qué dijiste 'mi Naruto'?- pregunto maliciosamente la Inuzuka causando que los ojos de la aludida se abran de golpe y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo -¡aja! ¡Te gusta tu hijo!- la señalo burlonamente causando que Mikoto se separe de ella y la mire directamente.

-No digas estupideces Tsume como puedes pensar siquiera en algo tan aborrecible, él es mi pequeño y siempre lo será aunque…- callo de golpe al recordar lo frio y distante que el rubio era con ella poniéndola triste.

-¿Aunque?- pregunto Mikoto animándola a que continué.

-Jamás fui una buena madre para él y ahora que volvió estoy feliz pero también triste, no me dirige la palabra por más que no sea necesario y es distante conmigo por más que yo sea amable con él- pequeñas lagrimas caían de los orbes violáceos.

-Es entendible Kushina luego de todo lo que paso pero si sientes algo más que el amor de una madre por su hijo no estaría mal visto al pertenecer los dos a un clan, después de todo el incesto se permite para que el clan mantenga su pureza- comento Mikoto de forma amable y suave.

-¡Mikoto! Yo no siento nada por mi propio hijo y si así fuera jamás haría algo como eso- se defendió la pelirroja, no podía creer que la más sensata de sus amigas la estuviera alentando a que cometa un acto aborrecible.

-Kushina te conozco desde pequeñas y creo que Naruto ya no te ve como su madre desde hace mucho, ¿alguna vez te dijo mama?- pregunto viéndola a los ojos y ante eso la pelirroja se largo a llorar, era cierto, jamás había escuchado de labios del rubio llamarla mama ni cuando era un bebe, la primera palabra que había dicho fue Nare en un intento por pronunciar el nombre de su sensei Tsunade y eso había puesto contenta a ambas, fue su primera palabra si pero con el tiempo ella se concentro en Menma para que sepa controlar el poder que tenia ya que ella también uso ese poder y siempre quiso que alguien la ayudara a controlarlo y sabia lo que era esa necesidad pero en el transcurso descuido a sus otros dos hijos y como consecuencia uno de ellos ni siquiera la consideraba como familia.

-Si no te ve como su madre y no quieres perderlo tal vez acercándote de otra forma logres obtener el amor que necesitas y no digo solamente en esa forma- comento Tsume atrayendo la atención de la Uzumaki quien ceso su llanto y le pidió a la pelinegra un trago fuerte, necesitaba apartar todas las ideas de su mente y relajarse.

Era imposible simplemente no podían siquiera tocarlo, tanto él como Menma ya estaban cansados, habían usado tanto chakra como pudieron es sus técnicas y simplemente no le pudieron volver a hacer un rasguño, tal parecía que el perder un brazo no le había afectado tanto como pensaban, su poder no había disminuido y ellos ya estaban muy cansados.

-Es todo o nada… ¡Sharingan!- exclamo Sasuke cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos y abriéndolos de golpe mostrando dos irises rojas con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila en cada uno, el tan famoso doujutsu por el cual su clan era tan temido ardían en sus ojos.

-Eso es lo quiero Sasuke-kun- musito el sannin relamiéndose los labios al ver en los ojos del Uchiha el doujutsu maduro de tres tomoes -hora de terminar- de golpe desapareció y apareció frente al pelirrojo con su mano izquierda apuntando hacia él con la punta de sus dedos brillando.

-¡Menma!- no podía creer lo rápido que era, pudo seguirlo con sus ojos pero aun así era muy rápido.

-Gogyuu Fuuin (Sello de los cinco elementos)- menciono el sannin golpeando el abdomen del pelirrojo justo sobre el sello haciéndolo gritar y cayendo inconsciente al suelo, miro al pelinegro y apunto hacia él con su mano izquierda, de su manga salieron cientos de serpientes que se enroscaron en el paralizado Uchiha al ver a su compañero inerte en el suelo -este es un regalo Sasuke-kun, búscame cuando necesites poder- de una forma por demás espeluznante alargo su cuello llegando hacia el asustado pelinegro, abrió su boca y sus colmillos se alargaron asemejando a los de una serpiente, se acerco al cuello del oji-negro y se preparo para morderlo todo bajo la atenta y atemorizada mirada del pelinegro que al tener su sharingan activando y sin darse cuenta estaba grabando ese momento de pánico el cual iba a permanecer en su mente por siempre, todo fue en cámara lenta, vio como esos alargados colmillos se acercaban a su cuello y sintió como se apoyaban en su piel listo para penetrar solo para ser separados de golpe de su pellejo al recibir un golpe que lo alejo de él.

El sannin algo adolorido sacudió su cabeza golpeada y miro en dirección al Uchiha viendo un chico de 1.60 metros de espalda, una chaqueta gris con el mango de una Tanto asomando por su nuca, pantalones gris ANBU, botas de combate y cabello rubio alborotado siendo visto por el Uchiha con sorpresa.

-Dobe- musito el pelinegro en sorpresa.

-Quita tus serpentinas manos de mi amigo maldito fenómeno- menciono el rubio dándose vuelta y encarando al sannin quien lo miro escrutándolo con la mirada hasta que abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

-Naruto-kun hasta que al fin apareces, ah pasado tiempo ¿no?- pregunto retrayendo tanto su cuello como sus serpientes liberando al Uchiha quien se acerco al rubio.

-¿Dobe qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que se conocen?-

-Vine a ayudar a un amigo y digamos que cuando viajaba por las naciones elementales me lo crucé- comento el rubio mirando seriamente al invocador de serpientes -no tienes mucho chakra, toma a tu equipo y escapa-

-Claro que no, no vas a ordenarme que hacer, con poco o casi nada de chakra te ayudare… después de todo tu me ayudaste siempre- formando una sonrisa miro al sannin con su doujutsu aun activo.

-En ese caso piensa antes de atacar, su chakra solo disminuyo un poco pero aun así podría darle pelea a varios jounins no por nada es un sannin-

-Lo sé, lo que no sé es que hacemos ahora-

-Eso es fácil- atrayendo la atención del pelinegro y formando una sonrisa delgada y peligrosa -¡ataca!- con esa orden ambos amigos se arrojaron a la pelea más peligrosa de sus vidas en el caso de Sasuke, ambos enfrentarían a uno de los sannin y su destino ya estaba marcado aunque ninguno lo supiera.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Mikoto viendo a su amiga un poco más relajada en el sillón de su sala.

-Sí, creo que si- murmuro alargando la mano para agarrar el vaso que contenía el licor que le había pedido a su amiga y había estado tomando desde hace unos minutos, antes de poder tocarlo el vaso se agrieto y se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de cierto rubio -Naruto- musito a lo cual sus amigas se miraron de forma preocupada ¿o era cómplice?.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Venom

**nts dragneel:** la verdad me alegra que te guste y me alegra saber que cada vez hay más gente que lee mi fic y espero que este cap te guste, saludos.

 **imperial-san:** bueno no te hago esperar más y espero que sea de tu agrado este cap. No te lo esperabas con Kushina eh, ¿te sorprendí? Jaja. Si mi querido amigo habrá harem con nuestro querido rubio pero nada excesivo, solo unas no se quizás 10 o menos, cualquier duda pregunta, saludos.

 **CCSakuraforever:** la historia de Karin fue algo corta pero necesitaba una base para relacionarla con Orochimaru y en cuanto a la pelea en este cap se desarrolla solo espero no decepcionarte y que recuerdes que por más que haya entrenado unos años con Jiraiya e Itachi y sea mercenario no es muy fuerte que digamos, con el tiempo se volverá mucho mas fuerte eso es seguro, espero que disfrutes el cap.

 **kira-uzu:** te agradezco mucho la opinión y ten por seguro que Naruto será más oscuro solo dale algo de tiempo, disfruta el cap.

 **REGIS MARK 5:** me alegra que te guste y espero que te guste la conti.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta historia y las cosas locas que se me ocurren.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Venom**

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?- pregunto Mikoto a su amiga pelirroja en la puerta de su casa, la Uzumaki estaba por irse debido a que debía estar presente para atender un llamado en los exámenes al tener a su equipo participando pero había podido escaparse de sus obligaciones unos minutos para visitar a sus amigas y en este momento se estaba despidiendo de la dueña de casa aunque dicha mujer no estaba convencida de dejarla ir debido al estado emocional y psicológico que presentaba su amiga, no era tonta y por mas broma que Tsume haga ella sabía que habían tocado un punto sensible que la pelirroja trataba de evitar aunque no sabía bien que era estaba segura que tenía que ver con su rubio hijo.

-Estoy bien Mikoto tranquila, me voy pero luego de los exámenes quiero que cenemos las tres junto a nuestras familias- viendo como la pelinegra asentía se despidió con un abrazo y al momento de irse escucho el grito de su castaña amiga desde dentro de la casa de la Uchiha.

-¡NO VALLAS A DEJAR SECO A TU 'RETOÑO' JAJAJAJA!- acompañada de su estruendosa risa poniéndola del color de su cabello, agradecía que el complejo Uchiha estuviera desolado.

-¡TSUME NO GRITES ESAS COSAS A MEDIA ALDEA!- aunque a veces bromeaba un poco debido a la confianza entre ellas, Mikoto dentro de todo era una mujer recatada y recta.

Naruto lanzo un derechazo que el sannin esquivo al mover su cuerpo a un costado solo para tener que dar un salto al esquivar los kunais arrojados por el pelinegro, no tuvo tiempo de enderezarse al esquivar una gran bala de aire proveniente del rubio, poniendo distancia salto unos metros y comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos -Kuchiyose no Jutsu- pronuncio golpeando con su única mano el suelo y generando tres enormes bolas de humo que al disiparse revelaron a tres gigantes e idénticas serpientes de color café y sobre la cabeza de la serpiente ubicada al centro se encontraba el sannin dirigiéndoles una sonrisa petulante.

-Sasuke ataca a la nariz, con tu sharingan tienes la ventaja, esquiva y ataca en cuanto tengas una abertura- dijo el oji-azul desapareciendo en un shunshin.

-Parece mi madre- se dijo el pelinegro con un gruñido dando un salto a su derecha al esquivar la embestida de la enorme serpiente, corriendo hacia la serpiente salto hacia ella y usándola de apoyo salto arrojándole cinco kunais con notas explosivas las cuales explotaron al entrar en contacto con el enorme reptil, se detuvo en una rama y dirigió su atención al sannin quien veía todo el desarrollo bastante entretenido, frunciendo el ceño subió por las ramas en dirección a la copa del árbol todo bajo la mirada del sannin quien al sentir una explosión a su derecha noto como una de sus serpientes había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba el causante.

-Al parecer no dejaras solo a Sasuke-kun- comento el invocador de serpientes.

-Claro que no, antes que dejarlo contigo para que lo violes prefiero matarlo- comento el rubio con una seriedad comparable a cierto pelirrojo de la arena.

Orochimaru solo se relamió los labios con su larga lengua -"Esto es mejor de lo que pensé, con Naruto-kun aquí podre anotar dos kunais en un solo blanco, adelanta mis planes pero después de todo es para mi propio bien kukuku"- fue lo que pensó mientras veía como el rubio corría en su dirección solo para ser retrasado al saltar para evitar ser aplastado por la serpiente que había atacado a Sasuke, formando un sello cinco copias idénticas a él aparecieron y sin dudarlo se lanzaron en un ataque suicida hacia la serpiente que los esperaba con lo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su presa se dirigía a su propia muerte, abriendo su boca y de un rápido movimiento devoro a todos los rubios sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al reptil que cambio a un rostro de sorpresa al comenzar a inflarse y estallar en una lluvia de viseras y sangre para acto seguido explotar en una nube de humo llamando la atención de su invocador al no ver por ningún lado al rubio, tampoco podía encontrar al Uchiha y eso lo desesperaba.

-Fuma Shuriken (Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado)- escucho claramente el sannin la voz del pelinegro y al voltearse descubrió el enorme shuriken de cuatro cuchillas yendo hacia él, con una sonrisa arrogante por tan patético ataque espero a que la shuriken llegue hacia él para atraparla.

-¡Ahora!- exclamo Naruto apareciendo en una rama junto al pelinegro quien termino una secuencia de sellos.

-Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni (Elemento Fuego: Uñas carmesí, Flor de llamas de fénix)- llevando la mano derecha a su boca Sasuke escupió una lluvia intensa de fuego lo que dejo confundido a Orochimaru pero luego se preocuparía por eso ya que el Fuma Shuriken se acercaba rápidamente y medio metro antes de hacer contacto con su cuerpo exploto en una nube de humo, dirigiendo rápidamente su atención al fuego noto que entre toda la lluvia del fuego se encontraba otra Fuma Shuriken con sus cuchillas cubiertas de fuego.

-Fuma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de sombra de Fuma Shuriken)- exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora al momento en que cientos de explosiones podían apreciarse cubriendo el fuego y Orochimaru pudo apreciar como de la enorme nube de humo aparecían miles de Fuma Shuriken cubiertas de fuego que se dirigían hacia él, se preparo para esquivar el ataque con una sustitución.

-Fuuton: Repussho (Elemento Aire: Palma de viento violento)- bombeando enormes cantidades de chakra de las manos del rubio una gigantesca palma de viento se dirigió hacia los shuriken intensificando tanto el fuego como su velocidad, el sannin se sorprendió al ver con la velocidad a la que venían y sin perder tiempo se reemplazo con un clon de barro el cual junto a la serpiente recibieron todo el ataque dejándolos como alfileteros y con gran cantidad de fuego cubriendo sus cuerpos, al momento en que el ataque termino el invocador de serpientes emergió del suelo y con su larga lengua relamió sus labios viendo las explosiones de humo que se generaron tanto por su serpiente como los clones de las shurikens dejando solamente el suelo chamuscado junto a su clon de barro cubierto de fuego y a varios metros la Fuma Shuriken original enterrada en el suelo con algo de fuego en sus cuchillas, mirando a la rama donde estaban los genin la encontró vacía tal como esperaba -Fuuton: Kaze Mae Geri (Elemento Viento: Patada huracán frontal)- haciendo gala de sus reflejos y habilidad esquivo por poco la patada cubierta de un mini-huracán que el rubio le había arrojado, sintiendo la presencia de alguien detrás de él se agacho dejando que la patada de Sasuke pasara sobre él, lo que no espero fue que ambos chicos brillaran y explotaran enviándolo a volar contra un árbol y dejándolo con algunas heridas y su ropa algo chamuscada.

-Eso no lo espere… en verdad Jiraiya te entreno muy bien Naruto-kun- comento el sannin levantando la vista y encontrándose con el rubio.

-Lo hiso pero sé que sigues jugando, estás viendo de lo que soy capaz y me duele admitir que eres mucho más fuerte que yo- menciono el rubio con las manos fuertemente apuñadas pero sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Kukuku me descubriste, eres bastante listo Naruto-kun- enderezándose mostro una sonrisa psicópata y en un impulso de velocidad pateo al rubio en el estomago mandándolo a volar logrando que en pleno aire explotara en una nube de humo -veo que te gustan los clones Naruto-kun, podemos dejarnos de juegos y pueden aparecer de una vez- menciono con una sonrisa que se agrando al ver aparecer en el claro a ambos genin, estaba seguro de que eran ellos y no clones.

-Sasuke si pelea en serio estamos en problemas, nos matara- murmuro Naruto moviendo su mano derecha hacia su nuca y desenvainando su Tanto.

-Es lo que vienes diciendo desde que empezó la pelea, desde antes que se que él puede matarme si lo quiere así que deja de preocuparte por mi y pelea- contesto Sasuke en un tono irritado, a veces su amigo era bastante repetitivo y cansador.

-Jeje es que tienes poco chakra y debemos resistir lo más que podamos-

-¿Resistir dices? Algunas veces eras bastante positivo, estamos muertos desde antes dobe- con el ceño fruncido busco en su bolsa ninja un par de kunais.

-Si llegamos a vivir te prometo que te consigo una novia-

-¡Mira si serás idiota dobe, bromear en un momento así!- exclamo Sasuke viendo al rubio con rabia.

-Oye no es mi problema que siempre estés rehusando a Sakura y nunca salgas con alguna chica teniendo a tantas detrás de ti- se defendió el rubio cruzándose de brazos para formar una sonrisa burlona -¿o qué, acaso tiras tu kunai al otro blanco?- dijo con burla.

-¡No soy de esos!- grito el Uchiha amenazando al rubio con uno de los kunai.

-Tranquilo no te pongas así solo me preocupo por mi amigo, no me gustaría saber que eres de esos y luego me llego a traumar por todas las veces que fuimos a nadar desnudos al lago de tu casa cuando éramos pequeños- ante eso el pelinegro se puso rojo de la rabia y comenzó a ahorcar al rubio todo bajo la mirada del sannin con gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Éramos solo unos niños tarado!- grito Sasuke.

-Pe-pero… cre-cimos- menciono Naruto difícilmente por la falta de aire y enojando aun mas al pelinegro.

-¡Basta de tanta cháchara, voy a terminar lo que vine a hacer!- grito Orochimaru perdiendo su paciencia por primera vez en mucho tiempo y atrayendo la atención de ambos genin quienes vieron como el sannin corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, separándose Sasuke dio un salto lejos del rubio arrojando los kunai con dirección al pelinegro el cual con simples movimientos de izquierda a derecha los esquivo, nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar, Naruto llevo su brazo izquierdo frente a su boca con la mano cerrada teniéndola de forma vertical, doblo un poco su torso llevando su mano derecha junto a su Tanto hacia atrás, poniendo su pierna izquierda delante de su derecha espero a que el sannin llegara hacia él, Orochimaru viendo la posición del rubio solo rio entre dientes sacando un kunai de su manga, no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlo y simplemente siguió el juego del rubio acortando la poca distancia entre ellos.

-¡Gijutsu Chishi Ken: Zanryuu Tsuki! (Técnica de la espada letal: Luna residual)- exclamo Naruto al momento en que tuvo al invocador de serpientes a menos de un metro de distancia y al momento en que se movió para atacar al pelinegro con su Tanto fue tarde al ser apuñalado por el kunai del oji-ámbar.

-Dobe- musito sorprendido el pelinegro al tener aun su sharingan activo y ver la técnica del rubio.

Orochimaru sonrió con complacencia al poder deshacerse por unos minutos del rubio para poder efectuar bien su plan además de ser consciente de la regeneración que el chico poseía pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como el rubio al que había apuñalado desaparecía como un espejismo y detrás de él sentía como enfundaban un arma y sentía un dolor agudo en su hombro izquierdo, al ver en esa dirección descubrió como su único brazo se desprendía de su cuerpo en una explosión de sangre y caía inerte al suelo formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor dejándolo sorprendido, sintiendo varios cortes bajo la vista a su torso y noto una herida profunda en su costado derecho, tanto en la zona de sus costillas y cadera además de un corte en su muslo izquierdo y en su rodilla derecha, heridas las cuales sangraban profusamente manchando su ropa.

-¿Qué…- musito en asombro al descubrir las heridas que su cuerpo presentaba, girando su cabeza enfoco detrás de si al Uzumaki descubriéndolo con su mano derecha aun en el mango de su Tanto luego de haberla enfundado, con su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo, su pierna izquierda flexionada y su mano izquierda apoyada en la misma mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

-"Aun.. me cuesta trabajo… el lo-grar completarla"- pensó Naruto con cansancio, esa técnica la había desarrollado hacia un año y aun no podía realizarla sin sufrir un excesivo descontrol y consumo de chakra sumándole un gran agotamiento además de que debía utilizar una espada para poder lograr un ataque más peligroso después de todo su técnica era muy peligrosa aun para él.

-¿Que fue eso dobe?- se pregunto Sasuke luego de ver la técnica de Naruto, gracias a su sharingan pudo ver como milésimas de segundos antes de que Orochimaru apuñale al rubio este se acuclillo moviendo su brazo derecho con dirección a su lado izquierdo ocasionando un corte en la rodilla derecha del sannin, de un movimiento brusco corto sobre la zona del muslo izquierdo y de otro movimiento brusco realizo un corte en la cadera derecha, realizando un semicírculo logro cortar en la zona de las costillas y finalizando su ataque corto limpiamente el brazo izquierdo del invocador de serpientes y termino unos cuantos pasos detrás de él enfundando su Tanto y generando que el único brazo del ex konoha-nin se desprenda de su cuerpo, todo paso en solo un par de segundos y aun con su sharingan fue casi imposible seguirlo, la velocidad con la que realizo ese ataque fue monstruosa.

-Al parecer ese ataque no es tu fuerte solo mírate estas completamente agotado- comento el Dansetsu no Sannin con arrogancia.

-Sí pero sin tus brazos tenemos la ventaja- contradijo el rubio parándose con algo de dificultad y volteando hacia Orochimaru.

-Estas muy seguro de eso kukuku- rio Orochimaru y lo que vieron ambos genin fue en verdad grotesco, la boca del sannin se abrió de una forma inhumana y de ella emergieron dos manos las cuales sujetaron los extremos de la boca y la abrieron aun mas emergiendo poco a poco el rostro del sannin con una sonrisa escalofriante y cubierto de una sustancia viscosa de la cual no querían saber lo que era ni el origen de dicha sustancia.

\- … Mierda, ¡Sasuke corre!- grito el rubio dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia el pelinegro quien aun estaba impactado y asqueado por lo que el renegado de la aldea había hecho, lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió atrayendo su atención -escucha no sé cómo pero con lo que hizo regenero tanto sus heridas como su chakra, tú no tienes casi nada de chakra y con ese último ataque dudo que pueda defenderme, soy un idiota aun no domino bien esa técnica-

Sasuke sabía que su amigo tenía razón, le costaba trabajo mantener su sharingan activo y el rubio aun jadeaba por el ataque que realizo pero su orgullo podía más que su raciocinio -Ni pienses que huiré, soy un Uchiha y por más que no tenga nada de chakra segui…- el golpe en su mejilla izquierda lo acallo.

-Deja de ser tan idiota y corre, él te está buscando y no tengo idea para que, ¡carajo Sasuke piensa en tu madre!- exclamo con el ceño fruncido mirando de reojo al recompuesto sannin quien había terminado de salir de su antiguo cuerpo por lo que el rubio podía ver.

-Y que hay de tu madre- contradijo el pelinegro notando como el semblante de Naruto se oscurecía.

-Si te soy sincero en verdad no me importa- contesto el rubio con voz seria sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha.

-Entonces a mí tampoco me importa, yo quiero pelear, no soy idiota por más que logremos huir nos alcanzara y asesinara- comento el pelinegro viendo como el Uzumaki se enderezaba y lo veía fijamente.

-¿Quieres quedarte? ¿Quieres pelear? ¿Quieres morir? Entonces recuerda que no importa qué continúa peleando… prefiero morir junto a un amigo que morir solo- con una sonrisa Naruto dio media vuelta viendo seriamente al recompuesto sannin y comenzó a trazar sellos lentamente -Orochimaru no me importa lo que quieres con Sasuke no voy a dejar que lo cumplas… Suiton: Hahonryuu (Elemento Agua: Torrente de destrucción)- Naruto levanto su mano derecha en la cual comenzó a formarse una esfera, al acumularse la humedad del aire, girando rápidamente y sorprendiendo a ambos pelinegros, a uno por sentir la increíble cantidad de chakra que contenía esa técnica y al otro por no saber que el rubio podía controlar otro elemento además del viento; dolía como nunca lo hubiese imaginado incluso dolia mas que cuando trataba de practicar su ataque de espada letal, claro cuando la practico habían sido solo cuatro veces y Karin siempre lo curaba pero el dolor era minúsculo y esta vez el dolor era insoportable, al usar chakra para realizar la técnica de agua podía sentir como su red de chakra lo torturaba.

 **-No te preocupes chico estoy haciendo lo posible por reordenar tu red de chakra-** pudo escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-"¿Reordenar? ¿Qué quieres decir?"-

 **-No entiendo cómo pero esta vez algunos tenketsus de tu red se contrajeron y cambiaron de lugar, no entiendo cómo no gritaste-**

-"Créeme esto comparado con los golpes de oba-san no son nada"- con una mirada determinada el rubio se arrojo hacia el sannin en una explosión de velocidad que dejo incrédulo a Sasuke, su velocidad era como la de Rock Lee cuando se habían enfrentado.

Orochimaru espero a que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás dejo que el brazo del rubio pasara sobre él pero noto la sonrisa en el rostro del Uzumaki quien dio un giro sobre su propio eje al despegar sus pies del suelo y retrajo su brazo derecho para impulsarlo hacia adelante teniendo al sannin debajo de él y conectando la esfera de agua logrando una explosión, Naruto cayo varios metros lejos de la explosión cerrando los ojos por el fuerte dolor que lo invadió de súbito, abriendo un poco sus ojos miro hacia el lugar de la explosión y espero a que la nube de humo desapareciera notando un montículo de barro dando a entender que el pelinegro se había reemplazado a ultimo momento, con la mirada comenzó a revisar el claro en donde se encontraban -¿Sasuke lo ves?- pregunto mirando hacia el pelinegro quien negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo mantener el sharingan, mis reservas están casi vacías- informo el pelinegro manteniéndose alerta y buscando con su mirada alguna señal de peligro.

 **-Chico…-**

-"Que no, te prometí que no usaría tu chakra mas allá del que utilizas para curarme"-

 **-Si serás cabeza dura… golpea a tu derecha-**

Siguiendo la sugerencia de su bijuu dio un giro y arrojo un zurdazo al aire creando el eco de un golpe solo para verse como el sannin se despegaba del suelo y salía volando unos cuantos metros lejos del rubio.

-Je ni desapareciendo puedes tomarme por sorpresa- se burlo el rubio viendo como el azabache se levantaba del suelo y lo veía con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eres bueno Naruto-kun ahora veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo- comento el sannin lanzándose hacia el rubio en un impulso de velocidad.

Levantando ambos brazos frente a su cara el oji-azul recibió el puñetazo del invocador de serpientes en sus antebrazos haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, la fuerza del sannin era sorprendente pero no se comparaba a la de Tsunade, era por demás inferior, calculaba que Karin poseía un poco mas de fuerza que el azabache además de contar con que el golpe que recibió no le dolió mucho comparado con los de su amada pelirroja, al recordar a Karin una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, quería vivir para poder volver a verla. Aun recordaba la última vez que se había enfrentado al sannin, iba acompañado de Jiraiya e Itachi luego de haber pasado dos años de que había empezado su entrenamiento al escapar de la aldea y se cumplía un año y medio en el que habían rescatado a Karin pero Tsunade y Shizune la habían llevado hacia casi un año a realizar su propio entrenamiento dejándolos solos dando como resultado que se vuelvan a encontrar con el sannin quien esta vez usaba una extraña capa negra con nubes rojas e iba acompañado por un sujeto muy pequeño con la boca cubierta por una especie de tapabocas y con la misma vestimenta que el sannin, compañero el cual se mantuvo a raya y dejo al sannin combatir con su antiguo compañero, el Uchiha e incluso el rubio siendo obligado por sus senseis a unirse a su pelea logrando ahuyentarlo al tener la ventaja, su compañero nunca había interferido y se había retirado pacíficamente junto al sannin, luego de eso siguió su entrenamiento y luego de un año Itachi los había dejado y se encontraron con Tsunade quien les dejo a cargo a Karin y ella junto a Shizune también los dejaron siendo ambos Uzumakis entrenados algunos meses por Jiraiya quien también los dejo a su suerte para que entre ellos adquieran fuerza y conocimiento además que el sannin tenía confianza en el rubio para que proteja a la pelirroja al saber de lo que era capaz.

Ahora luego de tantos años volvía a enfrentarse al sannin pero esta vez sin ayuda de sus antiguos senseis aunque tenía la ayuda de Sasuke pero no era lo mismo, ellos juntos contra el sannin era imposible que pudieran ganarle además no era idiota y sabia que el sannin buscaba a Sasuke por sus ojos luego de encontrarse con Itachi quien le había informado sobre el objetivo del invocador de serpientes, lo que lo extraño fue ver a su antiguo sensei vestido exactamente igual a Orochimaru a lo cual le exigió una explicación al Uchiha quien antes de desaparecer le dijo que pronto lo sabría, luego de eso volvió a Konoha y estuvo buscando al sannin desertor a quien estaba enfrentando y doblándose hacia atrás flexionando sus rodillas esquivo la patada del azabache, enderezándose creo distancia al dar un salto.

-"Su poder esta como nuevo, utilice casi todas mis reservas al crear mi ultimo jutsu y eso sumado a mi ataque anterior me dejo muy débil, ahora solo dependo de mis propias habilidades ¡rayos! mi chakra además de poco esta inestable sumándole que al utilizarlo siento como si me desgarraran desde adentro y el cansancio que gane me debilita aun mas, solo es cuestión de segundos para que no pueda mas, solo podría realizar un jutsu de bajo rango o dos si utilizo de forma moderada lo poco que me queda"- pensó el rubio analizando la situación sabia que sería cuestión de unos cuantos movimientos para que el sannin obtenga la victoria y no veía ninguna forma de escape, el chakra del Kyuubi estaba descartado, había prometido no volver a usarlo y por el momento se mantendría firme a esa promesa, miro a Orochimaru y luego a Sasuke, nuevamente al sannin y sonrió comenzando a correr contra el azabache quien lo imito y antes de llegar dio un giro sobre su eje arrojando una patada contra el rubio el cual dando un pequeño salto de tijera logro que la patada no conectara y de forma rápida se aferro con sus manos al muslo del azabache e impulsando su cuerpo con sus piernas logro golpear la cabeza del hebi-sannin con sus talones haciendo que se encorve un poco, soltando el muslo y usándolo de soporte giro en el aire para conectar un rodillazo en la cabeza del oji-ámbar pero antes de llegar siquiera a rosarle había detenido el golpe con un mano ejerciendo presión para que el oji-azul no escape y aprovechando el tener el abdomen del rubio descubierto debido a la posición en la que se encontraba formo sellos con su mano derecha a una velocidad aterradora logrando que los dedos de su mano derecha brillaron -Gogyuu Fuuin (Sello de los cinco elementos)- rápidamente llevo sus dedos al sello visible en el vientre del oji-azul haciéndolo gritar y con un golpe en su estomago salió despedido unos cuantos metros de distancia del azabache rodando por el suelo quedo inconsciente y dándole la espalda a ambos pelinegros.

Sasuke haciendo de espectador debido a su cansancio vio como el rubio y el azabache salieron despedidos el uno hacia el otro y luego de ver unas impresionantes maniobras acrobáticas de su amigo quien al tener distraído al sannin quiso conectar un rodillazo en la cabeza del pelinegro quien atrapo su golpe y lo que sucedió luego se realizo todo en un solo segundo, con un raro jutsu y un golpe su mejor amigo había terminado inconsciente y él estaba por demás petrificado, ese rubio quien mostraba una increíble seriedad a la hora de pelear, ese rubio quien pudo darle pelea a Kakashi uno de los jounins mas fuertes de la aldea, ese rubio quien era capaz de sentir la presencia de Gaara, ese rubio quien era posiblemente el genin mas fuerte de la aldea ahora mismo estaba inconsciente en el suelo luego de pelear contra uno de los legendarios sannin, dudaba que incluso Kakashi o hasta su propia madre podría llegar a ganarle al sannin pelinegro a quien le dirigió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver como una oleada de serpientes se dirigían hacia él y lo atrapaba sin posibilidad de escape.

-Nunca debes quitarle la vista a tu oponente Sasuke-kun aunque tiene sus ventajas como el que ahora me doy cuenta que Menma-kun y la mocosa desaparecieron, ciertamente Naruto-kun los oculto con sus clones, es muy ingenioso y lo entrenaron muy bien pero aun es débil, al comenzar con la pelea su chakra estaba por la mitad, de seguro antes combatió con alguien más o bien utilizo su chakra de otra forma y durante la pelea usaba grandes cantidades en sus jutsus pero en ese ataque con su Tanto su chakra comenzó a actuar de forma errática y disminuyo considerablemente, sin duda su resistencia es única pero basta de tantas deducciones y explicaciones- miro al aterrado Uchiha y se relamió los labios -cuando necesites poder solo ven a mi kukuku- alargando nuevamente su cuello y abriendo monstruosamente su boca mostrando sus alargados colmillos llego hasta el cuello expuesto del Uchiha y sin dudar hundió sus colmillos en el pelinegro causándole una larga y maliciosa sonrisa la cual desapareció al convertirse el oji-negro en una bola de humo revelando en su lugar a cierto rubio con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente en una expresión de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Naruto en un alarido de puro dolor logrando que la sangre de Sasuke se congele, estaba bastante confundido ya que en un instante estaba atrapado por todas esas serpientes que salían de una de las mangas del sannin y en el otro estaba sentado en donde antes su amigo se encontraba inconsciente clara señal de una sustitución pero ¿Por qué?.

-"Se libro del sello de los cinco elementos y luego se sustituyo con Sasuke-kun, resistencia e ingenio o más bien estupidez, recibió el sello maldito en lugar de Sasuke-kun pero lo único que hizo fue ayudarme kukuku"- pensó Orochimaru desclavando sus colmillos del rubio y formando una sonrisa dándole mala espina al rubio agonizante, retrayendo las serpientes cayó al suelo sujetándose la zona entre su hombro izquierdo y el cuello dejando salir uno que otro grito, el dolor era incluso peor que cuando trataba de utilizar chakra, levantando con esfuerzo la vista vio al sannin dirigirse al Uchiha quien trato de escapar pero era un simple genin sin chakra contra un sannin y rápidamente fue acorralado, cediendo ante el dolor cayó de bruces al suelo perdiendo de a poco la conciencia, escuchando un grito de dolor puro perdió la noción de todo lo que lo rodeaba perdiéndose en la negrura de su subconsciente.

Sasuke cayó al suelo inconsciente a causa del peor dolor que jamás sintió en su corta vida, Orochimaru miro al pelinegro y luego al rubio formándosele una sonrisa escalofriante -Mi plan tuvo unos ligeros cambios pero va todo como yo quiero, esto fue más beneficioso que perjudicial kukuku… kunoichis de Kumo no hay necesidad de que sigan ocultándose, no tengo nada en su contra- comento dirigiendo su atención a unos arbustos entre varios árboles a unos trescientos metros de distancia, de entre los arbustos emergieron dos rubias y una pelirroja, el trío se coloco en posición de ataque listas para cualquier cosa -les repito, no tengo nada en su contra-

-Con nosotras no pero contra esos genins si- dijo la rubia de cabello largo y lacio atado en dos coletas bajas con vendas, de las tres ella era la más alta, de piel blanca, vestida con una camiseta negra y morada de mangas cortas con un pantalón del mismo color solo que tenía un diseño de nubes las cuales eran moradas; vendas cubrían sus brazos y piernas, sus manos estaban ocultas por unos guantes sin dedos, de labios rojos y ojos negros, aparentaba unos 18 años.

-Mi asunto con estos dos genins es personal pero el suyo parece distinto me pregunto ¿Cuál será?- pregunto el sannin con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Nuestro asunto es exclusivo tanto de nosotras tres como de nuestro kage- respondió de forma seria la otra rubia de también unos 18 años era alta pero no tanto como su otra compañera rubia, de piel blanca y con unos pechos enormes, ojos celestes, su cabello corto enmarca su rostro; lleva un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado cubriendo su estómago, similar a una faja y llevaba una Tanto amarrada en la parte trasera de su cintura.

-Entonces aquí es donde nos despedimos kunoichis y jinchuuriki de Kumo- ante eso las tres se sorprendieron pero antes de poder decir algo el azabache había desaparecido hundiéndose en el suelo.

-¡Maldición ahora también ese sujeto, ¿acaso todo el mundo sabe que Yugito es una jinchuuriki?!- exclamo la única pelirroja del grupo de piel oscura, de largo cabello color rojo y ojos ámbar, lleva una camisa negra larga sin mangas, una falda verde, medias de red y botas altas con la suela blanca, dos pendientes dorados brillan en sus orejas y el protector de Kumogakure lo tiene sobre un pañuelo blanco amarrado en su cabeza, en su espalda lleva una larga espada, de las tres es la más baja de estatura y de edad, aparentaba unos 14 años.

-Calmate Karui después de todo era uno de los sannin, lo que nos interesa por ahora es ese rubio- señalo la rubia de corta cabellera señalando al inconsciente rubio de marcas en las mejillas.

-Todo este lio por un rubio tonto que sabe que Yugito es una pervertida- mascullo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pervertida yo? Que recuerde la señorita carácter explosivo había dicho que ese rubio era lindo- se defendió la rubia de ropas oscuras sonrojando a la pelirroja.

-¡Cállate gata pervertida yo nunca dije eso!- grito la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que lo dijiste- contraataco la rubia cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Que no!-

-Que si-

-¡NO!-

-Si-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-Ya basta ustedes dos, Karui si lo dijiste ahora cállense y vámonos, alguien se acerca- ordeno la seria rubia de ojos celestes haciendo sonreír triunfante a la rubia de ojos negros y logrando que la pelirroja masculle cosas sobre rubias traidoras de grandes pechos, el trío se escondió entre las hojas de los árboles y vieron como una pelirroja y una rubia aparecían en el claro y corrían hacia el inconsciente rubio. Ellas habían sido atraídas por un youki que Yugito gracias a su bijuu detecto y al dirigirse a dicha área encontraron a su objetivo rubio junto con un pelinegro peleando contra ese sujeto tenebroso y al parecer esas otras dos chicas o fueron también atraídas por dicha liberación de energía o bien eran compañeras de alguno de los que estaban peleando.

Moviéndolo boca arriba Karin comenzó a examinar al rubio, si durante la batalla hubiera tenido algunas heridas o huesos rotos estaba segura que el chakra del Kyuubi lo había resuelto pero lo que encontró no le gusto, su red de chakra estaba rara no había otra palabra para describirla, además de errática habían lugares por donde el chakra difícilmente circulaba, podía notar una leve anomalía en el sello de su estomago con solo mirarlo después de todo era una Uzumaki, el fuuinjutsu corría por su sangre y Jiraiya les había enseñado tanto a ella como al rubio, eso contando que el sannin le enseño algunas funciones del sello que Naruto portaba por si él no se encontraba cerca y todo recaía en sus manos, claro todo eso a espaldas del rubio no es que no confiaran en él solo que era una medida de precaución; además de su red de chakra con su habilidad podía ver como el chakra cálido comenzaba a ser sustituido lentamente por un chakra oscuro y frio, no era como el del Kyuubi pero aun así le provocaba algunos escalofríos y le daba asco, pudo ver que lo mismo le sucedía a Sasuke y no le gustaba para nada, eso contando que el pelinegro no tenía nada de chakra y tanto él como el rubio tenían alta temperatura.

-Naruko ayúdame a llevar a Naruto hacia allí- señalo lo que parecía una especie de refugio dentro del tronco de un árbol en donde sentía la presencia de Menma y Sakura, la rubia le ayudo a llevar hacia ese improvisado refugio natural a Naruto y luego a Sasuke -voy a necesitar agua y algunos trapos, por suerte tengo algunas hierbas que me serán útiles-

-¿Karin-nee ellos estarán bien verdad?- pregunto la rubia muy preocupa por el estado de ambos shinobis mas por el de su hermano.

-Claro que si Naruko por ahora trata de conseguir agua- con un asentimiento la rubia desapareció del lugar para buscar el dichoso liquido mientras la pelirroja cuidaba al rubio quien era el peor de los cuatro, noto como entre el área del hombro izquierdo y el cuello era de donde la energía oscura se originaba y se propagaba por el cuerpo del rubio como si fuese veneno, moviendo sus ropas descubrió un sello en forma de lo que parecían tres garras y al revisar a Sasuke encontró el mismo sello solo que era formado por tres tomoes, eso solo la preocupo ya que ellos eran los únicos con ese sello porque Menma presentaba una alteración en su chakra al igual que Naruto pero el rubio tenía su red horriblemente errática y era el que necesitaba más atención, no entendía como pudo seguir luchando luego de eso pero estaba hablando de Naruto quien no entendía la palabra rendirse, formo una sonrisa triste y trato de comenzar a tratar la red del rubio, eso llevaría horas y la dejaría agotada pero antes debía hacer otra cosa, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del refugio apretó sus puños al dirigir su vista hacia unos arbustos.

-Pueden salir ya sé que están ahí y si intentan algo créanme que les costara caro- ante esa amenaza frente a ella a unos cuantos metros aparecieron tres mujeres con el hitai de Kumo.

-Es una prueba a muerte y fácilmente podríamos asesinarte junto a los demás y tomar sus pergaminos pero no somos así, créeme que no queremos una disputa simplemente nos iremos en paz- dijo la rubia de ropas oscuras formando una sonrisa amigable.

-Por qué creerles Nibi no jinchuuriki, después de todo están tras Naruto- menciono la pelirroja llamando la atención de las féminas.

-Otra mas, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí acaso todo el mundo lo sabe?- menciono la oji-ámbar con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé porque Naruto me hablo de ustedes-

-¿En serio? ¿Te hablo de mi?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja de Kumo con una gran sonrisa.

-No que no Karui- susurro Yugito con una sonrisa socarrona.

-De las tres me hablo y me dijo otras cosas como sobre la jinchuuriki del Nibi-

-¿Y quién eres tú para que te tenga tanta confianza?- pregunto Karui con algo de rabia, no lo iba a admitir delante de sus compañeras pero el rubio en verdad le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio y que esa cuatro ojos lo esté defendiendo no le gustaba para nada y no sabía por qué pero quería matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

-Pues yo soy su NO-VI-A- contesto con malicia y casi saboreando la última palabra logrando que la de piel oscura frunza el ceño y de sus ojos salgan despedidos rayos al igual que en los de ella, no era tonta y sabía que a la de Kumo le gustaba SU rubio y no iba a dejar que esa le gane.

-Es verdad que estamos tras él pero solamente es para interrogarlo sobre cómo es que sabe de Nibi- menciono la de ropas oscuras tratando de aligerar el ambiente y atrayendo la atención de ambas pelirrojas.

-Eso es fácil, su bijuu se lo dijo ahora váyanse- muchos pensarían que sería estúpido mencionar quien era el contenedor del bijuu de una aldea a shinobis de otra aldea pero a Karin eso no le importaba con tal de que Kumo deje de perseguir a Naruto además claro que no podían hacer nada al estar el rubio afiliado a una aldea oculta tan poderosa como Konoha, también si podía librarse de ese trío era mejor.

-¿Su bijuu?- pregunto impresionada la de coletas, no había conocido a otro jinchuuriki además de Killer Bee y enterarse de que ese rubio quien demostró unas habilidades impresionantes y era perseguido por ellas para capturarlo e interrogarlo sobre porque tenía conocimiento sobre que ella era una jinchuuriki y ahora el saber que él también era como ella le generaba un sentimiento extraño.

 **-Sorprendida gatita-** escucho la voz burlona en su cabeza.

-"Tu sabias que el también era un jinchuuriki cierto"- mas que pregunta fue acusación.

 **-Claro que pensabas que no reconocería al contenedor de uno de mis iguales-**

-"¿Y entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?"- pregunto con algo de enojo, tuvieron que viajar hasta Konoha al saber que el rubio a quien trataban de encontrar se había afiliado a dicha aldea y al encontrarlo se entera de que también es un jinchuuriki pero eso quería decir que Konoha tenía en su poder a dos jinchuurikis, uno era el contenedor del Kyuubi, ahora lo que se preguntaba era a quien contenía el rubio -"¿que bijuu es el que tiene encerrado el rubio?"-

 **-No lo sé-** esa simple y llana respuesta la sorprendió.

-"¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que reconocías a un igual tuyo?"-

 **-Claro que sí pero no puedo sentir ninguna emisión de youki más allá de sentir el de Kyuubi pero lo que si estoy segura es que hay dos emisiones de youki-**

-"Eso quiere decir que el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi también está allí dentro pero que sepas que otro bijuu hay es demasiado raro"- pensó Yugito con la intriga a flor de piel, Konoha ya tenía un jinchuriki y nada más ni nada menos que el del Kyuubi y ahora se enteraba que ese rubio también era un jinchuuriki pero su propio bijuu no podía saber a quien mantenía encarcelado el rubio y eso era por demás extraño; la voz de la pelirroja de lentes la saco de su tren de pensamientos.

-Sí, conteste tu pregunta ahora váyanse- ordenar Karin.

-Eso no es lo único que queremos tratar con él- intervino la única integrante del grupo que se había mantenido callada, ante la mirada de Karin la rubia de corta cabellera continuo -nuestro kage nos ordeno que lleguemos hasta él para que acepte una reunión privada para tratar unos asuntos relacionados a su linaje el cual fue tratado en secreto hace años con su fallecido Yondaime Hokage debido a un altercado con el clan Uzumaki que Kumo genero hace varios años y en señal de disculpa acordaron un tratado de paz y si este asunto no se trata lo antes posible lamentablemente Naruto será cazado junto a su clan por todo Kumogakure por tratar de romper el tratado que tanto nuestro Kage como el suyo realizaron además de que nuestro líder quiere respetar la decisión a la cual llego con un hombre el cual se gano su respeto aunque nunca lo admita y exteriorice odio contra el Yondaime Hokage- revelo seriamente dejando atónita a Karin, que asunto podía ser tan importante como para poner en peligro todo su clan, lo único que se preguntaba Karin en esos momentos era que es lo que hizo el Yondaime Hokage como para meter en problemas a su clan y a Naruto con una de las aldeas ninja más poderosa y que era lo que el rubio debía hacer para evitarlo, no sabía por qué pero cuando lo averiguara estaba más que segura que no le iba a gustar para nada y tampoco sabía por qué quería golpear al Yondaime hasta convertirlo en abono.

En un lugar desconocido un rubio de ojos azules, cabellera alborotada y ropas blancas con el kanji de 'cuarto' sufría un horrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Creo que el estar muerto puede llegar a ser una bendición- menciono el Yondaime Hokage al sentir que su vida hubiese corrido peligro de muerte si no hubiese realizado el sellado del Shiki Fuuin y su alma terminase en manos del mismo Shinigami.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9: Attacking The Enemy

Yyyyyy si ¡estoy vivo jaja! No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda hey… coff coff dejando eso de lado lamento la tardanza en actualizar, no crean que dejare de actualizar, apenas eh comenzado jeje, tal vez me tarde por algún bloqueo pero cuando vuelva lo hare con todo, bueno solo les deseo un buen año y que disfruten del capítulo, saludos.

 **CCSakuraforever:** bueno me alegra que te gustara y Kurama lo ayudara un poco con el sello, no te dejo más con la intriga así que disfruta del cap, saludos!

 **wolf1990:** agradezco tu review y claro que lo seguiré, no pienso dejarlo en la nada.

 **Nekomata-sempai:** jeje gracias, cuando se sepa lo que hizo Minato tal vez varios se sorprendan y no, no está vivo. Ohhh créeme que Menma se enojara mucho, espero que disfrutes este cap, saludo.

 **imperial-san:** es verdad a veces estar muerto es una bendición o sino Minato hubiera sufrido mucho con la furia pelirroja jaja; bueno que decir, no es la única sorpresa que tengo planeada, disfruta el cap, un saludo bro.

 **Santiagofv:** me alegra que te guste y deja de esperar que aquí está la conti.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es pura y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Attacking The Enemy**

Karin respiraba agitada luego de cuatro arduas horas en las que atendió al trío masculino que en este momento descansaban en el caso de Menma bastante tranquilo pero en cuanto a Naruto y Sasuke de vez en cuando podían vérseles expresiones de dolor, Menma en si no fue un problema ya que solo tenía heridas leves que fueron atendidas gracias a su factor de curación y el resto era cansancio pero el problema era la supresión y distorsión de chakra originado en su estomago más precisamente en el sello de contención del chakra de Kyuubi y eso ella no podía revertirlo, no era tan buena en el Fuuinjutsu como Naruto solo sabia algunas cosas básicas y un poco sobre el sello del Shiki Fuuin por si el rubio se descontrolaba pero nada más; con respecto a Sasuke este había sufrido una grave baja de chakra por lo que necesitaba reposo y en tanto Naruto era el más grave, su red de chakra era un caos pero por suerte pudo controlarla y lograr que el chakra fluya regularmente, su cuerpo presentaba cansancio debido al sobreesfuerzo pero lo que tenía a Karin muy asustada era el asqueroso chakra que invadía tanto al pelinegro como al rubio, en Sasuke encontró un sello de tres tomoes en su hombro izquierdo y en Naruto un sello con lo que parecían tres garras siendo algo parecido al del pelinegro también en su hombro izquierdo, esas horas fueron cansadoras, su chakra había disminuido peligrosamente y necesitaba descansar para recuperarse, poniéndose de pie salió de la corteza del árbol el cual utilizan como refugio encontrando en el claro a Naruko y Sakura vigilando el área, la rubia al verla rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Karin-onee como esta Naru-nii?- pregunto preocupada la oji-azul.

-Él está bien Naruko solo necesita descanso- contesto con una media sonrisa aunque estaba muy preocupada por ese raro sello.

-Que alegría ¿y Menma-onii-san?-

La pelirroja noto el cambio en el sufijo pero no dijo nada, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza con lo referente a lo que hablo con las féminas de Kumo y ciertamente no quería otro dolor de cabeza -De los tres él es el que más rápido se recupera- informo recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia.

-¿Y Sasuke-kun como esta? ¿Está bien? ¿Pudiste ayudarlo?- la desesperación en la rosada era palpable, sin duda era una fan perdida en el camino ninja.

-Se encuentra bien, no tanto como Menma pero se recupera-

-Gracias a Kami-sama- sujetándose el pecho con ambas manos la oji-jade suspiro tranquila.

-¿Kami-sama? Deberías agradecerle a Karin-onee, sin ella ninguno podría recuperarse de buena manera- regaño la rubia con el ceño fruncido, ellas no formaban parte del equipo de la rosada pero aun así ayudaron al equipo 7 aunque en esos exámenes fuesen enemigos, bueno la pelirroja fue quien había realizado todo el trabajo pero aun así los habían ayudado y la Haruno ni las gracias le daba.

-No importa Naruko, lo importante es que ellos se estén recuperando aunque Naruto-kun sea el más grave y su recuperación va lenta pero se recupera- dijo la oji-roja calmando a la rubia y haciéndola asentir -escucha mi chakra disminuyo mucho y necesito descansar, ve a buscar agua y tu Sakura vigila que nadie trate de atacarnos ¿bien?- ambas asintieron y Naruko desapareció en un shunshin, ella confiaba en su prima y sabia que defendería a sus hermanos; Sakura no muy convencida siguió a la pelirroja hasta el interior de la corteza del árbol tomando asiento cerca de la entrada del mismo y viendo como la oji-roja caminaba hasta el rubio y sin dudarlo se recostó en su pecho y rodeo su cintura con el brazo izquierdo, ahora que lo notaba la Uzumaki solo tenía puesta una camiseta blanca de delgados tirantes y le llamo la atención que sus brazos desde las muñecas hasta los hombros estuvieran cubiertos de vendas, al observar mejor vio que la chaqueta roja de ella estaba ubicada bajo la cabeza del rubio para la comodidad de este.

Inconscientemente formo una sonrisa al ver lo rápido que la pelirroja se durmió, ella quería al rubio y no temía demostrarlo al ser sus sentimientos correspondidos, claro sabia que el rubio siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y obviamente la quería mucho pero no sabía hasta que punto había llegado su relación, ellos se apoyaban mutuamente y se querían pero nadie sabía si eran algo más que parientes lejanos, Naruko le dijo a Ino que la pelirroja era como una prima lejana de ellos y que tanto ella como su hermano sentían cosas el uno por la otra y claro al saberlo Ino también lo supo ella y ahora que recordaba a la rubia Yamanaka pudo notar que su actitud había cambiado, ya no mencionaba tanto a Sasuke y tampoco usaba el 'kun' y eso le extrañaba de sobremanera aunque si la rubia se quitaba del medio ella podría tener a su Sasuke-kun sin tener que pelear con alguien más, no había duda alguna en que a la Haruno no le importaba nada más que el pelinegro.

Era como estar suspendido en el aire solo que no percibía dicha sensación, ¿flotar? No, ni siquiera estaba seguro ¿hundirse? Era una posibilidad por como sentía su cuerpo y en la posición en la que estaba, nada tenía sentido, de lo que estaba seguro era que estaba en un plano existencial en el que él era lo único existente en esa vasta oscuridad, sus sentidos eran nulos, ninguna luz, ningún ruido, nada a lo que aferrarse, donde se encontraba no lo sabía y no le importaba, ¿miedo? Nulo, ¿desesperación? No conocía esa palabra, cualquier persona se hubiera desesperado o vuelto loca al no tener percepción del tiempo y al estar sumergido en el miedo más primitivo del ser humano… la oscuridad, la oscuridad era lo único que lo rodeaba y por más que busco y busco no encontró nada más que eso ¿cuánto había pasado? Horas, días, semanas, en realidad no lo sabía y eso era lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, el tiempo, al recordar la pelea con Orochimaru para tratar de salvar a Sasuke supo que fue una pérdida de tiempo al no ser capaz de estar al mismo nivel del sannin y si lo hubiese estado de seguro que la serpiente hubiese encontrado alguna forma de ganarle como lo había hecho, por mas entrenamiento que haya recibido de dos sannin y un ANBU no fue suficiente para enfrentarse a esa serpiente, debía entrenar arduamente y lo que debía mejorar era ese ataque de espada letal que había usado ya que no estaba completo, no podía controlarlo bien y al tratar de realizar la mayor cantidad de cortes posibles para el mayor daño en el enemigo su chakra se consumía rápidamente al forzarlo y ciertamente el haberle cortado el brazo a Orochimaru fue pura suerte porque había tratado de cortarle la cabeza y fallo miserablemente; su nueva meta: mejorar la técnica de la espada letal y entrenar hasta volverse polvo pero lo esencial en ese momento era tratar de salir de ese espacio completamente negro. Todo sitio tiene una escapatoria y esta no iba a ser la excepción, ahora lo esencial era encontrar una salida pero simplemente no podía, no podía siquiera mover la cabeza, estaba agotado y le costaba mantenerse despierto, no sabía que era pero hacia ya un buen rato que sentía como sus fuerzas disminuían cada vez más a medida que la oscuridad se hacía mas y mas densa.

 **\- … Mocoso…-**

Ese débil susurro rompió la 'tranquilidad' del lugar y le sorprendió, conocería esa gutural voz en donde fuera, no estaba solo y recién lo recordaba, de una forma extraña Kyuubi siempre estuvo y estaría con él no importa cómo y escucharlo en ese momento, en ese lugar, le daba algo de fuerzas y esperanzas, si podía escucharlo eso quería decir que él podía hablarle y también podía encontrar una forma de salir de ese lugar pero ¿Cómo?

 **\- … Mocoso-**

Esta vez fue un poco más fuerte y claro pero aun así era bastante débil, quería responderle, quería moverse pero simplemente no podía, sus fuerzas mermaban pero el escuchar a Kyuubi le daba cierta seguridad y esperanza, no estaba solo y nunca lo estaría, ese gigantesco zorro lo acompañaría en las malas y en las buenas aunque sea a la fuerza y tener a un compañero así en cierta forma le agradaba.

 **-Mocoso si me escuchas y sé que es así, no por nada eres un tonto que nunca se rinde-** eso le causo algo de gracia, lo escuchaba débil pero podía escucharlo bastante bien **-nunca te rendiste y en esta ocasión no lo harás o te meteré una bijuudama por el culo ¿escuchaste? Bien, préstame atención, esa serpiente te coloco una especie de sello que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que sea pero está afectando tu chakra, ahora te encuentras en tu sub-consciente así que pase lo que te este pasando pelea y levántate las veces que sean porque si no lo haces yo mismo te arrancare la cabeza y me da igual si me muero o no, total yo volveré a resucitar-** un tono arrogante y con rabia salió de esa voz gutural pero lo conocía de hace años y sabia que le trataba de dar ánimos, lo único que debía hacer era salir de ese lugar, salir y pelear una vez más, pelear como siempre, pelear como todos los días, pelear y nunca rendirse como lo había hecho siempre.

Sería raro ver algo en ese lugar oscuro a menos que sea algo de luz pero había visto algo moverse, le parecía raro pero creía que algo se acercaba a él y al parecer se acercaba 'nadando' rápidamente; confundido agudizo un poco su vista gracias a su visión mejorada pudo distinguir algo entre blanco y negro, seguía mirando un poco confundido hasta que abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y un poco de terror por lo que veía, lo que se acercaba a él 'nadando' era nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru con una sonrisa perturbante plasmada en el rostro con una camiseta amarillo opaco mangas cortas, debajo una camiseta negra mangas largas y un gran cinturón grueso de color morado atado con un nudo en su espalda, pero lo que le dio terror fue que de una forma dantesca desde su cadera para abajo tenía una enorme y larga cola de serpiente color blanca. Trato de mover su cuerpo, de reaccionar pero no podía, quería tomar alguna de sus armas, de ponerse a la defensiva pero no podía, no había reacción de parte de su cuerpo y no sabía qué hacer más que mirar como Orochimaru cada vez estaba más cerca, con un rostro de resignación espero hasta que el pelinegro llego hasta él y simplemente colisiono contra él pero no lo movió un solo cm es mas prácticamente se hundió en su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la cola formándosele una mirada de shock.

La incredulidad era visible en sus profundos ojos azules y ciertamente tenía algo de miedo, ¿Por qué esa serpiente aparecía en su supuesto sub-consciente y se hundía en su cuerpo? No sabía que pasaba pero de pronto lo sintió, sus manos y piernas temblaban ligeramente, no podía mover su cuerpo pero podía sentirlo, un ardor se comenzó a generar en su pecho, sentía una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, su respiración se acelero al no poder sentir sus piernas y al dirigir su mirada hacia ellas se aterro al ver como estas estaban oscurecidas y como si fuese que la negrura que cubría sus piernas tuviera vida propia comenzaba a cubrir desde sus muslos hasta la cadera y siguiendo el trayecto por su vientre, al no empezar a sentir sus brazos dirigió con turbación su vista a estos notando como también la negrura comenzaba a recorrer sus antebrazos, con resignación absoluta dejo que su cuerpo siga oscureciéndose al entender que no podría luchar esta vez para poder librarse de lo que sea que le estaba sucediendo; la negrura ya había cubierto el pecho de Naruto y comenzaba a distribuirse por el cuello del rubio quien ya no sentía su cuerpo y tampoco empezaba a sentir partes de su rostro, la oscuridad recorría su rostro cubriendo la boca, frente, mejillas, nariz, el ojo derecho…

-Kukuku al fin mi nuevo cuerpo está a mi merced kukukukuku-

Esa voz, Naruto reconocería esa voz y esa asquerosa risa donde fuese pero no podía ubicarlo en ese plano existencial hasta que recordó… abriendo enormemente su ojo izquierdo el cual casi estaba sumergido en la oscuridad que cubría su cuerpo miro como podía hacia su cuerpo descubriendo que la negrura que lo cubría había desaparecido y en su lugar se había transformado ¡en el cuerpo del maldito de Orochimaru!

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun cuidare muy bien de tu cuerpo kukukuku-

Fue lo último que escucho al desaparecer su único ojo en la abismal oscuridad desconectándolo de ese lugar en donde estaba y perdiendo absolutamente la consciencia… con una inhalación profunda y sonora se irguió de golpe quedando sentando y mirando con turbación hacia todos lados respirando agitado.

 **-¡Mocoso cálmate!-** gruño el enorme zorro viendo como su jinchuuriki parecía estar aterrado.

-Kurama… él… él se apoderaba de mi cuerpo- dijo Naruto calmando su respiración al entender que se encontraba en su sub-consciente y mirando al zorro de las nueves colas en la enorme jaula que lo mantenía preso.

 **-¿Él? Se mas especifico idiota-**

-Orochimaru, él se apoderaba de mi cuerpo- levantándose del suelo se dirigió hacia la jaula y miro detenidamente los enormes ojos rojos del zorro -sentí miedo y por primera vez me desespere… miedo al darme cuenta que era un inútil por no poder pelear para salvar mi vida y desesperación al entender que no volvería a ver a las chicas, a mis amigos, a nadie-

 **-Eres estúpido, sentir miedo y desesperación es de débiles, mi jinchuuriki no debe ser débil, entrena, progresa, rómpete los huesos, sangra, cúrate, adáptate, vuélvete fuerte para que nadie pueda ganarte y demuestra que tus esfuerzos no son en vano o de lo contrario te comeré y usare tus patéticos huesos para limpiarme los dientes-**

\- … Por mas amenaza que sea me alientas a no rendirme nunca pulgoso- formando una sonrisa vio al zorro gruñir y mirarlo con enojo.

 **-Patético humano si no fuera por esta reja créeme que te pisaría-**

-Lo creo Kurama… lo creo-

Se había formado un momento de silencio bastante cómodo entre ambos, Naruto se alegraba haber salido de ese extraño lugar y estar hablando con el Kyuubi, al zorro le daba igual si el rubio había despertado y estaba bien aunque en el fondo muy en el fondo se sentía un poco tranquilo de que estuviera bien luego de todo lo que paso.

-Con que este es tu sub-consciente Naruto-kun-

Ante esa voz el rubio abrió enorme sus ojos y dando rápidamente media vuelta pudo observar como de las penumbras del lugar emergía el tan afamado traidor Orochimaru generando sorpresa tanto en el rubio como en el Kyuubi.

 **-Maldita escoria como lograste llegar hasta aquí-** gruño el enorme zorro con odio.

-Fácil mi querido Kyuubi- formando una petulante sonrisa observaba el lugar con detenimiento -digamos que estoy unido a Naruto-kun de una forma especial y única kukuku- sacando su larga lengua la paso por sus labios generando escalofríos en el oji-azul.

-¿Especial y única? Maldito fenómeno- susurro Naruto con aprehensión.

-Este lugar me gusta…- comento el sannin dando unos últimos vistazos al lugar para enfocar toda su atención en el enorme zorro de nueve colas -tú serás un 'enorme' problema Kyuubi pero luego de tomar el control completo de Naruto-kun estarás a mi completa merced, con tu poder, mi conocimiento y las habilidades de Naruto-kun seré temido e invencible kukukukukuku-

-Un momento pedófilo con complejo de serpiente- mirada seria del nombrado -¿Cómo que cuando tomes el control completo sobre mí? ¿Qué carajo quieres decir?- pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Digo que te voy a poseer Naruto-kun- contesto el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa causando que el rubio se cubra con ambas manos su retaguardia y comience a temblar mientras su rostro se ponía azul.

 **-¡Maldita y pervertida serpiente ni creas que vas a abusar del cachorro, no en mi guardia!-** rugió el Kyuubi chocando su cabeza contra los barrotes.

-¡No me refería a eso!- se defendió el sannin -lo que quiero decir es que Naruto-kun será mi nuevo cuerpo cuando me apodere de él-

-¿Y crees que te dejare tomar control de mi cuerpo?- pregunto el rubio con una fiera mirada recordando cuando estuvo en ese lugar en donde el sannin se apoderaba de su cuerpo -"Una vez, dos veces no volverá a suceder"-

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes contra mi Naruto-kun y que este el Kyuubi en este lugar no ayudara de mucho kukuku-

-Puede que no serpiente pederasta pero yo tengo la ventaja- menciono el Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa depredadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el sannin preparándose para lo que sea.

-Estas en mi mente por lo tanto ¡yo tengo el control aquí!- con esa exclamación unas cadenas de eslabones tan gruesos como el mango de una espada salieron de la nada a una velocidad pasmosa enroscándose a brazos, piernas, torso y cuello del sannin dejándolo sin escapatoria -bien viborita ahora vas a cantar como un pajarito- menciono el rubio con una afilada sonrisa.

-¿Y bien Danzo que era la cosa importante que tenias para mí?- pregunto Orochimaru de pie en la habitación privada del antiguo halcón de guerra.

-Lo que habías solicitado- dijo el castaño arrojando una carpeta sobre la mesa ratonera del lugar, el sannin tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y tomando la carpeta la abrió comenzando a leer el contenido y a medida que sus ojos viajaban de línea en línea se le iba formando una gran sonrisa -has hecho muy bien mi querido Danzo, tus esfuerzos serán recompensados kukuku- tras decir eso el invocador de serpientes se puso de pie y prácticamente se hundió en el suelo desapareciendo del lugar y dejando al hombre de edad avanzada solo en el lugar.

-ANBU- ante ese simple llamado un cazador con mascara lisa apareció arrodillado frente a él.

-Hai Danzo-sama- menciono servicial y sin emoción.

-Quiero que un grupo de ocho hombres vigile la mansión Uzumaki, cada uno para sus inquilinos pero mayor vigilancia en el chico zorro, infórmame tu mismo sobre los pasos que da ese mocoso, a quien le habla, con quien hace tratos o amistad, no le quites el ojo de encima-

-Hai, de inmediato Danzo-sama- con eso desapareció del lugar para cumplir con la orden de su líder.

-Yo seré Hokage y tú serás mi mascota Naruto- susurro el hombre formando una diminuta e imperceptible sonrisa en su arrugado rostro -"Oh Sarutobi que gran error cometiste al ocultarle al consejo el regreso del niño zorro, solo espera a que lo sepan, tarde o temprano será"- fue su último pensamiento.

-Con que ahí está el Uchiha- menciono un hombre muy encorvado con su espalda llena de paja, con una camiseta color morado opaco casi gris de mangas tan largas que cubrían sus manos, una bufanda estampada, el protector con el símbolo del sonido en la frente y el rostro cubierto de vendas dejando solo su ojo izquierdo visible.

-¿Qué dices, las matamos y luego al Uchiha?- pregunto su compañero de cabello negro puntiagudo, vistiendo un pantalón gris con estampado de camuflaje negro al igual que su bufanda, una camiseta de mangas cortas que le llegaban hasta los codos de color amarillo opaco con dos líneas que corren hacia abajo con el kanji 'muerte', una banda alrededor de su estómago, sandalias ninja negras y un protector frontal para la cabeza de Otogakure.

-No seas tarado, primero debemos observar y evaluar- contesto el sujeto encorvado.

-Pero yo quiero matar a esas mocosas para terminar esto de una vez- dijo el pelinegro.

-Ya cállate Zaku y no seas impaciente, solo espera un poco- regaño la única fémina del grupo de largo cabello lacio color negro llegando hasta sus pantorrillas atado con un moño violeta en el final, grandes ojos negros, su protector en la frente, usando una bufanda y un pantalón de camuflaje blanco con negro, un chaleco verde claro, sandalias ninjas negras y muñequeras negras.

-Kin tiene razón Zaku, solo espera un poco y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras- ordeno el sujeto de rostro vendado -ahora vamos a ver de que son capaces esas mocosas-

-Tú crees que te diré lo que quieras solo porque me tienes amarrado y me preguntas kukuku- se burlo el sannin encadenado en el sub-consciente de Naruto, por más que trataba no podía utilizar chakra para librarse de esas cadenas y simplemente no entendía el por qué.

-Se que no lo harás por eso voy a probar algo nuevo jeje- dijo el oji-azul acercándose al encadenado invocador de serpientes y trazando sellos lentamente, sellos que el sannin no reconocía y le llamaban fuertemente la atención -Eikyo o Tsutaeru Shiru (Sello de la Influencia Reveladora)- deteniéndose frente al pelinegro toco su pecho con los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha de los cuales se origino un sello de diez centímetros de diámetro, sello el cual desapareció.

-¿Eso es todo? Kukuku- se reía el pelinegro al no sentir nada y pensar que solo era un juego.

-Ohhhh claro que eso no es todo… ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que me pusiste a mí y a Sasuke cuando nos mordiste?- pregunto Naruto colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda y mirando al sannin seriamente.

-Les coloque el Ten no Juin (Sello Maldito del Cielo)- dijo Orochimaru para luego abrir enorme sus ojos al decir eso, lo había dicho voluntariamente y sin oponer resistencia -¿pero qué?- murmuro.

-¿Sorprendido? El jutsu que utilice en ti es un Juinjutsu que cree hace un tiempo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de utilizarlo verdaderamente hasta ahora- Naruto formo una sonrisa al recordar cuando lo utilizo en Jiraiya y éste para probar si funcionaba o no le dijo que le pregunte cualquier cosa y el oji-azul al hacerlo se entero que el albo había visto desnuda a Shizune, cabe destacar que el liberar tres colas del Kyuubi ayudo a que el gama-sennin pasara un mes entero en el hospital, sip sin duda buenos recuerdos, aun le debía ese favor de no decirle nada a Tsunade, algún día se lo cobraría -veras viborita, al aplicar mi chakra en el sello que te coloque puedo preguntarte lo que quiera y hablaras como por arte de magia, es un sello de interrogación, bien sigamos, háblame sobre el Ten no Juin, quiero saber absolutamente todo-

-Es uno de los sellos malditos más fuertes que cree, su contra parte es el Chi no Juin (Sello Maldito de la Tierra), tú, Sasuke-kun y Anko-chan son los únicos usuarios del Ten no Juin, lo coloque primero en Anko-chan cuando era mi estudiante y pude comprobar que aquellos que reciben la marca sólo tienen una pequeña probabilidad de soportar el poder del sello, al igual que todos los sellos malditos, el usuario recibe un aumento de los niveles de chakra y mejoran sus capacidades físicas al activarse el sello, estos sellos malditos los derive de unos sellos que encontré en unos pergaminos de Uzu, no los pude descifrar completamente por eso use mi propia versión; en los sellos que coloco también transfiero una pequeña porción de mi alma para poder revivir en algún caso en que muera además de que el sello sirve para que el usuario sea atraído hacia mí y de esa forma pueda tener mayor control sobre él- relato Orochimaru frunciendo el ceño al revelarle todo eso al rubio.

-Ya veo, un derivado de un sello Uzumaki, es un Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu y Juinjutsu, brinda más poder y nos puedes controlar además de que al poner una parte de tu alma pudiste entrar en mi mente; retirándote del medio podría tener acceso al sello a mi antojo e incluso mejorarlo jejeje-

-¿Mejorarlo? ¿Acaso crees que no lo intente?- pregunto Orochimaru con burla.

-Pero tú nunca tuviste a un Uzumaki amante del Fuuinjutsu- señalo Naruto lo obvio haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprenda -¿si un tarado como tu pudo crear un sello así derivándolo de uno Uzumaki que crees que un verdadero Uzumaki pueda llegar a hacer con tu sello?- ante esa pregunta retorica el sannin abrió enorme sus ojos en sorpresa, el rubio tenía razón no por nada los Uzumakis llevaban el Fuuinjutsu en la sangre, habían sido reconocidos y temidos por eso también.

 **-Valla cachorro ese jutsu es muy efectivo, dime que ya lo puedo matar-**

-Aun no Kyuubi, primero quiero preguntarle un par de cosas más luego podrás comértelo- ante eso el pelinegro tembló un poco, ser comido por un bijuu en verdad que dolería si iba a suceder -cuéntame sobre la invasión a Konoha porque estoy seguro que estas organizando todo-

-Me alié con Suna y planeo junto al Kazekage la invasión que llevaremos a cabo en el momento que me parezca más oportuno durante los exámenes chuunin, como Konoha es muy fuerte no solo atacara Suna sino que Otogakure también lo hará-

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa nueva aldea en todo esto?- pregunto el rubio intrigado, esa aldea había dado a conocerse hacia pocos meses en los territorios del País de los Campos de Arroz y no tenía ninguna razón como para atacar a Konoha la aldea que estaba dentro del territorio del fuego al igual que ella.

-Otogakure es la aldea que yo cree y la cual dirijo desde las sombras-

-Con que era eso… ahora que lo pienso no podrías moverte libremente por la aldea y planear el ataque junto a Suna sin ayuda interna así que ¿Quién es tu ayudante dentro de Konoha?-

-Danzo Shimura uno de los consejeros de sensei-

-Sabia que esa momia escondía algo- murmuro el rubio tomándose el mentón con la mano derecha y poniéndose pensativo.

Sakura saco un kunai de su bolsa ninja al sentir unas pisadas, poniéndose nerviosa apretó con ambas manos el mango del kunai sosteniéndolo frente a ella esperando lo que sea pero se calmo al ver ingresar a Naruko.

-Traje el agua ¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunto en un susurro mirando a la rosada.

-Creo que van mejorando, Karin decidió descansar y se durmió rápidamente- señalo la oji-verde, también susurrando, a la dormida pelirroja sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Ya veo- susurro la oji-azul con una sonrisa observando a su prima, sin ella en verdad no sabía que hubieran hecho con esa situación, con cuidado retiro los trapos húmedos de la frente de los chicos para escurrirlos y volverlos a mojar con agua fresca volviendo a colocarlos donde estaban y sentándose en el otro lado de la entrada vigilando junto a Sakura que nadie los ataque.

\- … Sabes tengo miedo- declaro la Haruno llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Miedo?-

-Sí, miedo porque alguien nos ataque y no podamos hacer nada, no soy estúpida y reconozco que soy débil, tú y Karin son fuertes pero Karin esta débil y si alguien nos atacara no creo que tu sola pudieras contra un equipo- confeso la rosada lo que estuvo pensando durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sola.

-Tienes razón- concordó Naruko -no soy tan fuerte, Karin-onee es más fuerte que yo y los chicos son aun mas fuertes, sin ellos no podríamos contra algún contrincante fuerte, yo podría pelear contra uno o dos enemigos y con tu ayuda podríamos contra un equipo, no te preocupes Sakura nosotras podremos contra quien sea y protegeremos a nuestros amigos- declaro la rubia con una enorme sonrisa que inspiro confianza en la oji-verde. Naruko siguió sonriendo al ver a su hermano pelirrojo, luego a su prima y finalmente al ver a su querido hermano rubio se sonrojo, sabía que lo que sentía por su hermano estaba mal pero el corazón no entiende de razones y también sabía que al pertenecer a un clan casi extinto podía cometer incesto y no habría ningún problema y tampoco sería mal visto, el problema era si Naruto sentía lo mismo por ella o no, lo único que la frenaba era el miedo; de golpe sintió como algo se acercaba y sacando rápidamente un kunai dirigió su vista al claro notando como una ardilla se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, arrojo el kunai cerca de la ardilla cortándole el avance, asustándola y logrando que la ardilla se aleje del lugar adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿Una ardilla? Qué raro- menciono Sakura.

-No, no es raro Sakura- dijo seriamente la rubia.

-¿Eh?- simplemente menciono la rosada viendo como Naruko se ponía de pie y salía hacia el claro.

-Salgan de ahí, me di cuenta de la nota explosiva en la ardilla- exclamo la rubia con mirada seria observando como en claro aparecía un equipo del sonido.

-Y yo que pensaban que las rubias eran huecas- se burlo el pelinegro de nombre Zaku.

-¡Seré hueca pero tu aliento apesta tanto que lo siento desde aquí!- dijo la Uzumaki con enojo.

-Maldita- mascullo Zaku tapándose la boca con una mano y exhalando en ella para sentir su aliento.

-Jajajaja la rubia ya me cayó bien, no queríamos decírtelo Zaku pero parece que tienes una cloaca en la boca jajaja- se reía la única pelinegra de la desgracia de su compañero.

-¡Cállate estúpida zorra, la boca no me apesta!- grito Zaku colérico.

-Cállense los dos, Zaku si te apesta la boca acéptalo- menciono el vendado Dosu entristeciendo a su compañero.

-Todos apoyan a la rubia oxigenada- mascullo tristemente mirando el suelo y pateando una piedrita.

-Escucha niña- hablo Dosu -si te apartas del camino y dejas que matemos a tus compañeros puede que no te hagamos nada, eso si Zaku quiere jeje-

-Claro que no- menciono Zaku -la hare pagar por lo que me dijo-

-Ni crean que dejare que toquen a mis compañeros, antes muerta- declaro Naruko con seguridad sacando un kunai y subiendo la guardia.

-Si eso quieres- dijo Dosu con aburrimiento -Zaku-

-Jejeje voy a divertirme mucho contigo rubia- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro para acto seguido correr hacia la rubia quien lo esperaba más que lista para pelear.

-Bien lo último que quiero saber es la historia entre tú y Anko- interrogo Naruto viendo seriamente al sannin.

-Anko-chan era mi estudiante y luego de cursar los exámenes chuunin y perder ella junto con otras nueve personas fueron marcadas por mi primer Ten no Juin, de los diez ella fue la única que sobrevivió, rechace a Anko-chan como subordinada creyendo que no tenía la ambición de poder o la venganza necesaria para el Sello Maldito, perdí interés en ella aunque creía que había algún valor en dejarla vivir y la abandone al mismo tiempo que hui de Konoha al ser descubierto en mis experimentos- relato el invocador de serpientes.

-Ya veo, por eso sentí esa vez en ella olor a serpientes y un chakra raro… bueeeno como ya no me sirves creo q te matare- declaro el rubio.

-Kukukukuku no me hagas reír Naruto-kun, no pudiste contra mí nunca, siempre estaban Jiraiya o Itachi-kun para salvarte-

-Tienes razón pero por algo eh aprendido nuevos trucos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra trazando sellos -este jutsu también es una invención mía y siéntete halagado al ser el primero en verlo y sentirlo- terminó de trazar sellos y apunto su palma derecha contra el sannin -contempla mi invención.. Yoton: Saibo Hakai (Elemento Yang: Destrucción Celular)- de la mano del rubio una energía blanca salió despedida impactando contra el invocador de serpientes quien al principio pensó en burlarse hasta que comenzó a sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!- grito Orochimaru llevando de golpe su cabeza hacia atrás y retrayendo sus extremidades todo lo que las cadenas lo dejaban que no era mucho, comenzó a moverse violentamente y a gritar cada vez mas de dolor, Naruto veía fascinado como el azabache perdía masa muscular comenzándosele a notar los huesos a través de la piel, de una forma sobrenatural de los ojos y la boca salió una luz blanca iluminando un poco las penumbras y de forma imposible el cuerpo del sannin fue perdiendo la piel en el aire como si un tornado se la arrancara, le siguió la carne y luego los órganos quedando solo el esqueleto, escalofriante e imposiblemente Orochimaru seguía gritando hasta que sus huesos se volvieron polvo perdiéndose en el aire como si una corriente de aire se hubiera llevado el polvo, el único recuerdo que quedo de que el sannin hubiese estado allí era la ropa tirada en el piso.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- grito el verdadero Orochimaru escondido en una cueva, abrazándose a sí mismo y reclinándose sobre una de sus rodillas con una mueca de dolor, respirando agitado, luego de unos segundos pudo recomponerse y parpadeo en confusión ¿Qué había sido ese terrible dolor que sintió? Parecía como si le desgarraran el alma pero eso era imposible ¿cierto?

-Que increíble jutsu jejeje- dijo Naruto viendo como la ropa del sannin era consumida por las llamas que pensó y las cadenas desaparecían -¿tú qué dices Kurama?-

 **-Jamás había visto nada igual, eres un genio muchacho jajajaja-** se carcajeo Kyuubi viendo a su contenedor, sin duda ya no era más ese chiquillo tonto y comenzaba a ganar poder y volverse fuerte, después de todo debía ser el jinchuuriki más fuerte de todos al ser él mismo quien estaba encerrado en el rubio, el bijuu más poderoso de todos debía tener un jinchuuriki fuerte.

-Muy bien Kurama ahora veamos cómo puedo activar este sello- dijo el rubio colocándose en posición de flor de loto y cerrando los ojos comenzando a concentrarse mientras era observado por el Kyuubi.

Naruko esquivo un puñetazo agachándose y dando una vuelta arrojo una patada con destino al mentón de Zaku quien interpuso sus brazos a modo de protección pero trastabillando unos cuantos pasos debido a la fuerza de la patada, dando un salto la oji-azul se alejo del pelinegro comenzando a trazar sellos rápidamente -Suiton: Taihodan (Elemento Agua: Cañón de Agua)- abriendo su boca lanzo un potente y enorme chorro de agua a una muy alta velocidad y con gran presión pero al estar a unos tres metros del pelinegro se detuvo como si hubiese chocado contra una pared desconcertando a la rubia, al ver mejor a su contrincante pudo notar como este tenía sus brazos levantados apuntando con las palmas hacia el chorro de agua, observando bien se dio cuenta que de las palmas del chico salían una enorme cantidad de aire a presión y gran potencia deteniendo el chorro de agua como si nada, cerrando la boca arrojo unas bombas de humo al suelo perdiéndose del campo visual de su enemigo.

-No seas ingenua mocosa, un truco como ese no te servirá- dijo Zaku con la guardia en alto y buscando con la vista por el lugar a la rubia, frente a él no estaba eso era un hecho ya que la rosada era la única allí 'cuidando' la entrada del refugio, por su izquierdo solo había arboles y maleza, a la derecha lo mismo, por lo cual el único lugar por el que podía atacar era… antes de terminar sus deducciones una sombra se genero sobre él y al elevar la vista se encontró con la oji-azul cayendo sobre él con dos kunais en sus manos -¡estúpida!- exclamo el pelinegro lanzando un kunai e impactando en el torso de la rubia generando una explosión de humo desconcertando al oji-negro, de entre el humo generado por el clon salió Naruko con la pierna derecha estirada verticalmente y bajándola de golpe conectando el talón en el rostro del azabache enviándolo de cara al suelo, generando distancia con un salto la rubia se puso en guardia esperando el siguiente ataque de quien sea -"Debo agradecerle luego a Naru-nii por enseñarme el kage bunshin"- fue el pensamiento de la rubia mientras veía como el Oto-nin se ponía de a poco de pie.

-Maldita perra, voy a matarte lentamente- mascullo Zaku entre dientes sujetándose su nariz sangrante, esa patada sí que le había dolido, frunciendo el ceño estiro sus brazos con las palmas apuntando hacia la rubia y liberando una gran cantidad de aire a presión impactando contra la rubia generando una nube de polvo.

-¡Naruko!- grito Sakura asustada y preocupada por su antigua compañera.

-Es una lástima me había caído bien- menciono la pelinegra del sonido.

Zaku formo una sonrisa con parte de la boca cubierta por su propia sangre al pensar que había matado a la oji-azul cuando de golpe la rubia apareció de entre el polvo corriendo contra él y arrojando dos kunais con su mano izquierda, kunais que desvió al sacar uno propio, lo que no vio fueron los kunais con sello explosivo que la rubia arrojo con su mano libre hacia los pies del pelinegro quien al notarlos salto para alejarse pero aun así la explosión lo alcanzo enviándolo a volar unos metros por el aire hasta impactar en el suelo y rodando por este, apoyándose en sus extremidades se irguió de a poco notando el olor de su cabello chamuscado, también que su bufanda era casi inexistente, a su pantalón le faltaba media pierna izquierda y a su camiseta le faltaba también la manga izquierda y una que otra parte, además de eso estaba entero, lleno de polvo pero entero -Me estas hartando, al principio quería jugar un poco antes de matarte pero ahora te matare lento y doloroso- con eso dicho corrió en dirección de la rubia quien comenzó a trazar sellos rápidamente -Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua)- abriendo la boca Naruko disparo una bola de agua dirigiéndose rápidamente en contra del azabache que al ver la técnica y sin dejar de correr llevo sus manos frente a él uniéndolas por las bases de las palmas y manteniéndolas paralelas dejo fluir el aire que sorprendentemente corto la bola de agua por la mitad sorprendiendo a la rubia que al ver frente a ella al oji-negro no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda enviándola de bruces al suelo.

-¡No, Naruko!- exclamo la Haruno al ver a su amiga y antigua compañera en el suelo a merced del Oto-nin.

-Por esa razón las mocosas no deben ser kunoichis, se paralizan ante el miedo- dijo Zaku mirando con asco a la oji-azul quien se masajeaba su mejilla agredida y escupía algo de sangre.

-¡Oye tarado yo también soy mujer!- exclamo la pelinegra con enojo.

-¡Cállate Kin!... ahora mocosa te toca sufrir- Naruko pudo sentir la malicia en esas palabras y ciertamente le daba miedo.

-Zaku has lo que tengas que hacer rápido total la mocosa no podrá defenderse- menciono el sujeto encorvado al descubrir algo en el transcurso de la pelea.

-¿Qué quieres decir Dosu?- pregunto Kin.

-Me di cuenta de que la mocosa solo ataca para herir y dejar inconsciente a su enemigo o trata de reducir lo mayor posible la movilidad de su oponente- contesto el nombrado Dosu.

-Ósea que no ataca a matar- dedujo Zaku al escuchar la breve conversación de sus compañeros -que patética que eres mocosa, una kunoichi que no quiere matar, tarde o temprano cualquier ninja asesina o acaso creías que nunca mancharías tus delicadas manos por miedo a romperte una uña- dijo acercando su rostro al de la rubia quien estaba sorprendida al ver como sus enemigos habían descubierto su secreto, claro que no quería matar, su madre le había dicho que un shinobi por mas hombre, mujer o niño que sea llegado su momento debía matar, no era agradable pero era para lo que un ninja estaba hecho, eran armas a cargo del Hokage y hechos para proteger su aldea pero después de todo eran armas y las armas servían para una sola cosa pero ella por más que lo pensara no podía, no importaba si la persona era buena o mala simplemente no podía; al ver al pelinegro del sonido decidió que lo principal seria escapar para esconderse y pensar un plan, pateo al pelinegro en dirección a su entrepierna pero al estar asustada calculo mal y lo pateo en el muslo, al girar un poco hacia su derecha para escapar una bala de aire impacto cerca de ella anulando cualquier movimiento, al ver hacia el pelinegro ya era demasiado tarde -ahora morirás- esas dos simples palabras resonaron en su cabeza; Zaku apunto con su palma derecha al estomago de la rubia y dejo fluir el aire a quemarropa generando que la rubia se arquee abriendo sus ojos enormemente y escupa sangre manchando el rostro del pelinegro, perdiendo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones además de causar un cráter de unos tres metros de diámetro debajo de la Uzumaki -dime, ¿te gusta estúpida? ¿Por qué no te defiendes y me matas? Vamos, solo debes manchar tus lindas manitas de princesa- dijo el pelinegro liberando otro disparo de aire hundiendo a la rubia y causando que escupa más sangre, Sakura al ver esto comenzó a derramar lagrimas, lo sabía era una inútil y en una situación así la matarían pero no podía dejar que su amiga muera aunque era inútil debido a que el miedo y el horror la tenían paralizada -¡defiéndete, si no me matas yo te matare!- otro disparo de aire -¡vamos, defiéndete!- otro disparo de aire -¡defiéndete!- otro disparo -¡defiéndete!- otro disparo -jajajaja… disfruta tus últimos segundos- se burlo Zaku con el rostro empapado de la sangre de la rubia y viendo a la oji-azul con la mirada perdida, la ropa rota dejando entrever partes de su ropa interior blanca, con cientos de heridas las cuales sangraban profusamente, el cabello suelto y desperdigado, manchado de sangre con varios mechones ensangrentados pegados a su frente y mejillas, con la boca abierta dejando salir sangre, hundida en un metro en un cráter repleto de sangre.

-Ahora sigues tu rosadita- menciono Zaku viendo a la Haruno quien no le prestaba atención, solo veía shockeada a la lastimada Uzumaki dejando que las lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas, el pelinegro se acerco hasta la oji-jade con una sonrisa notando que esta no le prestaba atención, parecía ida, apretando su mano izquierda formando un puño dejo ir el golpe al rostro de la kunoichi, golpe que fue detenido sorprendiendo al Oto-nin que al ver a su derecha se encontró con una pelirroja de gafas marrones con el ceño fruncido, soltando la mano del pelinegro rápidamente Karin le dio un puñetazo en el rostro desprendiéndolo del suelo y enviándolo a volar en dirección de la pelinegra quien con los ojos abiertos como platos recibió de lleno a su compañero cayendo al suelo, al mover a Zaku de sobre ella y lograr levantarse se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba inconsciente y sangrando profusamente de su rota nariz.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja viendo de reojo a la integrante del equipo 7 quien no le respondía -Sakura- la llamo sin recibir respuesta y al verla la noto completamente ida -¡Sakura!- grito sobresaltándola logrando que reaccione, Sakura al verla comenzó a derramar aun mas lagrimas.

-K-karin, Na-naruko a ella ella…- no pudo seguir al comenzar a sollozar. Karin al escuchar el nombre de su prima y darse cuenta de que no estaba junto a la Haruno comenzó a buscarla por el lugar y sin mucho esfuerzo la encontró en un cráter repleto de su propia sangre.

-Sakura ve y revisa a Naruko, protégela- ordeno la oji-roja con seriedad.

-Pe-pero los chi…-

-¡Has lo que te digo!- exclamo fuertemente logrando que la oji-jade se dirija rápidamente hacia su amiga y arrodillándose se largo a llorar al ver el estado en que estaba.

-Noqueaste a Zaku de un solo golpe, eres más de lo que aparentas mocosa- hablo Dosu viendo fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Primero voy a quebrarte las piernas y hacer que te vayas caminando y luego matare a tu compañero por lo que le hizo a mi prima- amenazo Karin levantando sus manos frente a su rostro y apretando sus puños dejando escuchar unos fuertes crujidos de estos.

-¿Prima eh? Interesante… veamos que puedes hacer mocosa- dijo Dosu dando unos pasos al frente al igual que Karin y ambos preparándose para ver quien atacaría primero.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10: Madness Takes Hold

**miguelgiuliano:** bueno hay cosas que las voy pensando a medida que escribo y otras ya les tengo planeadas, en cuanto a Kin no la tenía planeada para el rubio lo siento, no te dejo mas con las ganas y disfruta el cap.

 **wolf1990:** aquí está la conti bro, saludos.

 **CCSakuraforever:** me alegra que te guste y créeme que Naruto creara mas técnicas y en cuanto a que hará el rubio con el sello espero que una parte de este cap te de una idea.

 **SrChangeling1:** te agradezco mucho y en cuanto a Naruto bueno digamos que mejor tienes que leer el cap, espero que te guste y espero verte en otro review, saludos!

 **doorkcrew:** gracias jajajaja.

 **XxReyxX:** jajaja léelo para saberlo, muy buena observación y déjame decirte que sí.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es pura y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Madness Takes Hold**

Kushina sentía una horrible presión en su pecho, no sabía cómo pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con sus hijos… y Naruto, aunque no le guste y le cueste no podía decirle hijo o el rubio se enojaría además tenía razón, por más que lo niegue ella perdió el derecho de llamarlo hijo al no cuidar de él y Naruko como era debido, todo por centrarse en Menma para que pudiera entender cómo controlar el poder del Kyuubi, algo que ella quiso de pequeña pero no tuvo a nadie quien la guiara al haber muerto Mito y al no haber nadie que entendiera el poder de los bijuu. Seguramente la presión que sentía en su pecho era debido al sexto sentido de una madre que su 'abuela' Mito siempre presumía, ¿habrá sido una decisión apurada el enviarlos a los exámenes chuunin? No lo sabía porque a vista de ella misma Naruko, Karin y Naruto tenían lo necesario para pasar esos exámenes, Naruto era inteligente y fuerte, Karin además de fuerte era una medico y Naruko tenía mucho talento, podía pensar en cinco formas distintas de atacar mientras esquivaba un ataque además de que los tres juntos podrían con cualquier equipo, si llegara a haber algún problema lo sabría, después de todo se encontraba en la torre ubicada en el centro del bosque de la muerte.

Dosu observaba a la pelirroja de gafas marrones frente a él a unos veinticinco metros de distancia, vendas cubrían sus muñecas hasta sus hombros, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros sin dedos, vestida con una camiseta blanca de finos tirantes dejando ver sus clavículas, un pantalón y botas negras de combate, su hitai en la frente y en su cintura el clásico bolso ninja, además de eso no portaba nada mas, ningún arma, nada que la caracterice por lo tanto su estilo de pelea debía ser cercano era lo que deducía, una sonrisa se formo bajo sus vendas, si peleaba a corta distancia era ventaja para él aunque si sabia Ninjutsu iba a ser un problema pero era una genin, era raro que un genin supiera técnicas elementales como era el caso de la rubia agonizante pero no podía descartar esa posibilidad; en tanto Karin observaba al encorvado y vendado shinobi del sonido, no parecía la gran cosa y no portaba ningún arma pero había aprendido a no confiarse, podía llegar a ocultar algo debajo de esas mangas tan largas, algo modificado en su rostro que ocultaba bajo todas esas vendas, entre toda esa paja en su espalda seguramente escondía algún arma, si algo aprendió en sus viajes con Tsunade y Naruto era a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias; gracias a su habilidad noto que el estado de Naruko era muy delicado, podía sentir que su chakra era casi nulo, debía estar herida de gravedad, debía terminar rápido con todo eso para poder ayudarla o su estado podría empeorar.

-¿Qué sucede niña? ¿Preocupada por tu primita? La verdad que es una inútil, un ninja que no mata, es una increíble idiotez, es más, alguien tan patética como ella no debería ser kunoichi- dijo Dosu con burla para provocar a la pelirroja y lo logro al verla enojada.

-¡Cállate!- grito Karin con el ceño fruncido -mi prima es maravillosa y que no quiera matar a alguien habla muy bien de ella así que cierra la boca o yo te la cerrare-

-¿Cerrarme la boca? Jajajaja eso quiero verlo- al parecer que Dosu deje de burlarse era imposible generándole aun más rabia a Karin, oh como iba a disfrutar el enterrarlo varios metros bajo tierra.

Decidida, Karin comenzó a correr hacia el Oto-nin comenzando a disminuir la distancia que había entre ellos, estando a unos cinco metros dio un salto dando un giro en pleno aire y concentrando todo su peso en su pierna izquierda la bajo de golpe colisionando el talón donde estaba el shinobi del sonido levantando una nube de polvo limitando la visión de la pelinegra del sonido y de Sakura quien protegía a la lastimada Naruko, ambas kunoichis observaron con atención cuando la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse mostrando a una pelirroja en un cráter de unos cuatro metros de diámetro sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-Deja de ocultarte, por más que te escondas en los arboles, los arbustos o donde sea voy a encontrarte, no sirve de nada que lo intentes- declaro Karin mirando hacia unos arbustos a su derecha de los cuales la figura de Dosu emergió -"Esas presencias son la de esa rubia Yamanaka y su equipo, solo observan… espero que intervengan si las cosas se ponen complicadas"- pensó al sentir al equipo 10 escondidos en unos arbustos, en tanto le aliviaba de que estuvieran debido a que su chakra estaba bajo y aun seguía algo cansada, sabía que intervendrían después de todo el Nara era un buen amigo de Naruto y estaba segura que él haría lo que sea para ayudar al rubio y sus allegados, con eso fijo observo detalladamente a su oponente.

-Ya veo, eres una sensor cierto- fue la afirmación que dio al entender su situación, observo el daño que causo la patada de la oji-roja -además posees una fuerza bruta descomunal, al parecer no serás una pérdida de tiempo- sin decir más salió despedido hacia Karin quien también corrió hacia él, esquivo un puñetazo de la pelirroja doblándose hacia su izquierda y aprovechando la carrera de ambos interpuso el codo impactando en el abdomen de la chica frenándola de lleno y haciéndola escupir saliva, formando una sonrisa debajo de sus vendas la tomo del pelo y jalo llevando la cabeza de la oji-roja hacia atrás -eres solo una niña tonta y estúpida-

Formando media sonrisa y entreabriendo el ojo derecho miro al vendado -… Si fuese tonta y estúpida no me podría haber acercado tanto- dijo entre dientes debido al dolor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto simplemente Dosu cuando lo sintió, soltó de golpe a la pelirroja y dando un salto se alejo de ella dirigiendo su vista hacia su muslo izquierdo encontrando cinco senbons clavados allí -"¿Cuándo saco esos senbons?"- era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente, debido a que la pelirroja no movió su mano hacia su bolso ninja, mientras retiraba los finos y filosos objetos de su pierna -muy astuta mocosa pero necesitas mas para inmovilizarme que solo unos senbons-

-¿Quién dijo que no lo hice?- pregunto Karin formando una sonrisa -"El paralizante y el somnífero tardaran unos minutos en hacer efecto por lo que debo mantenerlo ocupado hasta entonces y evitar que me ataque, estoy débil y tengo poco chakra pero esos minutos serán suficientes para ganarle"-

Dosu se desconcertó ante esa pregunta por lo cual observo detenidamente los senbons que aun sostenía notando una sustancia en sus puntas haciéndolo abrir grande su único ojo visible -"¡Paralizante! La mocosa tiene varios trucos, debo terminar con esto antes de que el paralizante surja efecto o estaré en problemas"- tirando los senbons al suelo dirigió su vista hacia su compañera de equipo -¡Kin no me importa cómo pero despierta a Zaku ya!- ordeno volviendo a centrar su atención en su rival.

-¿Preocupado de que una mocosa te gane?- pregunto Karin con burla.

-No, si yo no puedo seguir peleando por tu paralizante debido a que eres una miedosa Zaku se encargara de ti-

-No me importa si crees que soy miedosa pero antes de que el paralizante surja efecto voy a golpearte tanto que necesitaras más que esas vendas para cubrir tu feo rostro- dijo Karin lanzando varias shurikens con sus manos y corriendo detrás de ellas, Dosu sabía que si esquivaba las shurikens no le daría tiempo para esquivar el ataque de la pelirroja, no podía creer que ella lo llevara a revelar su as tan rápido pero era eso o recibir uno de los golpes de la adolescente por lo que llevo su mano izquierda hacia la manga de su otro brazo subiéndola y dejando libre su mano derecha dejando visualizar un extraño artefacto en su antebrazo desconcertando un poco a la oji-roja pero sin disminuir su velocidad, con dicho artefacto Dosu desvío los shurikens con un movimiento brusco de su brazo y aprovechando que estuviese doblado se esforzó un poco y lanzo el golpe a la pelirroja, todo en solo unos segundos; Karin al ver que su contrincante desviaba los shurikens se preparo para conectarle un puñetazo, vio venir el puño del Oto-nin y simplemente movió su cabeza a la derecha dejando pasar el golpe y lanzando su puño en dirección del rostro vendado de Dosu, estaba a escasos centímetros cuando el golpe simplemente paso cerca de la mejilla del oji-negro, súbitamente cayó al suelo de rodillas al perder el equilibrio, sintiendo unas ganas horribles de vomitar y doliéndole la cabeza como si un elefante se la hubiese pisado, se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos cerrando fuertemente los ojos sin comprender nada.

-¿Confundida?- escucho borrosamente la voz del encorvado, abriendo un poco su ojo izquierdo lo miro encontrándose con tres sujetos idénticos y moviéndose de un lado a otro -mi habilidad es la de manipular el sonido, con mi brazo sónico puedo enviar unas ondas sónicas a tu oído interno y dañarlo, por esa razón sientes nauseas, desorientación, dolor y vértigo, la parte interna del oído es el encargado de controlar el equilibrio del cuerpo, al dañarlo sufres todo lo que estas sintiendo jajajaja- rayos, si esa era su habilidad entonces ya estaba vencida, no podía vencer a alguien así en el estado en que se encontraba pero no podía darse por vencida, solo debía resistir hasta que el Oto-nin termine paralizado; apoyándose en sus brazos y doblando una pierna comenzó a erguirse de a poco y lo mejor que podía, logro ponerse de pie aunque tambaleaba un poco pero podía mantenerse -nada de lo que hagas podrá servirte, no luego de mi ataque- dijo Dosu con una sonrisa la cual se le borro al sentir un poco de entumecimiento en su cuerpo, debía acabar rápido con la pelirroja para poder matar a Sasuke o terminaría paralizado, vio a la oji-roja lanzarle un puñetazo el cual esquivo sin ningún problema y aprovechando el impulso de la Uzumaki enterró fuertemente su puño en el estomago de ella causando que escupa saliva al perder el aire en sus pulmones y atacándola con mas ondas sónicas provocando que cayera boca arriba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza y tosiendo al haber perdido el aire -creí que me durarías mas y que no tendría que usar mi brazo sónico tan rápido pero eres muy astuta así que… vamos a jugar un poco mocosa estúpida- sin miramientos Dosu coloco su rodilla derecha sobre el pecho de Karin y retrayendo su brazo derecho dejo ir el golpe al rostro de la mareada pelirroja ladeándole el rostro a un lado, retrayendo su otro brazo volvió a golpearla ladeando su rostro hacia el otro lado causando que escupiera sangre y que sus gafas salieran despedidas a unos metros rompiendo uno de los cristales.

Ino veía con horror y con ambas manos tapándose la boca como el sujeto encorvado con el rostro vendado golpeaba a Karin una y otra y otra y otra vez con satisfacción sacando sangre tanto de su boca como de su rostro debido a las heridas que le causaba, mas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos debido a que cuando llegaron vio a su amiga de la infancia Naruko en un cráter repleto de su propia sangre y ahora contemplaba como golpeaban a Karin; Chouji estaba impactado, no podía creer que alguien golpeara a una chica así pero después de todo en una pelea a muerte no importaba nada, ni siquiera el sexo; Shikamaru estaba con los nervios de punta, con solo ver el desarrollo de la pelea y ver las habilidades de ese sujeto sabía que si intervenían podrían resultar igual o peor que Naruko y Karin quien seguía siendo golpeada por el Oto-nin, aun así no podía dejar que ese sujeto siga golpeando a la pelirroja, después de todo era una aliada y familia de Naruto, al recordar al rubio supo que se enojaría mucho si no hacía nada por tratar de ayudarla, el miedo y la indecisión lo tenían paralizado.

Kyuubi veía con interés como en la parte izquierda del rostro de Naruto comenzaban a aparecer unas líneas negras rectas y triangulares deteniéndose en la mitad de su rostro, el rubio frunció el ceño y concentrándose trato de seguir con la transformación del sello pero luego de unos segundos dejo de concentrarse haciendo que las líneas desaparezcan de su rostro, abriendo los ojos elevo la vista hasta encontrarse con la del zorro.

-Sentí como mi chakra se incrementaba pero a la vez mi cuerpo no lo soportaba, es raro pero no es algo que me limite, creo que el haber eliminado a Orochimaru se redujeron varios efectos secundarios pero aun así me cuesta acostumbrarme, debo utilizarlo constantemente- relato el rubio.

 **-Lo harás, no solo te acostumbraras por ser Uzumaki sino por ser un cabeza hueca-** menciono el zorro mientras se carcajeaba.

-Maldito pulgoso- murmuro el rubio con un tic en su ceja derecha.

 **-Ahora dime-** dijo Kyuubi parando de reírse de golpe y llamando la atención de su contenedor **-que piensas hacer luego de lo que te dijo la serpiente-**

-Nada- respondió aburridamente mientras se recostaba sobre el agua y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza -por mi puede atacar la aldea y reducirla a escombros, es un nido de ratas y las ratas es una plaga que debe ser eliminada-

 **-¿Y si ataca a alguien importante para ti?-** pregunto el zorro desinteresadamente mirándose las uñas.

-Ese sería un grave error- menciono seriamente el rubio cerrando los ojos.

 **-No pudiste con él ¿Cómo harás para detenerlo en una ocasión así?-**

-Fácil… dejare que salgas a jugar un rato-

 **-Jejeje eso me gusta-** dijo Kyuubi con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dime- menciono el rubio atrayendo la atención del gran bijuu -¿ya terminaste de curarme?-

 **-Aun no, faltan unos cuantos minutos para que estés en buen estado-**

-Rayos, el aburrimiento me matara hasta que termines- exclamo el rubio con un suspiro de resignación y sentándose de golpe con las piernas dobladas horizontalmente y las manos sobre ellas -dime que tienes cartas- dijo el rubio mirando con ilusión al zorro a quien le caía una enorme gota de sudor por su nuca.

-¿Q-que rayos paa-so?- pregunto Zaku tras haber recuperado la consciencia y sentándose, tuvo que sostener su cabeza al sentir como todo le daba vueltas -Una niña te golpeo y por poco te mata- escucho la voz burlona de su compañera, al girar a verla la vio mirando hacia otro lado, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada descubrió como su otro compañero estaba golpeando a una pelirroja, de haber visto un poco más a su compañera hubiera notado la pena y el asco en su rostro.

Dosu suspiro cansado y dejo de golpear a una Karin con el rostro hinchado, morado y sangrante -¿Quién iba a necesitar vendas para cubrir su rostro?- murmuro, se levanto lentamente y miro a sus compañeros -Zaku encárgate de la otra mocosa y… mata a Sasuke- era su propio deseo pero no podía cumplirlo y lo sabía por eso mismo le dejo esa orden a su compañero antes de caer paralizado como un saco de papas al suelo completamente dormido a causa del somnífero.

Suspirando Zaku se levanto moviendo su cuello hacia un lado generando varios crujidos -Bien, solo queda la mocosa rosa y luego el Uchiha- menciono generando que su compañera lo mirase con el ceño fruncido, si sus propios compañeros eran capaces de hacerle eso a sus enemigas no quería imaginar que le harían a ella.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aterrada pelirosa quien solo lo miraba con pánico, Naruko parecía estar muerta, Karin ni se diga y sus compañeros junto a Naruto aun seguían inconscientes, ella estaba completamente sola y con miedo, si nadie la salvaba iban a golpearla hasta la muerte como sucedió con las Uzumakis, rogaba a Kami que quien fuera la ayudase; Zaku paso cerca de su compañero y observo el estado de la pelirroja que lo había noqueado, estaba irreconocible y eso solo le saco una sonrisa podrida, continuo caminando los pocos metros que lo dividían de la oji-jade y estando una vez frente a ella solo formo una sonrisa que asusto aun mas de ser posible a Sakura -Disfrutare el ver como sangras inútil- fue lo que la oji-verde escucho antes de ver como el pelinegro giraba sobre su propio eje y luego sentía como el talón del oji-negro golpeaba su mejilla derecha desprendiéndola del suelo y enviándola a volar con la mejilla roja y deteniendo su avance bruscamente al ser atrapada, al sentir algo tibio y blando en su espalda abrió los ojos y girando un poco su cabeza descubrió que estaba apoyada contra… Sasuke que miraba el escenario frente a él, soltó a Sakura y empezó a caminar alejándose de la sorprendida e impactada pelirosa al ver las marcas con formas de flamas en la parte izquierda del rostro del pelinegro quien detuvo su avance.

-… Naruko… Karin… y Sakura…- menciono lentamente al ver a las lastimadas féminas y luego miro al pelinegro frente a él quien lo veía sorprendido debido a que podía sentir el terrible y oscuro chakra que emanaba -disfrutare el ver como gritas idiota- formando una sonrisa demencial.

-Emmmmm tieneees algún no se… ¿8?- pregunto Naruto de forma inocente.

Kyuubi miro las cartas que tenía en sus manos y se le formo una gran vena en la frente **-Argh no quiero jugar más-** exclamo arrojando sus cartas y frunciendo el ceño, esa era como la decima-octava vez que el rubio le ganaba y no se había equivocado una sola vez al pedir cartas que él tenía, no sabía cómo lo hacía, era o suerte o bien algún truco bajo la manga tenia, si tan solo hubiese volteado hubiera descubierto que la pared detrás de él había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un enorme espejo el cual Naruto había pensado y con el cual tenía 'una ayudita' para ganar.

-Vamos Kurama no te enojes es solo un juego- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa discreta.

 **-Es solo un juego, un maldito y estúpido juego que no gane una sola vez-** mascullo el zorro con odio y al recordar algo su rostro cambio rápidamente dirigiendo su atención al rubio **-dime… ¿qué le dirás a Karin cuando se entere de lo tuyo con la Yamanaka?-**

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio levantando la vista de su libro -¿lo mío con… Ino? ¿Qué quieres decir?- desconcertado.

 **-Vamos no te hagas el idiota… de pequeño ibas con la baba por el suelo por la rubiecita-** dijo Kyuubi con burla aunque se extraño por el libro en manos del rubio.

-Sí, bueno, me gustaba y me encantaba cuando iba a casa a jugar con Naruko- menciono el oji-azul como quien no quiere la cosa.

 **-¿Te encantaba? Si te desesperabas para verla y cuando se iban con Naruko a jugar tú la espiabas con cara de idiota y te quedabas mirándola en la misma posición por horas jajajaja-** se carcajeaba el enorme zorro apenando un poco al rubio.

-¡Está bien carajo!… estaba perdidamente loco de ella-

Kyuubi detuvo sus carcajadas de golpe y observo al rubio **-Espera ¿Cómo que 'estaba'?-** pregunto intrigado.

El rubio suspiro apoyando las manos en el suelo detrás de su espalda y reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás -Se está convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa eso lo reconozco… de niño uno solo tiene enamoramientos pasajeros, luego conocí a Karin y me enamore locamente de ella, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ella es mi primer amor y en cuanto a Ino no se… ella me gustaba y creo que todavía me gusta pero no se ella que sentirá ni tampoco como se lo tomara Karin, digo no puedo traicionarla, ella es la única a quien debo rendirle cuentas por más de que me gusten también otras chicas como…- callo de golpe mirando hacia un lado, no podía decirlo por más loco y descabellado que suene pero en el amor uno no elije.

Kyuubi observo a su contenedor compadeciéndose de su situación por lo que dio media vuelta dispuesto a adentrarse en la oscuridad de su celda pero antes de perderse en ella completamente decidió hablar **-Despierta dentro de cinco minutos… ah por cierto al ser uno de los últimos** **Uzumaki varón y para que el clan prevalezca puedes tener más de una esposa… trata de hablar con Karin para que lo entienda-**

Naruto abrió grande los ojos ante eso y dirigió su mirada hacia la celda en donde solamente se podía observar la absoluta oscuridad, formando una sonrisa solamente agradeció al zorro por la información y levantándose dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

Sasuke desapareció de la vista de Zaku quien buscaba atentamente por todo el claro sin encontrar señales del pelinegro de la hoja, parecía como si simplemente se hubiese ido, de golpe Sasuke apareció en frente del pelinegro del sonido quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al recibir un rápido golpe en su pecho que debido a la fuerza lo arrastro unos metros hacia atrás dejando un surco con sus pies en el suelo pero antes de poder detenerse Sasuke apareció repentinamente detrás de él conectando un rodillazo en su espalda enviándolo a volar hacia adelante, abriendo un poco los ojos se encontró con el Uchiha hundiendo su rodilla en su estomago provocando que se doble sobre sí mismo y caiga de rodillas sujetándose el área golpeada y tratando de recuperar el aire que sus pulmones perdieron, frunciendo el ceño levanto la vista viendo a su oponente y se dio cuenta que las marcas que el pelinegro tenia eran a causa del sello maldito, las conocía porque ya las habías visto en otras personas y también conocía de lo que una persona en ese estado era capaz de hacer; Sasuke apretó su mano derecha y dejo ir el golpe ladeando el rostro de Zaku, aprovechando esto sujeto su brazo izquierdo y rápidamente se coloco detrás de su enemigo -Vamos infeliz grita para mí- solamente dijo para acto seguido golpear con su rodilla el área del codo del Oto-nin.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Zaku al sentir como su brazo se partía a la mitad.

-Eso… ¡grita!- exclamo Sasuke fuera de sí tomando el otro brazo del pelinegro.

-N-no por-por favor.. no- suplico el oji-negro con dolor.

-¿No? ¿Tú te detuviste cuando ellas dijeron no?- pregunto el Uchiha irónicamente notando la clara negación en el rostro de su enemigo causando que formase una sonrisa retorcida que asusto a Zaku, apoyando un pie en la espalda del oji-negro Sasuke simplemente tiro sacando el hueso de lugar.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- volvió a gritar Zaku con sus dos extremidades colgando a sus lados incapaz de moverlas.

-Me gusta como gritas pero ya me aburriste…- dijo Sasuke pateando al pelinegro mandándolo de bruces al suelo dejándolo inconsciente, con una sonrisa psicópata miro de reojo a la pelinegra del sonido a la cual se le generaron varios escalofríos, dando media vuelta el pelinegro con marcas en su rostro comenzó a caminar hacia Kin quien retrocedía debido al miedo.

-¡Sasuke-kun por favor detente!- exclamo Sakura abrazando sorpresivamente por la espalda al pelinegro quien detuvo su andar -¡ya no sigas, ganaste, solo detente te lo ruego!- volvió a exclamar abrazando mas fuerte a su compañero y derramando lagrimas, se alegraba que él hubiese despertado a tiempo para poder salvarla pero le asustaba la actitud que tenia, ese no era el Sasuke que conocía y esas marcas en su rostro le asustaban aun mas.

-Sakura- susurro débilmente el pelinegro comenzando a reaccionar a medida que las marcas en su rostro desaparecían -lo… siento- murmuro generándole una sonrisa a la Haruno quien creyó que se lo había dicho a ella pero Sasuke se había dirigido a la pelinegra del sonido quien por mas enemiga que fuera ella no quería morir ni mucho menos quiso que sus compañeros golpearan de esa forma brutal a las Uzumakis, el miedo, arrepentimiento y la pena que tenia, Sasuke lo noto, y se disculpo por hacerle creer que su hora había llegado.

-Y-yo so-solamente tomare a esos idiotas y m-me iré- menciono Kin recibiendo un asentimiento de Sasuke quien observo atentamente a la pelinegra levantar al inconsciente Zaku y luego al dormido Dosu y como pudo desapareció del lugar con sus compañeros.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos notando una corteza sobre él, irguiéndose para poder quedar sentado causo que un paño cayera de su frente, miro a su izquierda noto a Menma a unos pasos de él, al mirar detrás de él descubrió la chaqueta roja de Karin la cual tomo y guardo dentro de su bolso ninja, moviendo un poco su cuello a los lados generando unos crujidos se levanto y salió del lugar donde se encontraba, cerró los ojos al recibir la luz del atardecer de golpe en sus ojos, los abrió mirando hacia el suelo y al levantar la vista se encontró con Shikamaru y Chouji mirarlo con preocupación y culpa, a la izquierda de ellos y alejado varios metros estaba Sasuke mirando seriamente el suelo dándoles la espalda, al mirar hacia la derecha observo a una chica de cabello rosa y a otra de cabellera rubia, le daban la espalda y ambas parecían estar nerviosas, con curiosidad camino hacia ellas suponiendo que la rubia seria Naruko pero al ir acercándose cada vez más a ellas se dio cuenta de que la rubia tenia ropas moradas deduciendo que se trataba de Ino, poniéndose serio al no ver a sus compañeras llego hasta donde estaban ellas descubriendo que Sakura trataba de curar a una irreconocible Karin debido a que su rostro estaba completamente hinchado, morado y bañado en sangre; Ino trataba de al menos mantener con vida a una Naruko con la ropa hecha harapos y por lo nerviosa que estaba la Yamanaka parecería que no lo lograría.

-Sakura apártate- menciono seriamente sobresaltando a ambas féminas quienes se giraron a verlo.

-Pero…-

-¡Apártate!- grito apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño asustando a la pelirosa causando que se aleje y llamando la atención de los demás, acercándose a Karin se arrodillo y en su rostro la impotencia y furia se podía ver, colocando su mano derecha delicadamente en el rostro de la pelirroja y la otra en su estomago comenzó a emanar una energía roja que sorprendió a todos, sabía que podía llegar a ser peligroso al no saber si ella podría llegar a reaccionar positivamente al chakra del Kyuubi, ni muchos menos estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Naruko pero no podía permitir el perderlas ni tampoco verlas así.

-"¿Eso es chakra?"- se preguntaba Shikamaru al observar la energía roja, sabía que el chakra podía volverse visible y que era de un color azul e incluso algunas veces llegaba a ser blanco pero nunca supo de un chakra color rojo.

Para sorpresa e incredulidad de todos Karin estaba como si jamás la hubiesen golpeado, abrió lentamente los ojos luego de unos segundos y lo primero que vio fue a causa de no tener sus gafas un borroso y preocupado Naruto, formo una débil sonrisa dándole a entender al rubio que estaba bien, con un suspiro el oji-azul acaricio una mejilla de la pelirroja y miro a Ino quien entendió la indirecta y se aparto de Naruko, el rubio se acerco a su hermana y vio su estado deplorable causándole más ira, revisándola minuciosamente pudo darse cuenta que tenía todas las costillas rotas, el esternón destrozado, las clavículas rotas, un hombro dislocado, no dudaba de que algún pulmón hubiese colapsado, era un milagro que aun siguiese con vida, frunció el ceño pelando los dientes y apretándolos a la vez que su pelo se volvía aun mas rebelde asustando a Sakura e Ino, tragándose de momento la rabia coloco con cuidado la mano derecha en el pecho de la rubia y la mano izquierda en su estomago liberando nuevamente energía rojiza mientras observaba el rostro de su hermana, les había dicho que se fueran a la torre y ellas simplemente lo desobedecen y van tras él, sin duda eran testarudas pero por su propia culpa ellas habían resultado heridas, si no hubiese querido ir a salvar a Sasuke ellas no hubieran sufrido eso… ohhh pero cuando sepa quiénes fueron los que les hicieron eso lo pagarían lenta y dolorosamente, luego de unos minutos dejo de emanar esa energía roja y quitándose su chaqueta gris cubrió a su hermana dejándola descansar, volteo hacia Karin notando que esta lo estaba observando -Dime todo- menciono seriamente.

-…Cuando Orochimaru se fue los llevamos dentro de esa corteza para que pudiera curarlos- comenzó a hablar Karin lenta y débilmente -luego de unas horas decidí descansar y al despertar me encontré a Naruko en ese estado, un equipo del sonido la había atacado, noquee al que la lastimo y en la lucha contra otro de ellos sentí la presencia del equipo del Nara, lo siento Naruto aun estaba débil y con poco chakra por eso me gano sino yo…-

-Shhhh ya paso Karin, no te preocupes, dime como fue que ese sujeto te gano- quiso saber el rubio acariciando una mejilla de la pelirroja para tranquilizarla.

-Tenía en su brazo un artefacto sónico que me hacía perder el equilibro y me mareaba, luego… co-comenzó a golpearme- menciono mirando hacia otro lado con la impotencia pintada en el rostro.

-Ya Karin, créeme cuando te digo que eso no volverá a suceder- aseguro el rubio sonriéndole a la pelirroja sacándole una débil sonrisa -ahora descansa que aun sigues débil, yo me encargare de todo- menciono observando como la oji-roja cerraba los ojos y se dormía al instante, su sonrisa desapareció y se irguió lentamente caminando hacia donde estaban las gafas de la pelirroja las cuales guardo en su bolsa ninja, dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar con dirección a Shikamaru, al pasar al lado de Ino, quien seguía sentada en el suelo, se detuvo y sin mirarla hablo -me decepcionaste Ino… simplemente me decepcionaste- dijo reanudando su marcha.

Ino abrió enorme sus ojos y se giro hacia el rubio -N-no, no, espera Naruto por favor no- dijo mientras lagrimas amargas surcaban sus mejillas, agachando la cabeza menciono -lo siento Naruto-kun lo siento- comenzando a llorar.

El rubio escucho perfectamente lo que dijo la rubia pero aun así no detuvo su andar, llego hasta donde Shikamaru y Chouji se encontraban y simplemente sujeto al Nara de su camiseta y lo acerco a él con un rostro de ira pura asustando al castaño -Tú estabas viendo y no hiciste nada- mascullo -viste como las lastimaron y no hiciste nada- a cada palabra elevaba mas la voz -lastimaron a dos de las personas que más quiero y tu ¡quién eres mi supuesto amigo no haces una mierda para ayudarlas!- rápidamente Naruto le dio un puñetazo enviando al Nara al suelo, Chouji quiso intervenir pero una sola mirada del rubio lo petrifico en su lugar -ahora solamente serás Shikamaru Nara para mí, la próxima vez que solamente te sientes a observar te matare- advirtió el rubio dándole una última mirada al Nara de mirada gacha, dirigió su vista a Sasuke quien lo observaba de reojo y sin más se encamino hacia donde sus compañeras se encontraban, miro hacia la corteza de árbol donde despertó notando que Menma aun seguía durmiendo.

-Por favor perdóname, perdóname Naruto-kun, perdóname, perdóname- repetía Ino al haber detenido el avance del rubio al abrazarlo repentinamente y enterrando el rostro en su pecho llorando amargamente.

-Ino suéltame- hablo el rubio lo más suave que pudo con los ojos cerrados.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…- seguía repitiendo la rubia.

-Ino- elevo un poco la voz.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname-

-¡Suéltame!- exclamo apartando bruscamente a la rubia quien cayó sentada al suelo llorando aun mas.

Sakura rápidamente se dirigió hacia su amiga de la infancia y la abrazo dejando que esta llorase libremente en su hombro, miro a Naruto con enojo -¿¡Qué rayos te pasa baka!?-

-Tu cállate que de todos eres la más patética, solo observaste en primera fila como las golpeaban mientras te orinabas del miedo como un animal asustado- menciono el rubio mirando seriamente a la sorprendida pelirosa.

-¿Co-como?-

-De lo inútil que eres es fácil saber lo que pasara- simplemente dijo caminando hasta llegar donde estaban las Uzumakis, creó un clon quien alzo al estilo nupcial a Karin y el hizo lo mismo con Naruko, ambos desaparecieron en un shunshin del lugar dejando al equipo 7 y 10 completamente solos, o eso pensaban ambos equipos, escondidos entre las ramas de unos árboles tres personas observaron todo lo acontecido.

-Ese Naruto es de temer- hablo la única mujer del grupo al ver lo que hizo el rubio y como nadie interfería.

-¡Sus llamas de la juventud son de nobleza pura!- exclamo un pelinegro al ver como el rubio se enojo al encontrar a sus compañeras lastimadas, sin duda siempre le veía lo bueno a casi todo.

-"Esa energía roja era un chakra muy diferente, sin duda tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga"- pensó un castaño al observar detalladamente esa energía -"cuando el destino ponga frente a mí al que lastimo a mi Naruko-hime lo hare sufrir lentamente"- se juro al contemplar el estado en que estaba su adorada rubia.

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama cargando a Naruko junto a su clon quien cargaba a Karin, sabía que aun faltaba mucho camino para llegar a la torre, calculaba que al anochecer llegaría pero no podía llegar a esa hora, quería estar en esa bendita torre lo más rápido posible por lo que concentro todo el chakra que podía en sus piernas, acción que el clon imito incrementando ambos su velocidad a tal punto que solo podía verse unos borrones amarrillos y uno un tanto rojo, no se encontraba al cien por ciento pero debía esforzarse para llegar cuanto antes para que las chicas pudieran descansar adecuadamente… luego de unos 30 minutos de saltar de rama en rama pudo divisar la enorme torre por lo cual salto hacia el suelo y se apresuro hasta la entrada dándole una patada a la puerta para abrirla generando una bola de humo a causa de una explosión, retrocediendo de un salto se preparo para lo que sea, al disiparse la nube de humo se encontró con Kushina de brazos cruzados quien iba a decirle sobre el objetivo de los pergaminos pero esa idea se esfumo al ver a sus alumnas inconscientes, rápidamente se acerco al rubio real quien cargaba a Naruko.

-¿Naruto qué pasó?- pregunto la preocupada pelirroja al ver la sangre que cubría a ambas Uzumakis y acariciando suavemente el cabello de la rubia, sabía que algo malo había pasado, su instinto se lo decía.

-Un equipo del sonido las ataco- contesto seriamente caminando hacia dentro de la torre pasando por al lado de una muy preocupada Kushina quien solamente lo siguió de cerca, al ingresar dentro del lugar pudo divisar al equipo de Suna charlando sobre quien sabe que, lo raro era no ver al pelirrojo con ellos pero no le dio mucha importancia, también pudo ver al equipo 8 en el lugar, cabe destacar que ambos equipos observaban curiosos a los Uzumakis. Sin detenerse Naruto ingreso en un pasillo encontrando unas escaleras que lo llevaban a la parte alta de la torre.

-En ese lugar están las habitaciones- menciono Kushina al entender la pregunta inexistente.

Con un asentimiento el rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta en donde camino por los pasillos del lugar y al doblar hacia la derecha freno su andar al encontrarse con un pelirrojo de enormes ojeras, ojos agua marina, un tatuaje en su frente con el kanji 'amor' y una enorme calabaza en su espalda, el pelirrojo al reconocer al rubio paro su andar y lo miro seriamente.

-… No tengo tiempo para ti- simplemente dijo el rubio pasando por al lado del pelirrojo seguido de su clon y luego Kushina quien le dirigió una mirada de extrañez al de Suna.

Gaara simplemente giro un poco observando cómo el rubio se alejaba por el corredor y se perdía al doblar hacia la izquierda, una sonrisa retorcida se formo en su rostro -Madre quiere tu sangre- susurro fría y escalofriante con el objetivo de derramar la sangre del rubio.

Naruto abrió una puerta y simplemente ingreso descubriendo una habitación con dos camas del lado izquierdo, una mesita de noche en medio de ambas camas, del lado derecho una mesa plegable con un par de sillas de madera y al fondo otra puerta que deducía debía ser del baño, camino junto a su clon hacia las camas depositando suavemente a Naruko y su contraparte a Karin, luego de eso el clon desapareció en una nube de humo, sacando un kunai de su bolsa ninja corto y desgarro la ropa de Naruko dejándola solo en su ropa interior blanca.

-¿Na-naruto que haces?- protesto la pelirroja mayor al ver las acciones del rubio.

-Está sucia y cubierta de sangre además su ropa ya no sirve, necesita ropa nueva- menciono el rubio mirando a Kushina quien entendiendo el claro 've a buscarle ropa' desapareció en una nube de humo, con un suspiro el rubio camino hacia la puerta dentro de la habitación y abriéndola descubrió que efectivamente allí se encontraba el baño con una bañera incluida, bañera la cual comenzó a llenar de agua tibia, una vez lista se dirigió hacia la parte de las camas en donde levanto delicadamente a Naruko y la llevo hacia el baño, la deposito con cuidado dentro de la bañera, tomando una barra de jabón y una esponja comenzó a lavar con cuidado el cuerpo de la rubia enjabonando sus levemente torneadas piernas, pasando por su plano abdomen, el pecho entre medio de sus senos copa b, los hombros y los brazos, luego lavo el cuello y rostro de la oji-azul y fue allí cuando se detuvo a observar a su hermana, era hermosa y tenía una figura que cualquier chica de su edad envidiaría… con un poco de morbo hundió su mano derecha en la tibia agua y la acerco a una de las piernas de la rubia acariciándola suavemente.

-… Hmmm Na.. ru-nii- murmuro la rubia.

Naruto se detuvo y observo a su hermana, aun seguía dormida, frunció el ceño y se recrimino mentalmente, como era posible que pensara en aprovecharse de su hermana de esa forma y aun mas estando ella en ese estado, debía caerle una montaña encima por ser tan bastardo -Eres un infeliz- se susurro a si mismo apuñando la mano, tratando de apartar esas ideas de su mente comenzó a lavar el cabello de la oji-azul para retirar los rastros de sangre.

-¿Naruto?- escucho el rubio la voz de Kushina a sus espaldas.

-Te dije que está sucia y cubierta de sangre- repitió el rubio observando de reojo a la pelirroja -me eh bañado muchas veces con ella cuando éramos niños- agrego al notar la mirada que le daba la oji-violeta.

-'Eran' bien dicho, ya crecieron y ella…-

-Se está convirtiendo en toda una mujer "Y que mujer"… y yo soy un hombre, no me vengas con sermones- dijo y pensó el rubio cortando el dialogo de la pelirroja y mirándola seriamente, al terminar de bañar a la rubia simplemente dejo que la bañera se vaciara para poder secarla con una toalla y saliendo del baño para que Kushina pueda retirarle la ropa interior y le ponga una muda nueva de ropa, suspiro y miro hacia donde estaba Karin.

-Ni creas que me bañaras- dijo la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Que lastima- simplemente murmuro causando que la Uzumaki abra los ojos y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Baka- simplemente dijo la oji-roja volviendo a cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco más.

Naruto se quedo mirándola y su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente, estaba feliz de que ambas se encontraran bien eso era un hecho pero aun estaba muy enojado por todo lo sucedido cuando estuvo inconsciente -"Jamas volveré a permitir que las lastimen, eso lo prometo"-

 _ **Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11: Start Fights

**CCSakuraforever:** me alegra que te gustara y ten por seguro que los del sonido sufrirán bastante.

 **XxREYxX:** o no claro que nadie quiere ser del sonido.

 **REGIS MARK 5:** jaja esta Buena la idea pero pelee o no contra ellos les va a dar lo que merecen.

 **wolf1990:** gracias y aquí está la conti.

 **mvp187hx:** perdón perdón jeje aquí está la conti.

Bueno antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el enooooorme retraso…. pero para recompensarlo les traigo dos nuevas historias que espero les gusten y disfruten, bueno sin más que decir espero que el cap sea de su agrado.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Start Fights**

-Muy bien mocosos- Anko se detuvo y observo a todos los equipos -sinceramente no esperaba que tantos sobrevivieran pero como son muchos se realizara un torneo preliminar- todos la observaron confundidos.

-Deja que hable yo Anko- tomo la palabra el Sandaime Hokage recibiendo un asentimiento de la oji-marrón, levantándose de su asiento miro detenidamente a todos los equipos que habían logrado llegar hasta la torre, los equipos 7, 8, 9, 10, 18 y otro más en el cual estaba Kabuto, todos de Konoha, el equipo de Suna que conforman los hijos del Kazekage, un equipo de Oto, dos equipos de Kiri, un equipo de Kumo y un equipo de Oni no Kuni, formo una sonrisa al ver a todos los aspirantes a chuunin -escuchen jóvenes… el examen contaba con dos etapas pero no imaginamos que tantos equipos pasarían, razón por la que aquí mismo se realizar un torneo de preliminares y los que consigan pasar lucharan en el estadio de Konoha, ese día habrá gente importante por lo que traten de dar su mejor esfuerzo… una cosa si su nombre aparece dos veces seguidas no se sorprendan, es para reducir aun más la cantidad de participantes, ahora déjenme presentarles al líder del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga quien trajo a su pequeña hija para presenciar las peleas- dijo el viejo Kage señalando con su mano a su izquierda donde se podía ver al patriarca del clan Hyuuga con una seriedad que a muchos les dio escalofríos y al lado de este se encontraba una pequeña castaña de ojos perlados de aproximadamente 8 años de edad.

-Le agradezco Hokage-dono que nos permita presenciar estos encuentros para que mi hija observe de lo que los shinobis son capaces- hablo el patriarca del clan Hyuuga generando aun mas escalofríos por su dura y seria voz carente de emociones.

-Es un placer que nos acompañe Hiashi-san- con un ademan unos ANBUs aparecieron con dos sillas para el Hyuuga y su hija, acto seguido ambos tomaron asiento -muy bien genins suban a los palcos que se encuentran ubicados en las paredes y cuando vean que sus nombres aparecen en esa pantalla… - señalo sobre la estatua de dos manos formando un sello en donde de la nada apareció una pantalla -bajaran y pelearan, solo les deseo suerte y den lo mejor de ustedes- acto seguido todos los equipos subieron a los palcos.

En el medio del lugar donde antes estaban los equipos hizo aparición un ninja castaño con un pañuelo en la cabeza con el protector de Konoha en este, oscuras ojeras y mirada cansada -Yo soy Hayate Gekko y coff coff coff…- comenzó a toser cubriéndose la boca con el puño -… disculpen, seré el examinador de coff coff coff… estas preliminares- todos lo miraron entendiendo que probablemente estaba resfriado -muy bien demos coff coff coff coff coff… comienzo- miro hacia la pantalla la cual comenzó a pasar los nombres de los genins a alta velocidad hasta detenerse en dos -Uchiha Sasuke y Akado Yoroi por coff coff favor bajen a la arena- pidió amablemente Hayate, acto seguido el mencionado Yoroi bajo a la arena dejando ver que era un shinobi de Konoha, de gran tamaño y piel oscura, vistiendo un pantalón y chaleco violeta, una camiseta blanca mangas cortas, una máscara de tela y gafas negras de sol redondas; Sasuke observo a su oponente y estaba a punto de bajar cuando un dolor punzante se origino en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que se sujete dicha zona.

-Sasuke si el sello se descontrola detendré la pelea- menciono Kakashi seriamente apoyando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero igualmente asintió, observando hacia el área de la pelea dio media vuelta y bajo por la escalera.

Hayate observo a ambos contrincantes -Antes de que coff coff empiecen ¿alguno decide retirarse? Coff- al ver que ninguno objeto nada asintió -este combate es hasta que uno de los dos coff coff caiga inconsciente, ya no pueda seguir coff luchando, se rinda o yo vea necesario que coff coff coff ya no deben seguir- volvió a ver a ambos y simplemente levanto la mano -¡Hajime!- bajo de golpe la mano y desapareció del lugar en un shunshin.

Sasuke observaba a su oponente comenzando a poner en práctica lo que su madre le había dicho, observar y descubrir la ventaja a simple vista, su oponente era muy grande por lo cual esa era su ventaja, al ser más pequeño podía realizar golpes más rápidos y esquivar de forma rápida los de él, era simple pero efectivo.

-Si tu no atacas yo lo hare- menciono Yoroi trazando sellos -Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua)- levantando un poco su máscara escupió una bola de agua que se dirigía hacia Sasuke rápidamente, el pelinegro rodo por el suelo dejando pasar sobre él la bola de agua, al erguirse de forma rápida dio un salto hacia adelante arrojando varios kunais hacia su oponente, Yoroi los esquivo dando un pequeño salto hacia la izquierda y rápidamente tuvo que levantar su brazo a la altura de su cabeza a modo de protección para detener la patada del Uchiha quien se alejo para poder esquivar el puñetazo del de ropas moradas. En uno de los palcos Naruto se encontraba recostado en el barandal observando aburrido el desenlace de la pelea, en los restantes días en que los equipos llegaban a la torre él observo e investigo a dichos equipos, el sujeto al que se enfrentaba Sasuke era compañero de ese tal Kabuto, ese chico era de cuidado además de que estaba impregnado del mismo olor a serpientes que Orochimaru por lo que deducía que sus compañeros de equipo también servían a esa serpiente asquerosa; al ver la naturaleza del chakra del tal Yoroi supo que tenía la ventaja sobre Sasuke en lo referente a Ninjustu por lo que ese estilo estaba descartado, Genjutsu era una posibilidad pero sabía que al Uchiha le gustaba pelear por lo tanto también estaba descartado lo que dejaba como única opción Taijustu a lo que le sumaba el sharingan y Sasuke sacaba una gran ventaja. Sasuke trazo sellos escupiendo una gran bola de fuego que colisiono con un muro de agua generando una gran cantidad de vapor en todo el lugar disminuyendo la visibilidad de todos, el pelinegro formo una sonrisa al ver su ventaja, cerró los ojos concentrando chakra y al abrirlos el célebre sharingan maduro podía verse en los ojos del Uchiha quien se adentro aun mas en el vapor.

Yoroi no podía ver nada debido a que estaba sumergido en todo el vapor que había debido a que cuando creo el muro de agua fue cerca de él lo que lo dejo dentro de la explosión, vio un borrón pasar frente a él alertándolo y poniéndose a la defensiva comenzó a observar alrededor de él, un golpe en su espalda lo hizo trastabillar unos pasos, al girarse no había nadie, un golpe en su brazo izquierdo lo desequilibro, miro hacia su izquierda, nadie… un golpe en su pierna derecha arrodillándolo, un golpe en el centro de su espalda hizo que re inclinara hacia adelante, al levantar la vista lo único que vio fue una rodilla a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Naruto solamente veía como alguien se movía velozmente entre el denso vapor golpeando a su adversario, observo a los jounins presentes notando que también observaban lo mismo que él, al ver hacia los genins noto que algunos esperaban pacientes a que el vapor se disipe, otros como los Hyuuga utilizaban su doujutsu y otros…

-¡No puedo ver que es lo que pasa!- exclamo un impaciente Kiba tratando de ver desesperadamente aunque sea algo.

-Tarado- mascullo Naruto divagando con la mirada por el lugar, muchos equipos de la hoja, ciertamente varios tendrían que enfrentarse entre camaradas, por si a él le tocaba algo así ya tenía una que otra ventaja al haber investigado sus habilidades, el equipo de Kumo del cual las dos integrantes rubias junto a su sensei una mujer peliblanca, de tez morena, ojos verdes y muy hermosa observaban la batalla, en cambio la pelirroja lo miraba insistentemente sacándole una media sonrisa, le guiño un ojo sonrojando a la oji-ámbar quien desvió la mirada hacia el área de batalla con una sonrisa, siguió observando a los demás viendo al único equipo del sonido, uno de ellos con un brazo completamente vendado y en un soporte al igual que su otro brazo, frunció el ceño al verlos, esos sujetos eran quienes habían golpeado a Naruko y Karin, solo esperaba que le toque pelear con algunos de esos dos para darles los que se merecen, alejo la vista encontrándose con el equipo de Suna, los hijos del Kazekage y uno de ellos un Jinchuuriki, sería interesante enfrentarse a alguien como él y al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba ya que el pelirrojo lo miraba con una sonrisa depredadora, el equipo del país de los demonios eran tres sujetos con túnicas negras, uno de ellos tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, el otro cabello castaño y ojos negro y el ultimo no se sabía ya que usaba un sombrero de copa y ala ancha color negro dándole un aire misterioso, el sensei de ellos era un jounin típico de cabello gris, ojos negros y una cicatriz que recorría desde el puente de la nariz hasta su mejilla derecha, los equipos restantes eran dos y ambos de Kiri, un equipo era conformado por tres sujetos de túnicas azules y respiradores en sus bocas, los tres de cabello negro y ojos completamente blancos, sin iris ni pupila lo que le pareció extraño, el sensei de ellos usaba el uniforme reglamentario de Kiri y una máscara de tela blanca unida a un sombrero de paja cubría su rostro, en el ultimo pudo ver a una chica rubia de cabello rizado llegándole hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros de ojos rojos enfundada en un ajustado traje de maya dejando apreciar muy bien sus atributos y claro su ropa interior negra, su hitai lo llevaba en su muslo derecho, lo que le intereso fue la pequeña guadaña unida por la base del mango a una larga cadena enroscada alrededor de su cintura, su compañero era un chico muy delgado que parecía que ante el más mínimo golpe podría quebrarlo, era castaño de ojos verdes con la tela de su hitai color rojo amarrado en su frente, vestía un pantaloncillo corto de color rojo, un chaleco negro abierto y extrañamente descalzo, el ultimo era otro chico de cabello rojo alborotado y largo llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes, vestido con un kimono rojo y un hakama gris, amarrado a su obi de color gris podía verse enfundada una katana de mango negro con detalles dorados, su mirada era suave y gentil lo que era extraño en un espadachín, el sensei de ese equipo era un hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho, un talismán en cada oreja con el kanji 'oír', también lleva una camisa a rayas y pantalones con un patrón aparentemente igual, con una bata verde encima de ellos, su cabello es de color azul y en punta, observo hacia el lugar en donde estaba el Hokage observando atentamente la zona de pelea en donde el vapor poco a poco se dispersaba, junto a él estaba el patriarca del clan Hyuuga junto a su pequeña hija quien observaba todo seriamente y con su byakugan activo, detrás del Hokage se hallaba Anko y el tal Hayate… al oír algo proveniente de entre el vapor presto atención divisando como poco a poco el vapor desaparecía, todos observaban expectantes para poder distinguir algo pero los que portaban doujutsus simplemente lo desactivaron al ver lo sucedido, el vapor se fue dejando ver a Sasuke en el suelo con una mueca de dolor siendo sujetado del rostro por Yoroi.

-Te dije que ibas a perder- menciono el de ropas moradas apretando su agarre causando que el pelinegro sujete su antebrazo y de forma rápida arroje una patada hacia sus costillas causando que suelte su agarre y de forma rápida Sasuke creó distancia entre ellos levantándose rápidamente respirando un poco agitado.

-"Maldito bastardo"- pensó Sasuke viendo al enmascarado recordando como con cada golpe que le daba se sentía de a poco más débil hasta que su adversario le dijo que era inútil porque cada vez que él lo tocara perdería chakra ya que esa era su habilidad especial, rayos perder chakra no era bueno pero al menos aun tenía bastante por lo que trato de concentrar chakra para poder realizar un justu katon pero de golpe un dolor agudo lo invadió obligándolo a llevar su mano a la parte de su cuello en donde se encontraba el sello maldito y causando también que inconscientemente su sharingan se desactivara.

Naruto observo curioso la reacción de Sasuke, al parecer el sello le causaba una especie de dolor pero era extraño porque a él no le dolía para nada **-Tal vez sea porque eliminaste a Orochimaru-** escucho la voz de Kyuubi a lo cual le dio la razón, probablemente la influencia de la esencia del sannin creaba una especie de dolor en el portador del sello -"Quizás haya que eliminar a Orochimaru del subconsciente de Sasuke y Anko"- pensó el rubio mirando de reojo a la pelimorada **-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? No puedes meterte en sus cabezas como si nada-** pregunto el bijuu con voz adormilada -"Ya descubriré como"- contesto el rubio **-Conozco una forma en que podrías meterte dentro de Anko, y no hablo de su cabeza jejeje-** rio pervertidamente el zorro, Naruto simplemente miro al pequeño zorro en su hombro izquierdo quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pervertida plasmada en su hocico sacándole una gota de sudor, devolvió la vista hacia el campo de batalla notando como Sasuke corría hacia Yoroi.

-"Si trato de utilizar chakra mi cuerpo no me responderá pero si peleo cuerpo a cuerpo no habrá ningún problema"- pensó el pelinegro lanzando un puñetazo una vez que llego hasta su oponente, puñetazo que el de gafas esquivo al doblar su cuerpo y arrojando un codazo en dirección de la nariz del Uchiha quien rápidamente se agacho y dando un giro sobre el suelo quedo debajo de Yoroi que no pudo hacer nada al recibir una poderosa patada en su mentón elevándolo hacia el aire en donde recibió otra patada en su rostro mandándolo a volar horizontalmente sobre el suelo, debajo de él apareció Sasuke listo para atacarlo pero su cuerpo se entumeció y unas marcas negras parecidas a llamas comenzaron a aparecer del lado izquierdo de su rostro a la vez que escuchaba una voz en su cabeza sin entender lo que le decía, varios se sorprendieron al reconocer las marcas que aparecieron en el rostro del Uchiha y Kakashi con una mirada seria estaba por intervenir.

-Kakashi- escucho el peliplateado observando al dueño de esa voz descubriendo a Naruto recostado contra la baranda con una mirada aburrida -… no creo que a muchos les guste si interrumpes, solo observa- señalo el rubio a lo que dirigió su vista al pelinegro notando como las marcas en su rostro desaparecieron rápidamente sorprendiéndolo al igual que varios jounins.

-"Ahora"- pensó Sasuke girando sobre su propio eje y conectando su talón derecho con el estomago de Yoroi -¡Shishi Rendan! (Ráfaga de leones)- exclamo impactando al de gafas contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Sasuke logro hacer la misma técnica de Lee- exclamo Sakura impresionada.

-"Copiando con tu sharingan, típico"- pensó Naruto.

En el lugar apareció Hayate examinando al Akado y llamando a unos médicos que se lo llevaron en una camilla -El ganador coff es Uchiha Sasuke- anuncio para que acto seguido el mencionado caiga con una rodilla en el suelo y a su lado repentinamente apareció Kakashi sujetándolo de un hombro y desapareciendo en un shunshin -bien la siguiente coff coff pelea será entre…- el castaño observo la pantalla en donde los nombres giraban rápidamente hasta detenerse lentamente -Aburame Shino y Abumi Zaku coff coff por favor bajen…. bien coff ¡Hajime!-

Todos veían como ninguno de los dos se movía siquiera un centímetro como si primero se estuvieran estudiando, era claro para todos que Shino tenía la ventaja al Zaku tener inutilizado ambos brazos.

-Ganara Shino- dijo Naruto levantándose de la baranda y dando media vuelta llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca de él y sacándole una leve sonrisa a la sensei del Aburame debido a la confianza que supuestamente le daba el rubio.

-¿A dónde vas Naruto?- pregunto Kushina observando la espalda del rubio.

-Al baño- simplemente contesto adentrándose en los pasillos de la torre.

Naruto salió del baño secándose las manos con una hoja de papel la cual arrojo al suelo y detuvo su andar lentamente observando que frente a él apoyada de brazos cruzados contra la pared se encontraba la pelirroja de Kumo observándolo con una sonrisa.

-Valla valla valla pero que tenemos aquí- menciono el rubio con media sonrisa acercándose hacia la pelirroja quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Solamente vine al baño- dijo la pelirroja inocentemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y se podría saber qué estas esperando aquí?- pregunto el rubio apoyando su mano derecha en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de la chica.

-A ti- exclamo la pelirroja sujetando las solapas de la chaqueta del rubio atrayéndolo hacia ella y depositando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Al principio Naruto se sorprendió de la acción de la pelirroja pero rápidamente cerro sus ojos y beso apasionadamente a la oji-ámbar sacando su mano de la pared y abrazándola comenzando a acariciar su espalda, Karui no queriendo quedarse atrás abrió su boca metiendo la lengua en la boca del sorprendido rubio encontrándose con su lengua y comenzando a masajearla en un duelo de lenguas, la pelirroja emitió un ahogado gemido al sentir como el rubio amasaba su trasero mientras ella acariciaba el pecho del oji-azul, luego de unos segundos más entre besos y caricias ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, Karui observo muy sonrojada al sonriente rubio.

-… M-me gustas- confeso la pelirroja de forma tímida.

-Eres muy hermosa- dijo el rubio -también me gustas- revelo sacándole una enorme sonrisa a la pelirroja, no iba a negarlo, realmente era una chica hermosa y en verdad le gustaba desde que la había visto, sentía una extraña atracción hacia las pelirrojas sin saber porqué aunque mucha importancia no le daría a eso.

-Tenemos que volver- señalo de mala forma la pelirroja luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Si es verdad- dijo el rubio dándole un corto beso en los labios a la pelirroja y dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar de las batallas, freno su andar y observo de reojo a la chica -¿vienes?- pregunto sacándole una sonrisa a la oji-ámbar quien se acerco rápidamente al rubio y atrapo su brazo izquierdo en un abrazo recostando su cabeza en el hombro del sonriente oji-azul.

 **-Eres un maldito suertudo-** resonó la voz del Kyuubi en la cabeza del rubio quien solo sonrió aun mas **-¿Qué crees que te haga Karin cuando se entere?-** pregunto el zorro causando que Naruto abra enorme sus ojos -"Estoy muerto"- solamente dijo causando que el bijuu se largara a reír, el rubio miro de reojo hacia su hombro derecho lanzándole una mirada asesina al pequeño zorrito naranja, recorrieron los pasillos de la torre por unos minutos más hasta que se detuvieron cerca de una de las salidas.

-Aquí tengo que separarme- dijo la pelirroja señalando uno de los pasillos.

-Bien… te veré luego- menciono el rubio sujetando con ambas manos el rostro de la oji-ámbar dándole un profundo y apasionado beso que la dejo sin habla, formando una sonrisa dio media vuelta alejándose de la chica y saliendo del pasillo camino hasta su equipo notando como en la pantalla giraban los nombres -¿de qué me perdí?-

-Shino gano- contesto Karin mirándolo -luego peleo el de la arena, el que tiene maquillaje y gano-

-Ya veo- simplemente dijo el rubio viendo como la pantalla se detenía en el nombre de Karin y el de… Kabuto, frunció el ceño y se acerco a la pelirroja -si veo algo que no me gusta voy a intervenir- le susurro al oído, la oji-roja simplemente lo miro y asintió, los shinobis de Konoha al leer Uzumaki se sorprendieron bastante y dirigieron su vista hacia la pelirroja de gafas.

-Uzumaki Karin y coff Yakushi Kabuto por favor bajen coff- dijo el examinador para que antes de que alguno bajase el peliblanco levantase su mano.

-Disculpe- hablo el de gafas mirando al castaño -pero me retiro- ante eso varios se sorprendieron -es que me lastime un hombro en el bosque y no quiero arriesgarme a algo grave- informo sujetándose dicha área con la mano.

-De acuerdo coff coff ganadora Uzumaki Karin coff- declaro volviendo a ver hacia la pantalla.

Naruto observo seriamente al peliblanco de sonrisa amigable, algo tramaba, esa excusa barata no se la creería por nada además todo su equipo había perdido y él se retiraba como si no le importara.

-Shousen Takada y Tenten bajen coff- al oír sus nombres la castaña del equipo 10 bajo hacia el campo de un salto, en cambio el nombrado Takada bajo tranquilamente las escaleras hasta posicionarse frente a la de ojos chocolate, todos pudieron observar al ninja de Kiri de cabello rojo alborotado y ojos verdes, con un kimono rojo y un hakama gris mirando gentilmente a Tenten -¡Hajime!- exclamo Hayate al ver que ninguno se retiraría.

Rápidamente la castaña arrojo muchos kunais y shurikens mientras de su bolso ninja sacaba un pergamino preparándose para su siguiente movimiento, el Kiri-nin de nombre Takada observaba como los objetos corto-punzantes se acercaban cada vez más a él pero estando a escasos centímetros las armas cayeron abruptamente al suelo sorprendiendo a todos.

-"Pero que…"- Naruto observaba como el pelirrojo aferraba el mango de su espada con la mano derecha, pudo ver como el shinobi de Kiri desenfundo su espada y detuvo las armas que la castaña le había arrojado, todo en milésimas de segundos… de repente una explosión de humo se genero a su derecha por lo que al mirar se encontró con Kakashi leyendo su librito de portada naranja.

-Mmmm de que me perdí- menciono aburridamente.

-… Lo interesante esta por empezar- informo el rubio devolviendo la mirada hacia la pelea, Kakashi lo observo notando la seria mirada que tenia por lo que dirigió su vista al campo de batalla notando la expresión de sorpresa de la alumna de Maito Gai y frente a ella un chico pelirrojo con varias armas tiradas en el suelo frente a él.

Tenten estaba sorprendida ya que en ningún momento pudo ver cuando ese chico había detenido su ataque, lo único que vio fue cuando enfundo su espada -Si no te molesta ahora atacare yo- informo el pelirrojo con voz suave y gentil desapareciendo del campo visual de la castaña quien ante eso canalizo chakra hacia el pergamino en su mano haciendo aparecer en una nube de humo una pequeña oz unida a una larga cadena, levantando su mano derecha y sujetando firmemente la cadena comenzó a girarla alrededor de ella creando una barrera defensiva, a su derecha volaron las chispas desestabilizando un poco su arma pero logrando mantenerla estable, frente a ella volvieron a volar las chispas causando lo mismo, rápidamente las chispas volaron a si izquierda luego detrás de ella, derecha, izquierda, detrás, enfrente, era una danza de chispas y ella no lograría mantener por más tiempo su arma en movimiento debido a los constantes ataques por lo que con un movimiento de su muñeca la cadena se elevo y luego cayo terminando la oz en mano de la castaña quien vio como el pelirrojo apareció frente a ella, sin dudar arrojo la oz con destino a la cabeza de su oponente, el oji-verde desenfundo su katana y de un rápido movimiento corto la cadena que unía la guadaña sorprendiendo a la castaña quien dejo su sorpresa a un lado y sacando un enorme pergamino lo abrió apareciendo alrededor de ella cientos de armas, sujetando unas espadas dobles se posiciono de forma defensiva, el Kiri-nin al ver esto simplemente corrió hacia la castaña esquivando las armas clavadas en el suelo, al estar a un metro de Tenten arrojo un corte diagonal al aire desconcertando a muchos inclusive a la castaña -Suzume o Katto (Corte del Gorrión)- de la nada un haz de energía dorado se dirigió rápidamente hacia Tenten la cual no pudo hacer más que interponer sus espadas a modo de defensa siendo impactadas por el haz de energía arrastrándola varios metros hasta que el haz desapareció, la de ojos chocolate abrió los ojos solo para ver como sus espadas se partían a la mitad y caían al suelo, levanto la vista hacia el pelirrojo notando que en donde estaba solamente estaban sus armas, sintió un objeto caliente en su cuello, al bajar la vista pudo ver que era una espada y detrás de ella se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-Por favor ríndete- pidió el oji-verde.

Tenten frunció el ceño y con un kunai separo la espada de su cuello de forma rápida y giro para atacar al pelirrojo pero no pudo hacer nada al salir volando el kunai de su mano, Takada sujetaba con su mano izquierda la cintura de la castaña y con su otra mano sujetaba firmemente su katana sosteniéndola cerca del cuello de la adolescente -Por favor ríndete, no quiero lastimarte- Tenten observo al pelirrojo, debía ser dos años más grande que ella, era amable con ella siendo su enemiga y por qué negarlo, era atractivo, la castaña se sonrojo al pensar eso y al sentir como la sujetaba se sonrojo aun mas -¡M-me r-rindo!- exclamo nerviosa sorprendiendo a su equipo.

-Bien… ganador Shousen coff Takada- declaro el enfermo Gekko.

El Kiri-nin alejo su katana de la castaña y la enfundo soltando a Tenten -Eres muy buena con las armas- felicito con una sonrisa sonrojando aun mas de ser posible a la castaña.

-T-tu eres un g-gran espadachín- dijo la castaña mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gracias, espero volver a verte de nuevo- menciono el pelirrojo dando media vuelta alejándose con dirección a su equipo.

Tenten solo lo observo unos segundos y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar -"Es muy rápido, su manejo en la espada es excelente y es muy lindo"- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín que inmediatamente hizo desaparecer al llegar con su equipo.

-¡No te preocupes Tenten una derrota no es nada y tu puedes superarte, lo vi en tus llamas de la juventud!- exclamo su compañero de grandes cejas.

-Gracias Lee- simplemente agradeció colocándose a un lado de él.

-El destino de la derrota estaba claro en tu camino- dijo el Hyuuga sin tapujos entristeciendo a la castaña.

-Al menos podrías decirme que lo hice bien o que lo intente-

-Una persona que es débil y sufre una derrota tiene ese destino toda su vida, no necesita palabras de aliento porque será inútil- hablo fuerte y claro por lo que todos lo pudieron escuchar, Tenten solo bajo la vista con algunas lagrimas asomando en sus ojos.

-Neji ya es suficiente- intervino Gai mirando a su alumno.

Neji giro hacia su sensei encarándolo -Para el destino nunca es suficiente y aun mas si es el destino de los perdedores, los débiles son los perdedores por eso se sufren derrotas, personas como Tenten no deberían ser nin…- no pudo seguir al sentir un objeto afilado en su garganta, al ver a su izquierda en donde estaba la baranda vio acuclillado al pelirrojo que se había enfrentado con Tenten apoyando su katana contra su cuello.

-Los débiles y perdedores aprenden de sus derrotas y se vuelven fuertes- declaro el pelirrojo retirando su katana y enfundándola -Tenten será alguien muy talentosa… vuelvo a escucharte que la discriminas y te hare una vasectomía gratis- con eso el pelirrojo miro a la sorprendida castaña, le sonrió y desapareció del lugar volviendo a aparecer con su equipo.

La rubia observo a su pelirrojo compañero -Baka- simplemente dijo.

-No lo molestes no ves que está enamorado- declaro su otro compañero avergonzando al pelirrojo, todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del espadachín pero Tenten era la más sorprendida, por primera vez alguien la había defendido y eso le gusto… bueno no era la primera vez, ese chico rubio también la había defendido y en verdad debía disculparse con él debido a como lo trato ya que ese día… digamos que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-"Ese chico"- pensó Kakashi observando al pelirrojo de Kiri, su velocidad y habilidad con la espada era impresionante para alguien tan joven, sin duda debía ser alumno de uno de los Shinobigatana los espadachines de la aldea de la niebla.

-"Puede ser aprendiz de uno de los Shinobigatana pero ellos desertaron de Kiri y lo único que quedo de ellos fue la espada Hiramekarei"- pensó Naruto al conocer algo de información de Kiri la cual era poca debido a la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en dicha aldea por lo que le parecía extraño que enviaran equipos genin a los exámenes chuunin y lo que más raro le parecía era ese tal Takada, si quiere ser un Shinobigatana debería estar portando una espada oficial de ellos ya que tenía entendido que varios habían muerto y Kiri poseía una de las espadas, por suerte en uno de sus últimos viajes antes de afiliarse a Konoha pudo encontrar una de las espadas de los siete espadachines de la niebla, la única que sabe de ella es Karin y claro Kurama, estaba hecha pedazos cuando la encontró pero de a poco la fue arreglando.

-Haruno Sakura coff y Souta Yu bajen-

La pelirosa bajo las escaleras notando que su oponente ya estaba en el centro del lugar esperándola, no iba a rendirse por tener miedo, iba a pelear y a demostrar que era fuerte, observo a su oponente, una túnica azul cubría su cuerpo, un respirador ocultaba su boca dejando visualizar solamente sus blancos ojos y su cabello negro, sin duda era algo atemorizante pero no se echaría para atrás, demostraría que era digna de estar con Sasuke y le dejaría en claro a ese rubio tonto que no era una inútil.

 **-Oye Naruto-**

-"¿Hmm?"- simplemente contesto el rubio con tono aburrido.

 **-¿En qué crees que esté pensando la rosadita?-**

-"Seguramente en que no dirá que se rinde para no quedar como una cobarde y que le demostrara a todos que es digna de estar con Sasuke mientras se imagina a ambos corriendo por un prado rosa repleto de flores y el teme le declara su amor incondicional mientras la besa y le confiesa que se quiere casar con ella"- el oji-azul aparto la mirada de la rosada y la dirigió a cierta morena pelirroja quien lo observaba con una sonrisa, el rubio le guiño un ojo sonrojándola y agrandando aun mas su sonrisa aunque de un momento a otro se puso triste, Naruto se extraño por esa repentina acción.

 **-Brrr chico eso es tenebroso-** declaro el Kyuubi al terminar de escuchar al rubio.

-"Oye con solo verla y escuchar todo el día cosas referentes a Sasuke uno puede saber en qué piensa, en qué sueña, por quien respira, vive y come"-

 **-¡Rayos cállate cállate!-** exclamo el zorro con asco sacándole una leve sonrisa al rubio.

-¡Hajime!- exclamo Hayate desapareciendo del lugar.

Sakura rápidamente saco un kunai y con un grito de guerra corrió hacia el pelinegro con gota de sudor en su frente.

-"¡Maldición es un asco de kunoichi!"- pensó el rubio golpeando su frente contra la baranda llamando la atención de varios quienes lo miraban curiosamente.

Todos vieron como la pelirosa estaba a escasos centímetros del pelinegro de la niebla a punto de apuñalarlo con su kunai, el pelinegro simplemente se hizo a un lado y le metió el pie a Sakura quien cayó de cara al suelo -¡Ay mi mano!- exclamo la rosada al haberse lastimado la mano con la que sostenía el kunai.

Gota de sudor general.

Sakura se irguió masajeándose su lastimada mano, miro con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro de nombre Yu y sin más salto hacia él con intenciones de arrancarle una oreja a mordiscones, el oji-blanco solo la esquivo haciéndose a un lado dejando que la oji-verde siga su camino… TUMB… fue el sonido que hizo Sakura al impactar contra el suelo como si fuese un costal de papas.

-"Que patética"- era el pensamiento de Naruto suspirando con resignación, era obvio que el tal Yu iba a ganar sin siquiera esforzarse; vago con la vista por el lugar hasta cruzarse con la mirada de una rubia de ojos verdes agua mirarlo con culpa y tristeza.

 **-Mírala cachorro ¿no te da lástima?-**

Naruto observaba a Ino seriamente, la rubia al ver la dura mirada de su amor platónico se puso aun más triste, sabía que no la perdonaría al no haber intervenido para salvar a Karin, no podría haber hecho nada por Naruko aunque hubiese querido debido a que cuando llego con su equipo la Uzumaki rubia ya estaba fuera de combate y el miedo no le permitió intervenir a favor de la pelirroja Uzumaki. Naruto simplemente suspiro y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pelea, Ino observo tristemente el suelo, que la persona de la cual estuvo enamorada desde que tenía memoria le diga que estaba decepcionado de ella le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Coff ganador Souta Yu- declaro Hayate mientras unos médicos se llevaban a la inconsciente Haruno en una camilla, sin duda fue una de las peleas más patéticas que había visto en toda su carrera ninja, que una kunoichi quede fuera de combate al golpear con el rostro una pared debido a que le metieron un pie para que se caiga sin duda era patético, observo la pantalla viendo los nombres deteniéndose de a poco… -Yamanaka Ino y Nii Yugito coff bajen-

La rubia de la hoja al ver su nombre bajo por las escaleras viendo a su adversaria bajar por las otras escaleras, era otra rubia de más edad que ella, no podía confiarse y debía demostrar que era capaz de poder llegar lejos, debía mostrarle a Naruto que no era ninguna inútil -¡Hajime!- exclamo el examinador al ver que ninguna se retiraría, de forma rápida Ino arrojo cinco kunais hacia la rubia de Kumo quien trazo rápidamente sellos y se arrojo al suelo rodando dejando que los kunais pasen de largo clavándose contra la pared detrás de ella -Nezumi Kedama (Bola de pelo de Ratón)- Yugito exhalo una pequeña bola de fuego azul que rápidamente toma la forma de una rata, Ino al ver el jutsu se preparo para esquivarlo y estando a centímetros de ella pudo ver como la rata de fuego comenzó a arrojar una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas de fuego azul dejándola sin escapatoria, una cortina de polvo se levanto en donde el ataque de fuego impacto, Yugito sonrió al ver que había ganado fácilmente pero su sonrisa se borro al ver como de entre el polvo salía Ino arrojando hacia ella varios kunais, dando un salto hacia atrás esquivo los kunais que se incrustaron en el suelo y comenzaron a brillar llamando la atención de la rubia de coleta notando los sellos explosivos en los kunais y causando una leve explosión que no la daño pero si la impulso hasta impactar contra la pared, de forma rápida Ino arrojo unas bombas de humo en donde la kunoichi de Kumo se encontraba irguiéndose, la Yamanaka corrió hacia la nube de humo e ingreso en ella. Nadie podía ver absolutamente nada, lo único que podían hacer era escuchar los leves sonidos que se producían, las Hyuugas activaron su doujutsu para poder ver qué era lo que pasaba dentro de la nube de humo observando un encuentro de Taijutsu bastante parejo, el lo que Ino lanzaba un golpe Yugito lo bloqueaba arrojando una patada que era bloqueada por la rubia y esta lanzaba una patada al girar sobre su propio eje que era detenido por la Kumo-nin, sin duda era una pelea entre ataques y bloqueos, los demás solo podían esperar a que la nube se dispersara pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho al ver como una rubia salía despedida hasta impactar contra el suelo revelando a una inconsciente Ino con lo que parecían garras marcadas en su estomago, Hayate hizo acto de aparición esperando por la otra rubia quien apareció con una sonrisa confiada, el castaño estaba por hablar cuando vio que la rubia de Kumo levanto la mano.

-Yo me rin…- no pudo seguir hablando, solo mirando un punto inexistente con la vista perdida.

-¿Qué paso?- se pregunto Shikamaru preocupado al ver como la rubia de Kumo no reaccionaba, sabía que su compañera había realizado su jutsu cambio de cuerpo y mente lo que le permitía controlar a su enemigo pero no sabía por qué no pasaba nada.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- fue el grito que dio Ino irguiéndose de golpe asustando a más de uno, todos observaban a la rubia de la hoja quien se abrazaba a sí misma y tenía los ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror como lo delataba su rostro.

-Estúpida mocosa, no tendrías que haber visto eso- susurro Yugito alargando las uñas de su mano derecha y arrojándose en un impulso de velocidad hacia la congelada Ino con intenciones asesinas, Hayate se distrajo al quedarse observando a la Yamanaka, al voltear hacia la otra rubia la noto a punto de apuñalar a la heredera Yamanaka a la altura del cuello y no podía hacer nada por más que reaccionara no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, el sensei de la Yamanaka se preocupo tanto por su alumna que no noto cuando la otra rubia se arrojo hacia ella para acabarla, algunos jounin sabían que no podrían hacer nada y otros como Kakashi, Kushina y Gai reaccionaron rápidamente para poder intervenir.

-¡Yugito no!- exclamo la sensei de la rubia al ver la acción de esta.

La Nii estaba a punto de atravesar el cuello de la rubia cuando vio como de la nada sus largas y filosas uñas se dividían y salían volando por diversas direcciones, escupió saliva y abrió grande los ojos al ser detenida por un golpe en su estomago, al poder enfocar la vista se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules con el codo enterrado en su estomago y mirándola con el ceño fruncido -Se que tomaste el control de tu Jinchuuriki sucia gata- susurro el rubio para que solo ella lo escuchara, Yugito formo una sonrisa y sus ojos rojos desaparecieron volviendo a ser negros y causando que la rubia se desmaye, Naruto simplemente la deposito en el suelo justo cuando Kakashi, Kushina y Gai hacían acto de aparición.

-Nii Yugito gana coff- declaro Hayate seriamente.

En la arena apareció la peliblanca de ojos verdes de Kumo -En verdad lo siento- se disculpo levantando a su rubia alumna.

-No se moleste con ella, no tiene la culpa no sé si me entiende- dijo Naruto mirando a la peliblanca de tez morena quien abrió un poco sus ojos al saber a lo que el rubio se refería, asintiendo y con una inclinación a modo de disculpa desapareció en un shunshin, el rubio volteo hacia Ino quien no había cambiado su posición desde que despertó -Ino- llamo el rubio sin que esta reaccionara por lo que la sujeto de los hombros y la sacudió levemente -Ino- la volvió a llamar pero la rubia no reaccionaba.

-Naruto- dijo Kakashi con algo de tristeza aunque estaba sorprendido de que el rubio pudo reaccionar antes que ellos para salvar la vida de la Yamanaka, Kushina veía con tristeza como la rubia no reaccionaba, Gai simplemente observaba serio al igual que el Hokage y Hayate, Azuma Sarutobi el sensei de la rubia estaba por bajar para ir en ayuda de su alumna.

Hiashi el líder del clan Hyuuga observaba detenidamente al rubio con algo de sorpresa que logro disimular muy bien -"El hijo de Kushina volvió… tal vez pueda sacar provecho de esto"- pensó mirando de reojo a su pequeña hija quien veía todo seriamente pero con algo de sorpresa al haber visto como el rubio llego a detener a la kunoichi de Kumo antes de que lo hicieran los jounins.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño -¡Ino!- grito sobresaltando a la rubia quien lo observo y con una expresión de pánico abrazo fuertemente al rubio -No dejes que me atrape por favor no dejes que me atrape- murmuraba una y otra vez sorprendiendo al rubio por la acción, en el lugar también apareció Azuma.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto preocupado.

-Azuma tranquilo- intervino Kakashi sujetándolo de un hombro -ella está bien solo está asustada-

-¿Asustada? ¿Asustada de qué?-

-No lo sabemos- contesto el Hatake volteando hacia la rubia.

-La llevare a la enfermería- dijo Naruto levantándose y cargando a la rubia al estilo nupcial, los jounins asintieron y simplemente desaparecieron a excepción del Sarutobi -le informare lo que me digan- Azuma asintió un poco preocupado y desapareció del lugar.

-… Bien sigamos con coff las peleas- dijo Hayate al ver como el rubio desaparecía con dirección a la enfermería.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12: New Member

Coff… bueno que decir… mil disculpas por el ENOOORME retraso es que tuve un gran bloqueo, a veces no habían ganas de escribir, otras no sabía que escribir pero la idea de adonde quiero llevar el fic la tengo bien clara desde que empecé a escribirlo lo único que necesito es concentrarme y escribir, no piensen que dejare mis trabajos de lado, de una u otra forma este y otros fic's seguirán vivos, nuevamente mil disculpas y saludos.

 **CCSakuraforever:** me alegra que te haya gustado y en cuanto a lo que trama Hiashi más adelante lo sabrás jeje.

 **mvp187hx:** jeje claro que no, no abandonare esta historia ni mis otras historias o alguna futura, créeme que muchas cosas serán distintas al manga.

 **wolf1990:** gracias, aquí está la conti.

 **SrChangeling1:** oh no Naruto valora bastante su vida como para abrir la boca y se cobrara una pequeña venganza tu solo se paciente, somos dos amigos a mí también me encantan las parejas raras del rubio, disfruta la conti.

 **Guest:** jajaja muchos elogios amigo me avergüenzo ja, no en serio no abandonare esta ni ninguna historia, espero disfrute la conti y espero verte en los reviews, saludos!

 **OTAKUFire:** jajaja muchas preguntas y una sola respuesta: lee, no están todas las respuestas que buscas pero si una que otra, para lo demás solo se paciente.

 **loko89772:** aquí lo tienes amigo no desesperes más, saludos.

 **:** por supuesto que sigo escribiendo es solo que tuve un GRAN bloqueo, perdón.

 **2510mari:** muchas gracias, no esperes mas aquí coloco la conti.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: New Member**

Naruto deposito a Ino sobre una de las camillas del cuarto de atención medica en la torre del bosque de la muerte, por más que tratara no podía lograr que la rubia se calmara.

-Ino…- la rubia solo temblaba aferrada al pecho del rubio - … Ino mírame por favor- ante esa suave petición la rubia dirigió sus orbes verdes-agua hacia los zafiros del rubio -no tengas miedo ya todo paso… cuéntame que viste-

La Yamanaka observo profundamente los azules ojos del rubio y se sentía protegida, segura, eso le agradaba -E-era un… animal de fuego azul-

-¿Fuego azul?- la rubia asintió levemente -"Sin duda estuvo cara a cara con Nibi"-

-Me dijo que fue un grave error el haber entrado en sus dominios y simplemente me… me c-comenzó a perseguir por todo ese-ese… ¡infierno!- se aferro aun mas fuerte al rubio enterrando el rostro en su pecho derramando gruesas lagrimas al recordar ese rocoso y muerto lugar inundado de fuego azul.

Naruto al escuchar a la rubia llorar se sintió mal al haberla tratado mal en el bosque, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar y más si era alguien a quien estimaba -Ino…- el rubio sujeto con ambas manos las mejillas de la rubia e hizo que lo mirara - … te prometo que no permitiré que nada ni nadie te lastime, siempre te cuidare- la Yamanaka observo sorprendida al rubio y sin poder evitarlo se arrojo rápidamente hacia los labios del estupefacto oji-azul, rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y profundizo el beso a lo que Naruto reacciono de su sorpresa inicial y rápidamente rodeo la delgada cintura de la rubia correspondiendo al beso, la joven genin se sentía en las nubes al recibir su primer beso de quien estuvo enamorada desde que era una niña, sin duda era el momento más feliz de su corta vida -"Sus labios son tan suaves"- pensaba el rubio completamente extasiado.

 **-En cambio los puños de Karin son durísimos jajajajajaja-** resonó la grave voz del zorro en la cabeza del rubio.

-"S-siempre arruinando to-todo"- contesto Naruto llorando internamente al reconocer que Karin le daría una paliza.

-¡Ejem!-

El fuerte carraspeo sorprendió a la pareja causando que se separaran y observaran al inesperado espectador tratándose de una kunoichi medico, Ino se sonrojo enormemente al ser atrapada en una escena como esa y Naruto bueno…

-Shizune-nee no podrías haber venido unos minutos más tarde- protesto el serio rubio.

-Si hubiese venido más tarde quien sabe que estarían haciendo- acuso la pelinegra causando que el sonrojo de Ino aumentara al imaginarse lo que la medico insinuaba.

-Olvidando eso ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando en el hospital?- pregunto el rubio recordando la vez que llevo a Kakashi al hospital encontrándose con la oji-negra cuando estaba a punto de salir lo que genero que ambos fuesen a un parque cercano para charlar después de todo hacía varios años que no se veían por lo que en un momento de la conversación el rubio se entero que la pelinegra era la asistente personal de la directora del hospital quien resultaba ser Tsunade lo cual sorprendió bastante al rubio debido a que la rubia tenía un trauma con la sangre, al parecer lo había superado; sabiendo que la oji-negra era la asistente de la directora del hospital le resultaba extraño que ella estuviese en ese lugar.

-Estoy aquí para supervisar la correcta recuperación de las heridas de los participantes… además Tsunade-sama me lo ordeno- murmuro lo ultimo desviando la vista.

-Entiendo… bueno debo volver, prometo que volveré Ino-chan- anuncio el rubio dirigiendo su atención a la rubia y acariciando una de sus rojas mejillas a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa -descansa… nos vemos Shizune-nee cuídala bien- dijo retirándose.

-Espera Naruto… ¡Naruto!... maldición- mascullo la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño, de pronto recordó a la rubia y dirigió su atención a ella -muy bien jovencita tu y yo tenemos que hablar- no sabía por qué pero Ino sabía que esa conversación no le gustaría, los escalofríos en su espalda sumado a la sombría mirada junto a esa sonrisa afilada en el rostro de Shizune se lo aseguraban.

Naruko arrojo una docena de kunais hacia la rubia de la arena quien con el enorme abanico que cargaba y sin abrirlo desvió las armas sencillamente pero al distraerse para evitar que las armas las lastimaran había perdido de vista a la rubia oji-azul, con la mirada analizaba el área tratando de encontrar a su oponente sin éxito alguno hasta que un golpe en su espalda la impulso hacia adelante y dando media vuelta rápidamente trato de atacar encontrándose con absolutamente nada, adivinando de donde vendría el siguiente ataque llevo de forma brusca su abanico hacia atrás impactando con la punta en el estomago de la rubia de la hoja haciéndole escupir saliva, Temari observo de reojo a la rubia con una sonrisa de superioridad, sonrisa la cual desapareció al ver como la oji-azul comenzó a brillar y de un momento a otro exploto enviándola a volar contra uno de los muros en el cual impacto duramente, irguiéndose de a poco levanto la vista sin rastro alguno de la rubia Uzumaki.

-¡Listo!-

Ante ese grito todos los presentes elevaron la vista encontrándose con Naruko aferrada en el techo con sus pies gracias a un poco de chakra y con sus manos en un sello, Naruto desde que vio al clon brillar y conociendo a su hermana dirigió la vista hacia el techo, era obvio que estaría en el lugar menos esperado, observo como realizaba una secuencia de sellos concentrando bastante chakra -"Muéstrame 'hermanita' que aprendiste en estos años"-

Naruko apunto con sus palmas abiertas hacia Temari, de los antebrazos de la rubia emergieron cuatro chorros de cada antebrazo de 5 centímetros de diámetro cada uno dirigiéndose hacia el centro de ambas manos formándose una bola de agua hasta alcanzar los 30 centímetros de diámetro -¡Suiton: Kowareta Tsubasa! (Elemento agua: Alas rotas)- la bola de agua salió disparada velozmente de las manos de la rubia comenzando a deformarse y de forma asombrosa empezó a formarse un ave hasta tomar la forma de un águila de agua la cual comenzó a aletear tomando más velocidad con dirección a una sorprendida Temari y ella no era la única sorprendida, muchos de los genins y algún que otro jounin estaban sorprendidos por el jutsu que realizo la Uzumaki.

-"Sorprendente"- pensó Naruto maravillado por la técnica de su hermana y sabía que era el principio del ataque, no por nada esa águila poseía mucho chakra.

Saliendo rápidamente de su sorpresa Temari sujeto fuertemente su abanico abriéndolo levemente revelando el dibujo de un círculo morado y simplemente abanico hacia el águila que se encontraba a unos ocho metros de ella causando una onda de viento dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el águila de agua, todos observaron sorprendidos como de las alas del ave se desprendieron una docena de bolas de agua las cuales tomaron forma de pequeños colibríes desapareciendo de la vista de todo mundo, la onda de viento impacto en el águila causando un estallido de agua, Naruko corrió por el techo arrojando varios senbons hacia Temari quien con un simple movimiento de su abanico los desvió, con un impulso la rubia Uzumaki se arrojo hacia el suelo comenzando a trazar sellos rápidamente y cayendo a unos veinte metros frente de Temari -Suiton: Mizu Yaiba Rou (Elemento agua: Creación de agua)- de la boca de la rubia comenzó a salir agua creando un pequeño charco alrededor de ella.

Temari observo extrañada ese jutsu pero sin darle importancia abrió un poco mas su abanico revelando otro circulo morado y moviéndolo causo una oleada de viento la cual se dirigió peligrosamente hacia Naruko quien trazo rápidamente unos sellos levantando frente a ella una pared de agua en donde impacto la oleada de viento y la atravesó golpeando a Naruko e impactándola contra el muro detrás de ella causándole cientos de cortes causando que explote en una lluvia de agua sorprendiendo a la rubia de la arena -"¿¡En qué momento creo ese clon de agua!?"- se pregunto ya que en ningún momento la vio realizarlo, de la nada frente a ella apareció Naruko impactando un puño contra su mejilla izquierda ladeándole la cara, rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia adelante descubriendo que la oji-azul había desaparecido, la Uzumaki apareció detrás de ella lanzando una patada hacia su costado derecho y desapareciendo del lugar a una impresionante velocidad, nuevamente apareció frente a la Suna-nin quien se sujetaba sus costillas y elevo bruscamente su pierna derecha conectando con su rodilla en el mentón de la rubia desapareciendo velozmente del lugar sin dejar rastros.

-Es imposible ¿Cómo puede moverse a esa velocidad?- se pregunto Menma tratando de encontrar a su hermana pero simplemente no podía, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula frunciendo el ceño ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana tuviera esa tremenda velocidad y él no? ¿Tan duro había entrenado con Jiraiya y Tsunade para obtener esa velocidad? No lo creía ya que Jiraiya le había dicho que le daría el mismo entrenamiento que le dio a Naruko pero incrementándolo para que no tuviesen los mismos resultados y con Tsunade lo único que pudo haber aprendido fue su fuerza bruta y una que otra técnica de curación pero nada más entonces ¿cómo era posible que se moviera a esa velocidad?

Kakashi tuvo que destapar su sharingan para poder seguir a la rubia debido a que se le dificultaba un poco, no entendía como era que se podía mover así pero al observarla bien con su doujutsu pudo entenderlo, observo a Naruto encontrándolo recostado como siempre sobre la baranda pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de concentración, ese chico era raro… y bastante fuerte para ser un genin, no sabía cómo fue que entreno pero se daba una idea de quien lo entreno, si la que entreno a Karin había sido Tsunade entonces al rubio lo entreno Jiraiya, todo encajaba, la noche en que fue la matanza del clan Uchiha también fue la desaparición del rubio y los sannin, era tan obvio pero lo que aun no encajaba era la actitud del rubio, casi parecía que no tenia emociones, siempre serio y analítico, esa actitud no la pudo haber aprendido de Jiraiya ya que hubiera terminado siendo un rubio pervertido, algo tonto y a veces hubiera estado alardeando de quién era y seguramente también de sus habilidades; en uno de los muchos baños termales de Konoha un peliblanco de ropas rojas estornudaba fuertemente, irguiéndose se tomo el mentón con una mano y frunció un poco el ceño en una actitud pensativa -¿Por qué siento que alguien esta insultando mi masculina y poderosa persona?... naahhh debo imaginármelo después de todo nadie insultaría al ¡increíble y galante sannin Jiraiya! Jajaja jajaja- reía como si de un magnate que acababa de cerrar el trato de su vida se tratase, lo que había olvidado era en donde estaba y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró rodeado de unas seis mujeres con el cabello mojado y con sus cuerpos envueltos en toallas, sin saber cómo y de la nada se encontraba recostado en el suelo con las mujeres sosteniendo cada una un brazo, una pierna y una su cabeza lo cual dejaba a una de ellas con las manos libres, Jiraiya con una expresión en blanco dirigió su mirada hacia la chica frente a él.

-Chicas… ábranle las piernas- con eso las mujeres que le sostenían las piernas se las separaron suavemente sorprendiendo de sobremanera al albo -créeme que yo disfrutare esto más que tu- informo la joven chica que estaba parada dirigiendo lentamente su mano derecha al borde superior de la toalla haciendo que Jiraiya abra enorme sus ojos.

-"Me van a… violar… me van a violar… ¡me van a violar!... ¡me van a violar!... ¡ME VAN A VIOLAR!"- eran las felices palabras que pasaban por la cabeza del albo el cual tenía una expresión pervertida y en sus pantalones se comenzaba a notar levemente un bulto.

-Hora de… ¡disfrutar!- exclamo la sacando un objeto detrás de ella.

Jiraiya palideció al ver el objeto que la mujer tenía en sus manos -E-eso es u-una ¡OZ!- grito causando que de forma asombrosa su pene y sus testículos se escondieran dentro de su cuerpo en una cavidad incluso desconocida para él hasta ese momento, al sentir ese mecanismo de defensa involuntario de sus partes nobles supo que sus genitales corrían grave peligro -No por favor no- suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Esto se llama castración 'indolora'- dijo la joven con una sonrisa que puso pálido a Jiraiya.

-¡NNOOOOOOOOOOO POR KAMIIIIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Fue el grito que se escucho por toda Konoha y causo que las aves en los arboles salieran volando, sin saber por qué los hombres de la aldea sentían la necesidad de sujetar su parte intima y reflexionar sobre el valor que ella representaba.

-"Un pervertido sufre"- pensó Kushina con una sonrisa oscura la cual desapareció para poder seguir observando la pelea de su hija.

-"¿Por qué mi corazón duele como si hubiese visto morir a mi ídolo más grande?"- fue lo que se dijo Kakashi con algo de tristeza en su ojo.

Kushina tenía dificultad para encontrar a su hija y cuando lograba hacerlo la perdía de vista en segundos, sin dudas el jutsu en el que estuvo trabajando arduamente rindió sus frutos, una sonrisa de orgullo se plasmo en su rostro… desvío la mirada del campo de batalla para observar a sus otros dos estudiantes, al parecer Karin gracias a su habilidad sensorial no tenía problemas para seguir a Naruko ya que sus ojos viajaban de forma veloz de un lado a otro, en cuanto a Naruto no sabía que decir al estar el rubio con los ojos cerrados.

Una media sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Naruto para luego abrir los ojos y observar detenidamente a la rubia de la arena esperando a que Naruko ataque -"Usas agua, por eso tienes esa increíble velocidad"- pensó el rubio escuchando el flujo del agua a la derecha de la Sabaku.

Temari estaba desorientada, esa rubia que venció era un simple clon de agua y en tanto la original se encontraba escondida planeando su siguiente ataque y que ataque, la velocidad que poseía era impresionante, no podía saber por dónde atacaría ni en dónde se encontraba por lo que solo le quedaba revelar del todo las tres lunas y realizar un potente ataque que desestabilice a la oji-azul y pueda darle el tiro de gracia… una vez planeado su ataque abrió del todo su abanico revelando tres círculos morados y comenzó a concentrar chakra en su abanico cuando la rubia de coletas apareció frente a ella con sus manos en un sello -Suiton: Mizu Rentogen (Elemento agua: Rayo de agua)- Naruko abrió la boca de la cual salieron despedidos tres rayos de agua a alta presión los cuales se detuvieron en el aire al encontrarse con una onda de viento creada por el abanico de Temari -te tengo- murmuro la Uzumaki con una sonrisa interna -¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!- fue el grito repentino que dio la kunoichi de la arena asustando a unos pocos, la rubia dejo caer su abanico y cayó de rodillas dejando vislumbrar como en su cuerpo se encontraban los colibríes de agua con sus picos enterrados en el cuerpo de la oji-verde quien tenía una expresión de dolor en rostro, debido al repentino ataque que distrajo a la rubia la onda de viento que creo se disipo dejando seguir el curso de los relámpagos de agua los cuales impactaron limpiamente a Temari estrellándola fuertemente contra la pared dejándola tirada en el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo trataba de levantarse sin poder lograrlo -¿Q-que me hi-ciste?-

Naruko se acerco lentamente hasta la rubia de Suna quedando a un metro de distancia de ella -Cuando arroje los senbons que desviaste mis colibríes simplemente los absorbieron hasta poder atacarte, los usaron como una extensión de su pico y simplemente te atacaron a los nervios dejándote paralizada- revelo la rubia oji-azul dejando a varios sorprendidos.

-Ganadora coff Uzumaki Naruko- declaro Hayate luego de que un equipo médico se llevara a la rubia de la arena.

La Uzumaki subió las escaleras con su kimono de batalla color azul un poco desgarrado y con algunos cortes, llego hasta donde su equipo se encontraba siendo felicitada y abrazada por su prima, su madre diciéndole que estaba muy orgullosa y feliz por ella.

-Eres increíble- simplemente dijo Naruto sonrojando a su hermana y sacándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Naruko-hime es impresionante, sin duda el destino más que nunca nos unirá- los compañeros de Neji lo miraron con mala cara, no cabía duda que estaba obsesionado con el destino y por la rubia Uzumaki.

Naruto observo de reojo al castaño Hyuuga, había escuchado lo que dijo debido a su sensible oído, apretó un poco mas fuerte el puño haciendo crujir los huesos de la mano llamando la atención del zorro sobre su hombro quien alzo la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, el rubio solo bufo molesto y cerró los ojos.

-Nara Shikamaru y Himichi Shun coff- al oír su nombre el Nara suspiro y bajo perezosamente las escaleras encontrándose con un sujeto de túnica azul, respirador en su boca, cabello negro y ojos blancos, era un extraño shinobi de Kiri el cual extraño a Shikamaru al parecer ciego -¡Hajime!- exclamo Hayate desapareciendo del lugar.

Rápidamente el shinobi de nombre Shun se arrojo corriendo hacia el Nara quien dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando por los pelos una pequeña guadaña que el enmascarado sostenía firmemente, sacando un kunai comenzó a bloquear los ataques de su enemigo generando que las chispas volasen por el lugar, lo que no espero fue una patada en su estomago que lo mando a volar contra uno de los muros, reaccionando rápidamente rodo por el suelo observando cómo en la pared aparecía un corte donde segundos antes estuvo su cuello, dando un gran salto se alejo a varios metros de su oponente -"El sujeto es una bestia, esa patada casi me deja inconsciente, hasta ahora solo me ataco, veamos cómo se defiende"- pensó Shikamaru arrojando varios kunais contra el pelinegro quien con su guadaña y habilidad desvió todos los kunais -Te tengo- dijo el castaño a lo cual el Kiri-nin dio un salto observando como en el suelo una sombra se movía hacia él, dando otro salto esquivo la sombra al pegarse a una de las paredes por la cual comenzó a correr con dirección al Nara quien arrojo un par de shurikens deteniendo su avance, impulsándose con el muro dio un salto vertical y girando velozmente sobre su propio eje salieron despedidos de su cuerpo cientos de lanzas de agua sorprendiendo al Nara porque todas iban en su dirección, rápidamente creó una cúpula de sombra alrededor suyo en la cual impactaron brutalmente las lanzas desasiéndose en una ligera lluvia, deshaciendo la cúpula el castaño observo el lugar en busca de su oponente el cual apareció a su espalda dándole una patada enviándolo de cara al suelo a unos metros, preparo su guadaña listo para poder realizar el golpe de gracia cuando el castaño levanto la mano aun en el suelo -¡Me rindo! Esto es muy problemático- exclamo el oji-negro sacándole a varios una gota de sudor.

-"Vago en toda la palabra"- pensó Kushina recordando al padre del Nara quien era igual a él.

-Ganador Himichi Shun coff coff- anuncio Gekko girando para observar la pantalla.

 **-Dime que estas arrepentido jajaja-** resonó la carcajada en la mente del rubio.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto extrañado.

 **-De la Yamanaka de quien más, la besaste y Shizune te atrapo con los labios en plena acción, ya quiero ver cuando Karin se entere jajajajaja-** dijo el zorro con gracia haciendo recordar al rubio el momento en que la pelinegra les arruino el momento pero no era nada de que alarmase al estar convencido de que a quien consideraba como una hermana no le iría con el chisme a cierta pelirroja de lentes o a cierta rubia de grandes dotes, sip estaba seguro de eso aunque el tic en su ceja derecha, el escalofrío en su espalda, sus rodillas temblorosas y su rostro asustado digan lo contrario.

-… "Quiiiizás hable con ella"- opino el rubio para poder salvar su pellejo en el futuro.

-Sabaku no Gaara coff contra Satoshi Mu- al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo Naruto abrió los ojos enfocándolo, el de ojos verde agua bajo al área de batalla en un shunshin de arena mientras su oponente bajo calmadamente las escaleras, se trataba de otro de los sujetos pelinegros con la enorme túnica azul de Kiri.

-"Rayos yo quería pelear contra Gaara"- pensó el rubio un poco decepcionado para luego suspirar y ver de reojo a su hermana… formando una pequeña y suave sonrisa sujeto su mano estrechándola con suavidad sobresaltando a la rubia quien lo volteo a ver sorprendida y sonrojada -En estos años te volviste muy fuerte y estoy muy orgulloso de ti pero aun así te defenderé de lo que sea porque eres muy importante para mí- murmuro el rubio causando que a su hermana se le formaran lagrimas en sus ojos, desde que su hermano había vuelto no lo había escuchado decir esas cosas como cuando eran pequeños -se que nunca te lo dije-

-No pero siempre lo demostraste Naru-nii- dijo la rubia con un nudo en la garganta estrechando fuertemente la mano de su hermano y formando una gran sonrisa -lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo dices en un momento así-

-Porque quizás no pueda decírtelo en otro momento- contesto el oji-azul confundiendo a su hermana, devolviendo la vista al frente el rubio se concentro en Gaara.

El Kiri-nin de nombre Mu corrió hacia el pelirrojo velozmente y una vez frente a él arrojo un puñetazo el cual impacto contra una delgada capa de arena sorprendiendo al shinobi quien rápidamente giro sobre sus pies lanzando una patada hacia la cabeza de su oponente siendo detenida por mas arena, aprovechando esa arena se impulso en ella dando un giro en el aire tratando inútilmente de conectar un rodillazo en la base de la cabeza del pelirrojo solo para golpear arena, alejándose del Suna-nin para crear distancia analizo la situación, parecía como si la arena bloqueara los ataques que el pelirrojo deseaba y quizás los que podía ver entonces si atacaba por la espalda o algún punto ciego esa arena no podría protegerlo, con eso en mente nuevamente corrió hacia el de Suna volviendo a arrojar una patada golpeando otra vez arena, impulsándose hacia atrás arrojo varios kunais con sellos explosivos los cuales explotaron al impactar contra la arena y aprovechando la nube de arena que creó la explosión Mu de forma veloz se posiciono detrás del pelirrojo retrayendo su brazo y concentrando chakra en él dejo ir el golpe resonando en el lugar el fuerte ruido, al desaparecer la nube de arena todos pudieron apreciar como el puño del shinobi proveniente de Kiri se encontraba apoyado contra una pequeña pared de arena haciendo que Mu frunza el ceño, al parecer su idea de que el pelirrojo bloqueaba sus golpes al verlos fue errónea.

-Si te preguntas por qué no puedes tocarme es que en realidad no puedes y no podrás- menciono Gaara fríamente mirando de reojo a su oponente.

Mu simplemente se alejo y arrojo al suelo bombas de humo limitando la visión de todos incluyendo a Gaara quien simplemente siguió de brazos cruzados y mirada seria, su arena detuvo un golpe dirigido a su rostro, rápidamente la arena volvió a reaccionar deteniendo un golpe dirigido a su estomago, detuvo otro golpe a su nuca, un golpe a su rodilla… nada, los ataques se detuvieron y Gaara comenzó a observar a su alrededor como el humo empezaba a disminuir poco a poco hasta desaparecer y revelar frente a él a su oponente quien dirigió su mano debajo de su túnica detrás de la espalda sacando lentamente un enorme hacha de un solo filo y en el otro lado un martillo, dicha arma media al menos unos dos metros haciendo pensar a todo mundo como pudo haber ocultado dicha arma entre sus ropas, de forma rápida Mu arrojo varios shurikens hacia Gaara siendo detenidos por su arena la cual al momento de desaparecer el pelirrojo pudo observar que su oponente no estaba más frente a él, elevando la vista se encontró con el Satoshi bajando fuertemente la enorme hacha con intenciones de partirlo a la mitad verticalmente solo que al estar a unos treinta centímetros la arena detuvo en seco el hacha, rápidamente el Kiri-nin giro la enorme arma tratando de golpear las costillas izquierdas del pelirrojo con el gran martillo solo para golpear la arena, dando un salto creo distancia y observo al de ojos agua amarina quien no se había movido un solo centímetro enfureciéndolo bastante, sujetando firmemente su arma dirigió chakra hacia el filo del hacha creándole un filo muy peligroso.

-Hn uso agua- murmuro Naruto observando detenidamente el filo.

Mu nuevamente corrió hacia el pelirrojo lanzando un corte contra el Suna-nin apareciendo otra vez la arena para proteger al serio chico, arena la cual se partió a la mitad humedeciéndose y asombrando no solo a Gaara sino a su equipo y maestro, formando una sonrisa el Kiri-nin volvió a lanzar otro corte atravesando la arena y cortando las ropas del pelirrojo quien con un ademan alejo a su oponente con ayuda de la arena que salió de su calabaza, bajando la mirada observo el corte en sus ropas y la arena húmeda en el suelo, volviendo a levantar la vista enfoco detenidamente al pelinegro quien estaba a punto de volver a lanzar un corte contra el pelirrojo quien movió su arena deteniendo el arma de su oponente al rodear el mango y con otro ademan la separo de Mu arrojándola lejos de él, cansado de eso y enojado por sus ropas rotas envolvió los antebrazos del pelinegro con su arena elevándolo varios metros del aire y luego bajándolo bruscamente estrellándolo violenta y duramente contra el suelo, volviendo a elevarlo y repitiendo la acción haciendo que escupa sangre, elevándolo nuevamente y estrellándolo esta vez contra la pared despegándolo de esta para estrellarlo contra el suelo, retirando la arena observo a su oponente completamente inconsciente.

-Sabaku no Gaara gana coff- anuncio Hayate mientras ingresaban los médicos para llevarse a Mu descubriendo que tenía muchos huesos rotos -de acuerdo coff continuemos-

-"Gaara ni siquiera se esforzó"- pensó Naruto observando detenidamente al pelirrojo.

-Shousen Takada y Sabaku no Kankuro bajen coff coff-

-Empiezan a repetir entre los ganadores… esto será aburrido- murmuro Naruto, volteo a observar a su hermana -despiértame cuando me toque pelear-

Naruko observo extrañada a su hermano -¿No observaras las peleas Naru-nii?-

-Se está volviendo aburrido- dijo soltando la mano de la rubia y caminando hacia la pared -mas si uno sabe cuál es el resultado- se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Menma escuchando la conversación de los rubios.

-Que es fácil… Shousen ganara- revelo el oji-azul reclinando la cabeza para poder dormir.

-Si claro cómo no, deja de fanfarronear idiota-

-Cuando Shousen gane te tendrás que morder la lengua- canturreo el rubio, Menma frunció el ceño y dirigió la vista hacia el campo de batalla.

 **-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?-** pregunto Kyuubi observando a su contenedor, lo que le pedía era algo peligroso y no es que se preocupe por el rubio pero si llegaba a morir podía llegar a pasarle lo mismo a él.

-Claro que si- contesto Naruto estirando sus brazos -hace mucho que no entreno y aunque al principio era para controlar tu poder ya hace bastante que no lo uso por eso quiero que utilices una parte para atacarme- menciono cerrando y abriendo sus manos.

 **-Está bien pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí-** advirtió el enorme zorro del cual comenzó a salir energía roja y comenzó a acumularse fuera de la reja.

Naruto observo frente a él como esa energía roja comenzaba a tomar forma de una manera un tanto rara, parecía como si fuese gelatina tratando de estirarse hasta que empezó a parecerse una persona y en una explosión de calor el rubio observo a una persona de cuclillas y despidiendo vapor de su cuerpo, irguiéndose lentamente pudo ver que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas con el cuello en corte V, pantalones de pelea, ambos de color morado, sandalias shinobi azules, cadenas cubrían sus antebrazos y una cinta azul en la cintura, al erguirse totalmente Naruto se sorprendió enormemente al observar quien era su oponente, cabello pelirrojo, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y tres marcas en cada mejilla, era él pero completamente diferente.

-Valla Kurama si que te luciste… ¿pero pelirrojo en serio? Me parezco a Menma- exclamo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

 **-¡Creo un oponente para que entrenes y te quejas de la forma que tiene, debería aplastarte tarado!-** rugió el enorme zorro golpeando su cabeza contra la enorme reja.

- _No deberías compararme con ese idiota_ \- resonó la voz sádica y distorsionada.

Tanto Naruto como Kurama voltearon a observar al pelirrojo -¿Q-ué dijo?- balbuceo el rubio.

 _-¿Eres lento o tengo que volver a repetirlo? Ya veo porque dicen que los rubios son huecos-_ hablo el pelirrojo centrando su atención en Naruto.

 **-Jajajaja ya me cae bien Naruto jajaja-**

-Tch cállate Kurama- el rubio observo a su contraparte con esa mirada de superioridad y sonrisa arrogante -no deberías tener consciencia propia-

 _-¡Ja! Sería ridículo el ser una extensión de tú alma y no tener consciencia tarado-_

-¿Cómo que una extensión?- se pregunto el rubio -¡Kurama!- exclamo girándose hacia el zorro.

 **-Ehhhh bueno digamos que al sustraerte un poco de chakra y de tu esencia creo que sin darme cuenta una pequeña parte de tu alma se mezclo y bueno el resultado lo puedes ver-** explico el zorro de forma desganada mientras se miraba las garras.

-Y lo dices tan relajado- mascullo el rubio con una vena hinchada en su frente.

 _-No solo extrajo parte de tu alma sino que tus emociones negativas fueron atraídas por Kurama y formaron lo que soy, alguien con sed de pelea y sin conocimiento de la palabra compasión, soy lo que nunca llegaras a ser Naruto, gracias al chakra que Kurama amablemente introdujo en mi soy más fuerte, más rápido, más de lo que tú eres Naruto jajajajaja-_ su risa era histérica, fuerte y despreciable.

-Seas lo que seas solo eres una parte de mi que tarde o temprano desaparecerá, estas en mi mente y yo tengo el control aquí por lo que desaparece- sentencio el rubio seguro de sus palabras pero los segundos pasaban y nada sucedía a lo cual frunció el ceño en signo de confusión.

 _-¿Confundido jefe? Recuerda que soy una parte de ti por lo que yo también controlo 'nuestra' mente-_ revelo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maniaca.

-"Mierda"- pensó el rubio -Veo que no podre librarme de ti fácilmente… creo que tendré que aprender a convivir contigo- en respuesta la sonrisa del pelirrojo se afilo demasiado -esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, me retiro por el momento, Kurama no le despegues un ojo de encima-

 **-Yo lo vigilo chico-** ante su respuesta el rubio desapareció de su paisaje mental, el enorme zorro dirigió su atención al pelirrojo **-a que se debe esa estúpida sonrisa-**

 _-Cuando tome control de Naruto te volveré un enorme y calentito colchón peludo-_ expreso el oji-rojo burlonamente.

 **-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-** interrogo el zorro de mala manera.

 _-Ya lo dije genio jajaja-_ rio burlonamente dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse del zorro.

 **-A donde carajo crees que vas-** gruñó.

 _-Es obvio tarado a recorrer este increíble lugar o me mataras del aburrimiento-_

 **-¡Te estaré vigilando!-**

 _-Si si lo que tu digas-_

Naruto abrió los ojos y se irguió lentamente acercándose hacia la baranda viendo como retiraban a una herida pelinegra -¿Qué me perdí?-

-Tal como dijiste Naru-nii Shousen le gano a Kankuro- informo la rubia Uzumaki a lo que Naruto observo de reojo a un enojado Menma generándole una media sonrisa -luego pelearon esa chica de Kiri emmmmm Masako contra la de Oto ehhhhhhhh- Naruko rascaba su cabeza tratando de recordar el nombre de la pelinegra.

-Kin- menciono Karin.

-Ya veo… quedamos diecinueve pero dos están inconscientes ganando automáticamente, ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes- dijo Naruto viendo como la pantalla se detenía en dos nombres -¿podrás ganarle?-

-Tal vez- menciono Karin en un suspiro caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Se que ganaras- susurro Naruto.

Karin llego hasta el área de combate observando a la rubia de revelador traje, recientemente había peleado y se noto que ni siquiera se esforzó, no solo eso sino también que al momento de pelear era completamente despiadada -Hajime- exclamo Hayate dando inicio a la pelea, la rubia sin dudarlo corrió hacia Karin arrojando un puñetazo que la pelirroja esquivo fácilmente, dando un giro trato de impactar con el talón en la cabeza de su adversaria pero un brazo había bloqueado su ataque, aprovechando esto Karin sujeto firmemente con ambas manos a la rubia de su pierna y sorprendentemente la despego del suelo arrojándola contra uno de los muros impactando duramente, de forma lenta se irguió observando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tienes una fuerza abrumadora… no me convienen los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo ni tampoco los ataques a corta distancia- dirigió su mano hasta la pequeña guadaña enrollada en su delgada cintura, la guadaña quedo suspendida en el aire y con movimientos de su mano comenzó a girarla lentamente hasta adquirir velocidad -veamos cómo te las arreglas niña- con eso dicho arrojo la guadaña hacia la Uzumaki quien torció la boca y apretando el puño derecho dejo ir el golpe contra el suelo levantando una parte del mismo dejando a quienes no conocían sobre su fuerza con la boca abierta.

-"Sin duda es alumna de Tsunade"- pensó el viejo Hokage al observar la fuerza de la joven genin.

El pilar de roca que Karin logro levantar le sirvió de defensa al golpear contra ésta la guadaña, lo que no logro ver fue el otro extremo de la cadena que rodeo el pilar y se enrosco rápidamente en su torso y piernas imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento, por más fuerza que aplicara no podía romper esa cadena lo cual le sorprendía, por sobre el pilar saltó la rubia con guadaña en mano comenzando a caer hacia la oji-roja -¡estas acabada niña!- grito y sin más dejo ir el ataque asesino dejando que las chispas surquen el aire sorprendiendo aun mas a los espectadores al ver como la guadaña había impactado contra unas cadenas de brillo dorado las cuales a unos pocos espectadores se les hizo muy conocidas. Masako estaba sorprendida debido a que con las cadenas que su guadaña impacto salían de la espalda de la pelirroja dejándola sin habla ya que eso era algo imposible, con una de sus cadenas Karin golpeo a la rubia separándola de ella y enviándola a volar unos cuantos metros de distancia generando que la cadena aprisionándola se desenroscara dejándola libre.

-La verdad no creí que tendría que usar eso ahora pero no tuve opción- comento Karin ajustándose sus anteojos.

-"Kushina-san le enseño a invocar las cadenas de chakra"- pensó Kakashi observando de reojo a la pelirroja mayor quien miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo a su alumna -"no solo eso, esa niña debe tener un excelente control de chakra para poder realizar eso, cuantas sorpresas tienen estos niños"-

-¿Mierda cuantos trucos tiene esta mocosa?- se pregunto Masako irguiéndose poco a poco.

Karin simplemente corrió hacia la rubia quien comenzó a girar su cadena y al estar la pelirroja a un metro de distancia la guio hacia ella de forma horizontal para partirla al medio cosa que no funciono al chocar contra un pequeño escudo dorado formado por cadenas, la Uzumaki movió su mano derecha de forma ascendente para retraer el brazo rápidamente formando un puño y sin más dejo ir el potente golpe impactando contra la rubia dando como resultado que explote en cientos de pedazos dejando a muchos helados pero… había algo en esa escena que no encajaba y era la falta de sangre, Masako o bueno los pedazos de ella efectivamente estaban ahí pero no había sangre solo agua, los pedazos que formaban a la rubia de golpe se deshicieron en agua revelando que era un simple clon. La oji-roja Uzumaki volteo hacia el pilar a sus espaldas y se ajusto sus guantes -Sal de una vez ¿acaso no tenias tantas ganas de matarte hace unos segundos?- pregunto viendo como del pilar salía la rubia con una sonrisa -Con la fuerza que tienes puedo terminar muerta si me distraigo- contesto levantando las manos en señal de obviedad, Karin sonrió y arrojo varios senbons que la rubia desvió con su guadaña la cual iba a empezar a girar pero la vista se le nublo un poco y se sintió algo mareada, sacudió su cabeza recomponiéndose y al enfocar a su rival lo único que vio fue un gran trozo de roca a punto de impactarla, se arrojo de espaldas al suelo salvándose por poco de ser aplastada y al ver un puño cernirse sobre su rostro uso sus manos para impulsarse verticalmente causando que el puño rose su nariz dejándosela algo roja y al impactar el puño contra el suelo ella junto a algunos pedazos de roca salieron volando, al querer incorporarse sus fuerzas la abandonaron, se sentía cansada y sus ojos le pesaban, no entendía que le sucedía.

-¿Confusa?- pregunto Karin a un lado de la rubia observándola con los brazos cruzados, Masako la observo de reojo -estabas tan concentrada en evitar mis golpes que no te diste cuenta cuando al empezar logre herirte con una aguja bañada en somnífero-

Así que era eso, simple somnífero, cuan descuidada fue al caer en eso pero ya no importaba, había perdido y tenía mucho sueño, poco a poco cerró sus rojos orbes entregándose al mundo de Morfeo -¡Uzumaki Karin gana!- exclamo Hayate a la vez que los médicos retiraban a la inconsciente rubia.

Naruto sonrió levemente -"Tal como era de esperarse, siempre pensando en una estrategia"- observo a la pelirroja llegar hasta ellos y se retiro sus anteojos para limpiarle el polvo con un pañuelo, volvió a colocárselos frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto volteando a ver al rubio.

-Estuviste increíble, desde el principio la debilitaste sin que ella se diera cuenta, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta del momento en que lo hiciste- alago el rubio sacándole una leve sonrisa a la oji-roja.

-Los siguientes en coff pelear serán…- el castaño observo la pantalla - … Sabaku no Gaara y Batto Ikkaku- al escuchar el nombre del genin pelinegro de Oni no Kuni tanto el Hokage como los jounins observaron de forma precavida al equipo de Oni.

-"Batto… los trillizos expertos en la ecolocación asesina, no importa el terreno, donde o como el enemigo se oculte, las ondas de sonido que emiten les permite localizar su enemigo, su Kekkei Genkai es tan impresionante como peligroso pero en un área donde el enemigo no puede ocultarse no le servirá de mucho"- pensó Kakashi observando al de vestimentas negras frente al pelirrojo.

-"Por más increíble que sea su Kekkei Genkai Gaara acabara con el"- afirmo el rubio observando como el genin de Oni arrojaba varias shurikens hacia el pelirrojo las cuales impactaron contra un muro de arena. La pelea no duro más de tres minutos al haberse aburrido de sobremanera el Suna-nin por lo que con una gigantesca mano de arena aplasto fuertemente a su rival contra la pared dejándolo fuera de combate -"eso fue rápido… y aburrido"- suspiro el rubio viendo como en la pantalla decía Uzumaki emocionándolo pero al ver el nombre golpeo su cabeza contra el barandal.

-Uzumaki Menma coff Inuzuka Kiba bajen a la coff arena- ambos genin de la hoja bajaron a la arena dando un salto y se posicionaron uno frente al otro observándose de forma retadora -¡Hajime!-

 _ **Continuara…**_


	13. Chapter 13: Taijutsu vs Taijutsu

**Leonardo872:** bueno siendo sincero tampoco me interesaba escribir las peleas de todos pero de alguna forma los tenía que ir descartando, no podía saltarme a las más interesantes pero bueno espero que este cap te guste.

 **CCSakuraforever:** jeje gracias y en este cap están tus dos respuestas.

 **spark297:** Naruto peleara no desesperes… rayos medio año tarde ¿en serio? Tengo que dedicarme más tiempo a escribir.

 **pirata:** Naruto no será un conquistador que ira de chica en chica y el incesto es algo que tengo planeado arreglar más adelante, Kurama aparece y desaparece porque puede salir y entrar en Naruto cuando desea mediante el sello, Sakura no será parte del harem del rubio, wow wow Mikoto no practico incesto con ningún hijo suyo, solo te digo que todas tus preguntas y dudas serán contestadas a medida que publique lo cual tengo que hacer seguido, un saludo y espero leer algún review tuyo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta historia y las cosas locas que se me ocurren.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Taijutsu vs Taijutsu**

Menma conecto una patada en el rostro de Kiba enviándolo al suelo solo para ser mordido por Akamaru causando que explotara en una nube de humo -¿Qué pasa Kiba acaso no puedes con unos simples clones? Jajajajajaja- se burlo el pelirrojo mientras el nombrado se erguía lentamente limpiándose un poco de sangre que escurría de su partido labio -"Unos simples clones dice el tarado ¿a esto le llama simple?"- se quejo el castaño al observar como estaba rodeado por unos cincuenta clones… y a eso le llamaba simple.

-"No me queda de otra"- pensó Kiba metiendo la mano en su bolsa ninja -¡Ten Akamaru!- exclamo arrojando una píldora a su fiel compañero y comiéndose una él mismo.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué comieron?- pregunto Naruko al ver la acción.

-Eran píldoras de soldado- contesto Naruto observando la pelea de reojo, con los brazos cruzados y con la espalda apoyada en la baranda.

-¿Píldoras de soldado?- susurro la rubia extrañada, jamás había oído sobre algo así.

-Son píldoras especiales que reponen la resistencia, el chakra y pueden nutrir el cuerpo, consigue que el usuario pueda seguir luchando por tres días y tres noches sin descanso- explico Karin observando como la píldora en Akamaru causaba que su pelaje blanco cambie a uno color rojo y su apariencia sea salvaje.

-Valla… nunca había escuchado sobre ellas- señalo la rubia viendo como Kiba y Akamaru atacaban a diestra y siniestra de forma salvaje a cuanto clon se abalanzara sobre ellos.

-Kiba tiene una oportunidad de ganar, si juega bien sus cartas puede que gane- comento Naruto ahora observando detenidamente la pelea.

-Es obvio que ganara solo míralo- dijo Kurenai al escuchar la conversación de los Uzumakis, Kushina la observo con el ceño fruncido -perdón sensei pero después de todo es mi alumno- agrego un poco avergonzada.

-No importa- la Uzumaki le resto importancia.

-Puede que gane dije- volvió a hablar Naruto ganándose la atención de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con la característica seriedad de ella.

Naruto la observo detenidamente, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, profundos ojos rojos, largo cabello negro, rojos labios carnosos, finas facciones, cuerpo de ensueño, hermosa en toda la palabra…. y era sensei del baboso de Kiba, un coscorrón lo saco de su observación -¿Karin eso por qué?- pregunto sujetándose la zona afectada con ambas manos.

-Tú sabes porque- contesto la pelirroja entre dientes.

-Ejem como decía…- dijo el rubio masajeando su cabeza con una mano - … Menma con sus clones orillo a Kiba a usar píldoras de soldado, si utiliza una o más técnicas poderosas puede ganar pero si el pulgoso ataca sin darle respiro al tarado puede tener una oportunidad, tiene a Akamaru de su lado, eso sumado a las técnicas de su clan pueden darle la victoria pero conociendo a ambos, Kiba perderá-

Kurenai frunció el ceño -Por más que trates de apoyar a tu hermano no creas que va a ganar… Kiba nunca se ah rendido ante nada y estoy segura que ganara, no digas que tu hermano ganara solo por un par de cosas que sucedieron en la pelea-

El rubio suspiro -No trato de apoyar al tarado solo digo lo que sucederá-

-Un niño con aire de grandezas jamás llegara lejos- señalo la oji-roja con seriedad, ante la discusión de ambos todos los equipos cercanos estaban atentos a la conversación, entre ellos estaban Azuma junto a Shikamaru y Chouji, Kakashi con Sakura, Hinata, Shino y por supuesto el equipo Uzumaki.

-Yo no aspiro a la grandeza y a ninguna clase de reconocimiento- dijo el rubio con seriedad.

Kurenai no iba a permitir que un simple genin diga que su alumno no merecía ganar -Si no buscas ningún reconocimiento te rendirás cuando tu nombre aparezca en la pantalla-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Qué estupideces dices Kurenai!- exclamo Kushina con el ceño fruncido.

-Él mismo dijo que no busca ninguna clase de reconocimiento, si es así para que buscar ser el ganador de los exámenes chunnin- declaro la pelinegra.

-Lo hare- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a su equipo -solo si Kiba gana… ¿o acaso no confía en su alumno?- pregunto el rubio picando un poco el orgullo de la sensei del equipo 8.

-Claro que confío, tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo niño tonto- Naruto sonrió y simplemente volteo a observar el resto de la pelea pudiendo ver como el Inuzuka junto a su compañero pudieron desaparecer a todos los clones dejando al original.

-"Me pregunto cómo sería una pelea entre Akamaru y Kurama"- pensó el oji-azul viendo de reojo al pequeño zorro sobre su hombro, seria en verdad interesante presenciar una pelea entre la versión chibi del kitsune y el perrito del Inuzuka.

Menma logro esquivar el zarpazo de Kiba pero no así la mordida de Akamaru en el muslo de su pierna derecha, una mueca de dolor se instalo en su rostro al querer mover de forma correcta su pierna para esquivar otro ataque de Kiba quien logro herir al pelirrojo en el hombro a la vez que su compañero canino le hería la espalda, un zarpazo de Kiba en el pecho dejo una herida profunda, una fuerte mordida de Akamaru en la muñeca imposibilito el uso de la mano izquierda, entre mordidas y zarpazos lograron inmovilizar al pelirrojo con ataques sincronizados y sin darle respiro.

-Ya lo tenemos Akamaru- menciono Kiba viendo el semblante cansado y sangrante de su rival -terminemos con esto… Jujin Bunshin (Clon Hombre-Bestia)- luego de unos sellos una nube de humo cubrió a Akamaru transformándolo en Kiba quien arrojo bombas de humo hacia el pelirrojo cubriéndolo completamente en un radio de cinco metros imposibilitándole la visión tanto a él como a la audiencia, Menma al verse cubierto de humo simplemente sonrió y cerró los ojos concentrándose mientras el chakra que poseía del zorro comenzaba a trabajar curando sus heridas rápidamente.

-Ahora Akamaru… ¡Gatsuga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)- ambos Kibas comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos a una increíble velocidad formando un par de taladros los cuales se adentraron en la nube de humo.

-"No Menma-kun"- pensó Hinata angustiada observando cómo los taladros atacaban a diestra y siniestra saliendo de la nube de humo y volviendo a entrar.

-"… Algo pasa"- fue el pensamiento de varios al ver como los taladros atacaban continuamente hasta que no se los vio salir, no escuchaban siquiera el sonido de algún golpe ni nada; la nube de humo comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco revelando a los contrincantes de la hoja dejando a todo mundo en completo silencio.

Naruto giro la cabeza para ver a la sensei del equipo 8 -Creo que… seguiré en el juego-

En la arena estaba Menma de pie respirando dificultosamente sosteniendo de las patas delanteras a un inconsciente Akamaru en su forma normal y Kiba a sus pies también inconsciente con varios golpes en su rostro y cortes en su cuerpo debido al kunai que el pelirrojo sostenía en su otra mano -Ganador Uzumaki coff Menma- dijo Hayate sacando a todos de su sorpresa, no sabían cómo pero el pelirrojo había aprovechado su desventaja pudiendo obtener la victoria lo cual les sorprendía ya que varios hubieran perdido con algo así.

-¡Bien hecho sochi!- grito Kushina con un puño en el aire llamando la atención de varios, Menma le sonrió débilmente y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Onii-chan!- exclamo Naruko preocupada.

-No te preocupes Naruko solo está cansado- dijo Karin aliviando a su prima, le pareció raro esa fluctuación de chakra que vio en el pelirrojo, pudo ver que utilizo el chakra del zorro para curar sus heridas pero en un momento se desestabilizo cuando concentro chakra en toda su cabeza, deducía que fue para amplificar sus sentidos pero no entendía por qué esa fluctuación y por qué se había cansado tanto.

-"Utilizo algo poderoso"- pensó Naruto viendo como retiraban al pelirrojo y al castaño junto a su compañero, pudo sentir como utilizo el chakra del zorro pero en una cantidad mínima y sabia que eso no era lo suficiente como para lograr debilitarlo tanto, si no había sido eso entonces ¿Qué?

-La siguiente pelea será entre…. Hyuuga Hinata y Karui- ambas participantes bajaron hasta situarse una frente a la otra, Hinata se puso nerviosa al sentir como al que consideraba su primo le taladraba la nuca con su miraba, de reojo pudo notar la dura mirada de su padre y eso la puso aun peor -¡Hajime!-

La pelirroja de Kumo arrojo tres kunais hacia la oji-perla quien los por poco los esquivo pero no así el puño de la oji-ámbar en su mejilla, lo siguiente que vio fue el suelo, no necesitaba levantar la vista para ver a su padre al saber que su rostro diría lo patética que era "Pase lo que pase siempre estaré orgulloso de ti Hina-chan" resonó en su mente haciéndole abrir los ojos al recordar esa oración que le había dedicado Menma, él confiaba en ella y había jurado protegerla pero ella no podía simplemente quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras lo veía arriesgarse simplemente porque no era capaz de defenderse ella misma… con decisión se levanto rápidamente colocándose en la clásica postura de pelea de su clan sorprendiendo a su pequeña hermana al ver su rostro con tanta… decisión como nunca había visto en su hermana, Karui solamente arqueo una ceja y sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente de la sorpresa al tener la palma de la mano de la oji-perla incrustada en su estomago, trastabillo unos pasos hacia atrás sosteniendo su zona golpeada observando a su rival, debido al dolor no pudo esquivar los siguientes siete golpes enviándola al suelo; Hanabi abrió levemente la boca de la sorpresa al ver la agresividad con la que su hermana había golpeado a su contrincante.

-"Vamos levántate"- se dijo Naruto observando detenidamente a la pelirroja en el suelo.

Karui no podía creer la fuerza que tenían esas simples palmas, dolían más que algún puñetazo pero después de todo era una Hyuuga y era comprensible, lentamente se levanto viendo de reojo a la oji-perla y fue cuando elevo un poco más la vista enfocando al rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos mirándola seriamente pero notando que con la mirada le daba ánimos de levantarse, pelear y ganar, ella no quería que el rubio la viera débil y patética por lo que frunciendo el ceño se enderezo y centro toda su atención en su rival quien corrió hacia ella concentrando chakra en las palmas de sus manos, al estar cerca de ella arrojo un golpe que la pelirroja desvió con su antebrazo al golpear su muñeca y con fuerza lanzo el puñetazo directo a la nariz de la Hyuuga enviándola directamente al suelo impactando duramente la cabeza contra este para luego caer su cuerpo mostrándola con la nariz rota, sangrante, parte de su rostro rojo e inconsciente.

-"Diablos debe tener casi la misma fuerza que Karin"- pensó Naruto con algunas lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, las chicas que le gustaban siempre tenían una fuerza sobrehumana aunque Ino y Naruko eran más bien delicadas, quizás las pelirrojas solamente eran las de mano dura -"estoy perdido"-

-Karui de Kumo gana coff coff- anuncio Hayate mientras los médicos retiraban a la heredera Hyuuga, había sido de las peleas más cortas pero contando que aun faltaban varios competidores era más favorable -Batto Shouta y Samui coff por favor bajen- dijo al ver ambos nombres en la pantalla.

La rubia proveniente de Kumo observaba a su misterioso contrincante, una gran túnica negra cubría su cuerpo desde su boca hasta sus pies, lo único visible era su cabello castaño y sus ojos negros los cuales desprendían aburrición; antes de que Samui siquiera pudiese dirigirse a las escaleras el genin de Oni no Kuni levanto la mano -Me rindo, yo no peleo con mujeres- declaro con voz grave.

-Si es así coff Samui de Kumo gana coff- declaro Hayate dirigiendo su atención a la pantalla.

-"Solamente quedamos siete participantes sin haber peleado, uno de nosotros tendrá que pelear dos veces"- dedujo Naruto observando la pantalla.

-Rock Lee y Hiroko coff bajen- anuncio Hayate.

-¡Ohhhhh siiii ya era hora de que todos pudiesen ver como mis llamas de la juventud arden con todo su fulgor!- grito Lee con llamas en los ojos y el puño fuertemente apuñado frente a él.

-Así se habla Lee ahora ve y deja que todos se asombren de tus increíbles llamas de la juventud- menciono Gai con una pose que consideraba genial y extendiendo su brazo mostrándole el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

-Lo hare y hare que se sienta orgulloso de mi sensei-

-Así se habla mi querido alumno- con las palabras de aliento de su sensei dio un salto cayendo en el área de pelea donde su contrincante lo esperaba siendo un chico muy delgado, castaño de ojos verdes, vistiendo un pantaloncillo corto de color rojo, un chaleco negro abierto y descalzo.

-Hajime- dijo Hayate desapareciendo del lugar.

-Puedo pedirte una cosa- menciono el genin de Kiri extrañando a todos.

-Ehh claro- dijo Lee un poco confundido.

-Solamente soy bueno en taijutsu y…-

-¡Yo también!- lo corto Lee sorprendiendo a su contrincante -será una pelea interesante, por favor da lo mejor de ti-

-Gracias, tu igual- dijo Hiroko, ambos realizaron una reverencia y tomaron posiciones de pelea, se miraron solamente unos segundos y abruptamente corrieron entre sí encontrándose a mitad de camino arrojando cada uno una patada al dar un giro impactando ambas con fuerza y ejerciéndose entre sí presión tratando de que su oponente mermara su fuerza, al notar que ninguno desistiría Lee dejo de aplicar fuerza haciendo que el castaño pasara de largo y aprovechando esto conecto un codazo en la espalda del oji-verde haciéndolo trastabillar pero recuperándose dio un salto cayendo a espaldas del pelinegro arrojándole un rodillazo que Lee esquivo y lanzo un puñetazo siendo correspondido por Hiroko comenzando un intercambio de golpes aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

-Son rápidos- comento Sakura.

-Apenas empiezan- declaro Kushina.

Hiroko se agacho tratando de barrer los pies de Lee quien dio un salto girando en aire y cayendo con la pierna extendida con intenciones de impactar el talón en la cabeza del castaño el cual uso sus brazos a modo de protección y aprovechando ese momento sujeto firmemente la pierna del pelinegro comenzando a dar giros uno vez se incorporo, arrojo a Lee hacia uno de los muros en el cual quedo incrustado al recibir una poderosa patada del castaño.

-No puedo creer que alguien tan flacucho tenga semejante fuerza- dijo Naruko en verdad sorprendida.

-Nunca juzgues a alguien por su apariencia- menciono Naruto observando atento la pelea.

Lee prácticamente se despego de la pared sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y observo a su contrincante con una sonrisa -"Tiene una fuerza increíble"- pensó alegre arrojándose contra el castaño intercambiando varios golpes hasta que noto como el oji-verde esquivaba sus golpes demasiado fácil y comenzó a lanzarle golpes de forma más rápida, tanta que le costaba seguirle el ritmo o incluso cubrirse de ellos.

Hiroko formo una leve sonrisa al ver que Lee no podía seguirle el ritmo pero también se desilusiono, no podía encontrar rival en taijutsu que pudiese ganarle o siquiera seguirle el ritmo pero bueno algún día lo encontraría, decidió terminar con la pelea de una vez -Shi No Ichigeki: Fuuro (Golpe mortal: Ola de viento)- concentrando chakra comenzó a golpear a Lee a una velocidad increíblemente sorprendente, era tanta la velocidad que sus brazos no podían verse solamente como Lee parecía convulsionarse ante los golpes que comenzaban a dañar su cuerpo y obligándolo a escupir sangre -¡es el final!- exclamo concentrando tanto chakra como podía en su puño e impactándolo contra la mejilla del pelinegro enviándolo a volar varios metros de distancia quedando en el suelo inmóvil.

-Lee… ¿perdió?- se pregunto Tenten estupefacta.

Hayate apareció en la arena observando al inmóvil Lee y luego al algo agitado Hiroko -El ganador…-

-¡No!-

Todos observaron a Lee comenzando a incorporarse lentamente -Solamente me estoy… recuperando- declaro limpiándose la sangre que caía de su boca e irguiéndose totalmente, giro mirando a su contrincante con varios rasguños, el ojo izquierdo un poco morado e hinchado, sangre cayendo de su boca y seguramente con cientos de moretones en su cuerpo.

-Eso, no te rindas- murmuro Hiroko con una sonrisa de emoción.

Rock Lee dirigió su vista hacia su sensei quien lo observaba seriamente -¿Sensei puedo?- pregunto sabiendo que no podría igualar la velocidad o fuerza de su oponente.

-… Hazlo- dijo Gai cruzándose de brazos extrañando a todo mundo.

Lee se sentó en el suelo quitándose los calentadores de sus piernas y retirándose unos pesos de sus piernas -Por sacarse unos pesos de encima no podrá hacer nada contra Hiroko- comento el sensei de dicho chico de nombre Ao; Lee se levantó del suelo y arrojó los pesos al suelo los cuales al caer levantaron muchísimo polvo además de crear un par de grandes cráteres sorprendiendo a todo mundo.

-¡Es imposible que haya tenido todo ese peso encima!- exclamó Sakura con la boca abierta.

Hiroko observó sorprendido los pesos que el pelinegro se quitó y simplemente sonrió con emoción, Lee se colocó en posición de ataque y simplemente desapareció de la vista de todos apareciendo frente a Hiroko conectándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro enviándolo de espaldas al suelo un par de metros mientras sujetaba su adolorido rostro.

-Imposible- balbuceó Sakura con los ojos como platos.

-"No son simples pesos, limitaba sus movimientos por eso le costaba reaccionar"- pensó Hiroko con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada observando a Lee -Esto se está poniendo interesante- murmuró irguiéndose y adoptando una pose defensiva mientras su contrincante lo observaba y asintiendo el pelinegro desapareció en un impulso de velocidad siendo imitado por Hiroko.

-"La velocidad de ambos es increíble"- pensó Naruto observando atentamente cada movimiento que hacían; los genin que presenciaban el encuentro simplemente podían ver por unos segundos a ambos contendientes en distintas partes de la arena conectando algún que otro golpe entre ellos.

Viendo una abertura Lee golpeó rápidamente el estómago del castaño dejándolo sin aire y obligándolo a doblarse sobre si un poco, aprovechando eso dio media vuelta apoyando sus manos en el suelo como impulso y elevó su pie con fuerza golpeando el mentón de Hiroko enviándolo a volar por los aires y viendo su oportunidad apareció encima de él con la pierna elevada y bajándola de golpe golpeando al castaño y enviándolo velozmente a impactar contra el suelo; el genin de Kiri se incorporo lentamente con una mueca de dolor observando detenidamente al pelinegro y simplemente formo una sonrisa llena de emoción y excitación, corrió hacia Lee y arrojo un puñetazo hacia el estomago del oji-negro quien esquivo el golpe y lanzo uno propio con dirección a la nariz del castaño el cual giro sobre su eje esquivando el golpe y levantando la pierna derecha impactando su talón contra la nuca de Lee, rápidamente Hiroko giro el torso dándole un codazo en pleno rostro al pelinegro y agachándose barrio sus pies desde atrás derrumbando a un desorientado Lee.

-Le está dando una paliza a Lee- murmuro Tenten sin creer lo que veía, nadie podía en un duelo de taijutsu contra Lee y que ese chico flacucho estuviese barriendo el suelo con él era por demás irreal.

Apoyando una rodilla en el suelo el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza, esos golpes sí que lo habían mareado -Poder medirme con alguien tan talentoso en taijutsu es un verdadero honor pero sé que estas ocultando tu verdadera fuerza- irguiéndose limpio un poco de sangre que escurría de la comisura de sus labios.

-Eres buen observador Rock Lee y es cierto estoy ocultando mi verdadero potencial al igual que tu- el castaño trono los dedos de sus manos y las apuño fuertemente colocándose en posición de ataque.

El oji-negro tomo los bordes de las vendas de sus antebrazos y miro de reojo a su maestro quien asintiendo le dio permiso para empezar a desenvolverlos solo un poco y frunciendo el ceño observo al oji-verde -¡Listo!- con eso dicho ambos se arrojaron entre ellos comenzando a lanzar golpes, a bloquear y contraatacar, puño contra puño, pierna contra pierna, la rodilla de Hiroko se hundió en el abdomen del pelinegro, el puño de Lee impacto duramente las costillas del castaño, ambos quedaron frente a frente ejerciendo presión antebrazo contra antebrazo -Vamos Rock Lee demuéstrame que esto no es todo lo que tienes- dijo el oji-verde dejando de aplicar presión causando que el pelinegro cayera hacia él y dando un giro golpeo con su codo derecho la sien del oji-negro, dando otro giro golpeo la otra sien, colocándose frente a él golpeo duramente el mentón con su codo enviando a Lee al suelo.

-Después de todo esos pesos fueron puro alarde- murmuro la rubia de Suna con los brazos cruzados.

-No creas eso… observa bien- resonó la fría voz de Gaara causándole un escalofrío a Temari quien desvió su vista hacia los participantes.

De un movimiento brusco Lee se incorporo y desapareciendo velozmente de la vista de todos apareció frente a Hiroko de cuclillas -¡Konoha Senpuu! (Viento Giratorio de la Hoja)- exclamo el pelinegro aprovechando la leve sorpresa del castaño y dando un giro sobre su eje conecto la potentísima patada en su mandíbula enviándolo a volar por los aires -Kaimon (Puerta de la Apertura)- murmuro Lee desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo frente al de ojos verdes -Konoha Gouriki Senpuu (Patada Remolino de la Hoja)- conecto la poderosísima patada en el mentón del castaño elevándolo aun mas rápido y colocándose detrás de él lo envolvió con sus vendas comenzando a caer ambos hacia el suelo de forma rápida mientras Lee comenzaba a girar sosteniendo fuertemente a un Hiroko envuelto -¡OMOTE RENGE! (Loto Primario)- grito al momento en que ambos impactaban duramente contra el suelo levanto una nube de polvo de la cual salía despedido Lee aterrizando en el suelo de cuclillas respirando de forma agitada mientras se incorporaba mirando detenidamente la zona de impacto.

-Eso fue…- los ojos de Sakura amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al ver tal demostración de talento.

-¡Así debes pelear!- grito Hiroko apareciendo de cuclillas frente a Lee con la mano derecha fuertemente apuñada y cargada de chakra, incorporándose de golpe golpeo con ella el mentón del pelinegro elevándolo por los aires para aparecer frente a él comenzando a golpear de manera fuerte y rápida su torso haciendo que de vez en cuando escupa sangre -Houshou (Puño Aplastante)- el golpe que le dio a Lee fue tan poderoso que los equipos 7 y 18 tuvieron que saltar para esquivar al pelinegro que termino prácticamente enterrado en la pared al destruir parte del balcón en donde los equipos habían estado parados hacia solo unos segundos, Lee dejo salir un quejido de dolor mientras habría un poco sus ojos notando como todos lo observaban, vio a su equipo notando el rostro de preocupación de Tenten, el de expectación de su sensei por ver que haría y el de superioridad de Neji como si con esa mirada le estuviese diciendo lo patético, inútil y débil que era y esa mirada era la que no podía soportar, no podía ver esa mirada de quien tanto quería superar.

-¿Eso es todo?-

Lee abrió del todo sus ojos ante la pregunta y enfoco su mirada en el equipo 18 a su izquierda mas en especifico al rubio con el zorro en su cabeza y de brazos cruzados -¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Por lo que se tu chakra es casi nulo por lo que eres un asco en genjutsu y ninjutsu- ante esas palabras Lee bajo la vista un poco adolorido.

-Naru-nii- regaño Naruko con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto ignoro a su hermana y observo seriamente al pelinegro -Sí, eres un asco en esas áreas pero toda tu vida te entrenaste en taijutsu y ¿no puedes derrotar a alguien solo porque también se entreno toda su vida en taijutsu? Tienes el espíritu pero te falta la motivación, piensa en el objetivo que siempre te propones y no dejes que nadie nunca te derrote porque esa derrota significa que estarás un paso más lejos de tu meta- los equipos que pudieron escuchar las palabras de Naruto se sorprendieron al escuchar tal motivación proveniente de él pero algo en Lee se encendió y el rubio pudo notarlo por lo que formo media sonrisa -ahora ve y patéale su esquelético trasero-

Lee miro de reojo a Neji, él siempre fue su objetivo número uno al superar y su mayor contrincante, Naruto tenía razón no podía dejar que Hiroko le gane y ocupe el lugar de Neji o sea un oponente al cual superar para llegar al Hyuuga, mostro determinación en su rostro y apuño fuertemente las manos -¡SEIMOOOOON! (Puerta de la Vida)- grito a todo pulmón causando que el cráter en la pared se volviera más profundo y aumente su radio debido a la presión de energía que causo el cuerpo de Lee el cual adquirió un color rojo mientras varias venas resaltaban en su cuerpo, desapareció del cráter dejando una pequeña nube de polvo en su lugar. Hiroko abrió enorme sus ojos a la vez que sangre salía de su boca y se doblaba un poco sobre si al tener el puño de Lee enterrado en su estomago el cual sujeto debido al dolor que sentía, una patada en su cabeza lo incrusto en el muro a su derecha del cual el pelinegro lo saco solo para comenzar a golpearlo velozmente y dando un giro conecto una patada en las costillas izquierdas del castaño enviándolo a volar a los pies de la plataforma en donde estaban el Hokage, Hiashi y su hija Hanabi quien tenía la boca abierta al ver tal encuentro de taijutsu.

 **-No entiendo por qué le dijiste todo eso a ese mocoso-** escucho el rubio en su cabeza.

-"Jeje mas tarde obtendrás tu respuesta"- contesto Naruto de forma misteriosa dejando a Kyuubi con la intriga pero aun así no pregunto nada más.

Hiroko se comenzó a incorporar lentamente y con dolor debido a los brutales golpes recibidos, con su mano sostenía sus agredidas costillas las cuales fueron las que parecían haber resentido el golpe más fuerte de todos, le costaba respirar por lo que deducía que cuanto mucho tendría una o dos costillas rotas -Esta si es una buena pelea- murmuro con una sonrisa, tratando de olvidar el dolor comenzó a formar sellos -Tsuyo no Kyojin ¡Kai! (Fuerza de Gigante Liberada)- exclamo al terminar de trazar sellos mientras en su pecho a la altura de su corazón y en sus hombros unos kanjis se hacían visibles y comenzaban a brillar, los brazos del castaño se volvieron muy músculos de golpe causando que una onda de polvo se generara desde sus pies a la vez que apuñaba las manos, fruncía el ceño y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula; todo mundo tenía la mandíbula por el suelo al haber presenciado ese extraño jutsu.

Lee no le dio mucha importancia a esto y simplemente se lanzo al ataque con una patada giratoria que impacto contra el musculoso antebrazo generando una onda de choque debido al impacto, Hiroko con su mano libre ataco al pelinegro con un poderoso puñetazo el cual Lee sujeto para sostenerse e impactar su talón en la frente del castaño quien trastabillo un poco mareado, creando algo de distancia el pelinegro comenzó a concentrar chakra y desapareció de la vista del castaño quien cubrió su rostro con sus brazos recibiendo un poderoso golpe que levanto algunas rocas, de forma rápida Hiroko sujeto fuertemente al pelinegro de la cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo rápidamente en el pecho causando que Lee gritara debido a la descomunal fuerza que poseía pero aun así seguía demostrando determinación al patear los costados de Hiroko quien formaba muecas al sentir como agredían sus costillas son contar el dolor que le causaba sus rotas costillas, no aguantando mas el ataque arrojo a Lee varios metros mientras sujetaba sus costillas respirando con cansancio y dolor, ya estaba cerca de su límite y eso le encantaba, que lo hayan llevado hasta su límite era algo increíble, observo a Lee y pudo notar la tensión en su cuerpo debido a la técnica ejercida, él tampoco soportaría mas.

-Parece que esta pelea se definirá con el siguiente golpe ¿no crees?- pregunto el castaño.

-Así parece… ¡Shomon! (Puerta del Dolor)- Lee apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras un ligero resplandor verde cubría su cuerpo -¡este es el último golpe ahhhhhhhh!- grito comenzando a correr hacia el oji-verde.

Hiroko sonrió al verlo, tan lleno de determinación y deseos de no rendirse pero él tampoco se rendiría, concentrando todo el chakra que le quedaba en su mano izquierda se arrojo al encuentro; todos veían a ambos genins corriendo uno contra el otro, Lee completamente rojo con un aura verde envolviendo su puño derecho y Hiroko con pequeños rayos que despedía su musculoso brazo izquierdo, ambos genin frenaron su carrera dejando un metro de distancia entre ellos flexionando sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos, ambos sonrieron levemente y dejaron ir los poderosos golpes; todos presenciaron una onda de choque que levanto tanto polvo como algunas rocas dañando aun más la destruida arena de combate, Hayate apareció en el lugar tosiendo un poco debido al polvillo en el aire y espero pacientemente a que la nube de polvo comenzara a desaparecer lo cual no tardo mucho en suceder, todos estaban expectantes por ver quien seguía de pie luego de tal muestra de poder de tan jóvenes genins.

-Ambos contrincantes están fuera de combate coff- anuncio Hayate al ver tanto a Lee como a Hiroko desmayados a varios metros de distancia uno del otro, el pelinegro con la mejilla derecha un poco quemada dejando sentir el olor a piel calcinada y el castaño con la mejilla izquierda completamente morada e hinchada.

-Eso fue increíble- susurro Hanabi aun estupefacta.

-Si Lee era incapaz de moldear chakra ¿de dónde sacaba tanto?- se interrogo Sakura con pose pensativa.

-Hachimon Tonkou (Ocho Puertas Internas)- simplemente contesto Kakashi sacando su librito naranja para empezar a leer perezosamente.

-¿Hachimon qué?- pregunto Naruko desconcertada.

-Tonkou Naruko- dijo Karin ajustándose sus gafas -son ocho puntos específicos en el sistema circulatorio de chakra de una persona las cuales limitan su flujo general de chakra pero al abrir dichas puertas el usuario tiene la capacidad de sobrepasar sus propios límites físicos a costa de un daño extremo en su cuerpo, se sobre ellas pero jamás había visto que alguien las utilice- comento con fascinación al haberlas visto en acción.

-Valla Karin-nee sabes mucho- la admiración era palpable tanto en las palabras como en la mirada de la rubia Uzumaki.

-Jeje me gusta investigar es todo- contesto con una sonrisa mientras veía como los médicos se llevaban a Lee y Hiroko.

-Muy bien la coff siguiente pelea será entre…. Kinuta Dosu y Uzumaki Naruto coff- anuncio Hayate mientras el genin de Oni comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras.

-Maldición los rivales más entretenidos ya pelearon tsk me dejan a los peores- murmuro el rubio observando a su contrincante en la destruida arena -"Un momento la momia esa es de Oto, es uno de los que lastimo a Karin y Naruko"- pensó el rubio con seriedad.

-Naru-nii ten cuidado por lo que me contó Karin-nee usa el sonido como arma- comento la rubia con algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes eso no será un inconveniente- dijo el rubio sonriendo peligrosamente.

-No lo lastimes mucho- susurro Karin al pasar el rubio a su lado agrandando aun mas su sonrisa.

Naruto se posiciono frente a su oponente de manera aburrida con su zorro sobre la cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta una vez que termino de bajar las escaleras.

-Si coff ambos están listos coff… ¡Hajime!-

 _ **Continuara…**_


	14. Chapter 14: Losing Control

**OTAKUFire:** gracias bro, jajajaja aquí lo sabrás, espero disfrutes el cap, saludos!

 **spark297:** bueno no esperes mas, en este cap peleara.

 **CCSakuraforever:** me alegra que te haya gustado, disfruta el cap y un saludo.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD:** jaja no te impacientes, disfruta la pelea del rubio, espero sea de tu agrado.

 **Leonelj5:** guau, bueno gracias amigo y espero te guste el cap.

 **216kfazE:** jaja sí se llama Hiroko y aquí veras que le pasa a Dosu, saludos.

-Interesante- persona hablando

-"Interesante"- persona pensando

 **-Patético-** demonio o invocación hablando

 **-"Patético"-** demonio o invocación hablando

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Losing Control**

-Vamos mocoso ¿acaso no piensas atacar?- pregunto Dosu viendo como Naruto se limpiaba una oreja de manera aburrida, habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Hayate dio la orden de que comenzarán y ninguno se había movido un centímetro esperando quien haría el primer movimiento.

-Sabes momia hasta ahora pensé en diecisiete formas diferentes de romperte brazos y piernas- dijo el Uzumaki mirando seriamente al Oto-nin.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?- pregunto Dosu confundido.

-Porque lastimaste... a Karin-chan- Dosu abrió como plato su único ojo visible al escucharlo detrás de él ya que en esa pequeña pausa que había hecho apareció de la nada a sus espaldas dejándolo estupefacto -"Rápido"- fue lo que pensó mientras daba un salto para crear distancia y evitar salir herido, el Kinuta no era el único sorprendido, muchos de los genin y uno que otro jounin se sorprendieron de la velocidad del rubio.

-Su velocidad debe estar a la par de Lee- menciono Gai impresionado de que alguien pudiera competir en velocidad con su alumno además del genin Hiroko de Kiri.

-Él no tiene problemas para seguir la velocidad de un jounin, incluso puede superarla- dijo Kushina observando atenta cada movimiento del oji-azul.

-Eso es imposible- acoto Sakura con algo de celos al pensar que esa velocidad era la que Sasuke debería tener y no el rubio.

-No es imposible niña, me ganó en velocidad y no parecía esforzarse- revelo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a los genin que la escucharon.

-"El entrenamiento de Jiraiya-sama debió ser muy exigente"- pensó Kakashi al escuchar lo que la Uzumaki dijo.

Naruto recorrió con la mirada a su oponente y la arena, sin duda estaba bastante destruida y él iba a destruirla aún más, subió sus manos a la cabeza sujetando al pequeño zorro quien se extraño por esto -"Si desapareces muchos se darán cuenta quien eres"- dijo el rubio mentalmente haciendo recordar a Kurama que al materializarse o al volver dentro de su jinchuuriki siempre lo hacía en un halo de chakra rojo proveniente del sello en el abdomen del oji-azul; Naruto volteó su mirada hacia donde estaba el Hokage con los Hyuugas, Hanabi quien observaba francamente interesada el encuentro se encontraba ansiosa aunque no lo exteriorizara debido a la pequeña muestra de habilidad del rubio, respingo en su asiento al aparecer frente a ella el oji-azul mirándola con una sonrisa amistosa -Ten pequeña cuídalo un momento- dijo el Uzumaki depositando la pequeña versión de Kurama sobre las piernas de la Hyuuga y desapareciendo de allí para volver a estar frente al Kinuta.

Kankuro y Kiba se habían recuperado unos minutos antes de que la pelea de Naruto iniciará por lo que luego de algunas revisiones volvían a la sala donde se realizaban las eliminatorias, subían las escaleras para ir con sus equipos mientras veían como Naruto movía su cabeza de un lado a otro causando que su cuello crujiera -Dime momia ¿cómo quieres que empiece? un jutsu, un golpe, un kunai… tu elijes- propuso tronando sus dedos.

-¿¡Quién se cree ese idiota!?- exclamaron fuertemente Kiba y Kankuro con el ceño fruncido causando que todos los observarán y ambos se miraron desafiantes al haber dicho lo mismo.

-Kiba tu bocota te meterá en problemas, cállate y mira- mencionó Shino extrañando a su compañero por la seriedad de su tono aunque siendo Shino uno nunca podía saber si era un asunto importante o no pero de todas formas observó con aburrimiento la pelea del rubio aunque estaba emocionado de que le patearan el trasero.

-Kankuro ese idiota podría barrer el piso contigo, cállate- dijo fríamente Gaara creando escalofríos en su hermano quien se mantuvo a raya y miro hacia la arena de combate volviéndole a la mente esa vez que el rubio lo golpeó formando una mueca al haber olvidado eso.

-Quienes se creen esos estúpidos- mascullo Karui con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido al haber escuchado como insultaban al rubio que atormentaba su mente y aceleraba su corazón de una forma que ni en una pelea sintió.

-Enojada porque insultan a tu novio- comento Samui con su característica seriedad sonrojando a la oji-ámbar.

-¡E-eso no t-te impor-importa!- exclamó enojada y muy sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

Mabui río suavemente al ver la pequeña discusión de sus genins, le causaba gracia las riñas de las tres féminas, razón por la que siempre pasaba tiempo con ellas además de quererlas tanto como si fuesen sus hermanas.

Naruto observó a Kiba con un rostro sin emociones lo cual lo incómodo un poco y luego giro su vista hacia el Sabaku quien desvío la mirada con el ceño fruncido, formando media sonrisa centro su atención en Dosu poniéndose serio -Escucha bien rarito quiero que sufras bastante por lo que le hiciste a Karin-chan… genjutsu queda descartado, soy pésimo en eso, ninjutsu tampoco por lo que nos queda taijutsu, creo que unos buenos golpes te vendrían bien como lección-

-Espera un segundo mocoso ¿quién carajos es esa Karim de la que hablas?- pregunto el vendado causando una leve risa en Karui.

-Es Karin tarado no Karim...ella es Karin- señaló con un dedo hacia la Uzumaki.

-Ohh pero si es la estúpida cuatro ojos, tan enojado porque golpee a una inútil como ella jajaja- mencionó venenosamente al recordar como la pelirroja lo dejo fuera de combate con unos simples somníferos cosa que le hacía rabiar al haber sido derrotado por algo tan patético.

 **-"Firmo su sentencia de muerte"-** pensó Kurama comenzando a reír internamente al escuchar las palabras del Kinuta.

Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha con el flequillo tapando sus ojos a la vez que sus manos se encontraban fuertemente apuñadas -Lastimaste a Karin-chan…- la ira comenzaba a ser palpable en la voz del rubio -… y ahora la insultas- mascullo con rabia -estas...¡muerto!- gritó desapareciendo de la vista de Dosu quien al ver esto iba a colocarse en posición defensiva pero un golpe en su estómago se lo impidió causando que se doblara sobre sí mientras las vendas en su boca se teñían de rojo y todo el aire en sus pulmones desaparecía, Kankuro y Kiba abrieron enormes sus ojos al ver la velocidad del rubio, Naruto retiro su codo del estómago de Dosu irguiéndose lentamente viendo como el vendado caía de rodillas llevando sus manos a su zona agredida tratando inútilmente de que el aire regresará a sus pulmones -¿acaso por un simple golpe ya estás acabado? Tsk que patético- dijo el rubio cruelmente, comenzando a sonreír dio un fuerte rodillazo en el mentón del Kinuta desorientándolo y elevándolo del suelo lo sujeto fuertemente de sus ropas -esto te dolerá- murmuro el rubio afilando su sonrisa y levantando un poco la pierna derecha dejo caer fuertemente el pie sobre la rodilla izquierda del oto-nin causando que éste gritara de dolor al rompérsela, aplicando fuerza Naruto arrojó al vendado hacia los aires unos cuantos metros para descender rápidamente e impactar duramente contra el destruido suelo.

 **-"¿Mocoso me escuchas?"-** pregunto Kyuubi observando atentamente al rubio tras sentir como algo cambiaba en su jinchuuriki, no sabía que era pero su esencia parecía cambiar, podía sentir una leve aura de ira rodeando al oji-azul y eso lo confundía **-"mocoso"-** su respuesta fue completo silencio extrañándolo completamente.

Todos observaron como la sonrisa de Naruto parecía estar llena de satisfacción, eso y la expresión en su rostro le daban la impresión de estar demente, dando un salto de varios metros el rubio dobló sus piernas comenzando a descender rápidamente hacia Dosu e impactando fuertemente las rodillas contra su pecho causando que el oto-nin se contraiga de dolor al sentir como su esternón parecía haber sido triturado, la simple acción de respirar le causaba un enorme dolor -Jajajaja duele ¿no? Jajajaja- río el rubio de una manera que a varios les causo escalofríos y tanto Karin como Naruko se desconcertaron al escucharlo reír de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho; Karin podía ver como el chakra del rubio parecía oscurecerse lentamente asustándola al ver y sentir tanta maldad en ese chakra oscuro, era completamente diferente al de Kyuubi, ese chakra opacaba en maldad al del bijuu haciéndola temblar levemente.

-"Naruto es una bestia, ese pobre sujeto nunca tuvo una oportunidad"- pensó Kakashi con seriedad.

-Vamos tarado ¿acaso hacerte el muerto es lo único que sabes hacer?- pregunto enojado sujetando el antebrazo del Kinuta realizó un movimiento brusco rompiendo su codo y ganando un grito de dolor -jajajaja grita ¡eso es lo que quiero!- exclamó extasiado y colocándose a horcajadas sobre Dosu comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños en el rostro una y otra y otra vez mientras la sangre salía volando salpicando el suelo y dejando escuchar los ecos que causaban sus golpes debido al silencio de la sala.

Todos estaban impactados al ver la faceta salvaje del rubio mientras veían como disfrutaba el torturar a su oponente y sabían que si seguía así tarde o temprano el genin del sonido terminaría muerto por lo que al saber esto Hayate estaba por intervenir -Naruto detente- pero parecía que cierta pelirroja de le había adelantado.

Naruto al sentir como una mano sujetaba con firmeza su hombro rápidamente se levantó y dio media vuelta dejando ir un golpe asustando a varios al pensar que con uno de los tremendos golpes que daba podría lastimar a la pelirroja o incluso peor… pero el golpe jamás conecto con el rostro de Karin al haberse detenido a varios centímetros de su mejilla derecha manchándola con varias gotas de sangre. Los ojos abiertos en sorpresa del rubio delataban su confusión y al ver como se encontraba se asustó al casi golpear a Karin quien lo miraba con temor y algo de tristeza causándole dolor en el corazón al recibir esa clase de mirada de parte de ella… observó su mano manchada de sangre y desconcertado analizó el lugar descubriendo detrás de sí a un Dosu medio muerto siendo revisado por Hayate quien al verificar el estado del Oto-nin llamo a unos médicos para que lo atendieran rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Karin atrayendo la atención del rubio quien al volver a ver sus manos pudo darse cuenta de que si no hubiese detenido a tiempo el golpe que iba a darle a la oji-roja la sangre en sus manos bien hubiera sido de ella y eso lo asustó -N-no lo sé- respondió con temor sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki al ver reflejado en el rubio a ese pequeño Naruto que despertaba en medio de la noche completamente asustado por alguna pesadilla, dicho recuerdo le estrujo el corazón y sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió en un tierno y cálido abrazo al rubio brindándole consuelo, luego de unos segundos el oji-azul devolvió el abrazo con la cabeza gacha.

Hayate estaba por irrumpir la escena para continuar con la siguiente pelea pero Kakashi no se lo permitió al aparecer en la arena y colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio desapareció con los Uzumaki en un shunshin -bien, la siguiente pelea será entre... Akimichi Chouji y Batto Gin- ambos oponentes se observaron unos segundos y bajaron hacia la destruida arena.

Naruko observaba a Karin abrazando fuertemente a un Naruto que miraba hacia la nada, no sabía que le había pasado pero supo que quien golpeo al Kinuta no pudo ser su hermano, esa satisfacción al golpearlo y al ver su sangre no era propio de Naruto, por el momento no podía saber que le había sucedido al rubio para perder el control de esa forma por lo que estrecho la mano derecha del oji-azul para brindarle apoyo. Kushina observaba la escena de los Uzumaki con una sonrisa pero también estaba preocupada al haber visto la brutalidad del rubio al perder el control de lo que ella pensaba fue una leve porción del chakra del Kyuubi, no era tonta y no por nada fue la anterior jinchuuriki del bijuu, por más que el Yondaime hubiera separado al Kyuubi de su poder éste podría regenerar aunque sea una pequeña parte después de todo los bijuu son seres hechos de chakra por lo que le atribuía a eso el violento comportamiento del oji-azul. Karui observaba como las Uzumaki consentían al rubio causándole enojo y celos al pensar que ella debía estar en el lugar de ellas brindándole confort al oji-azul.

-Ganador Akimichi Chouji- anuncio Hayate.

-Rayos ¿qué pasó? No pasaron ni cinco minutos- señaló Karui al haberse perdido la pelea.

-El de Konoha 'aplasto' a su oponente al expandir su cuerpo y convertirse en una bola cuando lo llamó gordo- contestó su sensei Mabui.

-Si no te la pasaras babeando por el rubio hubieras visto la pelea- dijo Samui sonrojando a la pelirroja.

-¡Cállate pechos con piernas!- exclamó con el ceño fruncido la oji-ámbar.

-Envidiosa- señaló la rubia causando que su compañera se cruzará de brazos y desviara la mirada para ponerse un poco triste al observar su pecho y compararlo con el de su compañera.

-"Yo… estuve a punto de lastimar a Karin-chan"- pensó Naruto sintiendo asco de sí mismo -"Kurama ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada"- dijo mentalmente, lo único que recordaba era que el vendado insulto a Karin y luego nada, una sensación de satisfacción y sed de sangre fue lo único que sintió hasta que la voz de la pelirroja lo despertó petrificándolo a milímetros de haberla golpeado.

 **-"No lo sé chico y tampoco me interesa, no me molestes"-** fue la cortante respuesta del bijuu aunque estaba algo preocupado por esa aura de maldad en el rubio, parecía como si alguien hubiera tomado control del Uzumaki, paro su tren de pensamientos al venirle a la mente cierto pelirrojo al que creo quien pudo tener algo que ver pero no podía hacer nada por el momento hasta no volver al interior de su jinchuuriki.

-"Maldita bola de pelos"- maldijo el rubio.

-Naruto- dijo Karin llamando la atención del rubio quien la miro detenidamente -escucha- menciono señalando con la mirada hacia el Hokage.

-Jóvenes sus demostraciones de habilidades y sus voluntades son dignas de admirar, estoy feliz de haber podido observar a todos y cada uno de ustedes pero todavía queda un combate por disfrutar, les digo esto porque quiero que uno de ustedes pueda tener la oportunidad de avanzar a la última fase de los exámenes para ascensión a chuunin o quien haya peleado puede volver a hacerlo pero el riesgo es que si pierde no avanzara a las finales- Hiruzen paro un momento para recuperar el aliento y observo a todos los genin mientras veía como algunos participantes que habían perdido regresaban con sus equipos tras ser atendidos por los médicos -el único genin que aun no ha participado es Hyuuga Neji de Konoha, ahora les pregunto… ¿Quién quisiera enfrentarlo?- observo que muchos se encontraban dudosos, algunos porque conocían al genio Hyuuga y sabían que no tendrían oportunidad contra él, otros francamente se encontraban cansados y varios no querían perder el lugar asegurado que tenían en las finales y que tanto les costó conseguir.

-Yo lo hare- todos dirigieron su mirada al Uzumaki de mirada decidida y seria que había dado un paso al frente tras separar suavemente a Karin de él mientras miraba al Hyuuga penetrantemente.

El Sandaime simplemente sonrió -Esta bien… la última pelea será entre Hyuuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto, ambos genin de Konoha- con eso dicho el anciano kage volvió a tomar asiento mientras le deseaba suerte al rubio y esperaba que no volviera a actuar de esa manera tan salvaje como en su anterior pelea.

El oji-azul se giro para dirigirse a las escaleras pero Karin se coloco frente a él impidiéndole continuar al sujetarlo de las solapas de su chaqueta -Naruto se que hace tiempo quieres golpearlo pero…- desvió la mirada aun con algo de miedo en ella debido a ese oscuro chakra.

Naruto la observo y sujetando sus manos hizo que soltara su chaqueta para después besar a la pelirroja en su mejilla derecha causando que se sonroje -Karin-chan no sé que me sucedió antes pero tratare de que no vuelva a pasar, casi te lastimo y eso nunca podría perdonármelo- menciono con voz suave.

La Uzumaki observo los ojos azules frente a ella y no necesitaba utilizar su habilidad para poder ver el arrepentimiento que Naruto tenía, el miedo de casi haberla golpeado, la ira contra sí mismo y el cariño que le tenía a ella, sabía que el rubio se sentía horrible por lo que casi estuvo por hacer y al conocerlo tan bien estaba segura que con un simple perdón él no estaría tranquilo -Deja eso en el pasado tonto- sin más la pelirroja atrapo los labios del rubio en un tierno beso sorprendiendo al Uzumaki, al separarse la oji-roja estaba tan roja como su cabello debido al lugar donde se encontraban y todos los presentes que había -no sucedió nada así que olvídalo y concéntrate en tu pelea- dijo con la mirada desviada.

Karui al presenciar el beso estrujaba fuertemente la baranda frente a ella con ganas de saltar sobre la pelirroja y arrancarle la cabeza, Naruko observo la escena con una sonrisa pero por dentro se moría de tristeza y sentía como su corazón se rompía en varios pedazos, Ino quien había vuelto con su equipo en el discurso del Hokage y estos le preguntaran como se encontraba presencio la escena y no pudo evitar que una lagrima recorriera su mejilla.

-Gracias Karin-chan- dijo el rubio bastante aliviado al saber que la pelirroja no estaba enojada por casi golpearla, de hecho quiso decirle que no se torture mas por algo que no causo conscientemente -voy a patear su soberbio trasero- añadió sacándole una sonrisa a la oji-roja, sin más se encamino hacia las escaleras sonriéndole a Naruko al pasar a su lado y al llegar cerca del equipo 10 noto que Ino estaba con ellos y parecía estar mucho mejor, formando una leve sonrisa se detuvo frente a ella -me alegra ver que estas mejor Ino-chan-

-Neji te está esperando- fue la fría respuesta de la rubia extrañando al oji-azul.

-¿Sucede algo Ino-chan?- pregunto el confundido Uzumaki ya que desde que la Yamanaka lo vio acercarse a ella desvío la mirada hacia la arena y en ningún momento volteo a mirarlo.

-Uzumaki Naruto tu contrincante coff está esperando, si sigues tardando voy a coff coff descalificarte- anuncio Hayate un poco impaciente.

-Ahora bajo…- contesto Naruto acercándose a la baranda y deteniéndose volteo a ver a la rubia -tú y yo hablaremos luego- acoto seriamente y sin más salto sobre la baranda hacia la arena.

-Ino- dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de la rubia -si Naruto te perdono por lo sucedido en el bosque aunque no te lo haya dicho no seas tonta y no lo alejes por tus celos, lo conozco desde pequeños y no es fácil que te perdone así sin más- dijo el Nara mirando hacia el Uzumaki con algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos dejando a la amante de las flores sorprendida y sintiéndose estúpida al haberle hablado de manera fría al oji-azul, pudo conseguir su primer beso con él algo que anhelaba desde que era pequeña y desde lo sucedido en el bosque de la muerte solo quería que él la perdone y aunque no se lo dijo lo demostró, se patearía el trasero ella misma si pudiera al ser tan estúpida, miro hacia la arena y se acerco a la baranda observando la espalda del rubio -Perdóname Naruto-kun- murmuro con tristeza.

-Ese Naruto está loco, hace unos minutos peleo y quiere volver a pelear, va a perder- comento Sakura al pensar en que la velocidad del Uzumaki se debía al uso excesivo de chakra, ella había sido una de las primeras en recuperarse y volver con su sensei ya que sus dos compañeros todavía no se habían recuperado aunque ella tenía vendada mano y cabeza.

-Él no perderá- dijo Shikamaru aburridamente pero bastante interesado y atento en la que según él sería la mejor pelea de la segunda fase del examen.

-¿Y tu como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Sakura -según recuerdo Neji es un genio y nunca ha perdido alguna pelea por lo que se, además Naruto ya peleo, debe estar cansado y sus reservas de chakra deben ser bajas, es obvio que Neji ganara- acoto confiada de sus deducciones.

Los genin y jounin que se encontraban cerca escuchaban atentos los comentarios de ambos y el equipo Uzumaki no pudo evitar ver con mala cara a la Haruno, Karin era la que más se trataba de contener para no saltarle encima y molerla a golpes por creer que el oji-azul ya estaba débil y la victoria era segura para el castaño del byakugan, Ino fue otra que miro de mala manera a la rosada.

-Sakura por lo que se el clan Uzumaki se caracteriza por sus enormes reservas de chakra, Naruto ya peleo pero no gasto ni un poco de chakra, sus habilidades están en otro nivel y creo que recuerdas la información que nos mostro Kabuto, la balanza se inclina para Naruto… te recomiendo que mires lo que está por suceder, esta es una pelea entre un genio y un guerrero, cualquiera de los dos puede ganar- comento el Nara recostándose en la baranda y observando atento a ambos participantes.

-¿Naruto un guerrero? Si claro cómo no, todo porque las cartas de Kabuto-san decían que es un mercenario te vas a creer esas cosas ¡ja!- dijo Sakura burlonamente y con las manos en las caderas.

Los jounin que alcanzaron a oír el comentario de la Haruno, exactamente todos los jounin e incluso el Hokage debido a su chillona voz se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y observaron atentamente al rubio quien tronaba sus dedos.

-"Mercenario ¿eh?"- pensó Hiashi aun más interesado en el rubio, sonrió mentalmente al ver todos los factores y beneficios que tenía su plan si lograba realizar lo que tenía planeado.

-Si están listos coff hajime- dijo Hayate desapareciendo de la arena dejando a ambos participantes verse a los ojos desafiantemente.

-El destino me dice claramente que mi camino es y será siempre el de la victoria en cambio tu destino está escrito por la derrota, la debilidad y la miseria, escorias como tu son los que deben arrodillarse ante personas como yo destinadas a la grandeza así que ríndete ahora y evita la humillación- dijo Neji mirando con asco y desprecio al rubio.

Muchos se enojaron por las altivas palabras del castaño y Takada sujeto el mango de su katana tentado a destripar al usuario del byakugan pero las palabras del oji-azul llamaron su atención.

-… Mi camino está sembrado por la miseria, muchas veces fui apaleado y pisoteado pero mi debilidad… el querer proteger lo más preciado para mi, el nunca rendirme y mi voluntad me volvieron fuerte, no existe tal cosa como el destino ya escrito de cada uno, existen caminos en la vida, las personas hacen su propio camino dependiendo de las acciones que tomen… tu estúpido destino se equivoca y lo entenderás cuando estés besando el suelo… espero que luego de la paliza que te daré madures un poco y te quede claro que jamás volverás siquiera a pensar en Naruko- declaro el Uzumaki con algo de furia en sus ojos y sus palabras.

-Eso será imposible escoria, el destino claramente dicta que Naruko-hime solo es digna de estar con alguien como yo, ella se convertirá en mi esposa y en la madre de mi descendencia, lo entenderá claramente una vez que te derrote-

-Naruko no es un objeto y mucho menos se involucraría con alguien como tu- menciono con furia frunciendo el ceño y apuñando fuertemente sus manos, la tranquilidad que había tenido prácticamente se esfumo.

-Estas equivocado, el destino claramente me mostro como una vez que te derrote ella vendrá hacia mis brazos gritando mi nombre… y no será la única vez que lo grite- dijo el Hyuuga sonriendo arrogantemente, Naruto entendió muy bien a lo que se refirió y controlado por la ira desapareció de la vista de todos.

Neji rápidamente activo su doujutsu y girando hacia la izquierda bloqueo una patada ascendente dirigida a su mentón, de manera rápida ataco hacia el pecho del rubio quien bloqueo el ataque atrapando la mano del castaño solo para atraerlo hacia él y darle un codazo en pleno rostro haciéndolo trastabillar, recuperándose del golpe el Hyuuga esquivo un puñetazo y elevo fuertemente su pierna derecha enterrando la rodilla en el estomago del rubio quitándole todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones y haciéndolo escupir saliva, alejándose de un salto creo distancia viendo como el Uzumaki se erguía lentamente con la cabeza gacha.

-Jejeje buen golpe princesa, eres más dura de lo que parecías- se burlo Naruto levantando la cabeza dejando que todos apreciaran como una mirada psicópata adornaba el rostro del rubio.

-"No, otra vez no"- rogo Karin viendo como ese tenebroso chakra volvía a aparecer en Naruto y un aura de ira, locura y demencia comenzaba a rodearlo, no sabía qué era lo que le causaba eso hasta que pudo ver bien como toda esa maldad parecía emerger de su cuello, específicamente del sello que tenia debido a Orochimaru -"eso debe ser, el sello maldito de esa asquerosa serpiente debe estarlo afectando"- dedujo.

-Prepárate princesa que aquí voy- anuncio Naruto sonriendo demencialmente y en un impulso de velocidad se arrojo hacia Neji el cual tomo la postura de su clan y enviando chakra a sus palmas esquivo el puño del rubio moviéndose a un lado y comenzó a lanzar golpes dirigidos a los puntos vitales del Uzumaki quien reacciono rápidamente y también lanzó golpes pero dirigidos a las palmas del Hyuuga bloqueando cada ataque de este, Neji al ver esto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques siendo imitado por el rubio que en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, casi parecía estar disfrutando de todo.

Hiashi activo su byakugan para poder ver como cada ataque del considerado genio era bloqueado por los puños del Uzumaki y eso en verdad lo sorprendía, sonrió al ver que el rubio no era solo rumores, Hanabi estaba verdaderamente impresionada al ver como el oji-azul se defendía perfectamente de los ataques de su primo a quien ella consideraba el más fuerte de su generación con respecto a los hombres ya que para ella Naruko era la más fuerte de las mujeres pero al ver como el rubio comenzaba a ganar terreno aumentando la velocidad haciendo retroceder lentamente a Neji abrió grande sus ojos al contemplar como un genin de quien jamás había oído o visto le daba dificultades al castaño y eso en verdad la sorprendía.

Naruto al aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques comenzó a golpear al castaño debido a que este no podía bloquear todos los golpes del rubio gracias a su velocidad -Jajajajaja ¿es demasiado para ti princesa?- pregunto el oji-azul riendo de manera psicópata, lo que nadie noto fue que los ojos del rubio parecían adquirir una leve tonalidad rojiza a los bordes de sus pupilas y el sello en su cuello brillaba y comenzaba a expandirse lentamente en líneas rectas y triangulares pero a causa de su chaqueta que tapaba el sello nadie pudo darse cuenta de ello. De manera rápida Naruto giro sobre su propio eje conectando una patada en la cabeza de Neji enviándolo a volar varios metros solamente para impactar contra el suelo pesadamente pero recomponiéndose de manera rápida se levanto del suelo y observo al Uzumaki a varios metros de distancia.

-"Si sigo así no creo que pueda ganar, su velocidad y fuerza bruta es su ventaja, hasta ahora no ah utilizado ninguna técnica y no sé si eso será bueno o malo… tch tendré que utilizar esa técnica si quiero tener ventaja sobre él"- Neji sabía bien que si seguía atacando como lo estuvo haciendo terminaría perdiendo, le costaba admitirlo pero el oji-azul estaba en un nivel superior a su puño suave. El castaño noto como su oponente se preparaba para realizar su siguiente movimiento por lo que respiro profundo, cerró los ojos y se concentro esperando tener una mínima abertura para realizar su contraataque.

-Este será el golpe de gracia jajajajaja- al terminar de reír Naruto se arrojo hacia el Hyuuga cargando chakra de elemento viento en su puño derecho para mínimo abrirle el cráneo, estaba a escasos centímetros cuando se detuvo, retrajo su brazo y arrojo el mortal golpe esperando ver una lluvia de sangre pero en los últimos segundos Neji abrió los ojos y en un movimiento brusco golpeo fuertemente el antebrazo del rubio desviando el golpe y dejándolo completamente expuesto y desprotegido, aprovechando esa pequeña abertura momentánea sonrió colocándose rápidamente en una postura que a Hiashi le sorprendió.

-Esa pose es la del…- susurro el patriarca del clan Hyuuga al saber que es lo que haría Neji.

-Jukenhou: Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Estilo Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y cuatro Palmas)- el nombre de la técnica pronunciada por el Hyuuga desconcertó a Naruto e iba a reaccionar para atacar al castaño pero él fue más rápido -Hakke Ni Shou (Ocho Trigramas Dos Palmas)- dos golpes fueron los que sintió el oji-azul, golpes que le causaron un inmenso dolor y lo obligaron a retroceder -Yon Shou (Cuatro Palmas)- esta vez fueron cuatro los golpes que recibió el rubio haciéndolo retroceder aun mas mientras escupía sangre -Hachi Shou (Ocho Palmas)- el dolor era insoportable, los golpes que el castaño le daba eran terribles y no podía hacer más que seguir retrocediendo hasta que la pared se lo impidió -Juuroku Shou(Dieciséis Palmas)- la pared detrás de Naruto comenzó a agrietarse y de manera asombrosa el Uzumaki comenzó a hundirse dentro de ella -Sanjuuni Shou (Treinta y dos Palmas)- los golpes de Neji eran cada vez más rápidos y todos observaban asombrados como el rubio se hundía aun mas en la pared mientras el polvo, escombros y la sangre salían volando -Rokujuuyon Shou (Sesenta y cuatro Palmas)- de manera rápida y letal Neji dio los últimos golpes y de un salto se alejo del rubio observando como éste se encontraba hundido en unos dos metros dentro de la pared con el cuerpo un poco doblado hacia adelante dando como resultado que sus brazos colgaran inertes al igual que su cabeza causando que de su boca cayera sangre hacia el suelo.

-Naru-nii… ¿perdió?- balbuceo Naruko no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es imposible- murmuro Ino pero parecía que el Uzumaki había perdido, siquiera realizaba el más mínimo movimiento.

Neji se relajo y desactivo su byakugan dirigiendo su vista hacia el sensor del examen y estaba por decirle que lo declarara ganador cuando un temblor llamo tanto su atención como la de los presentes quienes dirigieron su mirada al hueco donde se hallaba el rubio quien comenzó a reír con locura -Te subestime princesa jajajajaja- una nube de polvo se levanto y el agujero en la pared se agrando aun mas, Neji estaba por activar su doujutsu cuando de la nada se doblo sobre si mismo abriendo enorme los ojos y escupiendo saliva, todo mundo presente observo a Naruto hundiendo la rodilla en el vientre del Hyuuga solo para separarse rápidamente causando que el castaño caiga de rodillas al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire -vamos princesa jajajaja ¡no me digas que es todo lo que tienes!- exclamo el sonriente rubio de marcas en su rostro… ¿marcas? En ese momento todos analizaron bien al oji-azul descubriendo que efectivamente su rostro estaba cubierto de líneas rectas y triangulares desconcertándolos.

-"No"- fue el pensamiento de Sarutobi, Kakashi, Kushina, Anko, Karin y los que conocían sobre la marca de maldición, varios ninjas miraron a su kage para actuar pero éste les hizo una seña para que esperaran su orden, quería ver si Naruto era capaz de resistir la marca y controlarla.

Neji se irguió con dificultad extrañado por las marcas en el rubio pero no le prestó mayor importancia y activo su byakugan preparándose para lo que sea y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el rubio corrió hacia él arrojando varios kunai y saltando sobre él cayendo a sus espaldas, con precisos golpes el castaño desvío los kunai y al darse vuelta para enfrentar al Uzumaki éste ya había terminado una secuencia de sellos -Fuuton: Atsugai (Elemento Viento: Daño de Presión)- en sus manos se comenzó a concentrar una gran masa de viento comprimido tan furioso como un tornado, la sonrisa de Naruto se volvió filosa y le causo escalofríos al castaño, liberando de golpe la enorme masa de viento a una presión muy alta y a una increíble velocidad fue arrasando con todos los escombros de la arena haciendo a Neji abrir enorme sus ojos -"No puedo creer que me haga usar estas técnicas"- pensó el oji-blanco con frustración al haber pensado que derrotar al rubio seria cosa fácil, miro por un segundo a Hiashi que se encontraba a espaldas del rubio y comenzando a concentrar chakra exclamo el nombre de la técnica -¡Kaiten!- y comenzó a girar creando alrededor de él un domo de chakra con el cual el ataque de Naruto colisiono.

Hiashi al ver la técnica que realizo Neji no pudo más que sorprenderse -¿Cómo es posible que pueda realizar técnicas de la rama principal?- se pregunto siendo escuchado por Hanabi y Hiruzen quien emitió una leve sonrisa -"Sin duda un verdadero genio"- pensó el Hokage para luego centrar su atención en el rubio esperando que fuera más fuerte que la marca de Orochimaru y también agradecía el no estar frente a su jutsu, era verdaderamente destructivo ese jutsu de viento.

Naruto termino el jutsu solo para ver un domo de chakra el cual a los segundos desapareció dejando ver a un Neji completamente intacto causando que su ceño se frunciera -¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieras a uno de mis jutsus más fuertes?- pregunto con rabia.

Todos los presentes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula casi por el suelo ¿uno de sus jutsus mas fuertes dijo? Ese jutsu era altamente destructivo y ¿tenía más de esos? Sin duda algunos tratarían de evitar pelear contra él.

El Hyuuga simplemente sonrió enojando aun mas al rubio -Nada puede atravesar la defensa máxima de los Hyuuga-

-Defensa máxima eh… veamos si puede resistir esto jajaja- la sonrisa del rubio se hacía cada vez mas demencial a medida que trazaba sellos y Neji se preparaba para lo que sea pero de golpe el rubio detuvo sus acciones quedándose estático, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando hacia la nada cosa que extraño a muchos, de la nada el rubio se sujeto el hombro izquierdo cayendo de rodillas al suelo -Deja de control mi cuerpo bastardo- mascullo Naruto _-Eres un aguafiestas, solo unos minutos mas y hubieras dejado de preocuparte por la princesa arrogante del destino jajajaja-_ escucho la voz del pelirrojo al cual Kurama accidentalmente le había dado consciencia propia -si lo derroto será por mí, no por ti… vete de una vez- mascullo con rabia _-esta no será la última vez que nos veamos jefe jajajaja-_ luego de eso el oji-azul dejo de sentir dolor en su cuello, sus ojos volvieron a ser completamente azules, las marcas en su rostro comenzaron a desaparecer y pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo solo para sentir como si un edificio le hubiese caído encima -"Maldición ese bastardo no se preocupa por mi cuerpo… solo quiere pelear, idiota"- con algo de dificultad pudo ponerse de pie observando a su agitado contrincante.

-No sé que hayas intentado hacer pero hasta aquí llegaste, el destino me quiere como vencedor y me señala que mi premio será ella- dijo señalando con un dedo a Naruko quien formo una mueca de asco.

Naruto estaba muy adolorido, sangrando y con poco chakra pero el que ese idiota hubiese nombrado a Naruko como un trofeo hacia que su sangre hierva -Neji…- hablo fuerte para que todos lo escucharan -… crees que por ser considerado el genio de los Hyuuga y de tu generación puedes pisotear a todos por tu arrogancia… crees que eres más que los demás, que los débiles son solo un estorbo, que Naruko siquiera puede llegar a dirigirte la palabra… déjame decirte que por tu arrogancia perderás, que alguien débil como yo pudo volverse fuerte y te derrotara y que te quede claro que… ¡Naruko es solo mía!- grito causando que la rubia se ponga tan roja como un tomate y desapareciendo de la vista de todos apareció frente a Neji conectando un poderoso derechazo que ladeo el rostro del castaño pero recuperándose fuertemente devolvió el golpe conectando con la mejilla derecha del rubio quien resistió el golpe como pudo y sujetando del brazo al Hyuuga lo atrajo hacia él mientras giraba sobre sus pies dándole un codazo en el pecho y levantando de golpe el puño le rompió la nariz al oji-blanco haciéndolo sangrar profusamente, aprovechando que el castaño se sujetaba la nariz debido al dolor trazo sellos rápidamente -Suiton: Hahonryuu (Elemento Agua: Torrente de Destrucción)- en la mano derecha de Naruto se formó una esfera al absorber la humedad del aire la cual comenzó a girar rápidamente; era la misma técnica que había usado contra Orochimaru pero esta vez utilizo menos chakra, retrajo su brazo y Neji al abrir los ojos y enfocar su vista fue demasiado tarde al ver como el rubio dirigió rápidamente esa esfera de agua contra su rostro, el impacto creó una gran explosión mandando a volar al Hyuuga varios metros hasta caer inconsciente al suelo… Hayate se acerco para revisar al usuario del byakugan y asintiendo unos médicos se acercaron para llevárselo -Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador del último encuentro- anuncio mientras todos lo miraban de manera rara al haber completado esa frase sin toser una sola vez.

-¡Bien hecho Naru-nii!- grito Naruko con felicidad y un sonrojo haciendo sonreír al rubio quien se sujeto el pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo con cansancio y respirando agitadamente.

Hayate estaba por llamar a unos médicos cuando Naruto lo detuvo con una seña al adivinar sus intenciones -No se moleste… tengo un médico personal- menciono haciendo asentir al castaño quien se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Hokage. Estaba levantándose cuando sus rodillas lo vencieron y cayó nuevamente hacia el suelo pero nunca lo toco al ser sujetado firmemente, levanto la vista y descubrió que Kushina había detenido su caída.

-Soy más que tu sensei, por favor déjame ayudarte… por favor- la voz de suplica de la pelirroja, sus orbes violetas los cuales mostraban arrepentimiento, dolor, vergüenza, enojo con ella misma le calaban profundamente en el corazón, no podía simplemente no podía alejarla de él, no solo su corazón sino su sangre Uzumaki no le permitían alejarla, con cansancio levanto la mano derecha hasta el rostro de la oji-violeta y de manera tierna y lenta acaricio una de sus mejillas sorprendiéndola enormemente y sonrojándola al recordar la charla que tuvo con sus amigas -Dejare que me ayudes- susurro el rubio sonriendo débilmente sacándole una enorme sonrisa de felicidad a la Uzumaki.

Karin observo como su sensei aparecía en una bola de humo ayudando a un débil rubio a sentarse en el suelo y apoyar la espalda contra la pared, se acerco a Naruto y se acuclillo para poder revisarlo -Así que ahora soy tu médico personal eh- menciono mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro… eres mi sexy y hermosa médico personal- dijo el oji-azul con tono pícaro sonrojando enormemente a la Uzumaki quien desvió la mirada siguiendo revisando al rubio.

-Tu chakra está muy bajo, exigiste mucho tu cuerpo y tus heridas están sanando más rápido que de costumbre- informo la oji-roja haciendo asentir al rubio -Naruto… ¿Qué te está sucediendo?- pregunto en susurro para que solo él la escuchara, sabía que el sello tenía que ver pero intuía que había algo más.

El rubio la miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír -Después hablaremos- simplemente susurro para luego sujetar suave pero firme el mentón de la pelirroja y acercarla a él para darle un profundo beso sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Karin, Kushina al ver la escena sonrió con ternura pero por dentro se sentía un poco rara y eso la desconcertaba, Naruko al ver el beso deseo estar en el lugar de su prima aunque luego se abofeteo mentalmente, Ino al ver como el rubio a quien amaba besaba a su supuesta prima le rompió el corazón y ya no sabía que pensar, Karui luego de presenciar las acciones del rubio sentía como todas sus ilusiones se desmoronaban sintiéndose utilizada y traicionada.

-Muy bien jóvenes tomen un pequeño descanso y luego los que ganaron sus batallas bajen para decidir contra quienes se enfrentaran en la última fase del examen- anuncio Hiruzen volviendo a tomar asiento.

Pasaban los minutos y poco a poco los genin regresaban con sus equipos, una vez que Sarutobi pudo verificar que todos los ganadores estaban presentes le hizo una seña a Anko quien dio un paso al frente -Muy bien mocosos, los que ganaron traigan sus traseros aquí- hablo fuerte.

-Vamos chicas- dijo Naruto parándose con algo de dificultad pero cada vez mas recuperado, al bajar las escaleras y posicionarse frente a la pelimorada junto a su equipo pudo observar a todos los ganadores y se le hacía raro pero juraba que el patriarca de los Hyuuga lo observaba intensamente, restándole importancia escucho lo que el Sandaime estaba por decir.

-Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes y sus habilidades en verdad me sorprendieron, ahora sacaran un papel con un número de la caja que Anko les mostrara y los que tengan el mismo número se enfrentaran en la última fase de los exámenes- comento Sarutobi para que al instante la Mitarashi pasara frente a cada uno extendiéndoles la caja de la que sacaban un papel -ahora digan sus números y Hayate tomara nota- el castaño iba anotando los números que los catorce participantes le decían y luego le daba la tablilla a Hiruzen -entonces el primer encuentro será entre Aburame Shino y Souta Yu, luego será entre Akimichi Chouji y Himichi Shun- el castaño observo al genin de Kiri de túnica azul, respirador en su boca, cabello negro y ojos blancos, el mismo que peleo contra Shikamaru y casi lo mata, trago duro al saber que lo enfrentaría -el tercer combate es entre Shousen Takada y Samui, el cuarto es entre Uzumaki Karin y Karui- ambas pelirrojas se miraron desafiantes -luego se enfrentaran Uzumaki Naruko y Nii Yugito- las rubias se miraron y simplemente se sonrieron -el penúltimo combate será entre Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Menma- los nombrados se dirigieron una mirada desafiante con una leve sonrisa -y el último encuentro será entre Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku no Gaara- rubio y pelirrojo se miraron, ambos con seriedad pero por dentro con emoción -la última fase del examen será en el estadio de la aldea, espero que muestren las mismas habilidades de hoy ya que ese día habrá mucha gente, vendrá el Kazekage y escuche que la princesa Kazahana Koyuki asistirá, tienen un mes para descansar jóvenes- termino de hablar el kage comenzando a retirarse y los genin se iban con sus equipos.

-Me toca contra Gaara, eso es genial- susurro Naruto con una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció -vendrá Koyuki, rayos no puedo perder- dijo con decisión.

-Naru-nii vamos a celebrar- dijo Naruko acercándose a su hermano.

-Claro, vamos- acepto sonriendo cuando pudo divisar a cierta rubia amante de las flores mirarlo con tristeza cosa que lo extraño y justo en ese momento paso Karui frente a Ino y le dirigió una mirada con odio confundiéndolo bastante -"Creo que tendré que hablar con ellas aunque no se que hice ahora"- pensó comenzando a alejarse cuando sintió un tirón en su chaqueta llamando su atención, al darse vuelta se topó con la pequeña Hyuuga.

-Te olvidas tu zorrito- dijo la castaña extendiendo sus brazos con el zorro en manos.

-¡Ah! Gracias lindura por un momento lo había olvidado- comento el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojando levemente a la Hyuuga **-¡Eres un idiota, como es posible que te olvidaras del gran Kyuubi no Youko!-** fue el grito que escucho pero no le dio importancia, tomo al zorro y acaricio la cabeza de la castaña sonrojándola aun mas -espero que nos volvamos a ver- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de la pequeña lo detuvo.

-E… eres impresionante…- comento desviando la mirada -jamás creí que alguien vencería a mi primo-

-Con todo respeto…-

-¡Hanabi!- se sonrojo ante su abrupta exclamación.

-Con todo respeto Hanabi pero tu primo merecía una buena patada en el trasero para dejar de ser tan arrogante- comento con seriedad.

-Sí, lo sé… b-bueno debo irme, adiós- se despidió dando media vuelta para volver con su padre quien había observado el intercambio con bastante interés.

-Adiós y gracias Hanabi-chan- se despidió caminando hacia su equipo para poder ir a celebrar sus victorias.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
